Dani Phantom Season 3
by BAhorses0805
Summary: A year has past since Dani Fenton became half-ghost while she continues her life as a normal girl and as the new heroine protecter of Amity Park, Dani Phantom. Along the way, she'll learn more powers, face new enemies, gain more friends and allies, deal with her archenemy, who is now the new mayor of Amity Park, and find the love of her life. Original show belongs to Butch Hartman.
1. Eye for an Eye

**Season 3 Episode 1**

Eye for an Eye

"Cast Your Vote for HORROR!"

One day at Madison, Wisconsin, a cement truck drove away from the newly built mansion for the billionairess villainess half-ghost, Vladia Plasmius, hovered in front of her new house. Her last one got exploded from Dani Fenton and her older brother, James', last encounter with her, so she had to stay at her log cabin for a while.

"At last, my new mansion is complete." Vladia said before she phased into her new home and into her master bedroom. "Bigger and better than it was before." She then phased into her new kitchen, which looked stunningly more cleaner and shiner than any other kitchen in a normal home. "Everything is absolute state of the art." She then phased through the floor, into the bottom level of her new underground ghost, decorated with Packers-related themes of her favorite football team. "Including my new subterranean ghost lab, completely undetectable to prying eyes."

Vladia finally phased into her new library and changed back into her human form as Vladia Masters; she looked around and looked up at her portrait of herself. "This showplace is the pure embodiment of me. Larger than life, reeking of money and power...and totally impenetrable." Suddenly, she felt rumbling coming outside, making her gasp and confused greatly. "WHAT IN BLAZES?!"

A giant tank crashed through the walls and fireplace, making Vladia blink in confusion. It was then revealed that is was the Guys in White, who have oddly arrived at Wisconsin all the way from Amity Park.

"Operation White Wall is go! Tear this place apart! If there's ghost contraband, we'll find it!" Agent O ordered their men as they ran into the mansion with mallet hammers in their hands.

"See here, I demand an explanation!"

"Save it for the slow and painful interrogation, rich girl!" Agent K snapped at the woman.

The Guys in White began to smash all of Vladia's new furniture she has already bought for her new mansion when it was just completed.

"NOOOOOO!" Her entire mansion crumbled and collapsed to the ground, now Vladia has lost her home she has already paid for and was just recently completed. "My precious house! Ruined! AGAIN!" She hugged a couple of her books.

Agents O and K seemed to be looking for something, but found nothing. "Funny, no sign of ecto-material anywhere...guess that Fenton kid was wrong." Agent K said to his partner.

Vladia's eyes went wide when she overheard what the agent just said. "'Fenton kid'?" She then glared angrily when she realized who has tricked the Guys in White into trashing her new mansion. "Oh, so that's it...alright then, Danielle...game on!" She then smiled politely at the agents. "You know, it's funny you should mention the Fentons, gentlemen…"

* * *

Hundreds of miles away from Madison at Amity Park in Fenton Works, Dani Fenton and her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley (who were all now fifteen years old), were watching the news from Dani's room as they witnessed their little prank they pulled on Vladia.

" _Although no ecto-contraband was found, it's certain that the mansion itself didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the government onslaught. Now, onto the upcoming mayoral election_ -" Shelly Makamoto announced on the news until Dani powered off her computer.

Dani and Tina both burst into laughter while Sam only frowned at them, not finding the prank funny. "Oh man, that's got to be the greatest practical joke ever!" Tina exclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"YES! I really nailed Vladia off her high horse this time! I mean, can you even imagine her face when the Feds busted in on her like that?" Dani laughed out loud.

Suddenly, the Guys in White crashed through Dani's bedroom walls, surprising and confusing the trio greatly. "Nobody move! This is a rad!" Agent O ordered.

Sam then frowned at Dani as he crossed his arms. "Oh...I think I have a pretty good idea." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The Guys in White began trashing Dani's room just like they did with Vladia's mansion. Sam once described the government agents as being zealous, so they had no respect for citizen-related rules and just attack on sight, no matter if an innocent person was in the way.

"Hey, that my computer!" Dani exclaimed as the agents continued to smash her furniture. "My bed! My dresser!"

Agent O was about to demolish Dani's TV, until the door suddenly swung open as he smacked Jackie Fenton on the head instead. "OW!" She exclaimed.

"MY MOM!"

Her parents, Jackie and Matt, entered their daughter's room when they heard all the rackets coming from her room while Jackie rubbed her head. "Dani, what on earth is going on?" Matt demanded.

His wife then noticed the Guys in White and smiled brightly. "Cool, the Guys in White are trashing our house! They're my heroes!" She said cluelessly.

Matt gave her a correcting glare. "Jackie!"

"I mean, uh...quit trashing our house!" She then noticed a gun strapped to Agent O's back. "Hey...is that the Ecto-Annihilator forty-seven?! Those things rock!"

"Stand down, Fenton! Our intel says you're harboring fugitives!" Agent O snapped.

"We're shutting you down...lock-stock and ghost lab." Agent K added.

Jackie blocked the exit as she glared. "No way! You'll get to my lab over my…" She began, but faltered when the agents began to charge up their guns, threatening to shoot her if she didn't cooperate. "Geez, I, uh...kind of forget how the rest of that goes. Show you to the lab, fellas?"

"Hold on a second, do you have a search warrant?" Sam asked the agents sternly with his hands on his sides.

"Warrant?" Agents O and K asked in unison, sounding confused before they broke out into laughter.

Sam smirked as he crossed his arms cleverly. "Laugh it up, boys, but page one ninety-eight, subchapter seven, paragraph seven-B of the Anti-Ghost Code says you need a warrant...unless exigent circumstances supersede the authority of the judge or magistrate."

"'Exigent circumstances'?" Agent K asked mockingly before he laughed again.

"Save it, K, we don't even know what that means." Agent O said to his partner before he approached Jackie. "Okay, you're off the hook until we can get a warrant...or a legal dictionary." And both of the agents walked out of Dani's room.

"Stay for dinner, fellas?" Jackie offered eagerly, but then noticed that her husband was glaring at her again. "I mean, uh...OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" She then smiled to herself again. "And um...any chance you could hook me up to one of those Ecto-Annihilator thingies?" And then Jackie walked out of Dani's room while Matt followed with an annoyed glare, leaving the trio by themselves.

"Thanks for the backup, Sam. I'm glad you're up on your anti-ghost laws." Dani said to her gothic friend, looking mildly impressed.

"No problem, but they really did a number on your room though." Sam said as he glanced at his friend's bedroom, now wrecked and trashed.

Dani then made a suspicious look. "Yeah, and I don't think they acted alone…"

* * *

That night at the Regal Hotel in Wisconsin, Vladia moved into an apartment before she took a shower while the news kept on announcing about the big screw up the Guys in White placed upon her new mansion she already paid for.

" _One time community pillar, Vladia Masters, insisted that she had nothing to hide_." A man reported on the news.

Vladia walked out of her shower curtain (while soap bubbles covered her chest) and wearing a shower hat, and she frowned at the TV above her. "'One time pillar', indeed. Dani Fenton has tarnished my reputation and made me the laughing stock of Wisconsin, and nobody bows down to a laughing stock." She said to herself as she wrapped herself up with a towel and walked out of her bathroom while she smiled to herself. "But I'm sure that my shrew countermove has put the skits to her teenaged hijinks."

" _We now go live to breaking news from aircopter two flying above a hotel_ -" Showing no more interest in the news, Vladia shutted off her TV.

Suddenly, everything around began to fly around in a gust of wind when her shower hat flew off and her clothes began swirling around as well. She looked at her window and realized her wall was missing and there were news helicopters filming her live on TV as the towel off of her body, leaving her totally naked live on TV.

"OH, BUTTER BRICKLE!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Up on the roof of the hotel, the Specter Speeder was parked outside with Tina and Sam inside as they watched their. They were currently staring at a naked Vladia while she tried to hide herself behind a chair.

"Whoa! Can you say 'too much information'?" Tina said jokingly before she and Sam laughed at Vladia's misfortune.

"Maybe when I'm done suppressing my gag reflex." Sam said with a little disgust before he called through his headphones. "You okay down there, Dani?"

Turned out, Dani has decided to make Vladia even more like a laughing stock in Wisconsin by turning her entire wall invisible and showing her naked live on TV, just to get back at Vladia for her tricking the Guys in White for trashing her room.

"Better than ever! An invisible wall, hehe. Top that, Plasmius!" Dani said with a clever smirk and placed a free hand on her hip.

* * *

Back at Amity Park in Casper High during lunchtime (while the freshmen all became sophomores, including Dani, Sam, and Tina, when the new year started), Sam walked up to Tina with his lunch tray.

"Hey, Tina, Dani stashed away in the locker room, as usual?" Sam asked her.

"You know Ms. Modesty. After gym class when she cleans, she cleans alone." Tina said while she smiled a little.

Suddenly, all of the students began laughing at something as they walked over to it, much to Tina and Sam's confusion. They both pushed past the teens and gasped at the sight of Dani washing her hair (with soap bubbles covering her chest).

Her smile dropped when she heard laughter as she turned around and noticed that everyone could see her naked. "Huh? OH NO!" She exclaimed in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself up as best as she could.

Vladia went back at Dani by making her the laughing stock of her school by sending her ghost vulture lackeys to turn the wall invisible the same way Dani did earlier.

"A ghost kid with tan lines. Who knew?" Tina asked rhetorically over the laughing students.

After school that day, everyone headed to the Nasty Burger for some dinner, but of course everyone kept on laughing at Dani, who was slouching in embarrassment about the whole invisible wall incident.

"So...what about that big mayor's election?" Sam wondered, trying to change the subject from the students.

"Forget changing the subject, Sam, I'm never gonna live this down!" Dani said as she slouched even more.

"Never is a long time, Dani…" Tina said before a student popped from her head and briefly laughed at Dani before disappearing. "But the next few weeks will be brutal."

Dani was about to take a bite from her hamburger, until Agent K suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched the her meal out of her hand. "Everybody out! This is an evacuation!" He announced.

"This place is being demolished by order of the new owner!" Agent O said as his men ran into the restaurant to evacuate the teens from the building.

"New owner?" Dani asked in confusion as she ran up to them.

The answer to her confusion came when her archenemy, Vladia herself, entered the restaurant with her permanent sinister grin that always told everyone she was up to no good with her hands behind her back.

"That's right, Danielle." She said calmly, making Dani gasp in shock at her archenemy's unexpected arrival. "You know these walls are infested with harmful Ecto-Bestos so as the new provider, it is my duty to tear this place down. With your own extensive background in demolition, I'm sure you understand, yes?" Dani only narrowed her eyes and glared at her, knowing exactly why she wanted to destroy the Nasty Burger in actuality.

After everyone was forced to evacuate the fast food restaurant, a truck arrived with a giant crusher, ready to destroy the teen's prime hangout. "Three, two, one. Demolish!" Agent O ordered. Everyone watched in shock and horror as they truck crushed their favorite Nasty Burger hangout as everyone gasped and glared about this.

"How could they?!" Daph Baxter exclaimed angrily.

Tina kneed down as she picked up a coaster and hugged it close to her cheek. "Farewell, old friend! We hardly knew ye!" Tina said in despair.

"Let this be a lesson, Dani. I put the 'pro' in quid-pro-quo, not that you're bright enough to know what that means." Vladia said to her ear.

"I get the idea and I don't like it! Believe me, this isn't over yet." Dani said as she glared up at Vladia before she stormed away.

"Oh good, I'll take that as a challenge." Vladia watched as Sam and Tina gave her one last angry glares before they followed their friend. Then, the billionairess woman noticed the Election Day billboard, making her smirk again with another dreadful idea. "And I do so enjoy being the challenger."

* * *

The next day in town was finally Election Day as it was time for the citizens to cast their vote for the next mayor. Matt and Jackie were watching the candidates making their speeches at City Hall from the kitchen in Fenton Works.

" _Our Election Day coverage continues_ …" Shelly Makamoto announced on the news.

Dani walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, is it okay if I…" She began to ask.

"Up, up, up! Now now, Danielle, it's Election Day and I've got my voting shoes on!" Jackie cutted in as she showed her voting boots, but Dani didn't look too interested. "I've gotta run out and cast my vote for the next mayor of Amity Park!" Jackie then picked up a box full of ribbons, election badges, and pins.

Dani gasped when her mother began to decorate and smother her with the 'Vladia 4 mayor' merchandise and propaganda. She was covered in 'Vladia' pins and ribbons, holding 'Vladia' flags, and wearing a techno-band that read 'Vladia 4 mayor'.

Dani looked a little confused that her archenemy was actually trying to run for mayor. "'Vladia Masters for mayor'?"

Matt sighed like he didn't want to admit the truth. "She's a last minute write-in-candidate. At least now she's channeling her sociopathic, lonely bachelor energy into something positive, but she doesn't care about other people!" He explained like he was trying to get to his wife's head that Vladia would make a terrible mayor.

In a way, Matt was right and Dani silently agreed with her father: Vladia cared nothing for the people, no matter how innocent or how young they were, all she ever cared about was power and saw the citizens as nothing more than pawns in her goals for gaining more power to show her superiority to everyone in the world. However, Jackie still thought that Vladia was her best friend, but was oblivious to the fact that her former college friend has been trying to kill her and steal Matt away from her (which is rather ironic since Vladia thought _Jackie_ was the one who stole Matt away from _her_ , not to mention her accident Jackie caused twenty years ago that gave her her powers was a catalyst for her becoming wealthy).

Dani knew Vladia was always up to no good from personal experiences, and she never used power for righteous reasons, instead used them for her own personal pleasure. Dani also learned that all Vladia ever wanted was love she always wanted: Matt and formerly Dani, whom he should have been her husband and she should've been her adopted daughter/successor because she has ghost powers, too. However, after losing the 'prime clone' a couple months back, Vladia now finally saw Dani as a full-time enemy and no longer seeked her affection (which Dani was okay with).

"And that's why she'll make a great politician!" Jackie said with a bright smile.

" _If elected, I hope to breath new life into this town_." Vladia said with fake honesty from the podium of City Hall, making the audience cheer for her speech.

Jackie laughed a little while Dani ripped off the merchandise off of herself. "That's my Vladia, breathing life and taking names!" She began to cry tears of joy with some hopeful thoughts about herself with Vladia. "I'm her number one supporter, and...maybe...someday...her running mate-hey! Maybe I need some running shoes, too!"

"I gotta go!" Dani said to her parents as she ran out of the kitchen.

There was a sudden bright flash of white light, which only Matt seemed to noticed when he perked up in surprise. "Did you just see a flash of light?" He asked his wife.

"It's only the brightest dawning over our fair city. Kudos, Vladia!" Jackie said cluelessly as she hugged her reluctant husband.

Dani phased out of Fenton Works in her ghost form and floated in the air, determined to stop whatever Vladia was planning for the election and for the citizens of her town. "They say you can't fight City Hall, but they never said you couldn't fight _IN_ IT!" She exclaimed angrily as she flew into action.

At City Hall after Vladia's fake speech, she had an interview with Shelly Makamoto while the citizens began to prepare themselves to chose the next mayor between Montez or Masters. "Thank you for revealing more to us than just your moles, Ms. Masters." Shelly said as she held the mic between her and Vladia.

"Oh no, thank you, madam, and remember to vote for... _citizen_ Vladia, although I'm sure you will." Vladia said with a small laugh. "And by the way, those are beauty marks."

"That's debatable."

Vladia gave the news woman a quick glare as she walked away. Vladia was about to walk away herself and two sets of hands phased through the ground and grabbed her, making her yelp and shout in surprise as Dani phased her under the ground. She took her archenemy into the City Hall's boiler room where she roughly hurled Vladia to a set of pipes, demolishing them as she grunted.

Vladia looked unfazed by this when she smirked up at the ghost girl. "Why Danielle, come to wish your old Aunty Vladia good luck, have you?" She asked rhetorically as she rose to her feet.

"Oh save it, Plasmius!" Dani snapped as she glared down at the evil half-ghost villainess. "Whatever you're up to, it ends now!"

"Oh, I assure you, my dear, it is only _just_ beginning." Vladia changed into her ghost form and charged straight towards Dani with a cry.

As she tried to punch her, Dani quickly lurched backwards and used the pipe tube behind her for support as Vladia hovered above her, and Dani double-kicked her on her chest dead on, sending her crashing through the ceiling/floors of City Hall until she was outside the building.

"Wow! Looks like Vladia's a little rusty." Dani eyed the holes before she smirked. "Which is all the invitation I need." She flew through the holes and outside, where she turned around and avoided Vladia's ecto beams before she hovered a few feet away from her. "Boohoo! Is that it? You forgot to take your supplements! Have a dose of vitamin ME!"

Dani charged at her archenemy again while Vladia tried to throw some energy disks at her, but she dodged them with ease before she punched her in the face twice and then kicked her square in the chin, sending her plummeting to a roof of a building below her. Dani laughed like it was a joke as she dove a few feet from the building.

"You've lost your edge. Why don't you go back to Wisconsin and look for it? In other words, get out of my town!" Dani demanded.

However, Vladia only smiled as she rose to her feet. "Foolish girl, do you really think I'm _this_ weak? I'm more powerful than you'll ever know, and even now, my power increases as much as yours has. Look!" Vladia said as she gestured to the citizens who were ready to vote for the candidates.

Behind their backs, hundreds of shadow-like duplicates of Vladia hovered above them (which really explained why Dani could defeat her easily in combat, since creating that many duplicates could really take a lot of energy) and dove down as they began to possess all of the citizens.

"Oh man, she's overshadowing the voters!" Dani said to herself.

Now that all of the voters have all been overshadowed by Vladia's duplicates, they began to check off right next to Vladia Masters' name. She possessed the voters so she could win and take place as the new mayor of Amity Park.

"Out of my way, I'm voting for Vladia!" Jackie said as she shoved past some possessed voters until she got possessed as well. "I mean...out of my way, I'm voting for Vladia!" And she continued towards the voting booths.

"MOM!" Dani exclaimed as she was about to help her mother, but then Vladia roughly shoved her aside across the roof as she crashed through the wall and landed on a car, demolishing it with a grunt.

"Holy hanging chaz!" Shelly exclaimed as she stood in front of a group of possessed supporters who were forced to vote for Vladia. "In all my days as a reporter, I have _never_ seen such a groundswell of support for _any_ candidate! According to the latest polls, dark horse Vladia Masters is the next mayor of Amity Park by a _landslide_! What an upset!"

Dani weakly pulled herself up on the demolished car. "You're telling me."

A shadow loomed over her, making her gasp before she looked up and shrieked when she saw Vladia diving right at her. She luckily flew off as Vladia crushed the car more instead before she rose to her feet.

"What did it you young folks say? 'Don't hate, congratulate'?" Vladia mocked before she chuckled. Dani only glared at her even more and got in a stance, but Vladia merely changed back into her human form. "Oh, why do I care? Go ahead and hate."

"And here she is now, the new mayor elect of Amity Park: Vladia Masters!" Shelly announced as Dani ran off while all of Vladia's 'supporters' approached their new mayor.

"Masters! Masters! Masters!" Everyone chanted. Dani stared at the crowd in gawk before she glanced back up at Vladia, who only grinned evilly at the ghost heroine.

* * *

The next day was the ceremony as Vladia walked up to the podium for her new mayoral speech. "Thank you! Thank you one and all!" She announced, making the the crowd cheer louder.

Matt, Dani, Tina, Sam, and James were the only ones who remained silent and glared at the woman, but Jackie was, as usual, proud of her 'best friend' when she hugged her husband and daughter. "Hazah! The Fentons are a heartbeat away from the mayor's office! Next stop the White House and I'm gonna be Vladia's number two gal!" Jackie said proudly.

"Jackie, you're dreaming." Matt mumbled as he frowned in annoyance.

"Am not! Why just this morning, she told me when she thinks of number two, she thinks of me!"

"I'd like to take a moment now, if I may, to thank a very special person in my life." Vladia continued.

Jackie thought Vladia was talking about her. "Oh, shucks already, Vladia. Save it for my swearing in."

"Come on up here...Dani Fenton!" Vladia smirked and narrowed her eyes when she said her archenemy's name out loud. Dani's eyes went wide while the crowd cheered loudly. Jackie gently nudged her daughter forward towards Vladia before she held her close and grinned. "I'm rubbing your nose into this mess you made, Danielle, doesn't it smell yummy?" She then turned her to the rest of the citizens and continued her speech. "It was this young lady who inspired me to pursue my true calling, politics! And for that, I owe her a debt and I will pay it by protecting her and all the people precious children of Amity Park from the biggest problem facing this town...ghosts!"

The crowd cheered when their new mayor finished her speech.

"Uh oh...I have a bad feeling about this." Sam said nervously to Tina as he stared at the cheering crowd.

"Relax, Sam, so she'll propose a couple of lame laws...how bad can it be?" Tina asked rhetorically as she shrugged.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tina cried in total dismay the next day, asking too soon.

The next day at Casper High, Mr. Lancer has collected all of his student's phones, computers, PDAs, and all other technology from the teens. One of Vladia's new laws was the Technus Act, which banned all high tech gear that could be used for 'ghost infiltrations' (which Tina was not happy about in the least when she tried to beg Lancer to give her back her tech, but he wouldn't listen to her). The next day, Vladia declared another law that forced all the students to wear a new school uniform to 'protect them from anything dark and gothic' which could 'attract ecto unfriendlies'. The uniform for the girls consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt with a red sweater vest and blue tie, along with a navy blue skirt, and knee-height socks. While the boys wore almost the same thing, but only with navy blue pants instead. Vladia then declared a four o'clock PM curfew, a mandatory roll call before and after class, and even doubled the security in the school.

But of course Dani and her friends knew exactly what Vladia's new laws were _really_ for: to make every teenagers' and child's life miserable, but mostly to make Dani's life a complete nightmare, along with her friends'. The Technus Act was all to make Tina miserable with no technology like at all and likely to prevent her from accessing any of Vladia's files, the uniforms were all to make Sam irritated by the colors, the four PM curfew was all to keep all of the teenagers and children from having any fun after school, the roll call was all to make sure Dani wasn't missing and prevent her from leaving the classroom without people getting suspicious, and the security was to prevent Dani from bringing her two trusty weapons, the Fenton Thermos and the Boo-staff. Most of the adults probably couldn't see how miserable their children were because of Vladia, and it was probably because they were totally understanding these laws and they wanted to protect their children.

While one guard held Dani against the lockers, another took her backpack and began emptying it, but they were satisfied that they found nothing, so they just walked away, leaving Dani to pick up all her supplies and materials. Sam walked up to her while Tina was hugging Lancer's ankle, but she just gave up when she released him and he walked away with all of her tech.

"For the record, girl, this stinks." Tina grumbled.

"And everyone thinks it's your fault, Dani, guilt by association with Vladia." Sam added as he bent down and helped her pick up all of her things.

"Hey, I'm taking the biggest hit here!" Dani said as the three of them stood up and stared up at a security camera Vladia enforced everyone to place all over Amity Park, but all they really did was keep their eyes on Dani and her friends. "With all this surveillance and restrictions, Vladia's making sure I can almost never go ghost."

"Maybe that's probably a good thing." Tina said as she held up a newspaper, showing her friends that everyone was beginning to hate Dani Phantom again. "Looks like you're paranormal non-grata again."

"Vladia's claiming that Dani Phantom's presence might be more of an invitation to ghosts than a deterrent." Sam added.

"Which we all know is an absolute load. With me out out of the picture, ghosts will be on the loose all over town." Dani said as she narrowed her eyes at the thought.

* * *

Unfortunately, Dani suspected too soon since because of Vladia, the Guys in White have managed to capture some of the ghosts with came to Amity Park. So far the past few days, all of the newspapers talked about were about nothing but Vladia 'saving' the town from ghosts and nothing more. Dani, Tina, and Sam examined the newspaper articles at the stands.

"Boy, Vladia's PR machine is really trumping up all these ghost battles." Sam said in somewhat disbelief.

Dani scoffed like she wasn't fooled by Vladia's 'heroism' when she crossed her arms. "All those phony attacks were staged, Vladia's trying to convince everyone that they don't need me anymore." She suspected, from her past experiences of her archenemy striking deals with ghosts so they could help her for her own benefit.

"But on the bright side, at least Vladia's rebuilding our hangout." Tina said as she turned around, but gasped in shock when they expected to see the Nasty Burger, but all they saw was a new fast food restaurant called McMasters.

"McMasters?" Most of the students were there for the grand opening, but for some odd reason neither of them were allowed in. While Dani, Sam, and Tina tried to enter the building, the security guard blocked their way in.

"Can I help you...to leave?" The guard asked rhetorically before he threw them away down the street. "There are no teenagers allowed here!"

The trio stood up to their feet, glaring at that ridiculous rule. "WHAT?! You can't be serious!"

The guard grinned and pointed at a sign with a picture of a teen with a slash on it, proving that no teenager is allowed into McMasters at all. "Now beat it! All you kids!"

"This is all your fault, Fentina! You're responsible for this lousy mayor!" Daph Baxter sneered as she, Paul, and Kwyn walked past the trio, giving Dani dirty and resentful glares while they stormed away.

"Okay, I really feel like crud now." Dani muttered before she made a look of determination, deciding that it was time to have a little chat with her archenemy. "There's only one thing left to do. I'm going gho-"

"WAIT!" Sam interrupted before he pointed ahead at the surveillance camera on the fast food restaurant ceiling, reminding her that Vladia was still trying to expose her secret and/or to keep her in human form at all cost.

"No worries, Vladia took away _my_ tech...so I'm taking hers!" Tina said as she painted some war paint onto her cheeks. She ran up to the camera and ripped it off the roof, shutting it off completely. "Go ahead, girl." She gave Dani a thumbs up before she flirted with the dismantled camera. "Hello, special new friend."

With the coast finally cleared, Dani ran across the street before she jumped into the air and changed into her ghost form. She phased into the McMasters building and found herself inside Vladia's office when saw her signing some documents, possibly for some new rules to make every teenager in town miserable.

"Danielle...I had a feeling you'd come." Vladia said with a wicked grin as she merely glanced up at her.

"Look...this goes against everything I stand for, but…" Dani began as she tensed and was struggling to say the absolute last things she wanted to say to her archenemy's face, but she knew that she probably had no other choice. "...I'm sorry for playing those stupid pranks on you, and I'm hope that you'll accept my apology and quit making things miserable for me and my friends!" She then offered her hand out. "Truce?"

"How nice, a lady's handshake…" Vladia's grin then dropped when she glared at the ghost girl. "But you forget where you and I are concerned, I AM NO LADY!"

Dani glared at her in exasperation. "Oh, come on! Can you at least _pretend_ to have a heart?! I'm trying to make an effort here!"

"I KNOW and even the apology is a welcome departure for your usual childish arrogance, it belies a greater truth! YOU HAD THIS COMING!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Trust me when I tell you that your life has just began to become a relentless nightmare _beyond_ your feeble imagination, and one thing farther! When I say that this place is off limits to teens, that includes _ghost_ teens!"

Vladia angrily pressed a button on her desk and Agents O and K immediately barged into the office with guns ready. Dani tried to fly out as soon as they fired their weapons, but the force made her crash through the wall and back outside near Sam and Tina's feet.

"So...how'd that go?" Tina wondered, even though she already knew the answer.

Dani changed back to her human form before she stood up weakly, looking hopeless by how things are turning out for her and her friends. Dani knew Vladia had finally lost interest in her and now saw her as a full-on rival, but how she wanted to make _every_ teenager and innocent child in Amity Park suffer just because of her past defeats and humiliations was just pure selfishness.

"This reeks, I'm ruined! My ghost career is over, my school career is over, every kid at Casper hates me...more than usual." Dani listed off, looking down.

Sam glanced at the crowd of teens glaring at them until he smirked with an idea. "Yeah, but I bet they hate Vladia even more. I've got an idea…"

Later on, the trio gathered all the teenagers outside of Casper High and proposed to them to begin a protest against Vladia and her ridiculous laws she has bestowed upon their town.

"Let me get this straight, you're leading a protest against your buddy, the mayor?!" Daph retorted as she glared at her school rival.

"Trust me, she's no buddy of mine! Or yours! She's just using us!" Dani announced to all her classmates.

"But the people have the power to make a change!" Sam said with determination.

"Right! We take back this town one Nasty Burger at a time!" Tina finished as she held up a protest sign to bring the Nasty Burger back and demand the laws to be resigned and give the teenagers their freedom again.

"So what do you say?! Are you with us?!" Dani shouted as she held up her protest sign.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" The teens cheered in agreement, making the trio grin at each other that their plan was actually working.

Later on, all the teens of Casper High gathered at the McMasters restaurant and began to protest their new mayor to change everything back to the way it was, waving their signs around madly and shouting angrily against Vladia.

" _It's a chaotic scene here at McMasters, as I rate the Casper High students protest the eatery's no teenager policy_." Shelly announced on the news as she stood in front of the protesting scene.

Jackie and Matt watched the whole thing from their kitchen. "We better get down there, Jackie!" Matt said with worry under his goggles.

"Right! Gotta protect Vladia's investment!" Jackie agreed, but obviously for a different reason since her husband frowned at her in annoyance again.

"I meant to protect our _kids_."

"Oh yeah, that, too...and maybe grab a Vladia meal to go!"

"FRIES NOT LIES! FRIES NOT LIES! FRIES NOT LIES!" The teenagers chanted at the protest with Sam and Tina leading them.

"This is so cool! This protest is bound to rattle Vladia's cage, right Dani?" Sam asked excitedly, but when he turned around to see Dani, she was already gone before he glanced back to Tina in confusion. "Where's Dani?"

"She' must be taking a break, but I'll tell you who _is_ here: the mayor herself!" Tina said when she spotted something approaching them.

A limousine pulled up in between the McMasters restaurant and the protesting teenagers. Vladia exited her vehicle with a grin as she placed her hands behind her back before walked up to the teens casually.

"Now, now, children, I'm sure we can reach some sort of an understanding here." She said with fake honesty, but none of the teens were fooled by her lie one bit.

"We're not children, so stop treating us that way!" Sam demanded as he glared angrily at his friend's archenemy before the protesters cheered at his little back talk against their mayor.

On the roof of the restaurant, Dani was overlooking the protest and saw that her archenemy has finally arrived. "Just what I'd hope for. Now it's time to blow Vladia's game once and for all." She said to herself with a grin before she changed into her ghost form.

Then Jackie and Matt both arrived to the protest, catching the billionairess' attention. "Never fear, Vladia, we're here to scoop up the small fry!" Jackie called after her until she walked up to her 'old friend' while she ignored Vladia's irritated glare. "Which reminds me, you ever thought about supersizing those Vladia meals?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Vladia growled, trying to keep her hatred on Jackie at bay before she turned her attention back to the angry teens, trying to act hip while she did hand gestures. "Come on now, 'dudes', can't we 'rap' about this? Open up a meaningful dialogue?"

Dani landed a few feet away from her archenemy and glared. "How 'bout _I_ open something up? Like a big can of worms?" She retorted with her hands on her hips.

"It's the ghost kid!" Jackie exclaimed in alarm before she immediately jumped into action when she pulled out her ecto-gun and aimed it directly at Dani's face.

Before the obese huntress could even fire at her own daughter unknowingly, Vladia took the gun away from Jackie's hands. "Just a moment." Vladia said casually as she wrapped her hand around the girl's neck, much to her discomfort. "We're all friends here, hm? Let the lass have her say."

Dani looked surprised by this at first. "Uh, really?" She asked until she immediately shrugged it off when she glared at her archenemy. "Okay! Then I'll give it to you straight!" She turned to the protesters and pointed accusingly at Vladia, who stood there unfazed while she smiled. "The mayor is a phony and a liar! And she's hiding a secret that will shock you all!" The cameramen aimed their cameras at the ghost girl, wondering what she had to say. "It's time for the whole world to know, Vladia Masters is really…"

"The most feared nemesis in the entire ghost realm!" A familiar voice interrupted.

Everyone glanced up and gasped when they saw Vladia Plasmius floating above them, grinning with her arms crossed. Vladia must have somehow known that Dani would try to reveal her secret, so she duplicated herself to make sure no one would believe her. Dani must have also thought that this was how nobody was able to link suspicion to Vladia's footsteps during her mysterious burglaries.

"Oh dear, it's a clearly evil- _yet devastatingly beautiful_ -ghost villainess! Whatever shall we do?!" The real Vladia cried out in horror. Her duplicate began to fire her ecto beams at the citizens while they ran and scattered away as they screamed. The real Vladia then smirked at Dani. "Check and mate, Danielle."

Dani glared angrily at her before she flew in front of her duplicate. "Alright you carbon copy hag, I'll taking you down!" She exclaimed.

"I don't think so! Remember, I'm merely a single duplication and still far more powerful than _you_!" Vladia's ghost duplicate mocked and pointed her finger as she fired a small beam at Dani dead on, sending her crashing into the building.

"Ooooh, I'll bet that hurt, at least I hope it did." The real Vladia said with a smirk as Dani recovered and charged again.

Dani fired an ecto ball of her own at the duplicate, but she spun around in a circle vertically and formed into a pink ecto-tornado and it deflected Dani's energy ball. The tornado began picking up cars as the citizens ran out of the way to avoid getting sucked in. Dani wasn't as lucky as they were since the tornado sucked her inside while she screamed until she got shot out into McMasters. Vladia's duplicate changed back and flew into the restaurant to finish her off.

"See?! Dani Phantom attracts the worst of what the ghost world has to offer, and she's virtually powerless to stop them!" Vladia said out loud to the citizens, trying to make Dani look bad to the public.

Dani was sent sliding across the bar table and onto the floor, covered in ketchup and mustard. She rose back to her feet and charged at the duplicate again, but she punched her square under her chin and sent her flying out of the building as she shrieked. The duplicate then grabbed Dani by her neck.

"Let go of me!" Dani demanded as she tried to pry the duplicate's hand off of her throat.

"Oh, I will, in just a few seconds. Watch and learn." She said as she glanced down at her creator.

"I see I'm forced to take matters into my own more capable hands." The real Vladia said as she pulled out Jackie's ecto-gun and aimed it upward toward her ghost duplicate. "Stand down, fiend! There's a new mayor in town and her name is Vladia Masters!"

The citizens gasped as her duplicate released Dani and made a false look of fear. "Oh no! Please don't hurt me mayor Masters, I beg of you!" She gave Dani a briefly laugh before she descended in front her creator as she kneeled before her with her laced hands in front of her. "Please take pity on me, I'm but a poor dumb ghost! I can't help being bad!"

"Which is exactly why I'm taking you down!" She began to charge up the ecto-gun, ready to vaporize her.

"What?! She's gonna zap her own clone to make herself look good!" Dani exclaimed to herself, but then she perked when an idea suddenly clicked in her mind before she smirked. "Unless...it does just the _opposite_. I've got an idea!"

Dani turned herself intangible and flew into Vladia Plasmius' body. She began to cringe and shout for control until her eyes glowed green and smirked up at Vladia Masters. "Go ahead, do your worst!" Dani said in Vladia's voice (it did take her a while to master speaking in the host's voice instead of her own).

She then made the duplicate flew everywhere as Vladia aimed her gun and fired a beam just as the duplicate flew behind the limousine, destroying it completely. Everyone ran up to the wreckage and found Dani Fenton laying on the street, injured with her face all bruised and scratched, her clothes torn, and her hair all frizzled.

She weakly got up as she groaned. "Huh? Wha? What happened? I'm just a helpless, impressionable teenager who was minding my own business when…" Dani acted out before she smiled and winked at her friends. "Boom!"

Sam smiled at his improvising friend before he began his own act. "Oh my gosh! The mayor shot Dani!" He exclaimed in fake worry.

"She zapped an innocent kid!" Tina acted out as she faked some tears.

All the citizens glared at Vladia as they growled. "What?! I...no! I mean…" She stuttered nervously until everyone began to shout aggressively at their new mayor for 'hurting' an innocent child.

Jackie and Matt ran up to their daughter as Matt hugged her close. "Dani! Dani, are you alright?" They both asked in unison worriedly.

"Oh, my baby!" Matt cooed as he hugged his daughter close to his cheek before she smiled at him.

"Please! I-I-I can explain!" Vladia said nervously to the angry citizens before she glared at Dani, who only smiled that her plan has officially worked.

Apparently Dani's plan was to make the public see Vladia for the untrustworthy woman she really was by making her hurt an innocent child in front of everyone, showing she had no real care for teens or children and that all her laws were just to make their lives miserable. So, Vladia would have to provoke all of her laws to make everyone love her again and get on their good side, and she had forced herself to go into damage control mode while everyone gathered into City Hall to eagerly hear her speech.

"By popular decree, I hereby...resign all previous anti-ghost restrictions!" Vladia announced as she signed a document, officially calling off all of her previous laws she has declared, making everyone cheer for her.

"I gotta admit, she's good." Dani said to her friends.

"Yeah, she's good, but _you_ were better." Sam said to her.

"Yeah, taking that blast to force Vladia to save her image by getting rid of those stupid laws, and making the world safe for sweet technology again." Tina said as she held up her PDA, that was back in her possession, and kissed it in satisfaction.

"In addition, I'm going to rebuild the Nasty Burger, teens welcome! Who's your favorite mayor now?" Vladia asked rhetorically to the audience before they cheered again.

The trio all had their arms crossed and grinned at another job well done, now that Team Phantom has won yet again and Vladia's plans for revenge by making their lives miserable has been foiled.

"Wow, a little self-serving, but...another victory on our side. All in all, Dani, I call it a draw." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dani agreed as her grin dropped before she glared at her archenemy, who was taking a few photos with a few teens. "There's only one problem with that though: whenever there's a draw...there's bound to be a rematch."

Vladia smirked at Dani as her eyes glowed solid red while Dani glared back at her while her eyes glowed green. Now that Vladia was still the new mayor of Amity Park and lived in her hometown, Dani will now have to deal with her more often than usual and her battle with Vladia was far from over. The battle has just began between the teenage half-ghost heroine and the old half-ghost villainess.


	2. Infinite Realms

**Season 3 Episode 2**

Infinite Realms

"All Directions Lead to DOOM!"

In the eerie, endless ectoplasmic void of the Ghost Zone, the ghost heroine of both the Ghost Zone and the real world, Dani Phantom, was floating in the center of the realm with a determined look on her face.

"Okay, Phantom, you've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again. You can do this!" Dani said to herself before she pulled out a map and began to examine it. Apparently, she had decided to explore more about the Ghost Zone so she could expand her map more. "We turn left at Skulker's Island then right at Walker's Jail...or is it left at Walker's Jail and right at Skulker's Island?"

Her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, hovered up to her in the Specter Speeder with Sam at the wheel. "Um, are we ever going home or are we still playing 'Lost in the Ghost Zone'?" Sam asked sarcastically to Dani.

"We're not lost! My expertly drawn map tells me exactly where we are. We just hook a U-turn around this swirling Vortex of Infinite Pain and we're home." Dani then lost her smile when she took a second look on her map. "Oh, wait...that's a thumbprint."

"If we don't get back soon, I'm gonna die of starvation. I've already missed my four o'clock feeding!" Tina complained out loud.

"Would you guys quit complaining?" Dani folded up her map and tucked it away before she crossed her arms. "If we're gonna be a better ghost fighting team, we need to know the enemy's territory inside and out! So we...uh...don't get lost." But, of course, she sounded a little unsure herself.

The trio then spotted a duo of green random ghosts as they wailed and flew away. "Hey, ask them for directions." Sam suggested.

"And snacks! Ask for snacks!" Tina begged.

"No, let's just follow them. They're bound to lead us somewhere." Dani said before she flew after the ghosts as Sam drove the Specter Speeder to follow behind.

"What is it with you girls not wanting to ask for directions?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Now I missed my four o'five feeding!" Tina exclaimed in despair before she hugged her friend and leaned against him. "If I don't make it, tell my PDA I love him! The cell phone meant nothing to me!"

"You really need to get yourself a real man...and human contact, Tina!" The techno-geek immediately released him and held out her hands in front of her nervously.

The ghosts led the trio into an icy tunnel filled with large, icy stalactites and stalagmites as they dodged past most of them. "See? These guys seem to know their way around. We'll be out of here in no time." Dani said confidently, until she accidentally crashed into a stalagmite with a grunt.

Sam and Tina both yelped in surprise when they looked ahead as their Specter Speeder crashed into another one. Dani, Tina, and Sam all shouted as they plummeted from the air while the Specter Speeder kept on bouncing off from cliffside to cliffside with Sam and Tina inside, making them grunt with each hit. The cliffs made dents on the back and front of the vehicle in each blow. Dani landed on the soft snow while the Speeder itself crash landed upside down a few feet away from her.

"Is everyone alright?" Dani asked wearily as she rose to her feet with her head and shoulders still covered in snow.

"Besides being lost, almost killed, and now having no way home? Stellar." Sam said sarcastically with his arms crossed and glared with his permanent stare while Tina remained silent.

Dani walked up to the Specter Speeder as she inspected it, now that it was broken with its rockets crunched up, the front all busted, and upside down with her friends still buckled in inside, all damaged and impossible to operate.

"Oh man, my mom's gonna kill me!" Dani said as she planted her face on her hands.

She suddenly heard growling and looked up as she gasped. She saw a large, yeti-like ghost with white fur, ice horns, an iced-up left arm as it showed his skeleton, sharp claws and fangs, a blue short cape robe, and a blue mini-skirt with a gold belt and armband on his right arm. He growled menacingly at the ghost girl.

"She's not the only one!" Sam exclaimed.

The creature raised its fist into the air and prepared to slam down on a gaping Dani as it roared to the heavens.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The yeti-like ghost roared angrily as it lifted its fist into the air, ready to slam on Dani.

"Good boy! Nice boy!" Dani exclaimed before she flew up to avoid getting pounded on. "Lay down!" She fired an ecto beam and blasted it dead on, sending it crashing into a rocky wall. A few ice pillars shattered from their rightful places and fell as they formed a fence around the yeti. Dani landed in front of it and smiled as she walked away. "Very good. Next, we'll work on fetching the paper."

However, the yeti ghost lifted up a pillar and threw it at her. "DANI!" Sam and Tina warned in unison.

Dani gasped as she turned around and fired a ghost beam at the pillar, shattering it. She then fired another beam at the yeti ghost, but it fired blue beams from its eyes and froze her entire beam of ecto-energy. It caught a shard and threw it at a small hill on top of Dani. Dani braced herself just before piles of snow fell right on top of her. She poked her head out, a little disoriented.

As the yeti growled angrily and raised its claws, Dani something noticed something when she perked up. "Wait a minute…" She said as she stared at an icicle stuck onto the back of its neck, and she realized that it was probably in pain. She fried a tiny ecto beam from her fingertip and blasted the icicle shard out of its back, and it immediately stopped growling.

"Huh? The pain...it's gone!" He said as he smiled gratefully. He pulled Dani out of the snow before he gave her a bear hug as he laughed. "Thank you!"

"Aww, a girl and her snow monster." Sam said as he smiled at the sight.

"Is there a greater love to be found anywhere?" Tina asked rhetorically.

"To whom do I owe my debt of gratitude?" The yeti ghost asked as he settled Dani down and wiped the snow off her head and shoulder. His eyes suddenly went wide in surprise like he immediately recognized her. "You? The Savior of the Ghost Zone?!"

"Me?" Dani asked in confusion.

"The Savior?" Sam asked, equally as confused.

"Of the Ghost Zone?" Tina finished.

The yeti ghost bowed before the ghost girl respectfully. "O Beloved One, behold your humble servant, Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen." He introduced himself and the realm they were currently stranded on.

Dani laughed nervously. "Uh, listen...I...uh…" She stuttered unsurely.

"Excuse me, your royal highness, do you think you can talk it...him-whatever, into helping us?" Sam interrupted impatiently with his fists in his sides.

"Yeah, I need nourishment, stat." Tina added as she held onto her stomach.

"Yes, it is my honor to assist the Beloved One and her servants." Frostbite said respectfully as he lifted up the entire Specter Speeder and held it over his shoulder with ease, even with Sam and Tina still inside.

"'Servants'?" Sam asked.

Frostbite then picked up Dani and allowed her to rest on his other shoulder. "Silence, oh Sam of the very vegan." She said with her arms and legs crossed.

"To my village shall we go, and a great feast shall we have." Frostbite said as he walked off with the trio.

At the village of the Far Frozen, the entire village of ghost yetis has a big feast in Dani's honor, and it also finally relieved Tina greatly from her constant meat complaining. After the feast, Dani later asked Frostbite why he called her the 'Savor of the Ghost Zone'. He took the trio into a cavern filled with pictures of Dani everywhere while some of his men worked on the damaged Specter Speeder.

"This shrine is dedicated to you, O Beloved One." Frostbite said.

"So _this_ is why they think I'm the Ghost Zone savior: because I defeated the Ghost King!" Dani said as she pointed at a few pictures of herself fighting the most powerful ghost in existence. "That's him being locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep."

"Wow, in a world of freaky hairy frozen people with bad breath, you're a legend." Sam said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. He and Tina were wearing some white Fenton coats that were stashed in the Specter Speeder, due to the cold temperatures.

"It is my hope that our humble tribute pleases you, O Beloved One." Frostbite said as he bowed again.

"This is all swell, Mr. Frostbite...uh, but we're kind of and…" Dani shuttered and then faltered.

"Excellent!" Frostbite immediately ran to the end of the cave as the trio followed him until they stopped in a chamber full of treasure. He placed his hand on a golden chest and it opened up as a scroll floated into the air. "Behold...the Infimap."

"Infimap?" Dani, Sam, and Tina all asked in confusion as they stared at the scroll.

"We have guarded it for millennia." Frostbite unrolled the scroll, showing a map of the Ghost Zone as Dani stared at it in awe. "It can lead the user to any entrance of the Ghost Zone." He placed his claw on the map when it began to project purple doors as they floated around the chamber.

" _Any_ entrance? I thought my portal and Vladia's portal were the _only_ entrances." Dani pointed out, looking clearly perplexed.

"True, but those are _man-made_ entrances. Your world has many _natural_ entrances to the Ghost Zone that only the Infimap can reveal. For example, an area you called 'the Bermuda Triangle'." He then showed them a screen that showed a triangle-shaped ghost portal when an airplane flew straight through it.

"That explains all those mysterious disappearances: everything that goes in comes to the Ghost Zone!" Sam realized out loud with wide eyes.

"Travelers pass quickly through until they find their way back." As Frostbite explained to the trio, the screen showed them the plane entering the Ghost Zone before it passed through another portal back into Earth...but not exactly the Earth they lived in. "Yet, not necessarily in the time period from which they left."

A pterodactyl roared as it flew over the plane, revealing that the plane has traveled to when the dinosaurs still existed. "So the map not only leads you to Earth, but through time, too?" Dani asked.

"The Ghost Zone is constantly shifting. Many entrances appear in many different periods, most only remain open for a short time before closing forever." The portal closed in front of the plane before it could pass through, dooming the pilots inside to roam around the Jurassic Period for eternity. "In the wrong hands, the map can be very dangerous, and you must never stray from its indicated path. Which is why _I_ will be escorting you home."

Dani grabbed the map from the air and examined it as she smiled gratefully at her new ghost friend. "Wow! Thanks!" She said as her friends looked at the map as well and held onto it. "Uh, so which way do we go?"

"The map can read your mind: I shall simply speak where I wish to go, and the map will take us there."

"You mean, if I just say 'take us home', it'll take us-" The map suddenly began to glow as the image made an arrow point from the Far Frozen realm to the Fenton Ghost Portal, and the trio began to glow.

"WAIT!"

Frostbite tried to grab for them, but they were suddenly shot out of the cave as they all shouted in surprise. They flew straight out of the Far Frozen and headed straight across the Ghost Zone until they finally passed through the ghost portal and found themselves instantly back in the Fenton Works lab.

"WHOA! That was better than a Vomit Vortex in Floody Waters!" Tina exclaimed like she actually enjoyed that unexpected journey.

Dani smiled as she rolled up the Infimap and changed back into her human form. "See? I told ya I'd get us home." She said confidently.

"Frostbite didn't seem too keen on letting this out of his sight, we better get it back to him." Sam suggested as he took the map away from Dani.

"We will, Sam, but who says we can't check it out a little bit? After all, I _am_ the Savior of the Ghost Zone."

"Besides, who's gonna know?" Tina said rhetorically as she rested her elbow on Dani's shoulder while she crossed her arms and they both smiled confidently.

Meanwhile, in a large mansion at the edge of Amity Park, the new mayor of town, Vladia Masters aka Vladia Plasmius, was playing some chess with her new white cat whom she named after the love of her life, Matt Fenton. Dani once suggested (or at least mocked anyway) to her archenemy that she should buy herself a cat if she was so lonely, which Vladia angrily denied. However, she seemed to have taken Dani's advice and bought one anyway instead. Of course, it just proved that Vladia was a lot more weirder and creepier than Dani first thought.

Vladia knocked out Matt's white king with her black horse. "That's check and mate, Matthew." She said to her pet.

"Meow." Matthew meowed.

"I'm afraid is was a fair move." Vladia sighed as she crossed her arms and legs, looking completely bored out of her mind. "Oh, that's thirteen games to nothing. Once again, I rule." She stood to her feet and walked up to the window as she gazed into the distance and petted her cat as he purred. "Oh, Matthew, I'm bored. I rule at chess, I rule at life, I rule this backwater city, but it's not enough! I know I'm destined to rule greater things than just Amity Park!"

"Meow? Meow?"

Vladia smiled like she understood what her own cat was saying. "Splendid idea! Watching TV to view others less fortunate than myself is the perfect pick-me-up!" As she spoke, she sat down on her couch in front of her TV while Matthew rubbed his head on hers. "And remember, if anyone asks, you're my sister's cat."

"Meow."

Vladia picked up her remote and began flipping through some channels. "Ah, let's see...shopping siggerfance, embarrassing celebrity arrest…" She flipped to a channel showing Michael Jackson's trial until she switched to a view of Fenton Works live. "AH! Illegally spying on the Fenton family, my favorite!" She smiled evilly as she flipped to the living room where James was currently reading his book. "Being the mayor does have its advantages." She flipped to the empty kitchen and then finally stopped at the lab. "Oh, I wonder what lame invention Jackie has come up with this week."

Of course, Vladia didn't see Jackie at all entering the lab. Instead, she found her archenemy, Dani Fenton, running into the lab with a scroll in her hand as she changed into her ghost form. Both of her friends ran up to her as she unrolled the scroll and unknowingly revealed in Infimap to Vladia, making her eyes go wide in shock.

"Ah...It can't be!" She exclaimed before she rushed to her shelves where she pulled out a Ghost Zone book and flipped to where it explained about the Infimap. "The Infimap _does_ exist, and Danielle found it before I did! DRAT!" She angrily closed her book and glared at the TV screen.

" _We take a quick trip, come home, and send the map back. What's the harm?_ " Dani asked her friends.

"You'll go nowhere without me knowing your every move." Vladia pressed on her remote with a determined glare.

One of her mini spy bug cameras became active as it buzzed behind the trio when it found a hiding spot in Sam's spider backpack and slipped inside as it acted like a tracking device.

"Infimap, take us to…" Dani began, but then faltered as she glanced between her friends. "Uh, where do we want to go anyway?"

"I don't know, anywhere would be-" Tina shrugged, but then the map began to glow as its arrow began to circle all around the Ghost Zone image. It suddenly dragged the trio straight back into the ghost dimension as they shouted in surprise.

They flew up to a long river of green water as they skimmed right above it. "According to the map, this is the River of Revulsion."

"Why is it called that, besides the smell I mean?" Tina asked as her face grimaced from the disgusting smell of the water.

Suddenly, a large monstrous head emerged from the water and belched purple air, making the trio cringe at the bad smell. They grabbed onto the Infimap again as it led them through a tunnel filled with thousands of large white spikes.

"This is Carnivorous Canyon, the entire place is one big…" The entire place began to tremble as Dani quickly flew herself and her friends out. "MOUTH!" They made it out just in time before the entire canyon closed up like a mouth. Dani unrolled the map again as it took them to a natural portal and landed on its edge. "Not exactly the Bermuda Triangle."

"Looks more like a deverin dodecahedron." Tina laughed at her little joke, but her friends remained silent since they didn't quite understand what she was saying. "Um, a little Ghost Zone geometry humor."

"Well, it's not on the path." Sam pointed out before he glanced at Dani. "Frostbite said not to stray from the path."

"Oh, just for a second or two. We go in, take a look around, and get out before it closes. I promise." Dani said as she shrugged before she jumped into the portal with her friends.

They ended up hiding underneath someone else's bed. "Mom, are you sure there's no ghost under my bed?" A boy called out.

Apparently, the trio have traveled to 1942 inside a family's house as a woman entered the little boy's room and sat on the end of his bed. "Of course not, Billy. Remember what President Roosevelt said, 'We have nothing to be afraid of but fear itself'." The mother said to her child calmly and confidently.

Dani suddenly phased through the bed, surprising them both. "Actually, it was 'nothing to _fear_ but fear itself'." She corrected, but she only ended up making both the child and the mother scream in terror at her presence.

The trio all flew out of the portal right before it closed and returned to the Ghost Zone.

Sam then glared annoyingly at Dani for her meddling the time stream. "Great, you just scarred a child for life." He said sarcastically to his friend.

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't mess up the one historical quote I actually remember!" Dani then smiled as she unrolled the Infimap. "Well, you guys up for finding another hidden-" The map showed another portal nearby and began dragging the trio again. "PORTAL?!" And they flew right into the natural portal.

They found themselves flying out of a clock tower as Dani phased her friends out and they hid behind the building. They looked around and saw people wearing 16th century clothing during the colonies being built.

"Cool, it's Thanksgiving!" Tian said with a smile and hoped for some meat.

"No. It's Salem, Massachusetts back in the 1600s. The paranoid villagers used to punish completely innocent people, because they thought they were witches." Sam explained to his friends about the 16th century.

"How?"

Sam crossed his arms and shrugged a little. "Oh, no big deal really. They would either hang them, drown them, toss them off a cliff, but the most favored one was burning them at the stake."

They all watched as a group of villagers carried a dummy made of straw and tied to a stick walk by them. They stood it up and threw logs underneath as they prepared to burn it. "Well done, Joshua, that was your best time yet." A man said as he held up an hourglass.

"I'm a big barbecue fan, but that's going too far." Tina commented.

"Let's bail. The longer we're here, the more chance we have of messing something up." Dani suggested to her friends.

"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET A LIFE?!" Sam screamed annoyingly as he walked out of his hiding spot, but only to get caught inside a net. "HEY!" His backpack fell off as he shot up to the air and was now suspended a few feet in the air.

"SAM!" Dani and Tina cried out in unison.

The villagers gathered around Sam as they shouted angrily with pitchforks and torches, believing that he was a witch. "Let me go! I'm not a witch!"

"Don't listen to him! He _is_ a witch!" A woman removed her hat, revealing herself to be Vladia Masters disguised as one of the villagers. She smirked evilly up at Sam and walked underneath him. "And you know what we do to witches around here."

Sam's eyes went wide at the sight of Vladia and what was going to happen to him. After the villagers brought him down, they tied him to a stake and prepared their torches. Vladia continued to grin evilly at the goth boy's predicament, showing she really _was_ a complete psychopath and wouldn't have a qualm on wanting to see a meddling teenager getting burnt alive.

"Ah, mob mentality...such a soothing sound." She sighed in satisfaction.

"The portal's gonna close soon!" Dani said to Tina. She then glared at her archenemy, wondering how she even knew where they were going and why she was following them the whole time. "How the heck did Vladia find us anyway?!"

Tina suddenly spotted something really off inside Sam's backpack: a small bug-like device poking out and realized immediately that Vladia has been tracking them the entire time. "Bingo! Tracking device!" She said as she glared at the device.

"I'm not a witch! Are you people that paranoid?!" Sam screamed irritatedly, until he lost his glare when he remembered what time period he was in. "Oh wait. Salem, 1600s. Duh."

Dani handed Tina the Infimap before she flew out of her hiding spot and made her way to help her friend, but Vladia noticed her as she smirked like she was expecting the girl to rescue her friend.

"Right on cue. Behold! An evil spirit has come to rescue her dark master!" She exclaimed dramatically to the villagers as she pointed at Dani.

The villagers all shouted in anger louder and then suddenly a woman who looked exactly like Jackie Fenton, wearing an orange coat and a 1600s dress jumped out from the crowd and landed in front of them. She was also carrying a basket of some sort of crimson red flowers.

"Stand back, I pray thee. For I, Jacqueline Abigail Nightingale, shall vanquish this demon!" She shouted determinedly into the heavens.

"Déjà Vú." Tina said.

Jacqueline began to run in a circle around Sam as she tossed the flowers onto the ground as she ran. Once there was a complete circle, they began to give off some kind of red mist.

"Are you kidding with-" Dani asked in confusion until she suddenly slammed into the smoke when she immediately felt agonizing pain course through her as she shrieked before she collapsed onto the ground. "Wh-wh-wh-what was…"

Jacqueline then placed some of the flowers on two pieces of bread like a sandwich. "And they make a tasty treat." She said before she took a large bite and patted her stomach. "Ah, my innards are now ghost-free!"

"Well done, Jacqueline Abigail Nightingale!" Vladia said as she applauded before she leaned close to Dani and smirked. "It's called Blood Blossom, dear girl. It's an ancient anti-ghost remedy, sort of like a primitive Specter Deflector...it's delightfully quaint." Vladia then grabbed Dani by her collar and lifted her into the air while she yelped. "Observe! The spirit is vanquished!" She then shoved Dani into the smoke of the Blood Blossoms as she began to shriek in agony and her body glowed red. She thrashed around in pain as she continued to shriek to the top of her lungs.

"DANI!" Sam cried in worry.

Tina ran out of her hiding spot to help her best friend, until Vladia snatched the Infimap out of her hands. "I thank a thee." She smirked evilly at the map.

Tina noticed that the map was gone as she froze. She turned around, but too late when she witnessed Vladia laughing evilly as she ran away and changed into her ghost form before she flew away from the crowd.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tina shouted determinedly while the villainess half-ghost didn't even notice that the techno-geek took the tracking device out of Sam's backpack and threw it onto her cape.

Vladia phased into the clock tower and unrolled the Infimap as the projections of the Ghost Zone purple doors revealed themselves. "Incredible! It's even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined, and if the legends are true...take me to my destiny!" She began to glow as the map dragged her into the Ghost Zone.

Back outside with the paranoid villagers, Dani continued to thrash around as she continued to scream in pain. "Tina, get Dani out of the circle!" Sam cried out.

Tina did as she was told, but even when she was outside the circle of Blood Blossoms, she could still feel the pain of the flowers since she continued to shriek. "It's still hurting her!" She exclaimed.

"Then get rid of it!"

"How?!"

Sam looked around desperately until he gasped when he remembered that Jacqueline said that the blossoms were edible to humans, making him smile with an idea. "Your cast iron stomach! Tina, you've got to _eat_ all the Blood Blossoms!"

Tina's eyes went wide in shock and bewilderment. "WHAT?! But I've never eaten a vegetable in my life!"

Dani continued shrieking in agony. "HURRY! There's not much time!"

Knowing that she had no other choice, Tina bent down to her knees as she picked up a handful of Blood Blossom and plugged her nose while she reluctantly ate it, but she cringed at the taste. But she continued to crawl around the circle as she swallowed up all the blossoms until there was none left. With the blossoms finally gone, the pain on Dani finally stopped as she panted heavily and glanced at her best friend.

"Thanks, Tin." Dani said wearily as she smiled gratefully.

"You owe me for this one-" Tina said before she belched loudly. "-girl." The villagers suddenly pointed their pitchforks at the girls, making them gasp in surprise as they pinned their backs together with wide eyes. "And...you can pay me back right now!" Dani quickly grabbed Tina as they flew up to the air and she flew over to Sam as she phased him out of the ropes and made their way back to the clock tower where the portal was.

Along the way, Tina explained to her friends that Vladia was using the mob as a distraction so she could steal the Infimap from them, making them realize that the reason why she was following them was because she was after the map the whole entire time. They also realized she was going to use it to travel through time and meddle the past so she could take over the world, since all she has been wanting these days was more power. All they knew was that they had to stop her fast and retrieve the map back.

"Vladia has the map, she could be anywhere! Frostbite said that the map could be dangerous in the wrong hands. We have to find her before she does something stupid with the time streams." Dani said to her friends.

"Fear not." Tina said with a smile before she pulled out her PDA while she typed on it. "All I need to do is calibrate my PDA to her tracking device frequency and we can follow her wherever she goes."

With that, Dani flew her friends through the natural ghost portal before it closed and they all returned to the Ghost Zone. Tina began to mess around with her PDA to find out where Vladia was currently meddling so they could stop her.

"You know, I'm curious to see how a body that's never eaten any roughage reacts when thirty pounds of it is suddenly introduced." Sam said to Tina with a clever look on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sam. We Foleys can handle anything." Tina said confidently until her stomach began to rumble. "And we'll talk about it more right after I hit a restroom." Her PDA began to beep when it finally spotted Vladia's location. "She's in there!"

She pointed at a portal before Dani flew through with her friends. The trio ended up in the center of the Coliseum of Ancient Rome as they looked around in amazement. "Whoa! We're in Rome!"

Tina held onto her stomach as her diarrhea from the Blood Blossoms began to act up. "They had bathrooms, right?"

They heard horns being played across the coliseum. "ALL HAIL, VLADIA PLASMODIOUS!" The people shouted. The trio gasped when they looked up and saw Vladia floating above them with a golden wreath around her head, who was smirking down at the teens with her hands on her hips.

"You're alive?! HA! Unbelievable!" She said out loud with her wicked grin.

"Not as unbelievable as this! What have you done here, Plasmius?!" Dani demanded as she and her friends glared up at the power-hungry half-ghost villainess.

"Welcome to my destiny, Danielle! Seems I was meant to rule after all! Funny, all I had to do was float a little bit and these Romans hailed me as a deity!"

"Stay as long as you want, just give me the map! You don't understand how powerful it is!"

Vladia glared at her archenemy. "You dare lecture _me_ about power?! RELEASE THE LIONS!" The wooden gates opened and they released four hungry lions as they pounced out and roared before they circled around the trio while they pinned each other's backs.

"Now I _really_ have to go to the bathroom!" Tina exclaimed nervously.

Vladia descended down on her throne with the Infimap attached to her belt as she smirked at the teens' misfortune and crossed her legs. "Oh, looks like someone forgot to feed the kitties this morning. Ah well, better late than never." The lions pounced up at the trio, but Dani luckily phased herself and her friends through the ground to avoid getting maimed by the out-of-control predators. "I love a good mauling, don't you?" Vladia then gasped when she saw a guard rising his awe and she quickly flew off her throne as the guard sliced part of the throne off.

She glared down at the guard as it removed its mask, revealing Dani in the armor. "I'm more of a pummeling type of girl." She said before she phased out of the armor and charged up to her archenemy.

Vladia began to throw her pink energy disks at Dani and a few huge beams, as she dodged almost all of them while her attacks ended up destroying the city instead until the final beam blasted her dead on on her shoulder, sending the girl flying backwards a little. Dani glared at her archenemy as she held onto her shoulder and panted a little.

"You can't stop me, Danielle! The map shall take me to every realm, and in every realm I will rule!"

"Wow, you're some ruler! You just practically set your entire kingdom on fire!" Dani pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she gestured to the city that was blazing in enormous pink flames, all thanks to Vladia.

She glanced at the burning buildings until she looked down at the people in the coliseum when they began to shout angrily at the woman who just destroyed their whole city. "SHE'S DESTROYED THE CITY! WE SHALL DESTROY HER!" The people shouted angrily.

"Very well, you may have thwarted my plans here, Danielle, but many other kingdoms await my genius!" Vladia said with a grin before she pulled out the Infimap and allowed it to fly her back through the natural portal.

As Vladia and Dani both flew through the portal, Tina and Sam quickly ran and jumped into the portal just before it closed while the lions pounced. Dani, Sam, and Tina found themselves back in the Ghost Zone, but they have once again lost Vladia.

"Now where?" Dani and Sam asked their techno-geek friend in unison.

Tina looked at her PDA as it beeped before she glanced around until she found something when she pointed at it. "Up there." She said. Dani and Sam gasped a little when they saw something like an Ancient Chinese cabinet.

In Ancient China during the Ming Dynasty, Vladia has just defeated an entire group of Ming Warriors with nothing but her strength and ecto blasts.

"There, I've defeated all your best Ming Warriors, now take me to your palace! My rule shall begin immediately." Vladia said with a wicked grin, hungry for more power as her fists let out pink mist.

All the warriors groaned in pain as they all glared at this powerful female demon spirit. Just when they thought that all hope was lost, they heard a female voice from behind them as their eyes went wide. "There is still one maiden you must vanquish." She said.

The warriors glanced up and gasped in awe when they saw a young girl dressed in a black with some white samurai outfit with a black hat and the bottom part of her face was covered with a black ribbon mask with her hood up, so no one could see her face. She also had a glowing green double-edge staff in her hand, ready to fight against Vladia as she stood her ground on top of a wooden gong.

Vladia only smirked like this was all just a big joke. "Too easy."

Vladia created herself a pink staff out of her own ecto-energy and dug it into the floor. She shouted as she flew up and swung her staff and the floor rumbled and shook as it broke, and luckily the warriors quickly scattered out of the way as it headed to the mysterious girl as she, too, jumped into the air and avoided the attack. Vladia flew straight out of the smoke and began to slice at the warrior with her ecto-charged-up staff (allowing her to cut like a sword), but she only ended up slicing the robes, much to her confusion.

She gasped in shock when she saw Dani expertly spinning her Boo-staff as she shouted angrily and twisted around once before she swung at Vladia, who blocked her attack. The two half-ghosts began to exchange blows as Dani flipped, twisted, counterattacked, and striked with more efficiency with a staff. Vladia only seemed more trained in her powers than with a combat weapon, but she was still holding her ground as she blocked off each of Dani's blows and attacks while they both fought in a circle. They finally struck their staffs together as they both strained with effort while they glared angrily at each other until they pulled each other away and landed several feet away from each other on the ground.

The Ming Warriors all suddenly jumped and surrounded Vladia with their spears and swords, all of them fully recovered from their earlier beatings from Vladia. They all seem to be supporting Dani since they didn't direct their anger towards her at all, only to Vladia. "You have dishonored our priceless treasures! We shall _never_ obey you!" One of them exclaimed angrily at evil spirit.

Dani glanced down and noticed that Vladia has indeed destroyed most of their pots and valuables with her little earthquake attack. "You see what happens when you play ball in the house?" Dani mocked Vladia as she smirked cleverly at woman.

Vladia growled in frustration. "AGHHHH! Try as you might, Danielle! You will not stop me from achieving my destiny!" She vowed as she glared at her archenemy before she pulled out the Infimap and flew back a natural portal.

"Come on, guys!"

Sam came out of his hiding spot while Tina exited an Ancient Chinese stall as a toilet flushed. "Wow! The toilet paper had my fortune on it!" She said with amazement before Sam grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her along while she yelped.

The trio then found out that Vladia has traveled to 1903, the year the Wright brothers were working on their first airplane.

Vladia flew above Orville Wright, who was gliding the airplane as she wore a wide grin. "If I can destroy the world's first airplane, then man will never fly, and I can rule the world from the air!" Vladia said to herself before she fired a ghost beam at the wing of the airplane, creating a hole.

Orville shouted when he began to lose altitude, but luckily in a nick of time, Dani became invisible as she flew underneath the plane and helped the Wright man complete his flying until she gently landed it to the ground, and the audience cheered for him.

"Congratulations, Orville!" His brother, Wilbur, said happily.

Vladia glared in frustration when she immediately knew who stopped her plans once again. The Wright brothers than had their picture taken as Dani invisibly photobombed for some humor while the picture only showed the brothers.

Vladia returned into the Ghost Zone as she flew across the realm angrily and desperately. She turned around when she saw Dani flying after her while she held onto her friends, all of them glaring determinedly to take back the map Vladia has been abusing to rule the world and meddle the time streams so the world could see how superior she believed she was than anyone else in history, but Vladia knew Dani has interfered one too many times on her part.

Vladia halted her flying as she sharply turned to the teens. "Fiddle faddle! Everywhere I turn, you're there! It's like having ectoplasmic gum on my shoe! Very well, since you intend to plague me no matter where I go…" She growled as she glared at her meddling teen archenemy before she threw a pink ecto-bubble at Dani and her friends, trapping them inside while they shouted a little.

"Just give me the map, Plasmius!" Dani demanded.

"It's not meant for greedy hands like yours!" Sam added just as angrily.

The evil half-ghost villainess only smirked as she held up the map. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. This map shall take me to my destiny or I shall destroy it forever!" She said to the trio before she glared at the Infimap. "Now, map, if you know what's good for me _and_ what's good for you...take me to my destiny." She cackled evilly into the heavens as the map transported her to her next location.

"I can get us out of this, but where did she go, Tina?" Dani asked her techno-geek friend as she charged up her hands with her ecto-energy.

Tina typed on her PDA for the coordinates of Vladia's next location before her eyes went wide when she realized where she was heading off to. "Oh...wow!" She said with surprise and confusion.

Vladia flew through a portal with a wide grin, now that she possibly believed Dani was now finally out of her way. "YES! Free to finally rule in peace!" She exclaimed out loud in triumph, but gasped in shock when she saw that the realm was nothing but ice, snow, and there wasn't a single sign of human life anywhere for her to rule with an iron fist. "But...b-b-but there's nothing to rule here! This place is nothing but ice, snow, and...hopelessness! ACCCKK!"

"I disagree!" A boomed voice said from behind her. Vladia turned around and found Frostbite and his people standing before her. "And I'd appreciate the prompt return of our map."

"HA! _Your_ map?! This is funny! This map is _mine_ , you abominable snow-freak! FOREVER!" However, Frostbite and his people only smirked at her as their eyes glowed blue before they froze her on the spot.

Dani, Tina, and Sam all arrived back at the Far Frozen and they saw that the Specter Speeder was a fully repaired, and they managed to stow away the frozen Vladia in the back of the vehicle so they could return her to Amity Park, since all the billionairess woman would be ruling for now is the politics of their town for them to meddle. Dani felt a little guilt for allowing Vladia to steal the map and that it almost put all of the time periods in danger when Vladia tried to take them over. Dani also suspected that how Vladia managed to discover that she had the Infimap in the first place was because she has been spying on her and her family the whole time. So when they returned home, Dani would have to inspect Fenton Works and clear it out of all the tracking devices and hidden cameras Vladia planted inside her home the last time she visited Fenton Works.

"Sorry things got out of hand. I didn't know this would happen." Dani said genuinely to Frostbite with a small shrug.

"No need for apologies, Beloved One, and no harm done." Frostbite said as he smiled at the ghost girl before he held up the Infimap, now back under his protection and possession. "The map is mysterious. Though it can lead you where you wish to go, it sometimes takes users where is feels they _need_ to go."

"Like how it brought Plasmius here so you could get it back?" Frostbite nodded as he made a wider smile.

"Let's get home. This time, I impute the directions into my PDA." Tina said proudly.

"Thanks for everything." Dani, Sam, and Tina said in unison to the people of the Far Frozen.

"Thank you, Dani Phantom, for everything we still have. Here you are _always_ welcome." Frostbite said as he and his people bowed respectfully.

"And thanks for letting me use the restroom, but two words of advice: seat warmers." Tina added as Dani hovered into the Specter Speeder behind her friends.

The hatch door closed as Dani looked out the window and waved goodbye to her newest ghost ally before Tina drove the Speeder out of the Far Frozen and made their way back to Amity Park, after a long day of racing across the entire Ghost Zone and time periods when they got caught in a wild goose-chase with Vladia Plasmius to retrieve the Infimap.

"Will she ever return?" One of Frostbite's people asked him when he turned to him.

"Indeed she will. She has more in common with us than she realizes." Frostbite said solemnly as he gazed at where the Specter Speeder flew off.

* * *

The trio have finally arrived at Amity Park at their own time period as everyone gathered around City Hall. The deputy mayor stepped to the podium and looked out to the citizens.

"As deputy mayor, it gives me great pride to dedicate this statue of our new mayor to the town of Amity Park." He announced proudly to the people.

Most of the audience cheered loudly. Matt, James, Dani, Sam, and Tina remained silent as usual, but Jackie cheered loudly for her 'best friend', making Dani facepalm herself in frustration and embarrassment. The deputy mayor removed the blanket off the 'statue' as the citizens applauded out loud again.

"It's so life like. I feel like it's looking right through me, as though it understands...my every emotion!" Jackie said as she wiped a tear of joy before she sobbed loudly.

However, what the people didn't realize was that the statue was only Vladia herself in human form, still frozen solid from Frostbite's ice power.

She eyeball glanced around, completely motionless while Dani and her friends grinned at the evil woman's misfortune. "You think Vladia will ever find her 'destiny'?" Sam asked Dani somewhat rhetorically with his arms crossed.

"Maybe, but for now...I'd say her dreams are on ice." Dani chuckled a little with her hands on her hips.

A couple of pigeons landed on Vladia's shoulders as one landed on her head. It began to leave a gift right on top of her head, making the trio cringe and gasp in disgust.

"Oh boy! That reminds me!" Tina exclaimed urgently with wide eyes before she suddenly rushed through the crowd and hid behind a bathroom stall. She still has not quite yet recovered from her diarrhea after she ate all of those Blood Blossoms back in the 1600s earlier so she could save her friend. "CURSE YOU VEGETABLES!"


	3. Girls' Night Out

**Season 3 Episode 3**

Girls' Night Out

"Beware the KISS of DEATH!"

It was a quiet early morning in the town and streets of Amity Park, or at least as normal as it could get when James Fenton and Sam Manson were zooming across the street on their motors scooters at top speed. They were both trying to avoid Johnny 13 on his motorcycle, firing multiple ecto beams at the boys from his headlights.

Usually, Sam's best friend and James' little sister, Dani Fenton aka Dani Phantom, would be out on patrol. However, her best friend, Tina Foley, has suggested that she should take a day off from ghost hunting, unless the crisis was absolutely severe. So now Sam was stuck on ghost patrol with James, which he really wasn't too keen on wanting.

"Oh sure, Dani's front and center when it comes to fighting ghosts, but when the time comes for Tina to tell her to take a day off, I'm stuck with her lame brother?" Sam muttered to himself sarcastically.

Unfortunately for him, James heard him when he glared back at him. "HEY! Even the greatest heroes need a break every once in awhile, Sam!" He protested offendedly before he pulled out a small ecto-blaster.

James fired some beams at Johnny, who dodged as he tilted his bike a few times. Several feet away in front of them, Johnny's shadow ghost was awaiting for them while hiding behind a pole and grinned.

Sam turned around and smirked at the biker ghost. "So, Johnny, you work alone now? You and your girlfriend finally ditched that stupid-" The goth boy got cut short when he and James were suddenly grabbed by the shadow ghost, who just appeared and lifted them off of their scooters. "SHADOW?!"

The shadow threw them both several feet away as they grunted while they tumbled down the road until Sam stopped on his stomach in front of a wall board of Amity Park's newest mayor, Vladia Masters, while reading 'the mayor is watching out for you!'. However, when James crashed into it, the words now read 'the mayor is watching you!'.

Sam glanced up and saw the picture of Vladia in disgust. "Ack! Talk about urban blight." He murmured before James fell right in front of him with a grunt. The shadow then grabbed hold of both of the boys by their collars while they struggled a little. "What do you want, Johnny?!"

"Relax, spooky pal, I'm just blowing off some steam." Johnny replied casually, looking a little miffed while he leaned on his cycle's handles. "Me and Kitty had a spaz. What do you do when you and that ghost girl have a lovers' quarrel?"

Sam eyes went wide when he asked him about himself and Dani, making him stutter nervously. "What? W-we never...I-I mean...we aren't-" He noticed that Johnny, James, and the shadow ghost were staring at him oddly before he glared at the biker ghost, wanting to change the subject. "Look, Johnny, unless you want me to call my friend here right now and have your butt whooped, go home!"

Johnny only smiled amusingly. "Taking the tough guy act, little man. Threatening to send a girl to do all the beating. But don't worry, I'm gone."

Sam then pointed his thumb at his shadow ghost. "And take the dork of darkness with you." The shadow growled angrily at him, but Sam only gave it his signature unfazed stare before it settled him and James on the ground.

"See you two on the flip-side, and thanks for the game." Johnny revived his motorcycle as he rode away into the air with his shadow assistant following him.

Sam fired his ecto-gun at the shadow's butt, briefly burning its butt as it cried before it flew away. Sam then sighed as he walked down to the road. "Come on." He and James picked up their motor scooters and the rode away.

Unaware to both of them, they were being watched by Skulker, who was hiding behind a water tower on a roof of a building as he stared at the ghost girl's friend and brother. "My turn." He said before he looked at a picture frame of Ember McLain, and then he crushed it with his fist as glass flew everywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile in the endless void of the Ghost Zone, Johnny's girlfriend, Kitty, Skulker's supposed girlfriend, Ember McLain the rockstar ghost, and Penelope Spectra (in her shadow form) were all glaring down at Spectra's assistant, Bertrand, who was staring up at them with a nervous smile.

"Let me get this straight: Johnny and Skulker took off for Amity Park to blow off steam, because Ember and me had a fight with them?" Kitty clarified as she glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"What did you expect? You told Johnny his bike wasn't as important as you were." Bertrand said to Kitty before he turned to Ember. "And _you_ told Skulker he was a lousy hunter."

"He _is_! He can't even find the TV remote!" Ember pointed out as she crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance.

Spectra sighed in annoyance with her hands on her hips. "Why didn't _you_ go with them?" She asked her assistant sarcastically.

Her assistant shrugged a little and frowned. "They didn't invite me, why else would I tell you where they went?" Bertrand retorted as he crossed his arms.

"OH! This makes me so mad!" Kitty growled in angrily with her shoulders tensed. She brought her hand to her mouth and she air kissed as a blue lip flew from her mouth before it stuck to Bertrand's cheek, making him gasp as his eyes glowed red. Then in a bright flash, he vanished out of existence.

"What was that?" Ember wondered to Kitty, mildly impressed by this power she had.

Kitty turned to the rockstar ghost with a clever grin. "What? You think you're the only one who can drive men away?"

"Funny...so where'd he go?"

Kitty looked down in thought like she has never considered it before. "I don't exactly know."

"And I don't exactly care." Spectra said as she smiled with her arms crossed in satisfaction at the thought of Bertrand finally being out of her hair.

"All I _do_ know is that if he stays gone for twelve hours, he's gone for _good_. Unless, I do _this_." Kitty blew another kiss and Bertrand reappeared in an instant, but he looked disoriented from being vanished like that.

"Drat! We still has eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes!" Spectra said as she glared at her assistant.

"Ooh...is there a twelve hour sale somewhere?" Bertrand asked no one in particular.

"Ladies, nobody walks out on us. Pucker up, Kitty, we're going to Amity Park." Ember said with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips. She, Kitty, and Spectra then all laughed evilly, ready to begin a new scheme for Amity Park and its citizens.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Outside of Fenton Works that morning, Matt Fenton was wearing some fishing garments while Dani, Tina, and Jackie all stood beside him and the Fenton RV was parked in front of the house.

"Come on, Jameson and Samuel! Chop chop, boys, we've gotta busy day!" Matt called into the house.

"Fishing is a busy day?" Dani asked sarcastically with her arms crossed as she gave her father an odd look.

"You betcha, Dani. Floating, napping, and eating snacks out of a cooler. It's not for the week."

Then on cue, James and Sam both walked out of the house, wearing fishing overalls as well as holding onto fishing poles and cooler boxes filled with fishing equipment. While James looked very excited about hanging out with his father and his sister's best friend, Sam was rather unhappy that he got convinced on going on this 'busy day' trip with James and Matt.

"It's a guy thing, Dani. You wouldn't understand." James said as he and Sam walked down the steps and up to the RV. Sam remained silent while he glared.

"Thank goodness." Dani said as she placed her hands on her hips and then Sam stopped next to her.

"I can't believe you convinced me on spending the entire day with _him_." He said as he glared at his friend, referring to her older brother. Sam never had bright opinions about James and after observing his poor ghost hunting skills, Sam has been very critical about James since. Basically, the goth boy didn't really get along with Dani's brother very well.

Dani frowned sternly at her gothic friend. "It's just for the day, Sam. This fishing trip is the perfect chance for you and James to get to know each other better instead of always bickering at each other. And it's not like you're gonna die of boredom, Sam, just give this a chance, will ya?"

Sam only groaned and rolled his eyes before he entered the RV with James smiling at him before he turned to his sister. "And I hope you girls won't do anything stupid while we're gone." James said.

"Hey, we're girls. We can handle anything." Tina said confidently as she hugged Dani with her arm as they both smiled.

Sam turned away and rested his chin on his fist. "I really can't believe I'm doing this with James." He muttered under his breath.

Of course, James heard him again as he cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "You just can't accept that I'm a part of your ghost fighting team, don't you?" He said with his arms crossed.

"And who ever said you're a part of our team?"

"I rest my case." James turned his attention back to Dani. "Enjoy your day off with Tina and Mom, Dani...while it lasts." He winked at her about his last statement as he smiled.

"Look, James, I just want to make sure you guys will get along while you two are away. It took me a lot of convincing for me to ask Sam to go on this trip with you and Dad, so don't screw this up for him, okay?" Dani said sternly to her brother as she crossed her arms while Tina remained silent.

"Me? How is this my problem?" James glanced at Sam next to him.

"Don't look at me, I'm already on the team." He said with his arms crossed before he smiled at him mockingly as he held up a bagful of devices. "Now Dani made sure I could be prepared in case anything gets...unexpectedly intense: a jetpack, an ecto-gun, a communication scuba mask, and even a ghost-detection watch." Sam held out his wrist, showing a white wristband with a solid green square on it.

James cocked an eyebrow while Dani and Tina smiled at each other. He then smiled cleverly as he crossed his arms. "Wow, she must really care about you a lot." Dani's eyes went wide in shock when she heard him say that, but didn't say anything while Tina smiled cleverly as well.

Matt and Jackie were standing on the other side of the RV by the driver's side while they said their goodbyes when they were ready to go their separate ways on spending time with each of their two children and their daughter's two best friends.

"Have fun catching the disgusting fish with James and Sam, sweetie." Jackie said to her husband.

"I'm just glad James can finally have some quality bonding time with his old man, and having some quality time of him and Sam getting to know each other better." Matt said.

"Me, too, but hurry back." Matt then suddenly grabbed his wife by her shoulder and pulled her down as he gave her a big kiss, making her wave her arms madly before he released her.

Matt walked into the RV and closed the door as he smiled down at Jackie. "I'll see you tonight. Have fun with Dani and Tina!" And he drove off with the Fenton RV on its way with Matt, James, and Sam all heading to the lake for the day, leaving Jackie, Dani, and Tina at Amity Park for them to have a day off.

"FINALLY!" Jackie threw her arms up in triumph like this was the moment she has been waiting for, despite how much she loved Matt. She ran back into Fenton Works happily as Dani and Tina watched her with odd looks before they exchanged confused glances.

Up on a roof of another building across from Fenton Works, Skulker peeked through the roof wall as he briefly stared at Dani before he turned to the Fenton RV driving away. "Hmm, a road trip." He said to himself before he grinned. "Well, I _was_ thinking about hunting the ghost girl again, but I would love to have some moving targets with her values." He glanced down at another picture of Ember. "We'll see who's a lousy hunter." He then took off with his jetpacks, leaving behind a burning picture of his girlfriend.

Tina suddenly threw her hands up in the air. "ALRIGHT! Now _this_ is what I'm talking about: no boys, no vegetables, no psychology knowledges. Just the girls having a chance to chill out without a worry in the world." She said excitedly until she made a perplexed face at Dani. "By the way, what did you do to make Sam go on that trip?"

"Trust me, Tin, you don't even want to know." She said as she held her hand up.

"Oh well, stroll around park before we hit the movies?"

"Absolutely, just let me get my stuff first and I'll meet you there." She ran into her house while Tina walked off to the park. Dani peeked down the stairs to the lab. "Mom?!" In the lab, Jackie pressed a button on the wall as a secret compartment opened and revealed more inventions as she dug through them, just before her daughter walked up to her. "Hey, Mom, I'm going out with Tina to the movies after we walk around the park if that's okay."

"Knock yourself out, kid, I'll be testing out _this_ baby all day!" Jackie said proudly as she showed her daughter a backpack with circular dishes sticking out the back.

"I'm glad you finally have a chance at fixing your inventions yourself, instead of Dad always offering to fix them _for_ you." Dani frowned at the fact before she smiled again. "What does that do?"

"If I'm right, it'll be able to alter spectral frequencies to completely reverse their effects." She pressed a button on the backpack as the dished sent out a wave of energy.

Of course, Dani could hear it clearly thanks to her spectral hearing as she covered her ears and it sounded to her like loud bells, but Jackie didn't notice. "And if you're wrong?"

Jackie powered off her device and Dani uncovered her ears. "It'll make a nice bowl for popcorn." As Jackie returned to work, Dani silently took a Specter Deflector from the counter and walked out of the lab to join her friend.

At the park, everyone was getting together as the guys flirted with the girls on their dates. Johnny 13 was smiling flirtingly at a human girl until he suddenly got blasted away by a blue ghost beam, surprising the girl. Johnny screeched across the grass while some dirt got on his face.

"JOHNNY!" Kitty shouted furiously.

"Oh boy." He murmured.

He turned around and saw his very ticked off girlfriend with her fist glowed blue while Spectra (in her human disguise) and Ember we're standing right behind her. He quickly hopped on his motorcycle and drove off as Kitty angrily after him.

"I'm liking her more and more." Spectra said to Ember as she adjusted her glasses and placed her hands on her hips.

Everyone in the park noticed Johnny driving away as Kitty fired her ghost beams at her womanizing boyfriend.

Meanwhile, away from the violent ghostly lovers quarrel, Tina was walking across the park alone like everything was normal and was minding her own business until Dani caught up to her. "Hey, Tina! Sorry I'm late." Dani said as she walked beside her.

"S'up?" Tina said and then noticed the anti-ghost belt in her friend's hand. "What's with the Specter Deflector? Don't those weaken you?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could at least use a Specter Deflector just in case." Tina looked skeptically at first, but then shrugged as she took the belt and strapped it around her waist.

"I know you're worried that things might take a turn for the worse, but can't we just sit back and enjoy this little girls' night out without any ghost interferences for once? Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Dani gave her a look as she cocked an eyebrow. "You...do know that always comes back to bite us on the bum, right? Take it from me, whenever people say stuff like that, bad things happen."

The girls stopped walking when Tina frowned and placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "What bad things, girl?" Dani didn't frown back, but she crossed her arms and only stared at her while Tina continued. "Look around you, nothing bad is happening!"

Unfortunately, Tina spoke too soon when Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped and both of their eyes went wide. There was a sudden explosion as the girls flinched from the force. "WRONG!"

They looked ahead at the source of the explosion and saw Johnny 13's motorcycle demolished and wreaked. Kitty towered angrily over her frightened boyfriend as Spectra and Ember approached them while they hovered in the air.

"So the minute we have a fight, you come here and flirt with some meaningless human girls?!" Kitty snapped furiously.

"Oh, babe, come on...you-you know you're the only meaningless girl for me." Johnny said nervously while he shrugged sheepishly, but then Kitty growled as her anger rose. "Uh, wait...that didn't come out right."

Then the prep boys of Casper High, Paul Sanchez and his best friend, Skye, approached Ember as they smiled in admiration. "Whoa! Ember McLain! Sweet! I'm your biggest fan!" Skye exclaimed.

"No way, I'm your biggest fan!" Paul said as he shoved Skye aside. "The way you sing, and do your guitar really loud...I love that song!" Spectra grinned at Ember, who only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Skye then roughly shoved Paul away angrily. "No way, I love it more! Go back to listening to boy bands!"

Paul gasped and then glared at his best friend. "You promised never to tell anyone that!"

"Paul likes...boy bands?" Dani asked Tina in confusion with wide eyes and cocked an eyebrow like she has never learned that disturbing fact about her former crush. Tina only remained silent while she shrugged, looking equally as surprised as her best friend.

Paul then tackled Skye as they began to fight each other. "Oh, it's unanimous! Men are useless in this world, too." Spectra said irritably as she threw her arms up before placing them on her hips.

Then all the other human guys began to talk about the ghost women in amazement, but then it led to all of them into arguing with each other about who would get them. Then the men in the park finally began to physically fight each other, much to Spectra and Ember's dismays and annoyances when they facepalmed and rolled their eyes respectively, not fazed by all the males fighting for their attentions.

"Kitty, listen to me! I-I can explain!" Johnny exclaimed as he smiled hopefully.

"Explain this, you-you-you MAN!" Kitty exclaimed angrily at her womanizing boyfriend before she placed her hand on her lips and prepared to blow a banishing kiss at him.

Ember smirked when she witnessed this like she got herself an idea. "Oh, somebody please MAKE THEM ALL STOP!" Spectra shouted out loud after she groaned at all the boys fighting over them.

"Let's just turn up the volume!" Ember said as she raised her hand up and prepared to strum her trusty guitar.

Kitty blew another banishing kiss at Johnny until Ember strummed her guitar and sent a wave of her energy at the kiss as it hitted it dead on. The kiss expanded a lot bigger from Ember's power augmentation and increased its power until it exploded into a huge blue wave of raw power. Johnny stood there and suddenly disappeared, as did the fighting Paul and Skye when they vanished without a trace. Dani and Tina gasped in worry when they looked up and watched the huge wave in shock and bewilderment while it spread itself across the entire town. Every men in town disappeared when the waves passed by them in their homes, dates, restaurants, and even newsrooms. Now there was not a single man or boy left in Amity Park, leaving only the women and the girls that resigned in town.

Kitty looked around the park in surprise at what just happened before she then smiled in amazement. "Wow! Wh-what did you do?" She asked Ember as she turned to her with an impressed smile.

"Made some improvements." Ember replied cleverly as she strummed her guitar. "Music really adds a whole new dimension."

"Well, I love what you've done with the neighborhood!" Spectra said in satisfaction as she adjusted her glasses and admired the new man-ridden town of Amity Park.

"Let's just turn up the volume." Ember turned her knob on her guitar to a swirl hypnotize symbol and strummed her cords again, sending a hypnotic wave across town as it hypnotized all the women before they walked mindlessly to the ghost girl trio.

Of course, Ember's mind-control spell didn't work on _all_ the women in town. Thanks to Tina's Specter Deflector and Dani's ghost powers, the girls luckily didn't get affected by the spell when Tina's anti-ghost belt beeped and Dani's body and eyes glowed green while her ghostly power protected her. They both gasped while they looked down at themselves before they glanced up at each other nervously.

"Well..I guess you _were_ right about one thing: our day off _does_ end with a disaster." Tina said worriedly with wide eyes.

"Can we worry about that later? Because I don't think this is about us, Tina!" Dani said urgently as all the absent-minded women walked right past them and gathered around the ghostly women trio while they hovered above them.

"Women of Amity Park! We have a proposition for you!" Ember announced out loud as Kitty and Spectra hovered next to her, all three of them smirking down at all of the females left in Amity Park.

Tina and Dani stared up at the ghost girl trio nervously. "Oh wow...so not good."

* * *

In the dark, gray, and foggy waters of Lake Eerie, Matt, James, and Sam were all sitting on a rowboat with fishing rods in their hands, waiting for either of them to catch a nibble. Sam, unlike James and Matt who looked a little chipper, looked bored out of his mind. Luckily, the three men were far enough away from what was happening at Amity Park, so they luckily didn't get banished out of the Earth to the parts unknown.

"Ah, good ol' Lake Eerie with two Es." Matt sighed as he reeled his rod. "What do you two think?"

"Ah...creepy, also with two Es, and I'm the creature of the night." Sam said uneasily.

"Yeah...with a touch of...eerie silence." James said, also sounding a little nervous as he tried to keep his smile on.

"And that means we have it all to ourselves." Matt said proudly. "Now, while we wait for the fish to bite, what do you two say we...uh, have some quality father/son/friend bonding, just talking and getting to know each other better?"

James smiled. "Okay." Sam only remained silent.

"So, uh…" Matt shrugged to think about what to say to his eldest son and his daughter's best friend. "Hey, James, remember that time with the monkey when you were seven? With all the…" He kind of grimaced at the memory as he laughed a little. "Boy, it took almost two days to get that manure smell off you."

Matt and James burst out laughing while Sam continued to remain silent as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, and Dani wouldn't stop gagging at my smell and had to hide in her room for two days."

"Speaking of Dani, how are you two doing together, Sam?"

Sam gasped with wide eyes and cringed when Matt asked him this. "What? Who?" He asked nervously.

Matt cocked an eyebrow as his smile dropped. "My daughter? The one you...you know, _like_ like." He then made a perplexed face like he has never considered it before. "How...do you even feel about her anyway?"

"Hey, she's just my friend!"

James laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, hard to fool to two most smartest men in the Fenton family, Sam." He said as he smiled cleverly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well...I-I-I don't know...what to...I mean, she's quite...I don't know...we-" Sam's watch suddenly blipped green as it beeped silently, making him look relieved. "Oh boy...I've never been so happy to see a…" He faltered when he and James's eyes went wide as they looked up and saw Skulker, grinning madly at them while he brought out his wrist gun. "Oh boy, strike that! James, we're gonna…" He faltered again when he noticed that Matt was staring at him and his son oddly.

"Uh, what he meant Dad is that we're going to need...better bait!" James quickly covered nervously for Sam.

"You can say that again, son. I wonder where all the fish are, it's like a ghost pond here." Matt said, not really noticing that there really was a ghost about to attack them.

Sam and James exchanged nervous glances before they looked up at Skulker as he fired missiles at the rowboat. James thought quickly as he grabbed a basket of fish bait and threw them into the air as the missiles exploded on them. The boat moved away a little and splashed water on all of the boys.

Matt coughed from the water with wide eyes. "Rain? Today? Better cover up my lunch!" He said as he bent down.

James turned around and saw Skulker jetting right towards them. "Sorry about this, Dad." James said as he frowned determinedly before he began to rock the rowboat until it was upside down in the water just when Skulker flew right above them.

Sam popped out of the water with his jetpack and a very ticked off glare as he jetted after the hunter ghost with an ecto-gun in his hand. "Hey, ugly! You're scaring the fish!" Sam exclaimed before he fired a beam at Skulker, who dodged it and grinned at the goth boy.

"I don't fish, I hunt!" He retorted before he shifted his hand and threw an energy ball dead on at Sam, blasting him into sliding across the water and onto shore.

Sam looked up when the hunter ghost towered over him, making him glare. "What do you even want, Skulker?!"

"My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter, but hanging a human's pelt on my wall will change her mind, and what better humans than Dani Phantom's brother, father, _and_ boyfriend." Skulker said as he aimed his hand and charged up another ecto ball.

"Wow."

"Frightened now?"

"No, I can't believe you have a girlfriend."

Skulker frowned in annoyance. "Now that just plain hurts."

"Not as much as this!" Sam lifted his leg and did a swift swing-kick as he ripped off Skulker's shooting hand right off.

He then using his jetpack to fly up and spun-kicked him right on the face, sending him tumbling and losing his balance as he slammed onto a tree, and then got a nest toppled on his head. Then an angry hawk began to attack Skulker for him ruining its home, making him run away as he shouted a little while Sam smirked at this.

"And FYI, I'm _not_ her boyfriend!" Sam exclaimed before he jetted himself across the lake.

Matt flipped the rowboat back to its normal position and crawled back on before he looked around. "Jameson! Samuel!" He called out in worry.

James popped his head from the water just before Sam landed next to him with a splash like nothing has happened. "It's cool, Dad! We're alright!" James said as he waved his hand.

Matt turned around and smiled that his son and his daughter's gothic friend were still okay. "James! Sam!" Then a fish suddenly popped its tail from Matt's fishing shirt and smacked him in the face. He then tried to grab it, but it kept on slipping until it splashed back into the water. He looked back at the boys, who were staring at him oddly. "Repeat after me, boys, it was this big." He made his hands about a foot long.

* * *

Back at the man-ridden town of Amity Park, Ember played on her guitar as the women cheered for her while their eyes glowed red from the rockstar ghost's mind control spell.

"I bet every other women in town is under Ember's musical mind control." Dani said to Tina as they watched the absent-minded women walking past them before she scowled determinedly. "Guess there's one thing a girl's not afraid of, and that's kicking a lot of butt. I'm going gho-"

"NO!" Tina exclaimed, making Dani turn to her in confusion as she lost her stance. "You can't just barge into a fight like that yet until we figure out their plan!"

Dani narrowed her eyes knowingly. "No kidding, what do you think happened when all the men _vanished_?"

"Go ahead and hide behind that unappealing sarcasm, Dani. I'm going to take action!"

Dani crossed her arms and stared at her friend skeptically. "What are you going to do next? Ask Ember and Kitty if they kissed Sam and James goodbye, too? Emphasis on 'goodbye'."

Later on, Dani and Tina decided to head back to Fenton Works to come up with a plan as they walked down to the lab. They suddenly found out that Jackie was still working on the backpack with dishes device with her goggles over her eyes. Dani and Tina were both surprised that Dani's mother hasn't even been hypnotized by Ember's mind control like all the other women were.

"Mom, have you been down here the whole day?" Dani asked her mother.

"Uh huh." Jackie said as she placed her goggles on her forehead and turned to her daughter and her best friend. "And I'm making real process with this Fenton...ecto-wave thingy." She looked unsure of herself before she shrugged sheepishly. "Well, except for the name."

"The anti-ecto walls of the lab must've protected you from the ghost spell!" Tina realized as she glanced around at all of the steel walls in the lab.

Jackie gasped in shock as her eyes went wide. "Ghosts?!"

"A ghost kiss has made all the men disappear! We've got to figure out how to get them back before they're gone forever!"

Jackie immediately grabbed her ecto-gun from her weapons wall with a glare. "No thinking, Tina. Action! Lots of ghosts teared apart molecule by molecule!" She began walked towards the exit, ready to blast at some ghosts.

"Mom, no!" Dani said, making her mother stop her tracks when she turned to her daughter. "Tina's right."

"Sorry, could you say that again?" Tina said as she cocked a confused eyebrow.

"I mean, you were right about not just barging into a battle without first figuring out how to approach this logically."

Tina smiled. "Exactly, and I have a plan!"

"So do I."

"Dani, look, I know you're worried about what's going on, but my plan _will_ work." Dani only frowned, but remained silent before they and Jackie huddled together when the techno-geek began to explain her plan. "Now, if we each split up, we can each take a ghost…"

* * *

Back at the dark Lake Eerie, Matt began to snooze on the rowboat, but James and Sam were more focused on looking around the sky for any signs of Skulker then trying to catch some fish.

"Where is he?" James asked Sam as they continued to glance around in the sky.

"I don't know...but I have a feeling in my guts that he's out there somewhere." Sam said with suspicion.

James laughed a little. "Yeah, you remember when I used to call him Ghost X before?"

Sam glanced at him with an odd/knowing look. "Yeah...not exactly a bright nickname."

"Okay, look, I did go off on a rocky start with this whole thing, and I know I'm not real bright during fights like Dani is, and you know I can be a little pushy, bossy, and an obnoxious know-at-all…" James faltered when he noticed that Sam was smiling at him smugly. "You know you can stop me at any time."

"I know."

James then sighed before he smiled warmly at his sister's goth friend. "Look, the point is that between the two of us, we will always have our differences, but what we have in common is that we're both close to Dani. I'm her brother and your her best friend." He then placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "And I know I'm the last person you want to trust, but even if you don't think I'll understand, and can tell me anything."

Sam stared at him before he looked down like he was considering telling him. "Um...I-I-"

They both heard water roaring out of nowhere, making their eyes go wide in surprise as they turned and saw a huge water spout spinning right towards their boat. The entire boat spun around the spout as James and Sam shouted, and Matt was surprisingly still asleep.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" James exclaimed as he held onto the boat before they both looked down and Sam suspected that Skulker was underwater.

Sam slipped on his communicating scuba mask and took out his ecto-gun before he jumped from the boat and dove down to the lake with a large splash. He looked around underwater until he spotted Skulker with some kind of turbine pack that was creating the water spout.

" _Wow, this girlfriend I can't imagine really got you angry_." Sam said through his reusable scuba mask as Skulker's eyes widen and he faced the goth boy. " _Have you just thought about getting a lonely guy cat?_ "

"Already have one...on my wall!" Skulker said as he aimed out his wrist gun, only for it to get blasted off by Sam's ecto-gun.

" _Sounds like you just need to cool off, lubber boy!_ " Sam flew straight at him with his jetpack and smacked Skulker out of the water, destroying his turbine pack in the process.

The water spout immediately stopped as the boat fell from the sky with the waterspout remains. James screamed as he held on for dear life before the rowboat landed perfectly back on the lake with a large splash.

Matt coughed when he finally woke up from his deep nap and took off his fishing hat before he glanced around. "What the?" He said to himself in confusion.

He glanced at James and Sam, who were both whistling innocently as they reeled their fishing rods, but Matt noticed that they were all soaking wet. "Rainstorm." Sam and James said in unison as they pointed at the clear sky.

Matt looked up and then looked surprised. "Man! Nothing knocks me out faster than processed cheese spray." He held up his canister of spray cheese before he sprayed some in his mouth and he immediately fell asleep as he snored.

Sam and James sighed in relief as they wiped the water off their hairs.

* * *

Back at the man-ridden town of Amity Park in the Spectra show, the audience of girls applauded for Spectra's cooking show as she prepared to host her own cooking show.

"Welcome back, it's time to fix up another fabulous anti-man delicacy. Today's dish is called Wo-manicotti." Spectra said, making the all-female audience cheer loudly for her again.

Beside the bleachers, Jackie snuck into the stage room in an overcoat and hat as she glared at Spectra before she looked at her watch. "I'm in position." She said quietly.

" _Me too_." Tina said through the watch.

" _Roger_." Dani said.

"Roger? That's a man's name!" A crew woman said to Jackie, who hid her watch behind her back, as she approached her with wide eyes.

"Uh...uh...look! A shoe sale!" Jackie lied as she pointed ahead at nothing.

The crew woman smiled brightly when turned to where the obese ghost huntress pointed at with delight. "Where?"

While she was distracted, Jackie quickly vulcan nerve squeezed her shoulder, making her pass out on the spot. "Sorry, but I can't have you blowing my cover. Now to take out that ghost…" She began to creep towards Spectra slowly.

"I'll need a volunteer." Spectra said until she turned around and noticed Jackie, making her smile brightly. "Oh, wonderful! You!"

Before Jackie could bring out her Fenton Thermos, she froze in confusion before a couple of security women ripped her coat and hat off her as she spun around and they slipped a white apron over her.

They shoved her to Spectra as she made a look of uncertainty. "Oh no...I-I-I really don't…"Jackie stuttered.

Spectra smiled reassuringly as she placed her arm around her neck. "Not to worry. You'll have the help of our in-house homemaker…"

Jackie's eyes went wide. "Oh no! Only one thing could make this worse!"

Her fears were proven correct when her arch-rival, Pamela Manson, walked onto the stage and smiled brightly at Jackie as she waved. "Hi, Jackie!" She said.

Jackie glowered in annoyance. "And that would be it."

Meanwhile, Dani went undercover in Kitty's boot camp. Of course, she was under strict orders from Tina not to use her ghost powers, due to serious circumstances. Also, despite the fact that Kitty knew who Dani was and all her past defeats with her, she gladly accepted her to participate in her camp since she did once date her boyfriend unintentionally, but Kitty was glad that Dani dumped him. Dani got dressed in a green T-shirt and replaced her headband with a green one, revealed her midriff, wore green camo pants, and black combat boots as a uniform for the camp.

Thanks to Dani's ghost hunting experience and her early-on exercises, she climbed across the monkey bars and hopped through the tires with incredible ease. She slid across the dirt while Kitty pressed on her stopwatch, looking mildly impressed by her frienemy's quick record time.

"Not bad, Dani. I've been looking for someone to go a few rounds with Helga." Kitty said.

Before Dani could fire her Fenton Thermos at Kitty, she froze in confusion when she cocked an eyebrow. "Helga?" She asked until she glanced at a humongous lady that punched a punching bag off its chains before she smirked at the puny girl.

"She's run out of sparring partners."

Helga grabbed Dani by her collar and lifted her close before she munched her thermos with nothing but her strong teeth. "I guess it's good to get some iron in your diet once in awhile!" Helga smirked as Dani braced herself before she got punched hard.

Meanwhile at Ember's concert, Tina has participated as one of her backup singers, but Dani tried to warn her that she couldn't sing, since the first time she sang at Ember's concert, her horrible voice broke the rockstar ghost's spell off the teens. She was changed into a purple one-shoulder strap tank top that revealed her midriff, purple pants and black combat boots, and she even removed her red beanie.

"~Hey, girls! ( _Hey, girls, hey, girls_ …) It's girls' night out ( _Night out, night out_ …)~" Ember sang through her microphone as it echoed. "~WHOA!~" She began to play her guitar while her backup singers danced to the rhythm, but Tina only stood there silently. "~Come on, girls! Let's do this! WHOO! Alright! COME ON! Hey, girls! We're a lot of fun!~"

"~Doo-waap-waap!~" The backup singers sang minus Tina.

"~We show all of you little school boys how it's done!~"

"~Doo-waap-waap!~" Tina narrowed her eyes as she prepared her Fenton Thermos.

"~We got the looks that you're all after! We got the moves that make you cry!~"

"~( _Make you cryyyyyy_ …)~"

"~Our crazy lips, are causing laughter! You wanna kiss. Baby. Don't even tryyyyyy…" Ember gestured to her backup singers.

"~( _Tryyyyy_... _Tryyyyy_ …)~"

Tina noticed that Ember was looking at her before she could suck her in her thermos, so she sang through her microphone with her horrible tone-deaf voice. "~AHHaghHHHHahhhAHhhAhhhhAHHHHHHHHH!~"

The girl crowd immediately stopped cheering while Ember glared at Tina's terrible singing. The crowd then booed as they threw several garbage and wastes at the techno-geek girl while she got covered in a pile of trash.

"YOU'RE ALL JUST JEALOUS!" She exclaimed as she glared offendedly at the audience before her head got covered by an old cereal box.

With Tina's plan on capturing all the ghostly women in town a complete failure, Dani, Tina, and Jackie regrouped at Fenton Works where they sat in the kitchen together. Tina was still covered in crap and waste from the booing crowd at Ember's rock concert, Dani was holding her aching stomach from being punched really hard by Helga at Kitty's boot camp, and Jackie looked very miffed that she had to work with her rival, Pamela Manson, at Spectra's cooking show.

"I smell like I slept in a garbage truck." Tina groaned in disgust as she removed a banana peel from her shoulder, still wearing her Ember backup singer attire.

Dani cocked an eyebrow at her best friend. "You? Oww! Agh! I think my organs are loose." She groaned as she slumped on her seat in pain, back in her normal clothes.

"I can't believe Manson said I had poor meal presentation! So I didn't use the partially spray, is that a crime?!" Jackie exclaimed in exasperation as she held her hands up beside her. Her daughter and her best friend only stared at her oddly from her outburst of frustration.

"WOMEN OF AMITY PARK!" They heard Ember call out from outside, catching all of their attentions.

Jackie, Dani, and Tina all ran up to a circular metal platform as the obese ghost huntress called to a panel. "Three to the OP Center!" She then took a whiff of Tina and grimaced in disgust. "Oh! And one to a shower."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fenton." Tina said to her as she frowned a little.

A glass tube engulfed the girls as it sucked them all up to the top floor until they reached into the OP Center. With Tina all cleaned up, the they all ran to the window and looked down outside. They saw Ember, Kitty, and Spectra standing on a bus as the hypnotized women marched with their cooking and cleaning tools as some kind of weapons as they shouted loudly. Dani managed to get information from Kitty herself that her banishing kiss has a deadline when the boys stay gone for twelve hours, they are gone for all eternity.

"We've only got two hours left before the spell becomes permanent!" Tina said as she placed her hands on her hips and they all looked away from the window.

"I have an idea that could work." Dani said as she smiled confidently.

Tina gave her a skeptical look. "Dani, don't you think you're pushing yourself since this all began?"

Dani finally glared at her best friend criticizing her all the time. "Oh sure, because your plan worked so _fantastic_!"

"At least I don't-"

"GIRLS!" Jackie interrupted when she got in between the clashing friends. "Tina, let's hear what Dani has to say."

"Thank you!" Jackie and Tina both stared at Dani, ready to listen to her plan. "Okay, it was Kitty's kiss that made the men disappear. So if we get her to blow another and Ember hits that same cord on her guitar, we could reverse the curse and break the spell." Dani explained.

"Yeah, but the spell makes men disappear." Tina pointed out as she placed a hand on her hip. "How do we get 'em back?"

Dani pressed a button a the wall and a tube brought up the backpack with the dishes Jackie has been working on all day. "With the Fenton Modulator!"

"Oh, great name, sweetie!" Jackie said happily.

"If this can reverse spectral frequencies like you said, all we have to do is aim it at Ember's guitar and reverse the kiss as it travels across town."

"Okay, but how are we going to get Kitty to blow another kiss?" Tina asked out loud.

"She'll need to think there are still some males left in town." Jackie said as she rubbed her chin and looked up in thought.

"Exactly, one of us is going to have to dress up like a boy." Dani said as she followed her mom's example.

Jackie and Dani then directed their attentions to Tina as they stared at her in thought. Tina glanced between them and frowned in annoyance when she realized what they were thinking about. "Oh, come on! This is because my last plan didn't work, right?" Tina asked as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Back at Lake Eerie, James, Matt, and Sam were all feeling pretty bored that neither of them have gotten a single nibble of any fish yet.

"Hmm, don't think they're biting anymore." Matt said.

"Anymore?!" James and Sam both asked in surprise before Sam's watch began to beep again, this time louder when it flashed red like an emergency alarm.

The boys glanced up to find Skulker, but then out of nowhere, a giant red sea monster emerged from the water below the boat, sending it flying into the air as the men all shouted and splashed safely onto the water. The monster bit on the rowboat, chopping it to pieces before it roared. Sam looked up and saw that Skulker was mounted on top of it, grinning hungrily.

"New pet or is this the girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?!" Sam asked rhetorically as he glared at the hunter ghost.

"You'd be surprised on the creatures I find when I'm hunting!" Skulker said before he slammed his foot on the creature's head. The monster growled when it pounced and opened its mouth wide as it swallowed up Sam whole while it went underwater.

Matt and James both swam up to where they saw Sam disappear. "SAM!" They both exclaimed worriedly.

The monster emerged again as Skulker made it swim away, but not without a fight. Matt held out his fishing rod as he glared at them. "Let my daughter's friend go, you Jurassic jerk!" He exclaimed angrily before he casted out his rod as the hook wrapped around the monster's tail. James held onto his father for dear life as they skimmed across the water before they flew up to the air.

"Eat this, lubber boy!" James shouted out loud as Skulker looked up before he saw him and Matt holding out their feet and they air-kicked him off the monster while they took control. "You call this rough! Why we're the champion genius rodeo holders of the entire state!"

Matt pulled out his processed cheese spray canister. "Eat hot cheese, Barty!" He sprayed some cheese on the monster's eye, making it roar as it blindly swam quickly towards shore before it crashed to the rocks hard, making it fall unconscious. While in the process, it belched Sam out of its mouth as he landed on the sand with a grunt.

James and Matt hopped off the monster and ran up to Sam as James helped him up. "Sam?"

"James?" Sam said wearily.

Skulker glared at the men as he fired some missiles as he flew straight at them, but luckily James dragged Sam out of the way as he and Matt scattered as the rockets exploded on the sand. James narrowed his eyes in anger at this hunter ghost for him almost killing his sister's best friend. He quickly grabbed his fishing rod and shouted angrily as he casted his line and caught Skulker by his nose with the hook. He tugged on the rod and made his head pop off his entire robot body before it splashed into the water. Skulker's head landed on some rocks as the face opened, revealing the real Skulker: a tiny green harmless blob ghost.

Matt picked up the blob as he grinned at a job well done for the boys. "Ah, too small. Better throw it back." He said as he tossed him aside.

Sam pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked Skulker inside before he recapped the device. "Matt, James, that was awesome! You know for fishermen, you two aren't half-bad hunters." He said as he smiled at them.

"Thanks, Sam." James said as he smiled with his hands on her hips.

"This sure has been a fun day." Matt said as all of the boys walked to the RV after a long day of fishing and fighting Skulker. "I just wish I really knew why they call it 'Lake Eerie'."

* * *

Back at the man-ridden town of Amity Park, Ember, Kitty, and Spectra were on stage in the center of the park as the girl crowd cheered for them.

"Give me a 'no'!" Spectra said with her hands up.

"Give me a 'men'!" Kitty said as she pumped her fists up.

"Does that that spell?!" Ember asked the crowd.

"NO MEN!" The ladies canted before cheering loudly.

In the back of the crowd, Tina has disguised herself as a boy by tucking in her hair into a red cap, wore sunglasses, a black leather jacket, but wore the same green cargo shorts and boots. "This whole day is going to require _years_ of therapy." She muttered to herself as she glanced at her watch.

On top of a building, Dani overlooked the crowd as she glanced at her watch while Jackie was next to her with the Modulator on her back and looked through a pair of binoculars with her goggles on. Normally, Dani would be in ghost form to fight her ghostly foes with ease, but with her mother involved, she was going to have to settle with fighting them as a human girl. She has actually become quite proficient with her Boo-staff lately, whether a ghost or a human.

"Tina's in position. You ready, Mom?" Dani asked as she looked up at her mother with a grin.

"Let's give those ladies a girls' night out of their afterlives." Jackie said confidently.

"Hey, ladies! Looking good!" Tina said in a false male tone, catching the ghostly lady trios' attentions before she hopped on stage and wrapped her arms around Ember and Kitty's necks, ignoring their stunned and perplexed faces. "Care to join a handsome guy like me is a game of...catch or...video games?"

"What's this? I thought your kiss eliminated _all_ the men." Spectra said to Kitty.

"I only blew the kiss at Johnny, it's her guitar!" Kitty pointed out as she gestured to Ember.

"HEY!" Ember protested.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and watch you girls destroy yourselves with bickering, but I've got some...important business to attend to." Tina said before she ran off the stage.

"Kitty, blow another kiss, and this time, get it right!" Spectra said.

"Better amp it up again in case there's any _other_ men you missed." Kitty said to Ember before she blew another blue kiss and Ember strummed her guitar to amplify it again like last time.

When Dani saw that they have fallen for the bait, she turned to her mother. "NOW!" She said.

"Time to dish out some justice!" Jackie said before she activated her Modulator and the dishes sprang out and aimed the waves at Kitty's kiss. It exploded and it instead instantly made all the men and boys reappear where they disappeared like nothing happened, and it even removed Ember's spell off of all the women.

Paul and Skye appeared in the crowd and they noticed that all the confused-looking girls were armed with cleaning and kitchen tools. "Uh...why are all these women armed?" Paul wondered in confusion.

"What's happening?!" Kitty exclaimed when she saw men scattered in the crowd. "I see...BOYS!"

"LOOK!" Spectra exclaimed as she pointed ahead.

They witnessed Tina removing her leather jacket, replacing her glasses with her bifocal ones and she replaced her cap for her regular beanie while her hair fell down. She smirked while she pulled out the Fenton Peeler and activated it as its armor encased her body before Dani and Jackie jumped next to her, all of them grinning at the ghostly girl trio and prepared to fight with their respective weapons.

"We've been tricked! Kitty, another kiss!" Spectra said.

Before Kitty could do anything, Tina jumped in and shoved her off the stage, making her grunt as she slid across the grass while Tina jumped over her. She fired a beam from her peeler and sent Kitty flying as she screamed before Dani quickly fired her thermos and sucked her in and recapped it.

"Nice one, Tina!" Dani said, but she gasped and ducked when Tina was sent flying over her and crashed into a building with a grunt.

Dani stared at her friend in concern before she glared at Ember. The rockstar ghost swung her guitar as Dani jumped and pulled out her staff before they collided and began doing some swordplay with thrusts and counterattacks while Dani flipped and jumped a few times. Ember finally strummed her guitar and Dani jumped higher into the air to avoid her energy wave. She then charged up her hand with ecto-energy before she fired a weak ghost beam at Ember, engulfing her in smoke.

Ember growled as she cleared the smoke away, but gasped when she got sucked into Tina's Fenton Thermos from behind as she yelped. "You're pretty handy with that ghost ray and Boo-staff yourself." Tina said as she smirked and recapped her thermos.

Dani held up her energized fist and smiled at her friend, until she noticed her mother sliding across the grass as Spectra flew after her. "MOM!" Dani exclaimed.

Jackie managed to flip to her feet before she whipped her Jack-o-Nine Tails at Spectra, who flew up and threw a blue ecto disk and exploded as it sent the ghost huntress sliding and crashed into a trashcan, getting covered in waste. Spectra's smile dropped when she turned to see Dani holding out her free hand as she threatened to fire another ghost beam with her eyes glowing green.

She then heard Tina clear her throat as she turned and saw her right next to her. "Bu-bye." She said as she smirked and waved before she sucked Spectra into her thermos.

"Hey! My plan worked!" Dani said, feeling proud of herself.

"Nice job." Tine looked down in guilt. "And sorry for being judgmental around you."

Dani only smiled at her as Jackie came up and hugged her daughter, covered in trash. "Like daughter like mother." She said with a smile.

"Mom!" Dani and Jackie hugged each other until Dani sniffed her mother and released her as she grimaced in disgust. "Oh! PEE-EEW!" Jackie then glared at her.

Back at Fenton Works, after a long day of fighting against a trio of ghostly ladies that interrupted their little girls' night out, Jackie pulled out an earwax-cleaner and threw it in a bin in her kitchen until she heard the front door open.

"Welcome home, boys! Catch anything?" Jackie said as she pulled a cup off her back. Matt tumbled into the kitchen with the sea monster Skulker tamed crashing into the kitchen while Sam and James merely walked inside.

"Only a sea monster the size of Cleveland!" Matt exclaimed as he gestured to the monster.

"Well, you're gutting and cooking that." Jackie then glanced at Sam. "Did you have a good time with James and Matt, Sam?"

"Actually, yeah. James and Matt aren't so bad once you get to know them." Sam said as he smiled and earned a playful punch from his new friend, James.

"...and that way you jumped into the air!" Tina said in amazement as she and Dani entered the kitchen.

"Not nearly as cool as when you…" Dani said before glancing at her mother. "Oh, Mom, we're getting ice cream, you want some?"

"Anything but a banana split, sweetie." Jackie said as she removed a banana peel from her head and the girls all briefly laughed before Dani and Tina walked out of the house together.

"Huh, what brought them in a good mood?" Sam wondered in confusion.

"I don't know, are they under a spell or something?" James asked.

"Okay, what did we miss around here today?" Matt demanded as the boys crossed their arms.

"Nothing special!" Jackie said as she shrugged and hugged her son. "I'm just glad you're back. Now, would you gentlemen be so kind as to help me stuff this thing in the freezer?" Matt, James, and Sam gave her odd looks while the monster growled in confusion.


	4. Torrent of Terror

**Season 3 Episode 4**

Torrent of Terror

"Cloudy with a Chance of PAIN!"

In the center of the endless void of the Ghost Zone, a crowd of one-eyed Observant ghosts gathered in their home. The Observant's main job was to watch over the Earth and protect it from many nature-threatening ghosts that mean to cause harm on the real world. They made an oath to watch over the Earth (but, of course, never to act, which is why they bring in Clockwork, the master of time, to do their work). The Observants also act as judges of the ghosts who constantly threatened the Earth for their own personal pleasure.

"ORDER! ORDER!" One Observant said on a podium in the center of the room with the rest of his kind. "The Observant High Council tribunal is now in session. Bring in the prisoner." From the ground, a large container floated up with a ghost inside, that too dark to see what is was, but it had electric red eyes. "For centuries, the prisoner has plagued the perdedor with horrible and unpredictable meteorological events." The TV screens showed cities that were caught in a huge tornado, massive lightning storms, and gigantic hail storms bigger than they should have been. "Cities have been wiped out, countless lives have been endangered! Observant High Council, what say you?!"

"GUILTY! GUILTY!" The Observants on the screens announced in unison.

"Before we pronounce sentence, have you anything to say...Vortex?"

The lights flickered on in the container, revealing a big green ghost with a black shirt with had a lighting bolt shaping a V and spikes on his shoulder pads, black gloves, and a spectral tail in the shape of a tornado, and the top of his head had two points shaped like lightning bolts.

"Yes...FRY!" Vortex wheezed as he smirked and he laughed evilly as he charged up his hands. However, before he could even try to break free, some kind of weapon above him sent a painful course of electricity as he shouted in agony.

"Your weather powers are ended inert by our Spectral Barometer, Vortex. There's no possible way for you to escape."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." A familiar female voice said wickedly.

The Observant turned around at one of his guards grinning widely at him. Before he could even react, she fired a pink beam dead on at him, blasting him against the wall. She then fired beams at the other real guards, knocking them unconscious, and the other Observants flew away in surprise while she blasted at the TVs and demolished them.

"Who are you?" Vortex asked the imposter as he cocked an eyebrow.

She removed her helmet and revealed herself to be the evil half-ghost villainess, Vladia Plasmius, who was up to no good again as she smirked with her permanent sinister smile. "Plasmius, Vladia Plasmius."

She slammed her scepter on the glass as it cracked and the weather ghost broke free as they both flew out of the Observants' home with his newfound freedom.

"Free! Finally...FREE!"

"Yes, yes, no need to thank me."

Vortex cocked an eyebrow at her. "Thank you?! Vortex thanks NO ONE!" He grabbed her angrily as he glared at her. "You should be rejoicing that I even allow you in my presence...flyspeck!" He then tossed her aside. "Now, stand aside as I unleash the full...fury of my power on that meaningless planet Earth!" He suddenly got blasted on his back and was shocked as he shouted agony.

Vortex turned around and saw Vladia holding the Spectral Barometer she stole from the Observants during the escape. "Unleashing your power on the Earth? That's funny, that's exactly what _I_ was thinking."

Vortex trembled and he stared at evil ghost woman fearfully, not wanting to take the Barometer's pain. "Please...I'll do anything you ask."

"Yes, yes you will...and I have a vivid imagination." Vladia smirked even more evilly and widely as she began one of her newest schemes to win even more power on the Earth for herself.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At the most haunted town in the country, Amity Park, the first few days have been one of the hottest days of the year as temperatures reached impossible levels of heat, right above one hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit. Water has been shorted out, rain never came, everyone was drenched in sweat and trying to fan themselves like crazy. The intense heat was even hot enough for Tina Foley to crack an egg and allow the substance to cook on a hood of a car. The newest mayor of Amity Park, Vladia Masters, has called all of her citizens to City Hall for an emergency announcement.

"Man, I can't ever remember being this hot for so long. Can you, Dani?" Tina asked as she cooked an egg with a car hood. Instead of wearing her usual top, she replaced it with a yellow tank top due to the crazy hot temperature and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

Tina turned around when she noticed that her best friend, Dani Fenton, was remaining silent with her arms crossed and she looked really moody that day. Like Tina, she replaced her shirt with a white tank top and she, too, tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Uh oh, looks like Commander Crab is off fighting the happies again." Sam Manson said jokingly as he lifted Dani's mouth, making her fake smile until he released her. Sam had his hair up in a ponytail and has his T-shirt sleeves rolled up.

"No worries." Tina dug into her backpack and pulled out a mechanical-version of her beanie with goggles and held it up high. "My Foley Mood Meddler, patent pending, will take care of that in a flash. She slammed her newly invented helmet on Dani's head with the goggles covering her eyes.

Dani saw the screen flicker as it showed her a couple of boys playing volleyball while the ball changed to Tina's head. " _Hello, gentlemen_!" Virtual-Tina said, until the helmet began to beep with a error.

"Will you get this thing off of me?!" Dani exclaimed in annoyance.

Tina removed the helmet and inspected it, ignoring Dani's glare. "Must have some bugs to work out."

"Yeah, in your _head_!"

"My dearest citizens!" Vladia announced on the podium, catching everyone's attentions when they turned to her and her security guards fanned her with stacks of money. "Our current heatwave and subsequent water shortage has thrown Amity Park into a state of emergency! But being as I am your mayor, and many of you are undoubtedly questioning why or even _how_ your voted for me, I vow that the fortunes of Amity Park are about to change with _this_!" She held out the Spectral Barometer up high for everyone to see. "My very own rain machine."

"...There's no way Vladia's gonna make it rain with that thing." Tina said after a moment of silence.

"So, why are we even wasting our time here?" Dani asked in exasperation as she held her hands out.

"Because your mom is Vladia's biggest supporter?"

The trio turned around and saw Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, wearing a lot of Vladia merchandise all over her body near the Fenton RV. "GIVE ME A 'V'! GIVE ME AN 'L'!" She chanted while Matt facepalmed himself in absolute embarrassment. Some of the citizens gave the obese ghost huntress odd looks as they cocked some eyebrows strangely. "Come on, people, work with me here!"

"Agh! She's probably gonna keep this up until Vladia isn't the mayor anymore." Dani groaned, even more annoyed that her mother was still acting supportive to her 'best friend'.

"Will we have to deal with your cruddy attitude 'til then, too?" Sam asked her sarcastically with his arms crossed, not really liking his friend's mood one bit.

Dani sighed as she lost her glare and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, guys. I just can't help being embarrassed...and annoyed! It's not like it could turn off my emotions."

"If only Vladia's machine can change your mood swings, she'd be onto something." Tina said as Vladia approached from behind her and overheard her entire sentence.

"Well, I'll have to work on that, wouldn't I?" Vladia asked with a grin, making Tina jump a little in surprise. "But for now, I will just have to settle for a sudden change of weather!"

She fired the Spectral Barometer straight up into the sky. Over the clouds, Vortex was currently sunbathing underneath the hot sun until the beam blasted at him dead on, making him shout in agony and surprise again before he growled in frustration.

"So, that dolt is tired of the heatwave she ordered?" Vortex said to himself, revealing that Vladia was the one who forced him to create the heat spike in the first place. "Very well, then...LET THERE BE RAIN!" He waved out his energized hand.

Everyone glanced around at the sky and Vladia's grin dropped when nothing has happened yet. Dani and her friends grinned cleverly when they believed her 'rain machine' didn't work. "Sorry, V-girl, looks like your weather machine's a total-" She began to tell off until a raindrop dripped onto her nose, confusing her as her smile dropped.

Thunder clapped in the sky as the clouds blocked out the sun and lightning flashed when the rain fell from the sky. The citizens cheered loudly that the drought was finally over as they got soaked with the cooling rainwater. "RAIN! RAIN! RAIN!" They all chanted for Vladia and her rain machine, minus Dani, Tina, and Sam.

The trio glanced at Vladia, who was smiling cleverly at them with her arms crossed as one of her guards held up one of her umbrellas for her, the one with a portrait of Vladia herself. The rest of the guards threw the umbrellas for the citizens (except for Dani, Sam, and Tina) as they opened them up, showing more pictures of Vladia as they walked away, leaving the trio alone to get drenched.

"Whenever I think Vladia's crazy, I forget to add 'like a fox'! There's no _way_ she actually made it rain with that stupid piece of junk!" Sam exclaimed as he frowned at the fact.

Vladia's limo the drove away as it splashed the trio with the already-forming puddles, annoying Dani even more. She got even angrier when her archenemy threw an umbrella straight at her head. "OW!" She exclaimed before she glared angrily at the umbrella as it showed Vladia's frame.

" _There's just no_ ducking _the rain here in Amity Park, and that's the best news in weeks_." Lance Thunder announced on the news. He was currently outside in the rain, near a puddle with ducks. " _The drought is over and we all have our super-neato Vladia Masters to thank. We owe you a debt of gratitude, Ms. Masters! Feel free to send us_ the bill." A duck suddenly bit him on his finger while he was pointing at it. " _OW! Get this thing off me! Or bring me some orange sauce!_ "

Vladia watched the news on her television in the mayor's office, grinning madly as she stroked her white persian cat, until the next lightning clap spooked the cat when it yowled and pounced off her lap. The windows suddenly burst open as a mini-tornado swooped into the office and stopped in front of Vladia's desk before it shifted into Vortex.

"Vortex, my boy, you have done well. My approval ratings are up a whooping eighty-two percent!" Vladia said as she showed him her pre and post ratings on her screen.

"I am good, aren't I? But this poultry rain is just the tip of the iceberg...like the one I'll create in the Sahara...once I'm free!" Vortex wheezed with a grin and created a mini-snowman on the palm of his hand before he melted it with his heat vision while he spoke.

"And I'll be anxious to see that...as soon as you stop the rain."

Vortex's eyes went wide while they sparked when he became surprised and angry by this woman's order. "STOP THE RAIN?! The weather is my art! I will not just _stop it_! Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa?!"

Vladia became very irritated by this ghost as she glared at him. "That was Da Vinci, you dolt."

"Whatever! Bottom line, THE RAIN STAYS!"

Vladia glared angrily before she fired the Spectral Barometer at stubborn weather ghost, making him shout in agony. However, its beams scattered everywhere when it blasted at walls, electrified the persian cat, and finally destroyed the Barometer, the only weapon that kept Vladia in control of Vortex before she glanced up at him in awe and worry.

Vortex grinned, knowing that his services for Vladia were no longer needed and she was no longer his boss. "A pleasure doing business with you." He then flew out of City Hall as he laughed loudly.

Vladia glared with provoke as her eyes glowed solid red before she changed into her ghost form and flew after the weather ghost through the rainy sky. She fired a powerful ghost beam dead on at Vortex's back, making him shout briefly. However, he glared before he merely fired lightning bolts from his fingertips, enough to shock Vladia with her jumpsuit torn up and her face all bruised.

"Since you refused my freedom, I'll see that your...pathetic village endures the worst...STORM EVER CREATED!" Vortex exclaimed into the heavens as Vladia gasped. The wind blew harder and the rain poured harder by the second as the rain turned to a typhoon-like storm. "Time to unleash THE MAELSTROM!" Then, a giant green skull formed by clouds appeared in the sky.

Vortex breathed a large gust at Vladia, sending her plummeting out of the sky and crashed in an alleyway before she changed back to her human form from energy loss and weakness. A man appeared and the took a picture of her looking injured for the news.

" _All residents are advised by Mayor Masters, who is totally to blame for this mess by the way, to board up your windows and batten down your hatches! This is Lance Thunder saying, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I QUIIIIIIIIIIT!_ " Lance Thunder exclaimed as he held onto a lamppost for dear life but then lost his grip as he blew away from the massive wind storm.

Jackie powered off her television in the living room while her husband, son, and daughter were also with her as they all watched the news in worry. "This is awful!" James exclaimed.

"I'll say, Vladia's approval ratings are down to twenty-three percent!" Jackie said, completely missing the part that Vladia was technically the one who began the maelstrom in the first place.

"She's really ruined things with this rainstorm. It's a major emergency!" The window behind the family suddenly shattered from the strong gusts of wind, letting in rain as their hairs fluttered in the wind.

"Right, and there's only one place to be an emergency: the Emergency OP Center!" Jackie poked her head into the OP Center, but unfortunately the entire center got blown away right off the roof. "Although the guest bathroom is kind of comfy, too. I hide snacks in there!"

Later on Jackie and Dani have volunteered to board up the broken window while Matt and James hangout in the kitchen for safety. Dani hammered on a nail, but she accidentally smacked her hammer on her thumb, making her drop her tool and hold onto her hand to stop the throbbing.

"OW!" She exclaimed.

"Nothing like a little spring rain to freshen things up around here, eh Dani?" Jackie said, not really noticing the wet and messed up living room caused by the strong wind and rain.

Dani turned to her mother with a frown of disbelief. "Spring rain? Those are eight-five mile an hour winds! Mom, how can you blindly ignore the fact that all of this destruction was probably caused by your old college gal?!"

Jackie remained positive as she smiled at her daughter confidently. "Dani, don't get so emotional. Vladia would never do something like that."

"How do you know?"

"Be-because she's...Vladia!" Unaware to either of them, Vladia's gloved hands phased through the floor before she grabbed onto Dani's legs as she made her intangible and phased her through the floor, oblivious to Jackie. "Give me a 'V'!" She suddenly noticed that her daughter was missing, making her frown in disappointment and frustration. "Someone's gonna give me a V or there's gonna be trouble."

Vladia slammed Dani to the lab floor as she grunted before she glared up at her archenemy while she stood to her feet. "Plasmius! Nice weather we're having!"

"Ah yes, the obligatory weather pun, how original. But I have no time to take exceptions, I must resort to humiliatingly desperate measures." Vladia said before she landed on the ground and stood in front her teen archenemy. "Danielle…" Dani eased her muscles and lost her stance as she stood before her. "I need your help." This took Dani by surprise when she stared at her with wide eyes.

Vladia explained to Dani that she has helped a powerful chaos-hungry weather ghost named Vortex escape from the Observants and has been using him so she could gain more power and trust from her voters. But now that the Barometer was destroyed, Vortex was now free and has unleashed the maelstrom to the residences.

Dani and Vladia later flew to the giant green cloud skull in their ghost forms. "Nice move, Plasmius! Unleashing an evil weather ghost just so you could look good at the voters. Desperately power-hungry much?" Dani said sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to understand my reason, Danielle! The important thing is if we're going to defeat Vortex, we have to do it together!" Vladia shouted over to her archenemy through the roaring storm.

They both stopped and hovered in front of the skull cloud as its mouth opened while its tongue stuck out, revealing Vortex laying their lazily. "Come to admire my greatness up close, ladies?" He asked as he grinned.

Vladia then smiled nervously at the weather ghost. "Uh no, I just wanted to introduce you to a friend! Dani, Vortex! Vortex, Dani! Well, gotta fly! Tata!" And with that she just flew away like a total coward, leaving Dani to deal with Vortex by herself, much her to dismay like she knew that was coming.

"My heroine." Dani muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and glared at where her cowardly archenemy flew off.

"The ghost girl?" Vortex asked as he grinned at her with interest before he formed himself into a green cloud and duplicated into four. "So you're the one they call Dani...Phantom."

"Actually, you'll find _more_ than one these days. Oh, come on, come on…" Dani concentrated hard as she managed to actually duplicate herself into four as well, finally mastering duplication after several months of practice. "I DID IT!"

All of Dani's duplicates fired their ecto balls at Vortex, but his clouds merely swallowed their energy balls while he laugh before he blew strong gusts of wind, forcing Dani to merge back into one and weared her out a little. She wearily glanced up at the weather ghost and gasped when he laughed and changed back into his normal form. He grinned as he created a giant snowball from his breath and threw it straight and dead on at Dani, freezing her solid before she began to plummet out of the sky. Luckily, Dani's eyes glowed solid green as she gathered her ecto-energy and broke from from her ice trap with a grunt before she charged at the weather ghost with a provoked glare.

" _Breaking news over Amity Park! Amity Park's own heroine, Dani Phantom, is engaged in an epic battle with what appears to be some sort of weather ghost!_ " Shelly Makamoto announced on the news as Tina watched from her PDA while Sam watched it from his basement with his parents before they watched Dani get blown away by Vortex's ghostly wail.

The Fentons also watched the whole thing from their kitchen in worry. "Dani should see this! Where is she-" Matt began to ask.

"Uh, she's at Sam's! She called! She's fine!" James answered verbally as he earned puzzled looks from both of his parents.

"-anyway?"

Back at the fight, Vortex began to fire lightning bolts from his eyes while Dani evaded them as she flipped and twisted around the air until she skimmed across a building, but a few lightning strikes blasted part of the building and the force of the explosion sent Dani crashing into the road. She weakly got back to her feet as she watched the weather ghost descend from the sky with his hands all charged up.

"Your dreary efforts bore me, ghost girl. I was expecting a more...electrifying performance from you!" Vortex wheezed before he fired a beam of lightning at the ghost girl, but she quickly pulled up a ghost shield and deflected his attack.

She charged right at him with her energized hands, but he blew another ghostly wail as she tried to fight against it, but was too strong when it sent her flying away, shouting as she tumbled across the road hear the good sports store. Dani was suddenly lifted into the air by Vortex's telekinesis as he laughed evilly while he electrified her with his lightning, making her scream in agony. He then threw an electric ball straight at the ghost heroine, making her shriek to the top of her lungs as she crashed into the good sports building, exploding it into rumble.

Vortex grinned at Dani Phantom's defeat. "Now to show the rest of the world the fury of...Vortex!" He wheezed out loud before he flew out of Amity Park with a laugh and prepared to cause some more havoc around the world like before the Observants captured him.

"DANI!" Tina and Sam shouted in unison at their respective homes after they watched the whole thing.

With Vortex now gone, the maelstrom has finally come to an end as the skies of Amity Park cleared and revealed the sun. Sam and Tina have quickly arrived on the motor scooters at the destroyed good sported store, where their best friend was buried.

"Hurry, Tina! Dani's in there!" Sam exclaimed as they began to dig through the rumble, but it turned out, they didn't need to.

They both stopped when they looked up and saw movement from the top of the rumble. Dani Fenton dug herself out of the rocks, wearing a helmet with a scuba mask, a fishing vest with a bra on top, and a giraffe floaty around her waist.

The teens there began to laugh hysterically at the sight of her while Dani glared at the hysteric crowd. "HEY! Quit laughing at me!" Dani shouted as her body began to glow red.

The sky immediately began dark again as lightning flashed, like the weather was responding to her anger. "Oh great, more weather fun." Sam said sarcastically as he looked up at the clouds and everyone ceased their laughing.

"Calm down, everyone! Calm down." Vladia Masters said as she walked through the crowd with a casual smile and her hands behind her back. "Mayor Masters is here, restassured everything's fine."

Dani glared at her archenemy with absolute hatred like she even had the nerve to show up after she made herself look like a coward, leaving Dani for dead so she could fight against Vortex all on her own, and even brought the destructive weather ghost to the real world to begin with.

"You...cowardly hag...DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" She snapped angrily as her body began to glow red again. Immediately, like before, the weathered seemed to immediately respond to her anger when a huge tornado formed and people scattered out of the way and Vladia ran off as it chased after her.

"Okay that's weird. It's almost as if _Dani_ caused that twister." Tina commented. She and Sam then glanced at each other before they looked up at Dani and noticed that her body was glowing from her anger.

Several feet away, Jackie drove the Fenton RV with Matt on the passenger seat as they searched around for Vortex. "If that weather ghost is around here, I'll show him a pressure zone he'll never forget!" Jackie exclaimed before she immediately braked her vehicle as Vladia ran in front of the RV. The parents turned around and shouted when they saw the huge tornado and sucked them up in the air.

"NO!" Dani exclaimed as she lost her anger and her body ceased glowing, making the twister immediately disappear in response as the RV dropped from the sky and crashed on top of a couple of trees.

"Jackie, are you okay?!" Matt exclaimed worriedly.

"Sure thing, honeypie. The airbags didn't deploy, but thank goodness for the big Vladia head." Jackie said as she patted on her giant foam head of Vladia.

Dani quickly took off the items and rushed towards her parents until Sam and Tina chased after her. "Dani, wait!" Sam called, catching her attention as they stopped.

"I've gotta go help my parents!" Dani said as she pointed at the RV caught on the trees.

"Your parents are fine, it's _you_ we're worried about." Tina said as she frowned at her.

"Call us nuts, but we just saw the weather change three times, instinct with your _mood_!" Sam pointed out as he frowned at her as well.

"That's preposterous!" Vladia said as she walked up to the trio.

"Back off, Masters!" Dani snapped as she glared at her again as her body glowed red. A small cloud formed over Vladia's head and sparked a tiny lightning bolt on the mayor's head, which was enough to make her yelp in pain and she began running away from it.

"See what we mean?" Tina said.

Dani noticed what her friends were talking about before she glanced down at her glowing body. "I have felt kind of... _tingly_ since that lightning ball blew up my force field."

"The electricity passing through your ecto shield must've cost you to absorb some of Vortex's weather control power!" Vladia clarified with her hands on her hips, but Dani frowned at her again as she made the lightning cloud chase after her again.

"Meaning you need to take a deep breath and calm down before we have another storm like the last one." Sam said to her with his arms crossed.

Dani took a deep breath and calmed down as her body ceased glowing and the clouds parted to reveal the sun again. "I've heard of having a sunny-disposition, but this is nuts." She said to her friends.

Vladia, Sam, and Tina have all concluded that Dani has indeed absorbed some of Vortex's weather powers when he gave her the shock of her life before he flew out of town to wreak havoc around the entire world. But what really worried all of them the most was that Dani's newly absorbed weather abilities were empathetically linked to and triggered by her current emotional state.

They immediately brought her to Vladia's mayoral office where Tina fanned Dani while Sam dabbed her with a wet towel, doing their best to keep her as calm as possible. Vladia, in the meantime, paced around her office, looking frustrated by how things have turned out for herself.

"Curses! Just when I'm on a verge of a triumph, the roller coaster emotions of a-a-a-a _teenager_ threatened my plans!" Vladia said to herself out loud in frustration.

"Hey, _you_ were the one who brought the guy here in the first place!" Dani protested offendedly when she rose from her seat and accidentally triggered her weather power as her body glowed blue. A massive hurricane wind suddenly burst through the windows as Vladia, Sam, and Tina shielded themselves from the strong gusts.

Dani's friends then fought against the wind shear fore they shoved her back on the seat. "CALM DOWN!" They exclaimed in unison. Dani immediately took a deep breath and calmed down as the winds immediately ceased blowing into the office.

"Easy there, big girl, keep it mellow." Sam said calmly as Tina fanned her with a stack of papers.

"The implications are serious, Danielle." Vladia continued sternly as the trio all glared at her angrily before she approached the desk. "Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons! You're going to have to remain here and keep calm until your friends can find Vortex and bring him back here!"

"What about you?" Tina asked skeptically as she narrowed her eyes.

Vladia looked away sternly and crossed her arms. "Negative. The mayor's absence in the wake of disaster will create civic unease."

"Uh huh." Sam said sarcastically as he gave her his knowing/flat look before he crossed his arms. "Along with the instant end of your political career and all subsequent evil plans."

Vladia chuckled a little as she smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "Touché." She then sighed as she lost her smile before she made a serious look on her face. "I'm afraid I'll have to take it upon myself to keep Dani safe and calm until you complete the task."

Dani stood up from her seat, not liking this idea of her spending time with her archenemy one bit. " _Me_ stay with _you_?! FORGET IT!" Dani snapped angrily as she narrowed her eyes and triggered her weather power again. She created a mini-rain cloud over Vladia's head and poured water all over her as a tiny lightning bolt struck on top of her head, making her yelp.

Vladia glared irritably at Dani, now all soaking wet and her head smoking from the lightning strike. "WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!"

Dani then calmed down as Tina placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look on the bright side, Dani. Until we get back, she's gonna have to care to your every whim and desire." She said as she smirked at Vladia.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want to make you _angry_." Sam agreed with his arms crossed before he grinned cleverly at the mayor as well.

Dani glanced at her archenemy, who was wiping herself from the rainwater, but then perked up in surprise when she realized what Dani's friends were talking about. "This actually pleases me." Dani admitted as she grinned with anticipation at Vladia in agreement.

Vladia made a look of worry in her eyes, knowing what was going to happen with her if she made Dani angry.

Later on, after Sam and Tina left Dani in the care of Vladia, she took her to her mansion where she fed her to her heart's desire, as long as it meant keeping her from blowing and crumbling her town of Amity Park to the ground with a massive typhoon-like storm like from before.

In the dining room, Dani took a satisfying bite out of her sandwich, but then perked before she spat it out in disgust. "Hello, I specifically said no tomato!" She exclaimed as she triggered her weather power.

Vladia peeked through her kitchen with a large bowl of ice cream, but then noticed that Dani has created a miniature tornado in her house. She gasped in shock as she dropped the bowl before she ran away from it while the twister trashed her entire home, even knocking the chandelier down to the floor and destroyed most of her expensive antiques.

Meanwhile at the top of Fenton Works, Jackie has just finished reattaching the OP Center to the roof of her house with a blowtorch, after the entire center got blown away from the last maelstrom.

"Lock down tighter than a drum. This baby won't be going anywhere for awhile." Jackie said to herself proudly before the entire center began shaking as it changed into the Fenton Blimp as it flew away. "Note to self: never tighten any drums."

Inside the blimp was Sam and Tina as Tina steered the huge balloon with Sam watching. "We ditched school and stole the Fenton Blimp. We better find Vortex and bring him back to cure Dani, or we're going to jail for life." Sam said as he frowned at his best friend.

"We'll find him, we got the most reliable forecasting tool known to man: the atmosphere channel." Tina as she pointed at the screen in front of them, showing a weather-woman before them.

" _At the top of the hour, I'm Offshore Flo. Severe weather conditions with faces are now in effect on all four corners of the globe. Out animatronic four-thousand radar indicates another major storm front rapidly approaching Venice, Italy._ " She reported as she showed the severe weather front rapidly moving towards Italy.

Tina pressed a few buttons and the Fenton Blimp expanded into the Fenton Jet before she activated the Auto-Jackie pilot. " _This is Jackie Fenton saying, chicks dig girls who fly!_ " It said with Jackie's recorded voice.

"We're setting a new course, take us to Venice, Italy!" Tina commanded before it steered into the direction of Italy as the jet took off out of Amity Park.

After Sam and Tina left Amity Park, Vladia then took Dani to the Video Game Convention in the center as they played a game together, since video games really kept Dani calm and relaxed most of the time.

"Thanks for taking me to the Vid Convention, _Auntie_ Vladia." Dani said mockingly at 'auntie' as she messed around on her controller.

"Oh, don't mention it, dear girl. If this makes you happy, then so be it. You know how much I care for you." Vladia said before her avatar vaporized Dani's and smiled in triumph. "HA! Eat that, whimp!"

"HEY! NO FAIR!" Dani became angry again as she triggered her weather ability.

The entire convention suddenly felt a spike of heat as everyone felt it, and it was even hot enough to actually set off as everyone shielded themselves and all the game consoles short-circuited from the water until the sprinklers ceased.

Dani then held up a repaired Spectral Barometer that was held together by tape as she smirked at her archenemy. "Gee, looks like your rain machine works like a charm, Ms. Mayor." She retorted.

"Yeah and now you're gonna have to buy every ruined video game in the place, _Ms. Mayor_." The manager of the convention said crossly as he crossed his arms and glared at Vladia. She narrowed her eyes in frustration before she pulled out her checkbook and began to pay for the video games.

* * *

At Venice, Italy, everything seemed very bright and normal as a romantic couple enjoyed their boat rides down the river, until everything changed when clouds immediately blocked off the sun, making ice and snow appear in a millisecond and even frozen the entire river.

Vortex appeared from the cloud as he grinned at all the destruction he has caused. "Buongiorno venicia! HAHA! My reign of terror continues! Al Dente!" He wheezed to the heavens.

Then Sam and Tina have just arrived at Italy in the Fenton Jet to witness the scene. "There he is!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed ahead. Vortex noticed the jet and began to fire lightning bolts from his finger while he growled angrily.

The jet evaded his attacks as the two best friend held on for dear life. "I don't think we'll be able to stop him! The weather's catastrophic all over the world!" Tina exclaimed to Sam.

Sam then checked on the radar and saw that Amity Park was the only sunny spot. " _Almost_ all of the world. Here's what we'll do." He activated the bullhorn and began announcing out loud to Vortex through the speaker. " _Vortex! You must be pretty proud of yourself right about now!_ "

"Oh, you know it...I have succeeded in disrupting weather patterns...all over the globe! I...am the perfect storm!" He wheezed as the jet circled around him before lightning flashed dramatically around him.

Sam then smirked. " _Well, Mr. Perfect, seems there's one place in the world where the weather is calm and clear: good ol' Amity Park!_ "

Vortex's eyes went wide in surprise and became angry. "WHAT?! Surely you're mistaken! My power reaches to the ends of the Earth!"

" _Not in Amity Park! Dani Phantom scared you away!_ " Tina mocked through the bullhorn as she smirked as well.

"NO ONE SCARES ME!" He then flew away as he made his way back to Amity Park with rage while the Fenton Jet followed him at his tail.

* * *

Back at Amity Park, all of the ruined video game consoles have arrived at Vladia's mansion as she signed while Dani sat on a rocking chair, looking relaxed, and also pleased and satisfied by her archenemy's misfortunes she caused by using her new empathic weather powers.

"This has been a great day, Auntie Vladia. You know, I really must tie my emotions to the weather more often, and I'm really looking forward to that foot massage." Dani said as she hugged her hands behind the back of her head and crossed her legs.

"Anything for you, dear girl. Keeping you calm and happy is my motto, you know." Vladia said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance and finished signing.

She was about to walk back into the mansion, but then the sky suddenly turned crimson red, making Vladia gasp as she looked up in awe. Thunder clapped loudly when Vortex suddenly appeared in the sky, looking ticked off. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He demanded, referring to Dani Phantom.

Vladia smiled, knowing that her mission was finally accomplished. "And now my job is done!" She ran back inside as she changed into her ghost form before she grabbed onto Dani, taking her by surprise and threw her straight outside.

Dani glanced up nervously when she saw that Vortex has returned to her hometown. The weather ghost glared at her as he duplicated into two, one blue and one red, and they splitted up to cause some chaos.

She then looked up nervously at Vladia, who towered over her. "Auntie Vladia?" She said nervously.

"Let's go, water girl!" Vladia snapped before she grabbed Dani by the collar of her shirt and flew after Vortex. The blue Vortex began to freeze one part of town by just flying by building while the red Vortex started melting the tops of buildings with large amounts of heat. "Vortex! Stop this insanity and remove the child's weather changing abilities at ONCE!"

Vladia threw Dani into the air as she screamed, but luckily she was caught by the front part of the Fenton Jet and smiled in relief to see her friends inside. "Hey guys, perfect timing! I could really use your help! I can't believe I'm saying this, but...Tina, I need your virtual reality helmet." Dani said, making Tina smile brightly before Dani went into the jet in her ghost form.

"We need to harness your mood power to defeat Vortex." Tina said to Dani as Sam tucked Tina's helmet into Dani's backpack.

"No problem, mastra! Play me like a violin!" Dani phased out of the jet and flew straight towards Vortex. "Hey, Vortex! Today's forecast: partly cloudy with a chance of PAIN!" She fired a ghost beam at the weather ghost, but he merely held out his hand and deflected her attack.

"HA! Is that the best you can do?! I AM INVINCIBLE!" Vortex wheezed out loud before he fired a huge ice blast at the ghost girl, but she managed to quickly throw up a ghost shield and deflected his ice beam as well.

Dani pulled out Tina's virtual reality helmet and placed it on her head as she tossed her backpack aside. "Okay, Tina, let's do it!" The jet hovered over her as it held onto her with a couple of linking claws.

"Commencing Operation: Mess with Dani's Emotions!" Tina said as she pressed on her remote.

The helmet began powering up as Dani saw five Paul Sanchez's running across the beach in their swimming short. " _Come and run with us, Dani!_ " They all said in unison, making Dani smile to see her old school crush.

Then she saw five Daph Baxter's running on the sand in their swimsuits. " _Hey, Fenton!_ " They all said mockingly.

Dani gasped and then became angry as growled at the sight of her school rival as she began to trigger her anger over the weather as her body glowed red. "OH! DARN IT, DAPH!" She exclaimed resentfully.

Sam looked through a pair of binoculars and saw the meter on the side of the helmet switch to 'annoyed'. "Hey! It's working!" Sam said as he smiled.

The weather began to change as a response to Dani's anger when a huge tornado formed. Dani then tried to control it as she focused it onto Vortex when it spun towards him and caught him before it began to slam the weather ghost into buildings as he grunted and shouted.

"This is not my nature!" He exclaimed before he slammed into another building and began to feel a little weak.

"Fire two!" Tina said as she pressed on her remote again.

Dani then saw an image of different kinds of cute animals with very sad faces, and she couldn't help but feel really bad for them. "Oh, such cute animals! They all look so...sad!" Dani whimpered as she began to glow blue from her sadness.

Now a lightning struck as it began to pour heavy rain and Vortex gasped, beginning to feel himself growing weaker from Dani's weather controlling abilities Vortex accidentally gave being used against him. "Huh?! ARGH! The elements are mind to control!" He shouted as he tried to shield himself from the monsoon rain.

Tina then smirked as she switched the image on the helmet again. This time, Dani gasped in surprise when she saw herself sitting with Sam on a picnic blanket underneath a sunny, relaxing day. " _Hey, Sam. Great day for a picnic, huh?_ " Virtual-Dani asked Sam as she smiled at him and then to the sun. Dani gasped as she smiled brightly while her body glowed yellow.

The rain finally ceased while Vortex panted heavily from the heavy rainfall before he wearily looked up at the sky as the clouds parted and revealed the sun. Vortex shouted from the direct sunlight shining on him and he finally began to shrink from his powers getting weakened.

"Okay, Dani! NOW!" Sam said.

The hooks released Dani as she removed Tina's helmet and tossed it aside before she flew straight towards Vortex, but he fired all his energy on the ghost girl, making her scream in agony. Sam shoved the Auto-Jackie and took the wheel of the jet before he dove straight down and fired its blasters at Vortex's chest, sending him crashing into a building as he shouted and then groaned. Dani groaned a little, but regain her focus as she landed several feet away from the evil weather ghost.

"Ah, very clever, ghost brat! But let's see if you can handle _this_!" He exclaimed as he held out his finger, but all that came out was a fizzle of power and he stared at his finger in shock and confusion. "What?! I-I'm _powerless_?!"

"And I'm NOT!" Dani shouted as she fired an ecto blast and sent Vortex crashing into a another building. She then brought out her Fenton Thermos and began to suck in the weather ghost in as he gasped.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Once Vortex was completely sucked in, Dani angrily recapped the thermos as the Fenton Jet landed on the road and her friends exited the vehicle before they walked up to their friend.

"Dani, you still look really angry." Sam noticed.

"I'm _totally_ angry! Vladia's ego almost caused the entire _world_ to be destroyed!" Dani exclaimed with her hands in the air.

"But the sun's still shining, that means your emotions aren't tied to the weather anymore!" Tina pointed out as she smiled when she realized that Dani has finally been cured and her emotions are no longer empathetically linked to the weather.

Dani smiled in relief as she sighed. "Thanks goodness."

Later on at the Fenton Works lab, Sam and Tina waited for Dani to return after she took a quick trip into the Ghost Zone herself to return Vortex back to where Vladia impulsively and selfishly freed him for herself. Dani walked through the Fenton Ghost Portal and changed back to human form with an empty thermos in her hands as the portal closed up.

"Well, that's that. Vortex is back with the Observants and the weather's fine. Now we can go back to ignoring Vladia's little escapades." Dani said as she placed her hands on her hips.

" _And so good citizens, I promised you rain and I delivered. Despite Dani Phantom and her ghost friends wreaking havoc with it_." Vladia announced on TV as the trio watched, and noticed she was giving the blame all to Dani to keep herself popular.

Dani frowned angrily and annoyingly at her archenemy. "What?! She's trying to pin this whole mess on _me_?!"

"What else is new?" Sam asked sarcastically as he frowned as well at Vladia's credit giving.

"That's Vladia for ya, always trying to steal your thunder. HA! Good one, huh?" Tina said to her friends with a side joke as she smiled.

Dani and Sam only stared at her oddly, not really finding her joke funny as they walked out of the lab and not saying a word. Tina then placed her virtual reality helmet on her head and watched the scene from only moments before she said her joke.

" _That's Vladia for ya, always trying to steal your thunder. HA! Good one, huh?_ " Virtual-Tina said with a laugh.

This time, Virtual Sam and Dani both laughed at her little side joke, making the real Tina smile in satisfaction. "Much better. Modern technology to the rescue again." She said to herself.


	5. Forever Phantom

**Season 3 Episode 5**

Forever Phantom

"DISGUISE the LIMIT!"

On one normal day at Amity Park, the cheerleaders at Casper High began their cheers for the afternoon game before school started, with Daph Baxter leading the cheer since she was cheerleader captain after all, even if she was also basically the school bully.

"Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the mud! Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the mud!" The cheerleaders chanted while Daph was in front of them on the ground and the rest of her girls were forming a pyramid. Daph suddenly opened her eyes as they glowed red while she smirked mischievously at her squad. "Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the mud!"

"You can say that again!" She retorted before she kicked one of their legs and made them lose their balance as they fell onto a mud puddle below them.

They glared up at their captain before she ran away, but then she suddenly appeared from the other direction, like she hasn't done anything. "Casper's cool and you're a dud, we will drag you through the…" Daph faltered when she noticed them on the mud and frowned in disapprovement. "Oh, come one, girls, you're getting too real."

The cheerleaders only glared angrily at her.

Meanwhile, at the Foley household, it was pretty normal for the Foley family as the mother of the Foleys repaired their usual meat-only dinner. "Tina! Dinner time!" Tina's mother, Angela Foley, called out.

Tina arrived down at the dining room as her mother settle a platter of meatloaf on the table. "Ah, mother's meatloaf. It's warm embrace beckons me." Tina said as she hugged her mother.

Then Tina's father, Maurice, entered the house while he dropped a briefcase. "Honey, I'm home!" He called out, but when his eyes opened, they were red as he smirked mischievously.

He walked up to his 'wife' and when she was expecting a kiss, he suddenly raspberried her right at her face instead before he smirked while she recoiled backwards.

"Oh, Maurice! What in the world?!" Angela exclaimed in disgust while Tina stared at her 'father' in confusion.

He then took a large bite out of the meatloaf, shocking his 'wife' and 'daughter'. "Sorry, I just love your cooking…" 'Maurice' said before he slammed it onto Angela's head. "On your _head_!" He laughed evilly as he jumped right out the window.

Just then, Maurice appeared on at the door, wearing different clothing, acting like he has never done anything. "Hi, honey, I'm-OW!" He said, but got cut short when Angela angrily slammed the platter on his face, confusing him a little. "Did I miss meatloaf?" Tina glanced nervously between her parents while her mother glared at her father.

At the park, Paul Sanchez held out a frisbee with a smile. "Go get it, Piñata!" Paul said before he threw the disk several feet away for his small chihuahua to go fetch as he ran behind a bush.

Piñata suddenly reappeared without a frisbee, surprising Paul a little, just as a park ranger approached up to Paul. "You do realize your dog is supposed to be in a leash at all times." The officer said sternly to the prep boy.

"Oh, sorry, officer, but Piñata here is so sweet, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Paul said as he gestured to his pet chihuahua while he panting happily to the man.

The officer smiled a little and bent down to pet him. "Well, I guess he is kind of cute." The chihuahua suddenly growled at him angrily at him and barked loudly and tried to bite him, making the officer scream and run away as he chased after him. Piñata suddenly came over to Paul with a frisbee in his mouth like nothing happened.

Paul glared angrily at his pet. "You are totally the most baddest dog ever, Piñata! Tonight, I'm watching the romance channel by myself!" With that, he stormed away angrily, leaving Piñata to whimper in sadness and shame.

Outside the park, 'Piñata' ran through the gate as he suddenly glowed and began flexing like a blob as it grew larger until it became a ghost with no face, but wearing glasses with red lenses, and wearing black 80s detective overcoat and hat.

He noticed that the real Daph running away from her cheerleaders, who were still covered with mud as they chased after her while he just floated there since the girls overlooked him. He didn't appear to be one of those scary ghosts the citizens of Amity Park see almost everyday. Then he saw Maurice Foley running away from his wife as she tried to hit him with a rolling pin while Tina tried to stop her from hurting her father.

The ghost laughed in amusement. "Ah, another day, another town turned completely upside down." He said to himself before he hovered back into the city.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The next day at Amity Park, near a cliffside to a lake, a school bus carried a group of kids to school while the kids chatted away with each other and the driver looked bored as usual.

Outside on the road, a black cat ran into the street and chased a butterfly and then stopped when it noticed the school bus, alerting the driver as he shouted in surprise and slammed on the brakes and managed to avoid hitting the cat, but ended up on the wrong lane as a car drove up. The driver steered too much as he drove right off the edge of the cliff as he and all of the kids screamed in fear. They stopped shouting when they realized that they weren't splashing into the lake.

The kids looked outside their windows to the back when they saw their teen ghost heroine, Dani Phantom, holding the rear and carried them to the air with no strain. "Okay, kids, I know this bus is dirty, but there are easier ways to wash it." Dani said as she looked up at the kids with a smile.

"YAY! DANI PHANTOM!" The kids all cheered in unison before they all pulled out their cameras and began to capture pictures for her while she smiled.

She settled the bus gently back on the road and hovered above it with a smile. "There you go. Wouldn't want you to miss one day of happy, thereping-ducing school memories."

"You're a heroine, Dani Phantom!" The driver called to her gratefully before he waved her goodbye before he drive off.

Dani rubbed the back of her neck bashfully, feeling a little pleased that everyone was finally seeing her as their protector. "Oh, heroine. Now for the cat." She flew to the spot where she saw the little feline, but she looked around to find out that it was already gone. "Oh, probably got scared and ran home. And speaking of home…"

From behind a newsstand, the same cat that caused the bus accident was hiding from the ghost girl. However, it was apparently the same shapeshifting ghost that has been causing a lot of trouble in town.

"Hm, that got a tad out of hand. All I wanted to do was frighten them, get a laugh or two." The ghost said before he shifted back into his normal ghost form and watched Dani shrug before she flew away. "I supposed it's fortunate that nauseating goody-goody was here." He looked down at some of the papers below and saw Daph and Maurice being chased by the respective people they possibly angered. "I may have no face of my own, but I'm seen everywhere! My pranks are the talk of the town. Good news travels fast."

Suddenly, a new paper arrived, showing 'Dani Phantom saves kids' article with her saving the bus from crashing into the water. "Too fast! How dare that little fuzzy-wuzzy steal my headline! Fine…" The ghost growled before he began to take a shape of Dani Phantom and smirked while 'her' eyes remained red. "She wants a contest? She's got one." He then flew away into town.

At the Fenton Works lab, Matt Fenton prepared a brand new large cannon-like invention. Meanwhile, his wife, Jackie, covered up the recent newspaper article about Dani Phantom in disbelief with both of her children in the lab as well, with Dani back in her human form.

"Oh, would you look at this nonsense? 'Dani Phantom saves kids'!" Jackie mocked in disgust, extremely unimpressed.

"That's the fifth _heroic_ act this week." Matt said, also distraught about this ghost girl.

"At least that we know about." James said as he winked at Dani while she remained silent.

"She keeps this up, she's yapping to make people forget she's nothing but a putrid, rancid ball of self-aware ectoplasm!" Jackie said before her son snatched the paper off her hand and began to snip the picture of Dani.

"Rancid ectoplasm or not, I think it's great that she saved those kids." James opened his scrapbook of Dani's latest heroics: from saving kids from a burning building and to stopping a robbery and settled the picture of her saving the school bus on his page.

Dani smiled warmly at her big brother, knowing it was great that at least one of her family members appreciated her heroic nature and action. Of course, it was also because he knew his sister was Dani Phantom. Jackie and Matt, however, still showed distaste for Dani Phantom (unaware that she was actually their own daughter) because of the fact that she was a ghost, and some of the past misdeeds when she used to be public ghost enemy number one. And they wouldn't stop until she was hunted down and teared apart molecule by molecule, greatly worrying Dani in the process.

"Don't be fooled, son!" Matt said, halting his project and looking skeptically the town's new protector. "She's up to something! Remember that time she attacked the mayor? Or stole everyone's Christmas presents? Once a filthy ghost, _always_ a filthy ghost!"

"Not anymore!" Jackie said before she gestured to the giant cannon-like device. "Once this baby is perfected, it'll prevent any ghost from using its powers. I call it the Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire. Am I a genius or what?"

"Only if you can _spell_ that." James said, unimpressed by the name until he smiled as he walked away. "I, for one, think it's nice to have a natural heroine in this town."

"Well, if you ask me, she's being _pretty_ egotistical." She then heard a satisfying _pop_ as she walked over to the toast with her face on it and pulled out a toast in the shape of her body. "Hey! The Jackie Fenton toast is ready! Matt, fetch me so Jackie Fenton butter, a Jackie Fenton flavor, it's my favorite!"

"I'm now officially nauseous." Dani said as she made a flat look and cocked a knowing eyebrow.

"Really? Try some Fento Bismol!" Jackie happily held up a pink bottle in her shape and smiled brightly at her daughter.

That only made Dani look even more flat when she walked past her mother and she grabbed a toast, despite how much she hated toast, making Jackie's smile drop. She walked out of the lab as she made her way into the living with her backpack, ready to head for school. She was pretty upset that her own parents still weren't seeing her as the heroine she truly was and still saw her as a menace from all the past actions that happened.

James was reading a book before he headed to school, but he could always tell what was bothering his little sister. "Oh, Dani, don't pay any attention to Mom. I think what you're doing is great!" James said encouragingly with a smile.

"Thanks, James. Sometimes I wonder if the best kind of attention is no attention at all." Dani said before she walked out of the house.

She changed into her ghost form and took off to the sky. The shapeshifting ghost disguised as Dani Phantom watched the whole thing from the side of the building. He looked surprised by what he just saw this girl could do since his eyes were wide in bewilderment.

"What?! She can alter her appearance, too?!" The ghost asked himself, both angry and shocked. "That's _my_ thing! She's stealing _my_ thing! Fine, she's steals my glory…" He began to change his shape into Dani Fenton before he smirked. "I steal hers."

In the sky, Dani flew across town and made her way to Casper High, thinking to herself about the way most people view her. She has finally managed to make people we her as a heroine and no longer viewing her as public ghost enemy number one, which was very relieving for her, but she was concerned by how much people have been enjoying and cheering for her heroism.

"Oh, maybe a few new stories aren't such a bad thing, as long as I'm able to maintain a low profile-" Dani said, until she suddenly slammed into a news copter with a grunt.

Some cameramen wearing Dani Phantom fan shirts smiled that their heroine actually crashing onto their chopper. The big cameraman threw her a razor when she finished dusting herself. "Dudette, you're Dani Phantom? Can you sign my chest? It's for my kid!" He said as he pulled his shirt down, revealing his really hairy chest.

Dani stared at him in disgust as she tossed the razor aside. "Um, eww!"

She dove down from the air and to ground level and glanced up before she began to walk away. However, she froze her tracks when she found a group of teens waiting for the school bus. They turned around to Dani and gasped in delight to see their heroine in person.

"Hey! It's the ghost girl! She's cute!" Paul said flirtatiously. "Oh, Piñata will be so excited!"

"Can I have a selfie with you?" Daph asked as she pulled out her cell phone before everyone began to run right towards her.

"Whoa, I-uh...eat all your vegetables." Dani said nervously before she ran the other direction, where she halted when she saw another crowd of students with magazines and posters all about her, all of them asking for her autograph, a picture, etc. "Whoa! Uh, sorry I can't stay! Uh...wash your hands after using the restroom!"

Dani began to run the other way as a large group of teens chased after her. She phased through a door while Paul opened it and they continue to chase after their famous heroine. They all ran up the stairs as Dani flew through a window and ran up the side of another building vertically. She was about to walk over the ledge and onto the roof, when more group of teens were there and she flew straight up to the air. Dani then flew away and tried to avoid the news copters that wanted to broadcast her.

It was like no matter where she ran or flew, there was always crazed fans wanting an autograph, a selfie, or an interview, and wherever she went, they were blocking her way.

"So much for staying in the shadows." Dani said, until she got an idea. "Hey, that's it!" She turned herself invisible and allowed the copters to fly away, looking for her.

She dove into an alleyway invisible and watched the mob of teens running to look for her. Dani sighed in relief before she turned herself visible again and changed back into her human form as she ran out of the alley.

"At least this way, I'll be totally-" Dani said, but got cut short when she bumped into Daph, who glared down at her angrily.

"Watch it, Fentertaiment-Tonight! I'm chasing a really somebody and you're a total nobody!" She snapped harshly before she ran away.

Dani rose back to her feet and smiled. "...unnoticeable." She then noticed that she was a block away from her house. "Back to square one." She was about to walk back into her house, until her ghost sense went off and she saw herself running into Fenton Works while laughing. "Hey, that's…" She looked at her hands, and noticed that 'she' looked exactly like her, which meant she could be a ghost in disguise. "Me? I'm going ghost!"

Dani changed back into her ghost form and flew into her house, but couldn't find the ghost. "Where did she...him, it-go!" She exclaimed before she saw herself and collided with a mirror. She rubbed her cheek and realized that it was just her reflection, making her roll her eyes. "Oh, duh!"

Meanwhile, on the second floor, 'Dani' walked past James's room, until James actually noticed her walking down the hallway. "Dani?" James asked, making the ghost jump in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you left for school already."

"Uh I did, but I...uh had to come back and see um…" 'Dani' stammered, trying to think of an excuse, until he smirked when he saw James's scrapbook of his sister's heroics. "That awesome scrapbook. May I take a look?" James smiled and handed it to 'her' as he examined it. "Oh, so much work. Must have taken you a long time."

"You bet. I'd have to do it all over again." Without even warning him, 'Dani' ripped it in half and made all of the pages rip out, making James shocked as his eyes went wide. "My scrapbook! What are you doing?!"

"Scraping your opinion of me. How am I doing so far?" 'She' began to laugh, until he got punched back by the real Dani Phantom into a wall.

"Get away from my brother!" Dani demanded.

The ghost disguised as her human form only grinned before he jumped onto James' bed, dodging some ghost beams from Dani before he phased through the wall. She ran out of her brother's room and faced the fake outside. James smiled in relief that it was only a ghost in disguise that destroyed his scrapbook, and not really his sister.

"I just knew she didn't have scrapbook-destroying powers!" He said as he scanned his hand on the wall and a glass panel opened to reveal a red button before he pressed it.

Alarms started going off as bright red flashed everywhere in the hallway, making both Dani's glance up in confusion. "The ghost defenses! That means…" Dani said to herself nervously.

Jackie and Matt immediately barged out of their room with their ghost weapons aiming at the ghost girl. "Bingo, Matt! Putrid ectoplasm dead ahead!" Jackie exclaimed.

"And she's after our girl!" Matt added.

"Uh...that's right! I'm your kid, Betty." 'Dani' said with a smirk.

Matt cocked an eyebrow in confusion under his goggles. "It's Dani."

"Right, and this ghost is after me! Help!" 'Dani' placed the real Dani's hands on his shoulders to make it look like she was really trying to hurt 'her'. "You want attention, glory hound? You got it."

That made Dani confused. "What?" She asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, spook! I'm very particular about who my kids plays with." Jackie said before she fired her ecto-gun at Dani.

She pushed the real imposter away and ducked the blasts before she stood back up. "Stop! _She's_ the putrid ectoplasm, not me!" Dani said as she pointed at the ghost disguised as her human form.

But they didn't believe her when Matt flipped over and landed in front of 'Dani' defensively. "Nobody messes with my baby!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, honeypie!" Jackie said.

Matt narrowed his eyes at his wife. "I meant Dani."

Dani hovered to the air as Matt fired darts from his gun while she evaded all of his attacks and ended up making holes on the ceiling. The ghost disguised as Dani Fenton shielded himself from the debris falling on him and looked at the ghost hunters in little fear.

"I may have bitten off more than I can chew here." He muttered to himself nervously before he exited the door behind him.

Matt was a little confused before he immediately turned back to the ghost girl. "Block the exits!" Matt ordered as he blocked the door.

Jackie blocked another door while she aimed at Dani. However, she only ended up blocking the door to James' room when he kicked open his door, sending his mother catapulted away while she shouted in surprise. James witnessed that his father was aiming his gun at his sister as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Dad, no!" James cried as he shoved the gun out of the way, firing some darts and completely missed Dani.

However, it ended up making the roof fall apart as large debris were about to fall over the. Dani quickly pulled up a large ghost shield over her family to protect them from getting crushed before she disappeared without a trace.

"There, ya see? We should do family stuff like this more often." Jackie said, making Matt and James grimace at her uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, the fake Dani panted while he ran down the stairs as he tried to escape, until the real Dani suddenly phased through the wall and shoved him off the stairs as they phased into the lab and crashed hard with grunts.

"Underling! You cannot defeat Amorpho!" 'Dani' exclaimed.

"Amorpho? I know clowns with scarier names." Dani retorted before she shoved him hard on a control panel.

She then threw him near the Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire. Amorpho avoided one of Dani's blows while her fist ended up pressing a button instead, activating the machine. The large cannon began to power up before it aimed at the target on the floor, right where Dani and Amorpho were fighting each other on, until they suddenly noticed that the device was humming at them. It fired a huge green beam at them, making them shout as it blasted at them dead on. Dani weakly got back to her feet, and noticed that Amorpho has disappeared from sight.

"The trail leads to the lab, Matt." Jackie said from upstairs.

"Uh oh! Better they find Fenton than Phantom." Dani said as she tried to change back, but only a frizzle appeared on her waist, and she remained in her ghost form. "What the? Come on, change back!" She concentrated even harder, but nothing still happened.

"Jackie, this ghost shredder is too heavy for me to lift!" Matt exclaimed as they began to approach the lab.

"Yeah, that's because I added the extra blades." Jackie said.

"Come on, come on!" Dani tried again, but she didn't understand why she was stuck in her ghost form.

"Freeze, ghost brat!" Jackie and Matt ordered as they aimed their weapons at her.

"You tell us where our girl is!" Jackie demanded as Matt retracted his gun and prepared to fire at her.

"I wish I knew!" Dani exclaimed fearfully before she glanced down at her gloved hands. "What's going on? Why can't I change back?" Jackie and Matt fired their weapons as she flew to the air to avoid their attacks. She tried to phase through the ceiling, but she only ended up bonking her head onto it instead before she regained her air. "What's the deal, I can't phase either?!"

Matt fired missiles from his gun as Dani flew away just in time while it created a hole on the ceiling/floor. She quickly used it as an escape route when she avoided more attacks from her own parents.

In Sam Manson's room, he paced around his room with his phone on his ear while his friend, Tina, laid on his bed on her stomach as she read a book. They were both waiting for Dani so they could head to school together, but Sam couldn't seem to reach out to her.

"I can't get a hold of Dani today. Do you know where she is?" Sam asked Tina, until Dani suddenly flew through his window with a shout before she crashed into his desk, surprising both of her friends. "Dani?!"

"Sorry about that." Dani said before she stood up and walked to her friends urgently. "Listen, I just fought a ghost who looks exactly like me, but he can change how he looks! And now I can't change back, or turn invisible, or intangible!" She then pulled out her toast and took a bite out of it.

"And you're eating toast, you _hate_ toast! What gives?" Tina asked as she frowned a little.

Dani frowned at her in annoyance. "I can't change back to Dani Fenton! Me and the other Dani were fighting and we ran into my mom's Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire, and I think it's taking away our ghost powers."

"Does your mom ever invent anything that _doesn't_ mess you up?"

"Or without a dorky name?" Sam added sarcastically as he crossed his arms, not exactly impressed by the name.

"I can't go home, I can't go to school, and I can't even walk around in public without getting mobbed! What am I going to do?" Dani asked her friends in desperation.

Tina snatched the toast out of her hand and took a bite out of it. "For starters, get some jam. This is awful dry." She said, a little disgusted by the taste.

"Okay, you're stuck as Dani Phantom. It could be worse." Sam said.

There was suddenly a large explosion as smoke flies everywhere and Jackie and Matt appeared in front of a large hole at Sam's bedroom wall. "Attention, adolescence! This is official Fenton business!" Jackie announced as she focused her eyes on Sam and Tina. Luckily Dani has hidden herself somewhere from her parents. "Have you kids seen Dani?"

"Uh, Dani who?" Tina and Sam asked in unison.

"She's been chased around our house by that awful Dani Phantom and now we can't find her!" Matt explained in worry and distraught.

"Dani's not missing! We just saw her! Right, Tina?" Sam asked her casually yet sounded urgent for her to come up with a good excuse and distraction.

"Uh, yeah...um, she was, uh, running down the street, away from that bratty Dani Phantom!" Tina said as she and Sam faked their frowns, trying to pretend that they hated Dani Phantom, too.

"Bingo! We're on high search and rescue mode until we find her!" Jackie said before she fired another hole on Sam's wall. "Let's rock!" And with that, she pressed a button as her rope reeled her to another roof.

Matt sighed at his wife's impulsive thinking that she just blasted another hole on Sam's wall. "Send us the bill." He moaned to Sam before he pressed his button and followed his wife's example, leaving the teens themselves.

Dani crawled out from under Sam's bed after her folks left and stood next to her best friends. "We need to figure out how to change you back fast, before more innocent bedroom walls are destroyed." He said sternly with his arms crossed.

"And they'll tear up the entire town until they find Dani Fenton. And that also means I need to find that other Dani, or Amorpho...or whatever he is before it's too late!" Dani said determinedly.

In front of Casper High, Amorpho was still in the shape of Dani Fenton, but he seemed to be struggling to morph back into his normal ghost form. He shifted into a face of Daph with Piñata and his face changed to James' as he leaned against a tree in exhaustion.

"Why am I unable to revert back to my ghostly form? Perhaps I can remain as...Betty Fenton." He said as his face changed back to Dani's.

" _Youth of Amity Park! Be on the lookout for Dani Fenton aka the cutest & sweetest daughter in the world!_" He heard Matt announce as Jackie drove the Fenton RV, and on the back of it was a large picture of Dani. " _It is our desire to find her post haste so that we may shower her with hugs and kisses!_ "

" _Yeah, and with makeup, and...other girl stuff!_ " Jackie added as she drove away.

Amorpho hid behind a tree until they drove away and out of sight. "Then again, maybe not. Everyone will now be looking for her. Curses! I need some alone time to figure this out." He said to himself before he began to think deeply into his thoughts. "I must become someone no one wants to be around."

"Yo, peeps." Mr. Lancer said to a group of teens several feet away from Amorpho, catching his attention. Lancer was reading his instructions book and trying to sound cool. "Could I chill it with y'all while I get my eat on?" He smiled at the teens, but then realized that they were all gone.

Amorpho chuckled with a smirk when he found the perfect person. "Perfect." He hid behind the tree and, through struggles and difficulty, he managed to change into Mr. Lancer before he leaned against the tree again. "That's the last one for a while. I've got to get to the bottom of this. Perhaps the science lab will be of assistance."

In the middle of town, Jackie parked the RV and she and Matt both jumped out with ghost weapons as they looked around frantically for their daughter. "Dani?! Dani?! Where are you?!" Matt called as they pass through an alleyway.

Sam ran from the alley. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, wait! I just saw Dani!" He called out, catching both of their attentions when they both froze before they immediately ran up to Sam.

"Where'd you see her?" Jackie asked.

"O-over there!" Sam pointed at the end of the alleyway where Tina (disguised as Dani Fenton) had her back turned and was on her knees as she faced away from Matt and Jackie to fool them while she began her act.

"Oh! Ow! Oh, the pain!" Tina fake cried.

"Dani? Sweetie?" Matt asked.

"Mr. And Mrs...uh, I'm earn Mom and Dad? Uh, that ghost um...ripped my face off! I can't let you see me like this!" Tina began running away to distract them.

"Dani, wait!" Jackie and Matt called out in unison.

"Don't run, Dani! There's nothing to be ashamed of! I-I can handle disfigurement!" Matt called as he ran after her.

"Yeah, look how well he treats me!" Jackie added before she handed Sam a piece of toast. "Thanks, Sam. Have some toast."

After Jackie ran off, Dani descended next to her friend, looking impressed that her parents actually fell for the trick. "Nice move, Sam." She said.

"Like taking toast from a baby." He said before he took a bite out of his toast. "We'll hold off your parents. You find that ghost before your parents find you...I mean, Dani...I mean, Dani Phantom. Just go!" Dani then took off to Casper High to find the shapeshifting ghost as Sam continued to munch on his toast, until he stopped and made a look of confusion. "Why am I eating this?"

In the hallway of Casper High, Amorpho, disguised as Mr. Lancer, read from a math book while he smirked and chuckled a little.

"So far, so good. Disguised as a teacher, I'm a veritable pariah. Next stop, the science lab." He said to himself as he closed the book, until a paper plane smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey there, Mr. Lancer, sir..." Daph Baxter said as she placed a piece of paper on his back, unknowing to him. "I couldn't help but notice how...shining your head is today." With that, she ran off in a hurry.

Unaware to Amorpho, she has taped a 'kick me' paper on his back when a random student kicked him in the butt and ran off with a mischievous laugh. "You get back here!" He was about to chase after him, but he accidentally stuck his foot in a janitor's bucket and slipped over, making the students laugh hysterically down at him.

"Yearbook, Mr. Lancer." Nancy said before she took a picture.

Another student walked up to 'Lancer' and showed his really disgusting bulge on his leg. "Mr. Lancer, is this pus?" He wondered.

"Lancer! Lancer! Lancer!" The students chanted, making Amorpho run away in fright as he quickly hid behind a wall. He was about to walk away until he accidentally bumped his head into the real Mr. Lancer.

"Ow! Why don't you watch where you-" They said in unison until they gasped in shock at the sight of each other.

"Prince and the Pauper!" The real Lancer exclaimed while Amorpho only blinked at him in confusion. "You're gorgeous!" He then passed out onto the floor.

"AHHH!" Amorpho heard Daph shriek in shock. "Two Mr. Lancers?! Nightmare number thirty-six has come true!" The cheerleader captain then fainted at the spot as well while the students glanced down at her.

Dani managed to find some power inside her to make herself phase through the ceiling and she noticed that there were two of her least favorite teachers. "Two of someone? That's gotta be Amorpho!" She said to herself before she landed on the ground and turned solid. "But which one is he?"

"Hey, it's Dani Phantom!" The students shouted in excitement, making Dani jump when she realized her mistake.

"Oh crud!"

Back in the streets of town, Tina continued to run away from Jackie and Matt until she quickly hid behind a car and watched as they both ran by and overlooked the car. She panted in pure exhaustion until she felt someone removing her wig when she looked up and saw Sam placing it on his head. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, blue baggy jeans, and red sneakers, similar to what Dani wears.

"Sam!" Tina exclaimed.

"Let's turn this marathon into a relay race." He said before he ran off to continue the distraction.

Jackie and Matt stop running as they panted heavily from their long chase with their hands on their legs for support. "Tell me again why we couldn't...take a taxi." Jackie wheezed between pants.

"Tell me again why you can't remember where you parked the RV!" Matt exclaimed in annoyance while he gave his wife a rough punch on her arm as she rubbed it.

"Oh no! Please don't look at my facelessness! I must live in exile!" Sam said in a high-pitch false female tone while he ran down the sidewalk away from Dani's parents.

"Ever notice that Dani kind of runs like a boy?" Jackie asked her husband.

Back at Casper High, Dani tried to fly away from the crowd of cheering fan teens who were chasing after her, until she began to glow green.

"What the heck?" She said to herself before she suddenly fell from the air with a yelp and tumbled across the floor until she landed on her back. "So much for that power."

She suddenly felt someone trip over her legs before she sat up and saw Mr. Lancer, who was actually Amorpho, on the floor. He rubbed his head before he glanced at Dani and his eyes went wide. "Hey, it's you!" He said.

Dani stood up to her feet and saluted. "Uh, yes, citizen!"

"No, Betty! I'm him! The ghost who changed into you!"

That made Dani smile somewhat sarcastically. "Really? Awesome!" She immediately fired a ghost beam on Amorpho's chest for some payback and sent him crashing into a row of lockers. "I've been looking for you! We gotta get back to my house before-" She got cut short when she noticed that the teens have found them again.

"THERE SHE IS!" They all shouted and began to run right towards her.

Dani backed away until she noticed a lightbulb above her and, thinking quickly, she fired a beam from her finger and blacked it out. She began doing the same thing row to row, enough to confuse the teens when they glanced around the darkness until she lost her power.

"And another one bites the dust." She said to herself in annoyance before she grabbed Amorpho by Lancer's shirt. "Let's go!"

Amorpho shouted in surprise as she dragged him down the hallway with her. They both ran down the stairs and made their way towards the exit, just before Sam ran inside the building in his own Dani Fenton disguise. Dani halted her tracks when he ran right past by her. "Sam!"

Sam paused when he turned around to face her. "Dani?" He asked.

"Is that my headband?"

"No time to explain! Just RUN!"

Right on cue, the exit door exploded when Jackie and Matt appeared with their ghost weapons in their hands as they glared at the ghost girl while Sam continued to run away down the hallway.

"Freeze, Phantom!" They shouted in unison.

"Oh no!" Dani said as she backed away a little until Amorpho grabbed her by her jumpsuit.

"You're not the only ghost here, you know!" He said as he turned Dani and himself intangible.

"Mr. Lancer?" Matt and Jackie asked in confusion.

"BONS AWAY!" He began to fly towards the exit as he phased through Jackie's body, making her shiver down her spine when it apparently creeped her out a little.

"I hate it when ghost invade your personal space." Jackie muttered.

"Jackie, Mr. Lancer! He's a-" Matt said as he pointed out at where 'Lancer' escaped with Dani Phantom.

Jackie's eyes went wide in realization "Honey, you're right! Mr. Lancer has been taken over by that ectoplasmic brat, Dani Phantom!"

In the skies of Amity Park, Amorpho began flying Dani back to her house of Fenton Works after a long day of avoiding crazed fans and the annoying students of Casper High.

"Looks like I picked the wrong person to impersonate. _Everyone_ is after you!" Amorpho said to Dani.

"You have no idea. You know, there are better ways to get noticed, you know. The next time you want attention, do what humans do: streak at sporting events, or go on a reality TV show and eat live bugs for money." Dani said to the shapeshifting ghost.

"I just wanted to have some fun. Ruining your life wasn't the best way to go I suppose."

"And I just wanted to be left alone, but if we can't fix this, I don't think I'll ever be left alone again."

Dani then glanced at a billboard with her own picture as it read 'Amity Park: home of Dani Phantom'. They finally arrived when Amorpho phased into the Fenton Works lab before they walked up to device that began this whole mess in the first place.

"We just have ta-"

However, there was yet another explosion when Jackie and Matt appeared. They somehow making it home with such quick speed, even Dani didn't even know how they knew where they were even going.

"Stop in the name of all things pure and non-ecto!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Uh...I can explain." Dani said after she and Amorpho glanced at each other.

"Mr. Lancer, what's going on here? Where's our daughter?" Matt demanded.

"Yeah, and have you been violated by any putrid ectoplasm?" Jackie added.

"Um...I..uh…that is, uh..." Amorpho shuttered to find an excuse.

"Uh, what he means is that he captured me! All by himself! Him! Mr. Lancer!" Dani said as she pointed her thumb at him.

Jackie and Matt exchanged confused looks. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Um, that's right, and I was just to dispose of her here in your lab." Amorpho said nervously.

"Right, but I, uh, escaped." Dani added innocently.

'Lancer' smiled innocently as well. "And I raced after her!"

"Yeah, and so…" She then made a fake angry posture as she pointed at him dramatically. "Now you will pay, you cur!" She then threw Amorpho onto the Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire before she gave him a reassuring wink. "Take this!" She pretended to punch him while she pressed the reverse button on the device.

"Ow! Ow! Owie!"

The Ecto Stop-o Power-o-Fire began to reactivate itself when it aimed for the target on the floor before Dani quickly shoved Amorpho onto the target with her. It finally fired a beam at them and smoke billowed before they both ran into the kitchen.

"Okay, here goes." Dani murmured before she began to concentrate as white rings appeared and before she knew it, she finally changed back into her human form with her powers fully restored once again. She looked down at her hands and checked her black hair before she smiled as she laughed in relief. "ALRIGHT! I can change again!"

Amorpho smiled before he shifted back into his normal ghost form. "So can I! I'm me! And that means, I'm everyone!" He said happily before he began to shift himself into an obese man, a duck, and ballerina, and then back to his normal form. He then offered her his hand before they shook. "Thanks for the help and sorry I wanted all the attention. Being faceless, sometimes you just want to be noticed, but I guess it's not so bad sharing the spotlight."

"The spotlight? You can have it. I'm happy just to blend in. Just do me a favor, I'll leave you alone if you promise to never let me see you around here again. Deal?"

Amorpho tipped his hat. "Deal."

"Cool."

He hovered up to the ceiling before he shifted himself into Dani Phantom as he smirked at the girl. "But how will you know if you do?" He chuckled as he phased through the ceiling to leave Dani by herself.

"Dani!" Jackie and Matt exclaimed in relief as they ran out of the lab and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, we're so glad to see you!" Matt said out loud, releasing her and checked her face. "How do you feel? Are you okay? How's your face?" He pinched her cheek a little while she gave her father her little cheeky grin. "Oh, cute and pinchable as always."

"So how did you get rid of that Dani Phantom freak away, kid?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Easy, I just told her that my parents were the fearsome Fentons, she flipped out, used her powers to patch me up, and brought me home." Dani lied casually to her folks with an innocent smile. "Looks like you guys are pretty famous in the ghost community."

Jackie waved her hand like it was nothing. "Oh, shucks, Dani. It might seem like sunshine and butter-toasted times, but fame isn't all that's cracked up to be!"

"Yeah, I guess there's such a thing as too much attention."

In the restrooms of Casper High, Lancer woke up in a bathroom stall as he recovered from passing out when he saw a ghost disguised as himself. "Where...where am I?" He asked himself as he exited the stall and stared at his reflection in a mirror. "I had the weirdest nightmare: dreamt there were two of me." He then smiled as he scoffed like it was a joke. "That's ridiculous! When they made me, they broke the mould. Me! Mr. Lancer!"

He suddenly heard ladies shrieking as he trembled in startle before he turned around to see his female staff members inside. They all glared at him angrily, and he realized that he was actually inside the ladies room.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants!" Lancer exclaimed before the ladies all began to slap him hard and then gave him a beating of a lifetime. "I don't know how I ended up here! I DON'T NEED THIS KIND OF ATTENTION!"

Outside Casper High, Amorpho hovered above the school in his normal ghost form and laughed mischievously a little at his last prank before he headed off to the parts unknown.


	6. Urban Jungle

**Season 3 Episode 6**

Urban Jungle

"Meet the ROOT of all EVIL!"

It was a nice, normal day at Amity Park. Inside Sam Manson's greenhouse in his backyard, a fly flew around the room until it landed inside a venus fly trap's mouth as it clamped shut.

"Take it easy, de Milo, it's your third fly this morning and you know you're watching your cholesterol." Sam said to the fly trap as he watered his plant. He began to walk around his greenhouse as he picked up a basket to harvest. "Hm, I'm feeling international today."

He picked an orange from an orange tree. "Thanks, Sunny." He said before he then picked a branch of grapes from a grape vine tree while he spoke in French or Italian. "Merci, Pier." He finally picked some Japanese onions from a pot as he spoke in little Japanese. "Domo Arigato, Yoshi. Nice when countries can come together for a mutual cause. Namely, my lunch." He dumped all his fruits and veggies into his lunchbox for school.

Sam has always enjoyed harvesting his plants since he was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, so he was quite the nature lover. And it would kill him if he ever ate any meat, as opposed to his best friend, Tina Foley, who would be caught dead eating vegetables and ate meat instead.

Speaking of Tina, she and their other best friend, Dani Fenton, entered the greenhouse. However, Dani was wearing a coat and shivering down to her spin, despite the fact it was quite warm outside, but her teeth were chattering like she was freezing for some odd reason. "Hey, Sam, ready for school?" Tina asked her gothic friend.

Sam, however, narrowed his eyes like they did something wrong. "Close the door! Cold air is not good for the plants: the humidity opens their pores." Sam ran up to his door and closed it shut before he turned to Tina with a grin as he crossed his arms. "It can help you sweat off a few inches, too, Mrs. Pie For Breakfast."

"And that's wrong why?"

"I-i-i-it's like a meat locker to me, can you turn up the heat?" Dani asked Sam rhetorically as she continued to shiver while she hugged herself to keep warm.

Sam looked confused by his friend's sudden cold sensation in such a warm season. "What's with you? It must be ninety-five degrees in here." He pointed out.

"I don't know. Ever since I got up this morning, I just can't seem to get warm."

Dani touched Tina as she shrugged, but then the techno-geek felt a sudden coldness when she shivered from her friends contact. "Brrrr! Man, I've heard of ghosts sending chills up your spine, but this is _too_ weird." Tina said after she stopped shivering.

"I bet I'm just coming down with a bug."

A fly flew across Dani's face as it approached the fly trap again as it took a bite out of it, much to Tina's amazement. "Awesome! A veggie that hates veggie as much as I do!"

"Let's go, guys." Sam told his friends before looking sternly at his fly trap. "No dessert for you tonight, mister." And then he walked out of his greenhouse with Tina following behind him.

Unaware to the trio, as Dani followed behind while she shivered, she left behind a trail of blue cold air when it swirled around the venus fly trap and froze it solid.

As the trio made their way to school, they all watched the construction workers bulldoze, dig up, and saw down a lot of trees, flower meadows, and anything else related to nature. The newest mayor of Amity Park, Vladia Masters, had no care for nature like at all, so she only cared about her business and her money since she made all the construction workers tear down anything that was all nature. This has really sent Sam over the edge since he was more down-to-Earth than his friends were.

"Ugh, urban blight. So thrilled to live in the twenty-first century." Sam sighed sarcastically as he gestured to all the construction around them.

"Me, too. That new arcade in the new strip mall, next to the new hot dog place, looks awesome...and new." Tina said in a completely different view, much to Sam's dismay as they all stopped their tracks.

"I know. Besides, Sam, there's nothing wrong with a little...p-p-p-progress." Dani said as she shivered again.

"Yeah, Vladia's new beautification campaign is very progressive." Tina looked up at the billboard about Vladia bulldozing a tree that showed she only cared about construction and had nothing to do with nature.

"No, just progressively _worse_. Seriously, messing too much with nature can be a dangerous thing." Sam said sternly as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the thought.

Before a construction worker could even saw up a fallen tree a bulldozer just knocked down, the entire ground below them began to quake as everyone froze in startle. Dani's ghost sense went off as she gasped before she looked down at her feet and saw the ground beginning to crack open while plants emerged from them. Then a huge purple monstrous plant suddenly grew out of the ground as its mouth opened, revealing a dark purple brain with eyes and then vines wrapped around it before leaves swirled around it like a cocoon.

The trio all watched in horror and awe as it leaves cocoon exploded into a giant green plant-type ghost as it roared angrily into the heavens. He had thorns on the top of his head like a mohawk, red eyes full of anger and even a moss-like cape and had mushrooms and vines all over his body.

"Flesh dwellers, you have caused pain to my children once too often!" He roared as he elongated his arm and picked up a fallen tree as the construction worker ran away, screaming in fear. "Now you, too, shall feel pain...the pain of UNDERGROWTH!"

He roared again as he sent three vines out of his body while they either wrapped around or stuck through a few construction trucks and lifted them to the air before he continued to roar.

"Anybody got a weed whacker?!" Tina exclaimed nervously as everyone stared up at Undergrowth the plant ghost in fear.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Everyone continued to look up at Undergrowth, the new plant ghost, in awe and in fear.

"Pitiful human race! Your _progress_ has destroyed acres of my children! Now I shall destroy _YOU_ to make room for my _new_ offspring." He roared to all of the citizens before him.

"I completely dig where you're coming from, but there are better ways to go about this: start if off profit, organise a petition." Sam said a little nervously to the giant plant ghost. However, he roared angrily as he threw one of the truck with nothing but his might at one of the under-construction buildings, and it collapsed while workers scattered out of the way. Sam then smiled sheepishly as he shrugged innocently. "Or...you could destroy things."

Undergrowth roared again as he slammed another truck onto a building.

"Going...g-g-g-ghost!" Dani stuttered as she made a determined look and changed into her ghost form. She flew into the air before she hovered beside the evil plant ghost. "Sorry, I don't have much of a green thumb!" She fired an ecto beam at one of Undergrowth's arms as he roared and hissed in pain. "And now, neither do you!"

A vine then wrapped around Sam and Tina as it held onto them tightly. "DANI!" They exclaimed in unison as the truck fell out of the air and was about to crush on top of them. Luckily, Dani quickly dove down and flew them out of the way before the truck crashed onto the ground.

Undergrowth's arm then grew back before Dani flew at him again as she charged her hands with her ecto-energy. "Undergrowth, huh?!" She blasted his other arm off, but it immediately grew back and then she created a hole in his chest. "Looks to me like you're overgrown!" She then blasted off his head, but it immediately reattached itself as he glared at the ghost girl.

"You can't destroy a being who's able to regenerate himself!" Undergrowth shouted before he summoned five monstrous-looking plants and sent them after her.

Dani quickly flew down the street before she skimmed up a building and twisted and flipped in the air as she avoided the plants' teeth. She charged back to Undergrowth as she created a large ecto ball and prepared to throw it at the plant ghost.

"Can't regenerate if he's a pile of ashes!" Dani suddenly stopped in mid air when she immediately began to shiver again. She dropped her energy ball and hugged herself tightly. "So…c-c-c-c-cold." And then the plants managed to catch up to her when they wrapped their vines around her and dragged her back to their master.

Sam and Tina both tried to make a run for it as they screamed, but Undergrowth managed to catch them with his vines as he lifted the trio up close to him.

"Such limited lifeforms. Although instant destruction is an option, {growl/hisses} I feel a replanting would be more...productive." Undergrowth grinned before the top of his head splitted in half and yellow spores poured out as they flew out and surrounded the trio.

"Sleep spores!" Dani said.

"At least they're full of ginkgo biloba." Sam moaned tiredly as he began to fall asleep.

Dani's eyes began to droop as she tried to fight off against the spores' effects. "Rejoice...for a new era is taking the root." Undergrowth said and the last thing Dani saw was vines slowly making her way towards her as she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Dani and Tina woke up and found themselves tied to a large tree in the center of town as vines pinned them to the trunk. They also noticed that their entire town was covered with vines and living plants.

"Holy hibiscus! The whole city is a...giant overgrown backyard!" Dani exclaimed before two monstrous plants surrounded the girls and bared their teeth as they growled.

"I never eat my vegetables, why is it fair they get to eat me?!" Tina asked rhetorically with fear in her voice.

Dani then strained as she tried to use her strength to snap free from the vines holding her arms and waist, but they were unusually too strong even for her. "Oh man, no good! These vines are like...steel cables...with sap!"

Both of the girls then heard Undergrowth chuckle softly as he grew right in front of them with a wicked grin. "Yes...the Growth is far stronger than any meat creature, no matter how powerful they think they are." He said as he went up to Dani's face.

She growled angrily as she charged up her ecto-energy to blast at him, but then two flowers sprang out when they covered her hands. She felt her powers being suppressed, which made her gasp in shock. "These ghost plants are blocking my ghost energy! I can't go intangible either!"

"Perhaps one day you will see that this is what nature intended all along." Undergrowth nuzzled a couple of his ghost plants as he growled/hissed. "Mankind is merely a temporary weed in the garden of life...a weed that can be removed."

Dani began to shiver again before she glared up at the plant ghost defiantly. "Dani Phantom bows to no plant!"

"'Bow'? We can't even wiggle our fingers!" Tina exclaimed.

"Your pessimistic, but accurate friend is right. Observe your once proud progressive metropolis." Undergrowth said with a grin as he gestured his hand out to the rest of the town.

There was a giant brain-like plant that sent out vines that attached themselves to a human's neck. Once that happened, their eyes glowed green and their skins began to look like that they were beginning to crack. They also began to act like mindless zombies like Undergrowth was doing his own way of overshadowing and/or mind controlling.

"The Mine Vine enables me to control the inhabitants' every movement." Undergrowth said as most of the citizens began to chop down telephone poles like trees while others planted seeds within the Earth for him to grow with his power. "Why should I burden myself with the destruction of your city when I can have its own citizens do if _for_ me? Once the way is cleared, my children will be planted and grown anew! My consciousness, my will, shall spread throughout the globe and the concrete shall become real jungles!"

Undergrowth began to laugh mechanically at his evil master plan.

"You can't win! If I can't stop you, someone...w-w-w-will!" Dani shouted defiantly at the plant ghost while her mysterious shivers returned.

"Really? Such as?" Undergrowth challenged the ghost girl.

Then they all suddenly heard the Fenton RV driving out of the vines like crazy with Jackie Fenton at the wheel and Matt on the passenger seat. "Get your filthy roots off my town, you horticultural terror!" Jackie demanded angrily out loud before she smiled at her husband. "Thanks for writing down the word 'horticulture', sweet face."

"I didn't want you to mispronounce id during a battle cry, hun, first impressions are very important." Matt said.

"And I married you anyway."

The Fenton RV then gain a giant saw blade as it began cutting through the vines until a tree suddenly popped out and catapulted the vehicle into the air. Two vines grabbed onto it and teared it into two as Matt and Jackie jumped out of the vehicle, but Jackie landed on her stomach while Matt got in a pose. Matt shouted as he began cutting through moving vines with gardening tools until one managed to attach itself onto his neck when it began taking control over him.

"No, Dad! He's been taken over by the Mind Vine!" Dani exclaimed as she watched him and then her mother being controlled, but nothing happened when she only grabbed onto the end in confusion.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Jackie said as it tried attaching to different parts of her neck and even her forehead, but nothing happened. "Nope. Nope. Still feeling fine and-" The vine then went inside her ear and it seemed to do the trick. "Oh, there we go! Mmmmm...chlorophyll." Her eyes turned green as she became controlled.

"NO! Not them! LET THEM GO!" Dani exclaimed angrily as she glared at the plant ghost.

"He's controlling everyone! After us, there's nobody left!" Tina exclaimed as they watched everyone, most of which who they knew personally, walking down the streets mindlessly like zombies.

Dani continued to shiver, but then suddenly realized that someone else was missing. "W-w-wait a minute...where's Sam?"

"Ah, yes...the male." Undergrowth said as he turned around just before a large purple rose emerged from the ground. "Every garden needs a caretaker."

The purple rose bloomed open and Sam, now under Undergrowth's control, emerged from the opening, suspended by some vines. His hair was frizzed, appeared a little longer, and had a few leaves sticking out. He was shirtless with a couple of vines wrapped around him in different positions around his chest, arms, and legs, he wore green shorts that were tattered at his knees, a green glove on his right hand and multiple vines wrapped on his left arm, and barefeet. His eyes were glowing solid green and his face looked like it was cracking (like the other mind controlled citizens).

He also seemed to have gained plant-like powers as well like Undergrowth has transferred and shared some of his power into him. Sam wore a blank glare as he stared mindlessly at his friends with his arms sticking out.

"Sam!" Dani cried with worry in her eyes.

"Green's a good...color on you." Tina said nervously.

"His love of vegetation makes him the perfect choice to work alongside me." Undergrowth said to the girls as he played with Sam with his vine fingers, while he only stared out mindlessly under his control. "I can show him the ropes...or _vines_ , so to speak."

Sam then glared with his head hanging limply to the side from his neck, and his fingers were tensed up as vines wavered behind him. "Flesh-walkers, your bodies are needed for work." He said in a deeper voice before he held out his hand as he raised his head up, making it crack a little while he sent out a Mind Vine straight towards Tina.

"Great, veggies _and_ work, my two least favorite-" Tina began to complain with a frown until she yelped in surprise when the Mind Vine attached itself onto the back of her neck as it began to control her.

"TINA!" Dani exclaimed.

"And nourishment." Sam added before he held up his hands above him and summoned a very hungry monstrous plant as it made its way to eat Dani.

Dani began to shiver even more as her body suddenly began to glow blue while the monstrous plant moved closer and closer while it opened its mouth. Then out of nowhere, the vines, flowers, and tree that were securing the ghost girl tight all froze solid while she stuttered a lot.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-BACK OFF!" She exclaimed loudly as she broke free from the vines while they shattered into pieces. Undergrowth and Sam both gasped in shock with wide eyes before Dani tried to fly away from them.

"STOP HER!" Undergrowth ordered his new second-in-command/caretaker.

Sam opened his solid green eyes before he lunged out with his supporting vines as he shouted loudly and held out his hands. He then appeared right in front of Dani as he grinned and she stopped in mid air with wide eyes. "Sam?"

She glanced down at the vine that was suspending Sam in the air while he continued to smile sickly at his friend. "Join us, Dani, the Growth is family." He said as he sent out a few vines with his mind from behind him while he spoke to her.

"Already got one, thanks, and I'm still working the b-b-bugs out of it!" The vines wrapped around Dani's wrists as she spoke. She began to glow blue as she frozen the vines solid before she broke her arms free as the vines shattered. She then flew straight into the air in a hurry. "At least they can't reach me up here, no such thing as flying plants!"

Unfortunately, Undergrowth suddenly formed right in front of her as she immediately halted her flying. "I AM EVERYWHERE!" He shouted out loud.

Dani stared at him in awe before she took off the other direction. She knew that she was completely outmatched because of this cold sensation that has been keeping her from fighting, so she had to retreat and take refuge. "He might be everywhere out here...b-b-but I know one place he's _not_!"

An Undergrowth duplicate suddenly appeared right in front of her, making her yelp in surprise as two more of them surrounded her. She fired her ghost beams at the vines and quickly flew right through them. Dani felt the cold sensation returning as she shivered and hugged herself tightly while icicles oddly began forming on her body.

"T-t-t-t-too cold...can't stay airborne." She chattered before she began to lose altitude and plummeted out of the air. She shrieked as she phased through the road and into the sewers until she splashed into the water with a grunt, and the water was suddenly covered under a thick layer of ice. Dani's gloved hand punched through the ice with a shout before she pulled herself out as she panted heavily. "What's happening to me?"

She turned around and gasped in shock with wide eyes when she saw Sam approaching her with his vines suspending him. "Become, Dani, become part of the Growth!" He said with a grin.

Dani pulled herself out and immediately began to sprint down the sewers while Sam sent his vines straight after her. She luckily grabbed onto a ladder as the vines passed right below her. She climbed up the ladder and peeked through the manhole as she shivered even more and saw her home, Fenton Works, a block away from her.

"H-h-have to...g-get inside." Dani stuttered as she climbed out of the hole while her face literally turned blue and walked to her house, hugging herself.

The manhole behind her suddenly exploded with vines as she froze her tracks and turned around as more vines emerged from the holes. They formed into duplicates of Undergrowth as they all roared/howled and fired large thorns at the ghost girl, who ran to her front door and phased through as the spikes stuck to the door. She phased through the floor just as the vines entered her house and scattered all across the entire building. Dani tumbled into the lab with a grunt before she weakly got to her legs as icicles formed on her hair while she continued to shiver. She then weakly looked ahead and saw the active Fenton Ghost Portal right in front of her.

"The Ghost Zone! My only chance!" She said to herself as she got to her feet just before the vines entered the lab and she quickly ran towards the portal. One grabbed her by her ankle, but it immediately froze solid and she snapped out of its grip while it shattered.

Sam suddenly appeared from above when he blocked her way, making her gasp in shock as she froze her tracks. "Stay, Dani. Stay and rule with me." He said to her with a look of plead in his eyes before he grinned sickly again.

"I always thought you ruled, Sam, just n-not like this." As Dani spoke, Sam's glare soften as he stared at his friend. "I'll...b-b-be back and I'll...s-s-save you and everyone!" After a moment of silence, he finally glared angrily as he growled before he sent his vines straight towards Dani. She turned intangible and phased through the vines as she ran towards the portal. "I PROMISE!"

And Dani jumped through the Fenton Portal, leaving Sam to glare at where she left before his vines engulfed the entire lab.

* * *

Never in Dani's entire ghost fighting career has she ever retreated from a major ghost battle, but she knew she couldn't fight Undergrowth with this odd cold sensation overtaking her entire body. So she had little choice but to seek refuge in the Ghost Zone until she can find a way to take back her entire town.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Dani flew across the void as she continued to shiver like Antarctica as more icicles coated over her body. She had absolutely no idea why this was even happening to her, but if she couldn't find help soon, she feared that she would freeze into an ice statue if she couldn't find a cure for this cold sensation soon.

"Only one person who can help me. Hope I manage to...s-steer myself in the...r-r-right direction." Dani shivered as she closed her eyes and continued flying towards her destination.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she found herself hurtling towards a ice pillar, but she was unable to stop herself as she crashed straight into it. She tumbled down until she landed on soft snow with some grunts before she immediately fell unconscious. Dani has managed to make it to the Far Frozen when a hover vehicle approached her with an old friend of hers, Frostbite, riding on it as while of his people drove him.

"Object located, sir. Shall we blast it to bits to prove our superiority?" His servant asked his leader.

Frostbite immediately recognized Dani when his eyes went wide with concern. "This is no mere object! It is a friend in need." He said as he exited off his vehicle and picked up Dani bridal style. "We shall return to the city at once."

Several minutes later after her crash landing, Dani groaned while she began to regain her consciousness. Her eyes popped open when she found herself floating inside some kind of recovery liquid chamber filled with warm water and a breathing mask, and she was even in her bra and undies.

She glanced around in confusion until her old ally, Frostbite, approached to her chamber with a small laugh. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said to his old friend with a bright smile.

"Frostbite! Hey, wait a minute, where am I?" Dani asked before she looked down at herself and tried to cover up herself. "Where are my clothes?"

"This is a medical facility in the realm of the Far Frozen, and you are floating in a de-icing chamber. You clothes are in the wash, there were a lot of brrs in your shirt. As for what happened, I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me, Beloved One."

"Well, what I can tell you isn't good: Amity Park, my home, completely overrun by Undergrowth, a psycho freaky plant ghost."

Frostbite pulled up a holographic projection of Undergrowth the plant ghost himself as he made a small grave look on his face. "I have heard-tell of this Undergrowth, a powerful ghost he is. Capable of regenerating himself and producing numerous kill offspring. Nearly impossible to defeat."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I tried to stop him, but...I don't remember much once this _cold sensation_ started taking me over."

Frostbite then smiled like she just brought up some he forgot to tell her about: the one reason why she retreated from Undergrowth in the first place. "Ah yes, the cold sensation…" He walked to a screen that showed Dani's body as a blue light blinked at the center of the chest. "Your central core reading indicates extreme cold as if your body is self-generating it. I sensed it within you the last time we met."

"How is that possible?"

Frostbite only laughed like it should have been obvious to her before as he walked back up to Dani with a smile. "You become invisible, pass through solid objects, and you make beams of energy from your hands and you, young lady, ask 'How is this possible?'"

Dani made a look of amazement and shock when she realized what was happening to her. "You mean...this is a new ghost power?"

"Precisely. Though new to you it may be, rest assured it is an ability very familiar to my people. We are quite well-train in its use." As he spoke, Frostbite demonstrated his power as he created a snowball before it shifted into an ice diamond. He then created an ice statue of Dani with an ice beam. "Of course, there are more practical uses for it as well." He then formed the diamond into an ice sword before he sliced the top half of the statue with a shout as it shattered on the ground.

Dani made a look of excitement about this new power. "Teach me!" She then looked down at herself with a small look of embarrassment when her smile dropped. "Uh...when my clothes are ready." Frostbite nodded his head in agreement.

After Dani regained her clothes and was out of the de-icing chamber, Frostbite took the ghost girl into an arena while all of the Far Frozen people watched them from their seats. Dani's shivers unfortunately returned again since she began to tremble madly again like before.

"Why are there so many of your...p-p-p-people watching us?" Dani shuttered.

"HA! It is not every moon that my people get an opportunity to see their leader train one as legendary as you, O Beloved One." Frostbite said with a smile.

Dani gave him a knowing look. "You mean they're hoping I'll mess up, huh?"

"Indeed, these people live in a frozen wasteland, they take their comedy where they can get it. Now then, lesson one: stop shivering."

"I-I-I-I-I-I can't!"

"This is because the cold is contained within you, and ever since you acquired your ghost abilities, you have only been letting it out in small amounts."

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "Like when?"

"Every time you since a ghost is nearby."

"My g-ghost sense? It's been a part of this freeze power all along?"

"But now you must learn to let it out all at once. Now then, concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out."

"Okay, h-here goes everything." Dani closed her eyes tightly when she began to concentrate as her entire body began to glow blue. Then with a loud shout, she made an explosion of ice energy before she slipped onto the ice and looked down at herself. "Hey, wow! It...it worked! I feel normal again! No more cold feeling! Way to go, Frostbi-" But when she looked up to her mentor, her smile dropped when she realized that she has accidentally froze him solid while he gave her a thumbs up. Dani made a sheepish look as she held up a finger. "Uh...can I get some hot chocolate over here?"

After Frostbite got himself thawed out, he wasn't angry at Dani since this was her first time training with her new ice powers. She needed to train fast on this new ability because everyone in Amity Park were counting on her to save them very soon, especially Sam, even if he was now Undergrowth's new second-in-command, and Dani's new ice abilities could come in handy during her fight.

In her next lesson, Frostbite made Dani fire some icicles at some of the targets as he demonstrated how to make them and made several bullseyes, making his audience cheer for him. He then gestured to Dani that it was her turn now. She focused her cold energy to her hands and deeply imagined them being icicle missiles before she fired some. However, unlike Frostbite, the icicles missed the targets completely when they flew straight towards the crowd as they gasped and shouted in pain while they spiked at them, making Dani cringe in embarrassment.

After most of the Far Frozen people returned with bandages from their little icicle incident, Frostbite's next lesson for Dani was to freeze flying disks with her icy eye beams. One disk was catapulted into the air and Frostbite froze it with his icy eye beams with no problem. Another disk shot into the air as Dani tried to focus her cold energy into her eyes, but nothing happened as she saw it flying away. She finally managed to fire some ice beams from her eyes, but it only ended up freezing most of the crowd solid.

"Great, we're not going to sell any snacks now." Frostbite said in frustration as he walked away while Dani only stared at him in silence.

* * *

The next day at the Far Frozen, Dani's training with Frostbite was finally over and she was ready to both return her hometown to take it back from Undergrowth and rescue her best friend from his control.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Dani said to Frostbite before she smiled at him in gratitude. "I don't know how I can ever thank you and you people enough."

"You can thank us by using your new abilities to rid your world of the evil ghost vermin that infests it." Frostbite as he frowned sternly at the thought of her town being in danger.

"Yeah, but…" Dani then looked down at the snow in doubt. "What if I can't beat him? If I can never go home again? Maybe I can just...stay here with you?"

"NO!" The people of the Far Frozen exclaimed in a panic. Although they really did like Dani genuinely, they didn't want to be used as her target practice again.

"Fear is natural, Dani Phantom." Frostbite said as he placed his hand on her shoulders with a confident smile. "Charging into battle _despite_ the fear is what makes someone a hero, a heroine must always believe that she will win, and your new abilities just may help." He removed his hand before Dani looked down at her hands as they glowed blue with her new cold energy. "Be mindful, _you_ control the power, it does not control you." He then held out his hand.

Dani smiled as she took it. "Thanks." Her smile dropped when she forgot that her hands were still charged with her ice energy, thus she accidentally froze Frostbite's hand as she smiled nervously. "Uh sorry." She then turned to the people of the realm and held up her hand. "Bye, everyone!"

They all only screamed in a panic before they ran away in fear, much to Dani and Frostbite's confusion. Dani and Frostbite both looked at each other before they smiled one last time in goodbye, until Dani finally took off and left the Far Frozen to make her way back to Amity Park to take back her town from Undergrowth.

* * *

In the dark lab of the Fenton Works lab, the ghost portal reactivated as Dani hovered back into her parents' lab to finish off what she retreated from. She noticed that it was pitch black before she used her ecto-energy to light up the entire room and found several vines wrapped inside.

"If the lab looks like this, I can't imagine the rest of the town." Dani said to herself with worry in her eyes before she phased through the ceiling.

She was unaware that a couple of ghost plants saw her leave. Dani phased out of Fenton Works and her eyes went wide in surprise and worry when she saw large vines and Undergrowth's plant children everywhere on the buildings and streets. But what scared her the most was that there wasn't a single sign of human life.

" _Dani_." Sam's deep voice said out of nowhere, making her gasp as she turned around. She began to fly towards the source of her friend's voice as she looked below her at the abandoned and deserted town before her worst fears.

"This place is deserted, no signs of human life anywhere. I better find Tina or-" She said to herself, but suddenly she immediately stopped in midair as her shivers returned and she hugged herself tightly before she made a determined look. "I control the power, the power doesn't control me." She began to concentrate before she stopped shivering.

" _Dani_." Dani perked her head up when she heard Sam's voice again. She flew up to the center of town that was surrounded by hundreds of large purple closed flowers and in the very center was a large tree with purple leaves. " _Welcome back_."

Dani turned around and saw Sam emerge from the tree bark with vines supporting him. His plant attire has gone through a change the last time Dani escaped from him. He was still shirtless, wore dark green gloves on each hand, a dark green cape with a high collar, dark pants that were tattered at his ankles, dark green boots, and a vine wrapped around his unusually longer hair and stuck out like thorns, his hair was still frizzly and had a few long locks hanging over his face. The only features that stayed the same were his eyes that were still solid green from being under Undergrowth's control and his face still looked cracked.

Sam smiled wickedly down at his ghostly friend. "I thought you were gone for good." He said.

"Sam, we have to get you out of here."

"No, I like it here. Undergrowth has made all things new." He moved out more outside as a few vines wrapped around him and he hugged them while they nuzzled him. "They need me, I am their new father."

"What?! You won't even babysit your cousins! We have to get out of here now, where's everybody else?"

Sam didn't say a word as he snapped his fingers and the large purple flowers rose to the air. To Dani's shock and horror, they all opened up to reveal Matt, Jackie, James, Tina, Daph Baxter, Paul, Skye, Mr. Lancer, and everyone else she knew, all unconscious in some kind of suspended animation and all tied up to the plants. Dani's eyes went wide at the sight before her while Sam merely smiled with his hands behind his back.

"Our friends?! Our families?! What are you doing?!" Dani demanded as she turned to her vegetized-friend.

"They will be used as nutrients for the children, all that matters now are the children." He said as he faced her with his sickening grin.

Dani then suddenly heard growling from out of nowhere when she turned behind her. From behind the buildings, Undergrowth emerged from the Earth as he roared into the heavens, now looking a hundred times larger than before.

"And you will make a fine meal for them, too!" He growled before he brought up his hand and swatted Dani out of the air, sending her shouting across the vine fields until she landed on the vines with a grunt.

As she weakly pulled herself out of the thorny vines, she looked behind her and flew into the air just before Undergrowth unleashed his vine fingers at her. He elongated his fingers again as Dani used her ecto-energy to slice and cut through the vines while they snapped in half. She then fired an ecto ball with a yell and blasted the plant ghost's arm out. However, he regenerated it back as he grinned. Then three large cacti monsters suddenly emerged from the vines as they began to swat Dani around like a fly until she crashed onto the vines.

Sam wrapped her up with his vines as he approached her. "You must take root, become one with us." He said with his sick grin.

"Stop! Please! Sam, listen to me! You can't let him win!" Dani pleaded before the vines began dragging her underneath themselves while she muffled and Sam only stood there and watched as his friend disappeared underneath the vines.

"You have done well, my son!" Undergrowth said, catching Sam's attention before he turned around to face him. "You shall have the honor of feeding her to the children when she is rip."

Sam narrowed his eyes and smiled at where Dani was dragged down. "Yes, father." He said softly.

Underneath the vines, Dani grunted and strained to break herself free, but then she gasped when she began to remember Frostbite's words.

 _ **Frostbite (Voiceover):**_

 _Now then, concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out_.

Dani then closed her eyes as she listened to her mentor's words, and began concentrating on all of her cold energy inside of her that began to manifest themselves since she first woke up that morning, and began to build up when it nearly froze her to death.

"Let...me...GOOOOOO!" Dani shouted as her eyes glowed blue and then in a bright flash, the vines were coated in ice as Dani rocketed herself out of her hole.

Undergrowth and Sam both gasped in shock when they saw Dani floating several feet away, with her body and eyes glowing blue now that she had full control over her new ice abilities. She was ready to use this new advantage to stop Undergrowth once and for all and set her hometown and her best friend free from his nature reign.

"Bundle up, boys, cause it's about to get chilly." Dani said before she unleashed an ice wave at Undergrowth as it froze him in a block of ice, but he immediately broke free with an angry roar.

"GET HER!" He commanded his 'son'.

Sam narrowed his eyes before he charged at his friend as he shouted and with a wave of his hand, he fired large thorns at her. Dani pulled up an ice shield as the thorns bounced off before she melted her shield and flew off of the vines. Sam then whipped some of his vines to grab onto Dani, but she froze them with every vine he threw at her while she continued to charge at her mind-controlled friend. Sam narrowed his eyes and then charged again as they both shouted. Sam unleash a vine while Dani fired an ice beam before they exploded on impact. The smoke cleared to show the two friends fighting against each other in hand to hand combat as they punched and blocked each other's blows, Sam swung his leg below while Dani backflipped away and then they finally laced their hands together and tried to overcome each other.

Dani's body began to glow blue while Sam's began to glow more clear as they strained and their hands trembled from their strengths. "Sam, snap out of it! You're being controlled! FIGHT IT!" Dani exclaimed as she tried to reach into her friend.

"The Growth is my family now, and since you won't be my queen…" He began until he noticed Dani glaring even more as she growled and began to easily overcome him. Sam's eyes went wide as he strained even more with effort.

"I'm so sorry about this, Sam."

Dani grunted when she kicked him hard straight on his stomach, sending him tumbling across the vines as he grunted until he stopped near Undergrowth.

Sam held onto his stomach and rubbed his head before he looked up at his 'father'. Undergrowth growled angrily at the ghost girl for hurting his 'son' as he charged straight towards her. Dani avoided his punches while he smacked the ground instead before Dani fired her ice beams at him and froze him up again. He broke free from his ice case as he growled and tried to swat her, but she flew to the side just as two vines grabbed onto her.

"Watch out! The weatherman predicted a cold snap!" Dani said out loud as she froze the vines from the inside-out before she broke free while she shattered the vines.

Undergrowth shouted as he shrunk after Dani destroyed his vines. Dani realized that his vines and coldness were his weakness. Sam once told her that cold air was bad for the plants before this whole mess began, and she finally knew how to beat him.

"Hey, cabbage-face!" Dani retorted as she began to charge up her fists with cold energy before the plant ghost growled at her insult. "Haven't you heard that cold air is bad for the plants?" Dani phased into the ground where she began to freeze up all of his roots.

"NO! MY ROOTS!" Undergrowth shouted as he began to shrink even more. Dani continued to fire her ice beams onto his roots until all of the vines and Undergrowth's children on the surface were encased in a block of ice, weakening him even more. "No! You cannot do this to my children! NO! This is _my_ domain! My offspring will inherit the Earth!"

Dani emerged from the vines and smiled with her arms crossed. "Dude, I don't know if you realize this, but you're a terrible father." She then punched Undergrowth on his stomach, kicked him straight to the jaw, and finally uppercutted him across his cheek as she sent him tumbling on his iced-up vines. "As a duly deputized protector of Amity Park, it's my sincere hope that you've enjoyed your butt-kicking experience."

She then formed a snowball with her ice beam and combined it with her ecto-energy before she threw straight at Undergrowth's chest. There was a big momentary flash when it impacted before he regenerated it as he roared. But before he could attack Dani again, his chest began to glow and his eyes went wide in surprise.

"HUH?! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He began to flash even more as Vegetized Sam gasped in horror. Finally, Undergrowth exploded into nothing but vines, his goal for world domination was foiled and has finally been defeated.

All across Amity Park, the ice melted as the vines and Undergrowth's children withered dead with their 'father' overthrown. All the residences of the city began to wake up from their slave-like states as the Mind Vines released them from their trances. They all groaned in pain, not remembering anything that has happened and they were even confused by all the withered plants that were scattered across town.

Sam was back in his normal attire and free from Undergrowth's control (and lost his power over the plants even) as he rubbed his head, not remembering anything he has done either. "What happened?" He asked before he stuck his tongue out and gagged in disgust. "BLEH! My mouth tastes like I had nine thousand shots of wheatgrass, without the wheat!"

Tina stood up as she rubbed her head as well. "And I had a nightmare that I was trapped in a giant salad bar." She said before she shivered at the thought. "Garbanzo beans."

Sam and Tina then both saw Dani approaching them as her body glowed blue aura. "Hey, are you guys okay?" She asked them.

"Dani, what happened to you?" Sam asked when he noticed that her body was glowing before the aura around her disappear while she looked down at herself briefly.

"Let's just say I have a whole new respect for nature." She then held out her hand as she created a small ice diamond, showing her friends her new ice power she was finally able to control without shivering like Antarctica anymore.

Sam walked up to her, looking amazed by her new ghost power. "Whoa! You can do that now?" Dani remained silent when she handed him the diamond while he stared at it in confusion. "What's this for?"

"I'm just...glad you're okay." They both smiled at each other warmly, but then Tina kind of ruined the moment when she drove in with a lawn mower, much to her friends' confusions. "Tina, what are you doing? Five thousand dollars to cut someone's lawn?" Dani narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"All I need is one lawn and we'll be rolling in green stuff!" Tina exclaimed in excitement.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just done that?" Sam wondered as he narrowed his eyes a little, having some faint memories of when he was controlled by some plant ghost.

Speaking of the menace, Sam suddenly felt the ground beneath him quake a little as he looked down in confusion and then saw a small smudge version of Undergrowth emerge from the ground.

"I am regenerating! I will take over-" He began, but then screeched when he saw Tina approaching him with the lawn mower as she chop him into pieces before she rode up to her friends, who were smiling down at her.

"That one's on the house." Tina said before the three of them burst into laughter at her little joke, and Dani was also happy that everything was once again back to normal...for now, anyway.


	7. Livin' Large

**Season 3 Episode 7**

Livin' Large

"Make Your Checks Out to HORROR!"

One day at Amity Park in Fenton Works, it has been the most exhausting afternoon for Dani Fenton and her friends at school since it has been quite a slow day for the trio, not to mention how much work they had to do.

"Agh! I'm so dead!" Dani groaned as she phased into her room in her ghost form before she changed back into her human half. She walked up to her bed, looking worn out as her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, followed her inside and closed the door behind them. Dani then flopped lazily on her bed. "Who knew learning stuff in grouping for approval of our peers could be so exhausting?"

Sam flopped on one of her beanbags while Tina sat on her computer chair, both of them looking equally as tired as her. "Seven thirty to three thirty? School's like...an eight hour day!" Tina said.

"And everyday's a battle, especially when I have to battle something." Dani shifted around as she settled on her back. "Is this it, guys? Is the fun over? Is life just downhill from here?"

Tina smiled a little as she held out her hand. "No way! Life would get heck of alot better when someone _pays_ us to work our butts off."

The right on cue, Dani's mother, Jackie Fenton, barged into the room with her usual bright smile. "Hello, youngsters! How was school?" She wondered.

"Well, it was pretty exhau-" Dani began to say, but got interrupted by her mother.

"That's super! Your father and I need the help of three strong hands down in the lab, so let's hop to!"

Dani brightened up a little when she smiled. "How much are you paying?"

Jackie crossed her arms and frowned a little. "I pay you to do the laundry and clean the dishes. _This_ you'll do for the love of science!"

Jackie dragged her daughter and her friends down to the lab, where they see a giant machine with a bike, several generators scattered around the lab, and an oscilloscope on the counter. Jackie placed Dani by a generator where she leaned on it while she gave her mother a confused frown.

"Lean all your weight onto that photon generator, kid. It refuses to generate photons unless someone tips it a bit to the left." Jackie explained.

"Our equipment is a tap persnickety." Matt said with a smile as he held onto Sam, who was wearing some headphones before he made him hold up a satellite up high towards the window. "Sam, just aim your satellite dish into the sky above that neon taco sign. That's where Star Net Seven is in geosynchronous orbit with our lab."

"But-but-" Sam shuttered.

"Quiet! Don't speak or move a muscle for the next thirty seven in a half minutes!" Sam cringed a little when the man's outburst, but he did as he was told.

"Man, Fenton Works sure is low fi." Tina commented with her hands on her hips.

"Nonsense, Tina." Jackie said as she held up a blue coffee mug. "Here, take this World's Best Dad coffee mug and pound on top of the oscilloscope whenever it goes all fuzzy."

Right on cue, the monitor went all fuzzy. Tina stared down at the mug in confusion before she pounded it on the device. It immediately got itself to work again as she smiled brightly. "Hey, I'm a real life scientist!"

"Matt, hon, crank her up!"

Matt jumped on the bike and began to paddle hard as it began to power up the device with its properties beginning to work. The trio, though, were all still oblivious about the device's functions when they glanced at each other.

"What's all this supposed to do?" Dani asked her parents.

"Now it should evaporate every ghost being within my cell phone calling area, with no roaming charges." Jackie explained as she held up a cell phone close to her.

Sam, Tina, and Dani then all exchanged nervous looks this time. Since Dani was part ghost, it could affect her badly. She gulped nervously while she smiled weakly at her mother. "Uh...gee, Mom, maybe we shouldn't-"

They all suddenly heard the doorbell ring when they all stopped what they were doing and glanced up at the ceiling in wonder.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Now who in blazes could that be?" She asked.

Then Jackie's eldest son, James, came running into the lab with a nervous look on his face. "Mom! Dad!" He said nervously before Agents O and K of the Guys in White suddenly jumped into the lab with their guns in their hands as they aimed it at the Fentons. "There's someone here to see you!"

The Fentons, Sam, and Tina all gasped in shock at the sight of the Guys in White in the lab, making Dani worried of why they were there and what they were up to now.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

The Guys in White continued to aim their guns at the Fentons, Sam, and Tina as they all stared at them, but Jackie looked more happy to see them in her house again.

"Well, if it isn't my heroes, the Guys in White!" Jackie said with delight.

"I'm surprised you rang the bell. Don't you usually knock down a wall or crash through the ceiling?" Matt pointed out as he glared at the agents and crossed his arms.

The agents exchanged looks before they stowed their guns back in their coats. "Sorry, habit." Agent O said.

Agent K then cleared his throat before he looked down at his card. "The government is sorry about all the past...misunderstandings." He read out loud reluctantly.

"Like labeling you a crackpot, Fenton. That was…" Agent O looked at his card, looking equally as reluctant. "Wrong of us."

"The government now admits that you Fentons are...well...geniuses."

"Well, it's about doggone time!" Jackie exclaimed happily while the agents both remained silent with their hands behind their backs.

Matt even softened at their words. "Oh, Jackie, finally! Government approval of our work!" He said in relief.

"About that work, the government has authorized us to buy it lock, stock, and barrel." Agent K added.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous! I've poured my heart, soul, and life's blood into this laboratory and you can't put a price on that. Fenton Works is not for sale." Jackie said as she gestured to the lab before she crossed her arms. Agent O then pulled out a small check and it expanded into a much larger one, changing her expression when she smiled in amazement and excitement. "Wow! That's a lot of zeroes!" She pulled out her keys above Agent O's hand. "It's all yours."

Dani, Tina, and Sam's eyes widened in fear when Jackie dropped the keys to their home, lab, everything to the hands of the Guys in White while the agents smiled in somewhat satisfaction.

"Jackie! You can't sell our home!" Matt scolded, until his wife showed him the large check and he immediately changed his mind in amazement. "Wow! That's a lot of zeroes! We'll be out by noon tomorrow."

"Wait just a minute! Eh...what about the Fenton Portal? If we sell the house, how will I...uh, _you_ access the Ghost Zone?!" Dani asked worriedly.

"We're rich, kid! From now on, we'll just pay someone to answer tough questions like that!" Jackie said before she and her husband kissed the check and cuddle it with love. Dani and James only exchange shocked expressions at their parent's sudden change of behavior.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you all to step away from government property." Agent K said as he took the satellite device away from Sam's hands. Then, he took the mug away from Tina, who stuck her tongue out before she walked away with a glare.

Dani, meanwhile, walked to the keypad next to the Fenton Ghost Portal and began to type a password that locked the portal with three steel bonds before she walked away to join the others.

* * *

The next day, the Fentons have moved into their brand new large blue mansion as the moving truck drove away after they placed their furniture in the manson.

"Thanks for moving us in, fellas!" Jackie called out, holding a broken lamp. "Oh, and don't worry about the broken stuff! We'll just buy new! We're rich!" She tossed the lamp aside as another truck drove in with new science equipment. "Ah, new lab equipment." She inhaled deeply and sighed in satisfaction. "Oh, that new lab equipment smell."

"Yeah, the smelliest. Where do you want this stuff, ma'am?" A man asked her.

"It's all goes down to the billiard room, or as I like to call it…" Jackie then stroke a dramatic pose. "Fenton Works II! This time, it's personal." The men only stared at her blankly and dully.

"What in the name of ego?!" Vladia Masters exclaimed in her morning robe as she picked up a newspaper. She looked surprised to see that Jackie Fenton was moving in next door to her own mansion. "Jackie Fenton? What-what are you doing here in Ultra Polish Polterheist?"

"Moving in, mayor! I mean, Vladia...I mean...neighbor!"

"But you can't _afford_ this neighborhood!"

"Ha! I can now! You should've seen the size of the check we got! Sucker was yeh big! I see a cozy girl's night out in our future."

Vladia turned away in displeasure as she began muttered to herself, that the woman she has been trying to kill was moving in right next door with her. "Oh, yes yes, of course, that sounds fun. Akend to sticking hot curlers in my-"

"Jackie!" Matt exclaimed as he burst through the doors with a bright look on his face. "You won't believe it! I got lost...in my walking closet! I finally got a ride out on my automated shoe rack." He then noticed that Vladia was smiling at him, which made him look unimpressed since he still didn't quite trust her. "Oh, hello, Vladia. We're neighbors?"

Vladia's expression changed at the sight of the love of her life. "Indeed. I forgot for a moment that _you_ would be moving in _with_ Jackie. I'll pop by later and drop off a 'welcome to the block' baut cake."

"Ohhhh." Jackie and Matt said with anticipation.

The Fenton couple walk into their new mansion. Their new living room was larger than their own, the floors and walls were shinier and cleaner and rare portraits hanged on their wall.

"Well, it doesn't get much better than this! An embarrassingly big home, money to burn, and now baut cake!" Jackie exclaimed. An elevator opened as it revealed an old man with a tray of empty glasses. Matt stroke into a martial pose, but the man merely cocked an eyebrow. "Matthew, meet Hobson. He came with the place. Isn't that cool?"

"A butler? Oh, that is cool." He said with amazement.

"Hm, positively radical." Hobson said with a british accent. "Mistress Danielle and her friends requested another round of exoctic milkshakes. This time they want…" He cringed in disgust like he was trying not to throw up. "Kiwi fudge."

In Dani's new humongous bedroom, Dani was pacing around her room while she thought to herself. Sam was leaning by the window as he looked as skeptical as Dani was since he was also thinking to himself, and Tina sipped her already-empty glass of shake on a chair before she sighed in satisfaction.

"That Hobson makes a mean shake." She said as she held up her empty glass.

"He's had enough practice. How many have you had in the last hour?" Sam asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Four. Dani says we can make ourselves at home, right D?"

Dani stopped pacing and glanced at her friend when she pulled her out of her thoughts. "What's that? Oh yeah, sure...at home." She said as she looked down at the floor with a look of doubt.

Tina noticed her expression and looked confused as she stood from her seat. "What's with you, girl? Cheer up! I mean, look at your new room. You got three column three big screen TVs, the biggest stereo speakers I've ever seen, hooked up to the tiniest digital music player known to man, and this video game chair…" Tina jumped onto one of the video game chairs and spun around before she faced her friend again with a smile. "Is heaven in nagahide!"

"I know I'm lucky, it's just...I'm worried about accessing the Ghost Zone."

Sam smiled at Dani as he crossed his arms. "Finally. I thought I was the only one freaking out to your folks selling out to the man."

"Weren't there two men?" Tina asked.

Sam frowned at her. "I mean the _government_!" He looked out the window with a look of suspicion on his face. "I don't trust those guys. They're up to something, bad, I know it. They wouldn't just _buy_ Fenton Works unless they needed it for their own little agendas."

"Okay _he's_ talking crazy and _you're_ bugging me out." Tina said as she looked at Sam before she pointed at Dani. "Life just got a lot better for you, for all of us. I say we kick back, watch three movies at once, and enjoy."

She pressed a button on the remote at the three TVs and they each show Jackie Chan fighting a group of gangsters, a race car racing in first place, and Space Wars as two spaceships fired at a single smaller ship.

"Well, I _did_ put a lock on the Ghost Portal." Dani admitted as she sat on another game controller chair and watched the movies with Tina. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Help yourself, girl." Tina said as she pointed and Dani turned around to see Hobson with another tray of two refilled milkshakes.

"Kiwi fudge shake, Mistress Danielle." He said.

"Don't mind if I do." Dani said as she took a glass and sipped from the straw before she licked her lips in satisfaction. "Mm mm mm! Hey, you think you whip up one of these babies using cheese puffs and bacon?"

Hobson gagged in disgust again before he walked away. "Certainly, madam." Dani and Tina really did have weird sweet teeth, since they would eat any kind of milkshake with different types of food, no matter how disgusting it sounded.

Sam stared blankly at his friends before he looked through Dani's telescope and overlooked the old Fenton Works. He witnessed lights flashing from the windows, making him wonder what they were really doing and why they really brought Fenton Works. The government wouldn't authorize the Guys in White to buy the whole place for nothing, and he had a nasty feeling in his guts that they were planning something for their own benefit more than for the world.

"They're up to something, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Sam said to himself with a look of suspicion and determination on his face, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton Works lab, Sam's suspicions about the Guys in White were proven right since they have been working on something big in the old lab.

"Operative L, haven't you got that sonic transducer powered up yet?" Agent K asked impatiently.

"I'm trying to find some place to plug it in. This lab is a joke, completely primitive." Operative L said, quite unimpressed about the look of the lab, until he smiled when he found an opening slot. "Ah! Here's an empty sackett." He plugged the lead in near the wall, but only ended up in him getting electrocuted before he flew across the room and all the power went off.

"Great, now we can't even _see_ all the junk that doesn't work."

Then the lights suddenly came back on as they all turned to see Agent M with the coffee mug on top of the photon generator. "I think I did it, sir. I just set this World's Best Dad mug on this photon generator and the lights came on. How in the world did an idiot like Fenton stumble onto a Ghost Zone portal working in _this_ dump?" He asked as he looked around the lab.

"Unknowable. Let's just figure out something concrete, like how to unlock the darn portal. After all..." Agent K gestured to the Fenton Ghost Portal that was still locked up tight, thanks to Dani. He grinned as he walked over to a huge white missile at the end of the lab. "We have a missile to launch."

* * *

Back at the Fenton Works II the next day, Matt and Jackie began to unpack their things and equipment for their brand new golden-metal lab. Jackie was pressing some buttons on a control panel while Matt dug through his boxes and he frowned like he couldn't find something.

"Oh, poop. I think I left my lucky mug back at the old lab." He said.

"Well, it's Uncle Sam's now, but relax. I just hooked up our new matter fashioner by GhostCo!" Jackie said proudly before she poured some gray powder into the giant machine. "I just pour the polly stirrett matter pallets into the tray, type in the desire atoms UPC code, and…" A new blue World's Best Dad mug then appeared in a matter of seconds. "Hey, presto! Here's your mug!" Matt took the mug and smiled at his wife while she smiled with her arms crossed. "Dad."

"There's coffee in it." Matt took a sip and smiled warmly at the taste. "Mmm, sumatran."

"I spared no expense setting up Fenton Works II. We've got every doohickey, thingamabob known to science. Like this bad boy." She turned to her new machine again as it started drilling a hole in the wall where the new Fenton Portal would be. "My brand spanking new Reality Drill, also by GhostCo. As we speak, it's cutting us a new portal to the Ghost Zone."

A screen opened at the wall and a screen showed James in his new room with his own personal library. " _Uh, hello_?" He called with a smile.

"Who's that?" Jackie and Matt demanded when at first it spooked then until they noticed James on TV, looking concerned.

"James! Are you okay?! Have you been captured?!" Jackie asked urgently.

" _Hello, I'm on the video intercom!_ " He pointed out.

Jackie then smiled like she didn't even know about the video intercoms. "Whoa, I didn't know we had one of those puppies."

" _This house is perfect! DId you know my wing has its own fully stocked library?_ "

"That's great, son. You know, you look very handsome on screen." Matt said to his son.

" _Have Hobson serve my dinner in the stats. I'll be in natural sciences between celestial mechanics and the samoas. James out!_ " And he hung up when the screen blacked off.

Matt then ran to his new desk, but it wobbled when he placed his weight on it. "Oh darn, my new desk wobbles."

Jackie only smiled when she brought out a big stack of cash before she slipped it underneath one of the legs and held it steady. "Well, there's no problem money can't solve."

In Dani's new bedroom, she played roughly on her new video game chair while it moved around madly as she played against her butler, Hobson. "You are going down, dude! Boom! Bwam! Come on, put up a fight!" She exclaimed until she has beaten Hobson's avatar and game over, which made her sighed in annoyance. "I win, again. Hobson, you stink at this game."

"Beg your pardon, Mistress Danielle, there was precious little gaming while I was a youth during the Brits." He said.

Dani tossed him her phone. "Try Tina again. At least she'll put up a halfway decent fight." Hobson did as he was told and dialed in Tina's number.

Up on the roof of the old Fenton Works, Tina's phone rang and she answered it to her ear, looking unimpressed. "Dani, I can't believe you ditched school. We had a test, girl." She said before she smiled. "Oh! Hey, Hobson. Yeah, I'll hold."

" _Tin, get over here! I got Caveman Auto-E! It's rated E for entrails!_ " Dani said through the phone excitedly.

That made the techno-geek look shocked before she frowned again. "Hold up, you skipped school and flunked the test to play video games?"

" _Cool, right? You were right, Tina, I got it made._ "

"But I didn't-"

" _Thanks to that lock I put on the portal, there's been a decrease in uh…'unwanted visitors'. Finally, I can kick back and relax._ "

"But we're supposed to meet Sam at the old Fenton Works. He said something weird is going on there."

" _I've got more important stuff to do and a cool old guy to do it for me_." And Dani hung up, but it was really because her phone was running low.

"Dani?" Tina frowned at her phone, thinking that her friend has just hung up on her. "Oh, dang!"

"Here, hang on to it." Sam said as he handed Tina the rope after he tied it to a roof pipe. "This place is crawling with government agents. Let's sneak in Dani's window."

He threw the rope down to the open window where they both made it to Dani old bedroom and they snuck into the vents while they crawl through quietly until finally made it to a duct that viewed the old lab. They saw the Guys in White standing in front of the locked Fenton Ghost Portal, where they even noticed that there was a large missile they have installed in the middle of the lab, aiming directly at the portal.

"We've got to figure out how to open that stupid Fenton Portal." Agent S said.

"Have you tried hitting it with a coffee mug?" Agent M suggested.

"Why did we ever buy this junk keep of a lab anyway?" Agent L asked, wondering why they even bought Fenton Works in the first place.

"Didn't you get the memo? So we can fire this Anti-Ecto Missile into that portal and destroy the entire Ghost Zone." Agent K replied with his arms crossed and smiled at the thought. Sam and Tina, however, gasped in complete shock at their horrific plan. "Prepare for total destruction of the Ghost Zone! No more undocumented specters and no more annoying Phantom kid!"

Tina and Sam exchange the same nervous and concerned looks, looking rather displeased that the agents actually wanted to destroy an entire dimension filled with ghost, who they thought were all bad. However, like Sam once described them as, they were zealous, so they would destroy a ghost if they ever saw one and kill it on sight, even if it meant destroying an entire world they resigned in, only for their own personal pleasure.

"Tina, in astrophysics, what happens when an entire dimension is suddenly removed from a plain of existence?" Sam asked quietly with wide eyes.

"Easy, the dimensional structure becomes unstable and 'kaflooey!'" Tina said, emphasising about it exploding part.

"Well, the Ghost Zone is the flipside of _our_ plain of existence! if _it_ goes, _we_ go! We gotta get Dani."

Back at the Fenton Works II mansion, Dani was about to play rough with a robotic version of Tina as they both held onto staffs, although Dani had her signature Boo-Staff. "Alright, Tina, old gal! It's time to get real and fight like women." Dani said as she spun her staff expertly.

" _You mean fight like machines? TinBot XL says 'put up your deuce!' I am going to wall up on you now._ " She said in a robotic voice as she held up her wooden staff.

"Yeah, that's what all you robots say. Right, GothBot 9000?"

" _Yes, Dani, but then everything you say is wonderfully correct_." A robotic version of Sam said.

"Round one, TinBot."

Dani and TinBot XL circled halfway as they prepared to start swinging their staffs, until their fight was interrupted by the real Sam and Tina.

"Dani!" Sam called out urgently.

"The world needs you, girl!" Tina exclaimed, and her robot version slammed Dani on the head with her metal beanie. Tina stared at her robot in shock and amazement as she walked up to it. "Whoa! It's a robotic me! The perfect marriage of me and machine. They said it couldn't be done!"

"Anything can be done with money." Dani said as she stood to her feet and dusted herself as she held her staff beside her.

"This is sick!" Sam said looking unimpressed as he examined his robotic version of himself. "You replaced us with robots? My hair does not look like that and I don't have rivets in my cheeks…" He then smiled a little. "Though that might look pretty cool."

Dani walked up to him and leaned against Gothbot's shoulder. "See? That's exactly why I ordered them: robots don't freak out. They behave according to pre-set algorithms. These two understand Dani Fenton."

"Snap out of it, Dani! Take it from me, money _can_ change a person and you can't let it!" Sam grabbed Dani by her shoulders with a look of urgency. "You're Dani Phantom! You're supposed to stop bad guys, not sit around on your butt counting money."

On cue, Jackie popped her head in Dani's doorway. "Dani, come on! TIme to sit on our butts and count on money! You know, quality family time." She said, until she noticed the robots of Sam and Tina and the two of them themselves as she frowned suspiciously. "Your friends all look remarkably similar." And then she disappeared downstairs.

Before Dani could join her family as she deactivated her Boo-staff and tucked it away, she got stopped by Tina. "Dani, the Guys in White are planning to blow up the Ghost Zone with an Anti-Ecto Missile!" She explained to her best friend, looking desperately serious.

"Relax." Dani said, looking reassured and calm. "I told ya, I put a password protected lock on the portal. It's 'open sesame'. Good one, huh?"

"Once they crack that password, they'll destroy our world along with the Ghost Zone!" Sam added urgently. "We've got to stop-"

Dani frowned at him as she interrupted him. "Not we! I am done! I got it made here. Playing heroine takes _way_ too much energy."

Sam glared back at her, not liking nor impressed his friend's sudden stubborn attitude. "Danielle, you're ticking me off. I thought there was something more to you. Something...deeper."

"Go ahead, get ticked off." Dani snapped her fingers and her new robot friends stood beside her as she smirked with her hands on her hips. "I got my robot friends to back me up now."

Sam and Tina glared at her. "Fine, but you should know those robots will _never_ say what you really need to hear."

"All I need to hear is is game time, dinner time, and and milkshake time...and they're programed to say it."

Sam got angrily to her face. "Then you should program chump time, because you are being a spoiled brat!" That made Dani's smirk drop before he turned to Tina. "Come on, Tina, we've got a few worlds to save." Tina gave Dani one last disapproving glare before she walked out of her room in a huff. Dani made a look of regret as Sam's words began to sink in.

" _Ha! Ha! Ha! Chump time! He is a funny human!_ " TinBot XL laughed, making Dani glare while she reactivated her Boo-Staff, but immediately got smacked to the floor again by TinBot's metal beanie as she grunted.

Outside the old Fenton Works, Tina and Sam both ran down the sidewalk with Sam holding a grappling hook/rope.

"Stand back, Tina." Sam whispered before he began to spin the hook around and threw it high into the air while it made it to the roof.

Unfortunately, they immediately heard a man yell out from the top in pain. "OW!" He shouted as a Guys in White agent appeared on the edge of the roof, holding the hook. He rubbed his head before he glared down at the teens.

"Oops." Sam and Tina said in unison when they realized their mistake. Before they knew it, they were both cuffed to a pip in the lab where the agents gathered around them.

"You can't keep us here! I know the law! I-I read a graphic novel version of the constitution!" Sam exclaimed to the agents.

"We just need you out of the way until we finish our mission." Agent K said.

"You mean destroying the world?"

"Part of it, yes, the nasty ghost infested part. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"But you're wrong! If you destroy the Ghost Zone, you also destroy-"

"Hey, kids! Lighten up. We're the good guys, we wear white."

"Well, the password does not include the words 'Fenton', 'Jackie', 'Matt', or 'World's Best Dad'." Agent L said as he sat by the computer.

"Keep trying, don't let these meddling kids slow us down."

"Cool! I always wanted to be called a 'meddling kid'." Tina said happily.

"Super, now you can die happy." Sam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Back at the Fenton mansion, Dani walked out of the elevator and into the very empty living room. "Hello?" She called as her voice echoed across the room.

For the first time in her life, she felt like she was truly all alone and even her own family seemed to distant from her ever since they all became rich. She even pushed herself away from her own best friends when they warned her that both of the worlds were in danger. Her new home was so big and she brought everything she ever wanted, she became the person she totally hated: a lazy spoiled brat. She also felt like she was becoming more like her archenemy, Vladia Masters, more than she could ever care to admit out loud.

"Care for a shake?" Hobson offered while he held up a tray with a glass of milkshake.

"No thanks, Hobson. No appetite." Dani said sadly.

"Forgive me, Mistress Danielle, you seem a tad bummed. Did your milkshake straw become clogged?"

"I'm just...going through some stuff."

"Perhaps a rousing game of Caveman Car Thief would weaken the pulse."

"I've played my games, brought tons of extra junk, counted my money...again. But it's not...satisfying."

"Dare I say perhaps there more to life than wealth? And what do you suppose your purpose might be, Mistress Danielle?"

Dani placed her hands on her hips as she faced her butler again. "Lately? Um...being a spoiled brat."

"Does that feel like the real you?"

"Not exactly."

"It seems to be that your friends, Tina and Sam, knew the real you."

"Ya think?"

"Certainly more than those two _automatons_ in your room." Hobson then gave Dani a gentle smile as he continued. "A good friend is like a good butler: indispensable and loyal to life."

Dani began to smile at her butler after she allowed his words to sink in. "Thanks, Hobson. Uh, there's something important the real me needs to help out with. Later!" She ran off, but then briefly rushed back for her shake. "Suddenly got my appetite back." And she sprinted off into the hallway.

"Way to get your butt in gear, madam!"

Dani quickly jumped into the lab. "Mom? Dad? Is the new portal fi-huh?" She suddenly noticed that the lab was completely empty. "Where is everybody?"

" _Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have gone to the theater_." The Reality Drill answered.

"Reality Drill, I need to get into the Ghost Zone quick! What's your ETA on breaking through?"

" _Ghost Zone, breaking through?_ "

"Yeah! Ghost Zone! You're a drill! You're drilling to get to the Ghost Zone!" Dani suddenly noticed that it was nowhere near breaking through the door before she saw a sign at the top. "'For novelty purposes only'? Wait, you're not really a reality drill?"

" _No, but I make a mean ecto-lotte_." And it made one before her eyes.

Dani frowned in annoyance. "Good purchase, Mom."

She then ran a few feet before she flipped into the air as she changed to her ghost form before she phased out of her mansion. She flew across town until she made it to her old home, Fenton Works, but stopped in surprise when she hovered in mid air. Dani saw that her entire house was heavily guarded by several government agents, looking out every direction for more intruders. She must have thought that her friends have already been caught if there were this many agents guarding the entire building to make sure no one else would interfere with their plans.

"Whoa! It's a Guys in White invasion force!" Dani exclaimed.

An agent on the roof noticed her and immediately pulled out his ecto-gun and fired an energy ball at her, which she dodged easily as it incinerated a roof pipe of another building instead. She gasped when more agents fired their weapons at Dani as she flew across the air, phasing through a lamppost, and a tree, evading their attacks until she slid behind a nearby billboard, knowing that she was completely outmatched.

"I'll never get past them. Stopping the missile from _inside_ the Ghost Zone is still my best bet, and there's only one other way I can think of to get in." Dani said to herself.

Dani phased into her archenemy, Vladia's, mayor mansion and began to phase through the walls, floors, and ceilings of her home, but she couldn't seem to find her portal as she phased back to Vladia's library. Vladia has been mayor for a short time, but she knew she could have made a secret lab in a matter of days. However, Vladia must have been also trying to think one step ahead of Dani and hid it where Dani would last expect to find it.

"Now where would that portal be?" Dani asked herself as she landed on the ground and walked around. "Okay, think, Dani. If I were Vladia's portal, where would I be?" She suddenly noticed a picture of Vladia as Venus in the Renaissance era, making her disgusted by the look. "Whoa, that is a really big, really ugly painting...evil women are so predictable. There's gotta be a way to open it." Dani saw a head statue of Vladia and she walked up to it to remove the head as it revealed a hidden button inside and pressed on it. As she hoped, it opened to reveal the hidden Plasmius Portal. "Goodbye ugly painting, hello Ghost Zone."

She flew through the portal and finally made it into the Ghost Zone and landed on a floating rock as she began to look around.

"Okay, where am I?" Dani asked herself and noticed Pariah's Keep a few feet away and she realized that she was nowhere near the Fenton Portal. "The Ghost King's castle? Oh man! I'm halfway across the Zone! I need speed."

She then suddenly heard someone riding their motorcycle on a narrow rock road floating in the void, and it was one of Dani's rival ghosts and the one who once tried to make out with her before, Johnny 13. She smirked when she has found herself a ride before she ran across her rock and took off to the air as she flew next to Johnny. She merely waved at him, catching his attention before she blasted him off his bike with an ecto blast. Johnny tumbled on the road and wearily looked up at Dani, who has already mounted on his bike.

"Sorry about that, Johnny, but it's for your own good!" Dani said to him before she revved his motorcycle and drove off into the Ghost Zone as she headed for the Fenton Ghost Portal to stop the Guys in Whites' catastrophic plan.

In another part of the Ghost Zone, another one of Dani's old ghostly rivals, Youngblood (now in an astronaut costume), stretched himself on a catapult, ready to fire himself.

"Captain Youngblood, interpreted astronaut, prepares for his historic launch into space." He muttered to himself until he noticed Dani Phantom riding on Johnny's motorcycle above him. "Phantom, girl, you're just in time! Wanna watch me launch myself into the hearts of millions?"

"No time, Youngblood! Maybe later, if we're all still around!" Dani called out before she continued on down the void.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fenton Works lab, the Guys in White agents were still having trouble cracking the password to unlock the portal.

"I'm sure we'll be able to crack the password code, sir." Agent L said as he began to plug it into the console. "I'll just hook up my laptop and-"

Then it suddenly short-circuited and exploded a little as Agent K stumbled backwards into the desk and catapulted the coffee mug into the air. It shattered near the vents and sent dirt flying all over Agent M as he coughed and ran off, but accidentally tripped over several wires and sent him tumbling to the Anti-Ecto Missile, making it spin around and smack Agent O in the back and he fell to the ground.

"What is this place? Haunted?" Agent O asked like the lab was cursed with bad luck since apparently only Jackie and Matt Fenton could understand the place even better then they apparently did.

"No, you guys are just really really mental." Sam said to him with a smirk.

"Yeah! You're too stupid to crack the easiest code in the world!" Tina said with a small laugh.

"Says you!" Agent O retorted as he dusted himself.

"Yeah, says me!"

Agent O then allowed her words sink in. "Says me...sesame...open sesame!"

Tina's smile dropped when she realized her big mistake. "Oops." Sam glared at his big-mouthed friend at her big screw up. "Okay, they're not _that_ stupid."

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Skulker held up a huge rock and tossed it into the air and fired his ecto wrist ray to target practice his aim, if he wanted to keep his title as the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He then noticed his old enemy and prey, Dani Phantom, riding on a motorcycle several feet away ahead of him.

"Huh, Dani Phantom. Skulker's see practice just got interesting." Skulker said with a grin as he aimed his gun at Dani and fired a beam at her.

She luckily noticed when she quickly thrusted Johnny's bike upward and avoided his beam attack. "Whoa, whoa! Easy boy! You need me alive! The Ghost Zone is in hard core danger!" Dani called out as she continued to find her ghost portal.

Skulker made a look of confusion. "What are you babbling about?"

* * *

Back in the lab, Agent L looked skeptical about the password. "Come on! Open sesame? It can't be the password, it's too ridiculous." Agent L said skeptically.

"We're talking Fenton here." Agent K reminded him.

"Right, I'll give it a shot." He typed down 'open sesame' before he pressed enter and the Fenton Portal finally unlocked itself. Sam and Tina both gasped in horror that they were about to destroy the Earth, along with the Ghost Zone.

Agent K smiled in satisfaction. "Finally, something works around here! Pull that door open."

In the Zone, Dani finally made it to the Fenton Ghost Portal, but a little too late when she witnessed that the Fenton Portal was opening up, and she realized that the Guys in White have discovered the password, just like her friends have forewarned her.

"Oh no! No! No! No! NO!" She cried out with wide eyes.

The portal opened widely as the agents smile that they were about to accomplish their mission, not knowing (or possibly even caring) about the severe consequence they were about to unleash upon their own world.

"Gentlemen, we're about to peer into a whole new world...for us to destroy." Agent K said with a smile.

"This calls for a toast!" Agent L said.

"Maybe a nice cheese plate." Agent M added.

"No, this calls for the Ghost Zone Missile." Agent K said as they cleared their way for the missile to make its way to the Ghost Zone. "Operative O, FIRE WHEN READY!" Agent O pressed a button and the missile began to warm up as it prepared to propel itself into the ghost world.

Inside the Ghost Zone, Dani managed to quickly gain the help from Johnny, Youngblood, and Skulker when she made them find a huge boulder. They all began to push and pull it across a rock on a catapult to block the Fenton Ghost Portal. Johnny and Youngblood both pulled the rock while Skulker and Dani pushed it from the other side.

"This is going to be so cool!" Youngblood exclaimed with anticipation before they pulled it even farther.

"I still don't get why we should trust you." Skulker said to Dani.

"Pipe down and push!" She exclaimed as they pulled it more and more. "FIRE!" Skulker and Dani both flew to the air and fired the boulder and fully blocked the portal just as the missile took off, but ended up blowing up inside the lab instead. "Nice job, fellas."

Skulker, Youngblood, and Johnny only glared at Dani as they took out their weapons and she managed to fly away to dodge all of their attacks.

In the lab, the entire room became completely covered with purple goop, even the Guys in White, Sam, and Tina were covered in the stuff while the teens braced themselves on their knees.

"So...that was a _novelty_ rocket?" Tina asked in confusion after she briefly glanced at the goop on her palm.

"I guess a weapon that destroys stuff in _that_ reality just makes a gooey mess in _this_ reality." Sam said as he squished a piece of goo and examined it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Agent K exclaimed before he threw his sunglasses on the ground in frustration. "Stone walls out of nowhere, bubble gum bombs! This lab is CURSED! Unlock those kids and let's get out of here before it destroys us all!"

The agents managed to unlock Sam and Tina in time before they ran up the stairs, screaming and gathering at the door just as they tumbled backwards with Jackie and Matt on the other side, wearing formal clothing.

"Ah, there you fellas are!" Jackie said before she and Matt held out the large check they gave them. "Listen, we have just a scorch of seller's remorse, and uh...well, we were hoping that-"

"It's all yours!" The agents cried out as they ripped through the check and ran out of the house in fear. "Lock, stock and barrel! Just get us out of here!" Agent K tossed Jackie her keys to the house, and the couple smiled at each other.

* * *

Later on the next day, the Fenton family all moved back to Fenton Works as the movers began to carry their furniture back to where they belonged before they became rich.

"Careful, fellas, we're not made of money anymore." Jackie said to the movers while Matt held onto her warmly.

"I'm glad we're back, Jackie, and I'm glad we get to see the kids on more than just a tiny TV screen." Matt said.

"We're glad to see you guys, too." Dani said, back in her human form, as she and James walked up to them with smiles.

"Life was lonely in the library stats. Books are great, but hardly as entertaining as you guys." James admitted to his parents.

"Yeah, that mansion was so big, I almost lost something sort of important to me: myself. I'm glad to be back." Dani then placed her hands on her hips with a bright smile. "Heck, I'm even sort of looking forward to start working hard again."

"Great." Tina said when she and Sam walked up to the Fentons before she tried to pull some ecto gum off her arm. They were both still covered in the goop from the novelty rocket explosion down in the lab. "You can start with helping getting this ecto gum off us."

"Without pulling our hair out." Sam said as he tried to pull some off his hair.

"HOBSON!" The Fentons all shouted, but then they all frowned when they remembered that they weren't rich, so they don't have a butler anymore.

"Oh, right." Jackie said.

"I miss being rich already." Dani said.

Then Gothbot 9000 and TinBot XL walked up to her. " _Do not despair, Dani, you still have us_." GothBot said.

TinBot made her metal beanie hit Dani on the head hard again, making her yelp as she collapsed onto the floor with a concussion while her family stared down at her with some pity and she groaned in pain. "I'm okay…"


	8. Boxed Up Fury

**Season 3 Episode 8**

Boxed Up Fury

"The Episode that thinks OUTSIDE the BOX!"

The Ghost Zone, home of many ghosts, specters, ghouls, and spirits and still mysterious to the human world as far as most people knew, unlike the ghost heroine, Dani Phantom, who protects both the Earth and Ghost Zone as their protector on both sides of the portal. Some of the ghosts resigning in the ghost dimension were really scary and a major threat to the human world, and some are actually very benevolent to humans on the Earth and they mean no harm to anyone.

Yet there was one ghost who was the most annoying and the most ridiculous in both sides of the world: the Box Ghost.

"BEWARE!" He shouted, trying to sound scary while he floated around the void. "Beware! Beware! Beware!" The ghosts around him just only stared at him in annoyance, not finding him scary at all.

"Be-what?" The Box Ghost noticed that Walker's police officers nailed in a wanted poster of Wulf and the bounty price for his capture. He looked unimpressed by the wanted poster. "One million for an overgrown dog?" He then turned to another poster for Vortex, the weather ghost. "Two million for an overgrown cloud?!" He then looked at the wanted poster for Undergrowth, the plant ghost. "Three million for an overgrown fungus?! Chump change! For those ghosts barely compare to me, the Box Ghost! Imagine the value of a ghost that terrorizes with corrugated cardboard and the occasional roll of bubble wrap! It must make the head spin!"

The Box Ghost's head popped from his neck until a paper was thrown at him and he unrolled it. The paper showed his own picture of himself, but revealed that he was unwanted and his price was only $2.50, thus proving that he was not any real threat to neither the Earth nor the Ghost Zone at all.

"Not wanted?!" Box Ghost asked in disbelief before he ripped it in anger. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Do I not inspire fear and loathing?!" His brain literally popped out right from out of his head. Some ghosts nearby laughed hysterically at him for the comedic, non-treating spirit the Box Ghost was. "Stop your curtailing at my expense! The Box Ghost can be threatening, ominous...uh, threatening!" His eyes popped from his sockets. "I will prove it to you! You will all rue the day you underestimated my awesome foresighted ability to terrorize!"

He then flew across the Ghost Zone and into his lair, the warehouse, and phased inside where all of his different boxes were. "And with the aid of some very special boxes, I will bring stackable, packable terror to them all! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouted before he smiled. "Oh, that's good."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

At Amity Park, the most haunted town in the country and best known for its many ghost attacks and activities, Dani Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tina Foley were walking down the park. They looked rather annoyed about their occasional run-ins with the Box Ghost, who has been acting more of an annoyance than a threat to them lately with all of his ridiculous boxes and calling himself 'scary'.

"This is nuts! We've been capturing and recapturing the Box Ghost all day long." Sam said in annoyance with his hands up in the air.

"What's up with these boxes he's using? I mean, the Mailbox of Misfortune?" Tina asked as she held up a picture of the Box Ghost with a living mailbox.

"I know, all I got from that was a paper cut." Sam then sarcastically mimicked a dramatic fear as he trembled his hands a little. "Oooh! So menacing!"

"And the ring from the Jewellry Box of Despair?" Dani added with a cocked eyebrow before she held up her hand and she showed her friends a slight green tint on her ring finger. "Didn't do anything, but turned my finger green. How is that supposed to be scary?"

"Cupric Zirconium _is_ pretty terrifying." Tina admitted.

"Well, he's attacked seven times and we've sent him back to the Ghost Zone seven times. I think he's finally gotten the message." Then Dani's ghost sense went off and they glanced up to see the Box Ghost floating above them, looking even more determined to strike fear into the humans and their teen ghost heroine.

"Maybe you need to write it down." Sam said quietly.

The Box Ghost held up a purple lunch box into the air. "Behold! The Lunchbox of Fear!" He shouted as he opened it up and a light blue thermos popped out before it landed in Dani's hands.

"Hey, bringing your own thermos to our battles now? You know, you could save us time by showing up already inside it." She said sarcastically.

"And now...taste your multigrain of doom!" The Box Ghost lifted the lunch box high as hundreds of sandwiches began to fly out and they rained down on everyone in the park.

"Look! That caterer brought free lunch for everyone!" A woman called to everyone as she caught a sandwich and cheered for the Box Ghost for their free lunches, not finding this scary at all.

"No, no, I am no caterer! My sandwiches are very high in calories! They will totally clog your arteries!"

"In like forty years." Sam scoffed as he narrowed his eyebrows at the Box Ghost.

"Yeah, so? It is a slow death!" Dani and Tina shrugged and they merely took a bite out of their sandwiches, confusing the Box Ghost greatly when he looked a little taken aback by this. "Wait...what are you doing?"

"Tasting our doom, and I gotta tell ya, it's a little dry." Dani said casually as she examined her sandwich of doom.

"You wouldn't happen to have any spicy mustard of doom, would ya?" Tina asked hopefully.

The Box Ghost only groaned in frustration and flew off back to the Ghost Zone to find himself another box from his warehouse.

Later on in the Amity Park Mall, the trio decided to go shopping while Tina burped from eating too much sandwiches from the Box Ghost.

"Is it me or are those sandwiches making anyone else burp?" Tina asked her friends as they walked down the mall.

"Well when you eat four of them." Sam pointed out as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, free food is free food, even if it's vaguely evil."

Dani's ghost sense went off again before they all looked up again and saw that the Box Ghost has returned again for another try at striking fear this time. "Guys, I think it's time for dessert." She said to her friends as she frowned at her comedic ghost foe.

"Behold, the Shoebox of Terror!" He exclaimed as he held up a shoe box.

Dani looked unimpressed and skeptical as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but _how_ exactly are shoes supposed scary?"

"Girl, have you ever actually _smelled_ yours?" Tina asked her rhetorically with a hint of disgust.

"When it comes to terror shoes, one size fits all!" The Box Ghost shouted before he opened the lip. Hundreds of random shoes poured out and rained down on the customers, hitting them on the head hard while they yelped in pain.

"Look! The catering shoe salesman is giving out free samples!" The same woman from the park said with delight as they caught shoes of their interests and they cheered for the ghost again.

The Box Ghost got really annoyed and angry by these people thinking that he was just only giving them gifts. "I am not a catering shoe salesman! You are supposed to tremble as my menacing footwear pinches your feet like nobody's business!"

"Do you have these in an eight?" A teen girl asked him as she held up a pair of high-heels.

He looked confused by this until he made a look of irritation. "...ARGH! What do I have to do to get people to tremble around here?" And the Box Ghost phased through the ceiling and flew off back to the Ghost Zone again.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now!" Dani called after him with her hands on her hips, but her friends stared at her oddly. "What? It was the only shoe pun I had."

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghost wasn't flying to his warehouse for another useless box he had, but he instead flew to another realm in the Zone. He was finally sick and tired of humans and ghosts not taking him seriously, seeing him as more of a joke than a villain lately.

"Ignore me, will they? Well, they shall know real terror when they see the most dreaded box in my collection!" The Box Ghost exclaimed to himself before he made a look of uncertainty. "Which is, uh...actually not _in_ collection as such." He then smiled evilly again. "Yet."

He flew into an ancient Greek acropolis realm as he made his way into a palace. A ghost with hundreds of eyes witnessed the Box Ghost flying into a Greek building with confusion. The comedic ghost flew across a hallway and hovered in front of a purple box with a green monster head on top that glowed blue with energy while he gazed upon the box in awe with wide eyes.

"Pandora's Box..." He said in awe as he admired it up closely before he smirked. "Those of us in the box trade have dreamed of this. The most concentrated collection in the Ghost Zone, or any realm, in a conveniently compacted carrying case." He then grabbed it from its place and held the box up in the air in triumph. "And now, it is MINE!" However, the ghost suddenly heard doors being opened before a giant green three-headed dog ghost ran out and growled menacingly at the Box Ghost, who recoiled nervously. "Hehe, nice doggies."

"What's going on?!" A woman ghost in Greek battle armor demanded from the second floor in the shadows. "Who's down there?!"

"Uh, I'm from the warehouse, just picking up your box for storage." The Box Ghost then smiled wickedly while he narrowed his eyes. "And by storage, I mean using it to bring the world to its knees." He then laughed evilly as he flew underneath the dog, phased out of the building, and escaped the palace with the box while the dog's heads barked loudly.

"Who dares steal from Pandora?! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

The Box Ghost then flew into Skulker's Island once he was safe. "You stole from Pandora?" Skulker's voice asked, catching the Box Ghost's attention when he turned around and found the hunter ghost glaring down at him warningly. "Not wise!"

"Not bowing to me is not wise-wait, is that right? The double negative sounds kind of confusing. Anyway, prepare to meet the ultimate evil!" The Box Ghost shouted before he opened the box, but all that came out was a tiny, seemingly harmless unicorn. The Box Ghost cocked an eyebrow in confusion at this anti-climax. "Huh?"

Skulker grinned like it was just a joke. "You? Terrifying? You're dreaming." He then witnessed the Box Ghost turn red as he growled menacingly at the hunter ghost while he glared. Skulker's eyes went wide in somewhat surprise. "Don't my ears deceive me? You almost sound...frightening."

That made the Box Ghost immediately cease his growling when he smiled brightly. "Really? Awesome!"

Then, the unicorn suddenly transformed into a larger, more monstrous version of a unicorn. It roared as it fired a blue beam of energy from its horn at Skulker, who yelped as he avoided its attack and chased him across the Ghost Zone.

The Box Ghost laughed evilly as the box's blue energy circulated around him. "It's so cool to sought evil!" He said to himself before he flew off to the human world to cause some real terror he has been hoping for.

* * *

In Amity Park, it was picnic day in the park. Everyone had a lot of fun with either playing frisbee with each other, barbecuing hot dogs and/or burgers, flying kites, and even bringing their own food. One man got hit in the head by a frisbee, which made a few kids laugh hysterically. Dani bought a sandwich for the picnic, Tina made herself a hamburger, and Sam made himself a bowl of salad.

Before they could begin to dig in, Dani's father, Matt, walked up to his daughter with some new boots. "Dani, you kids can come over and eat with us, ya know." He said to her with his arms crossed until there was suddenly an explosion nearby, which made him flinch in surprise.

He turned around and saw that Jackie has burnt herself while she tried to light up the barbecue grill. James covered his face behind his book in embarrassment while Jackie stood there and her grill fell to the grass.

"Uh, we're fine here, and by fine I mean both safer and less humiliated." Dani said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Nice boots, Mr. Fenton." Sam said when he noticed Matt's new boots.

"Thanks, I got 'em free from some caterer at the mall. They blister my feet a little, but being a model sometimes requires a little pain." Matt said with his arms crossed.

"I hear that. War it up, Mr. F." Tina said as she laid back on the blanket and enjoyed the warm temp. Matt then walked back to his wife to make sure that she was okay.

"So, what do you think the Box Ghost will try next?" Sam asked Dani.

"Well, I don't care. If I hear 'Beware!' one more time, I'll-" She said while she was about to take a bite of her sandwich.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost exclaimed when he suddenly appeared above them with an evil look on his face.

Dani sighed in annoyance while she made a flat look. "Sigh without my sandwich."

The Box Ghost then held up Pandora's Box into the air and revealed it to the trio. "Behold! The Box of-"

"Pandora?" Sam said in surprise when he immediately recognized the box's designs.

"Pan-what-a?" Dani and Tina asked in confusion as they cocked their eyebrows.

"Pandora! The Ancient Greek legend?" The girls only blinked at their goth friend. Sam sighed in frustration when he remembered that they weren't much of readers. "Greek Mythology says that Pandora had a box that held all the world's evil." He stared back up at the box in awe. "I didn't think it was real."

"Well, it looks real to me." Tina said as she frowned in suspicion. "Figures of evil boxes just floating around in the Ghost Zone."

Sam then grabbed Dani by her arms with an urgent look on his face. "Dani, that box should _never_ be opened!"

"You mean like _this_?!" The Box Ghost said evilly before he opened up the box and hundreds of bats flew out of the tiny container. "Creatures of the night, unleash my fright! Ha, I'm so totally a poet." For the first time in a long time, the citizens finally screamed in horror when the bats began to attack them. "Slithering snakes, raise my stankes!" He then released hundreds of snakes from the box as everyone ran away.

The tiny serpents then surrounded at Sam and Tina's feet. "Ahh! Why did it have to be snakes?!" Tina exclaimed in fear.

"Dani, this is serious! Do something!" Sam shouted.

"Okay, I'm going ghost!" Dani said as she ran behind a tree and changed to her ghost form.

She brought out her Boo-Staff with a determined look as flew straight towards the Box Ghost. He gasped when Dani tried to swing her staff at him, but he quickly moved out of the way with his new reflexes.

"Beware my am- _fear_ -bians!" He shouted before he fired hundreds of frogs from the box. They all hopped off of Dani dead on when she shouted before they sent her falling onto the grass with a grunt.

"Girl, you okay?" Tina asked as she and Sam ran up to her.

"I've never been frogged before." She said before a frog landed on her hair, confusing her a little.

"If I remember the legend correctly, each time the lid is lifted, the evil that's released gets worse." Sam said with his arms crossed.

"Really? Then who put snakes before frogs? I mean, seriously?" Tina asked rhetorically with her hands on her hips.

Dani stood back up to her feet and deactivated her Boo-Staff while she placed it back into her pocket. "How do you know all about this box?" Dani asked her friend.

"Hello, goth. Dark and weird stuff is standard issue." He said as he showed her his 'Goth's Guide to Mythology' book.

Dani stared down the book before she looked back up at the Box Ghost. "Well I'm sending this dark and weird box back where it came from, COD!" Dani said as she punched her fist in her hand, ready for action before she flew into the air again.

The Box Ghost narrowed his eyes as he opened the box again and this time, a blue evil-looking pegasus emerged from the box of evil while it neighed before it charged straight towards Dani.

"Dani! Evil pegasus at three o'clock!" Sam warned as he pointed ahead.

"Pegi-who?" She asked until she yelped when she noticed the pegasus, but too late when it rammed right into her. Tina ran up a few steps to catch her, but she ended up flying right above the techno-geek and crashed right behind her instead.

Sam frowned at his friend as she stood up to her feet and rubbed her head. "You should really read more." They gasped when they saw the pegasus hovering right above them. Dani was about to attack it until Sam stopped her. "It's okay, I don't think it can do anything."

Unfortunately, it breathed blue fire and the trio scattered out of the way with yelps of surprise before Dani glared at her gothic friend. "Apparently you should read more, too." She then turned her attention back at the pegasus again. "Hey, horse-face! Do the words glue factory mean anything to you?"

She took off the the air again and threw a few ecto disks at the ghost pegasus. However, it neighed when it used its wings as a shield and did no apparent effect on it, making Dani's eyes go wide. It then expanded its wings and flapped them rapidly hard enough to cause huge gusts of wind when they began to blow everyone away while they tried to fight against it, but they all ended up tumbling across the grass.

The Box Ghost then appeared on the pegasus' back. "Yee-hah! There's a new sheriff in town, and now it's time to meet my deputy...OF DEATH!" He exclaimed before he held the box high in the air, and something huge emerged from it as the trio watched in horror.

The smoke cleared to show a giant green ten-headed wingless dragon roar into the heavens, called the hydra in Greek myths.

"And suddenly, I miss the snakes." Tina said with wide eyes before they all broke into a run.

All the hydra heads breathed fire while Dani grabbed her and flew them away to avoid the fires. The hydra then growled at some random citizens and they ran for their lives while its heads breathed more fire at them. One boy tripped and looked up at the hydra as one of its head breathed fire at him. Luckily, Dani flew in between when she fired her ice energy at its fire and made it swallow her cold energy, making its head freeze instantly.

"Fight fire with ice I always say, or at least I'll start saying it now." She said with uncertainty on her face.

"I always say, fight fire with phlegm!" The Box Ghost said from next to her, catching her attention.

Dani stared at him in confusion. "What?" The pegasus began to snort its nose, weirding her out. "That's just-" It then fired a snot rocket at her, sending her flying towards a tree. "GROSS!" She fell through the tree and crashed onto the grass, covered in mucus while it disgusted her. "Ack! Now I know how a tissue feels under all those boogers."

The Box Ghost began to type in numbers in for his bounty. "Let's see...ten-headed dragon, snotty horse with wings!" He smiled evilly at his results. "Yes! My bounty increases!" He then accidentally lost his balance as he fell off of his horse and tumbled onto grass. However, his evil smile didn't leave his face when he rose. "Horror, dread, fear, and all because of me!" He then laughed mechanically while he flew back into the air as Sam and Tina watched from behind a tree.

"Is it me or is he actually starting to sound menacing?" Tina asked when she began to actually feel really frightened by the sudden change of the Box Ghost.

"It's that box! It's like giving him evil energy!" Sam said as he narrowed his eyes at the thought.

Then, they turned around and suddenly found the hydra right behind them before they ran away just in time just as it breathed fire at them. They tried to run away, but then they were blocked by the snakes as it hissed at them. They shouted when one head breathed a fireball at them, but in a nick of time, Dani arrived to throw an ecto disk at the fireball, saving her friends briefly. She then flew between them before she created a huge ice shield to protect herself and her friends, but the hydra just continued to breath more fire at her.

The Box Ghost hovered above the trio on his pegasus with an evil smirk. "And now, I will reign over your world and you will all bow to me, or face my wrath!" He shouted evilly before he took off while he laughed mechanically.

"Anytime you want to use more of that refrigerator power, go for it, girl!" Tina exclaimed when she noticed that the ice dome was melting from the intense heat.

"I'm trying!" Dani strained while she struggled to keep her ice shield up, but soon all of the heads continued to breath their fire at the dome. "I can't...hold off anymore!"

And then, the dragon was suddenly blasted by a beam of energy from out of nowhere. Dani halted her ice shield when they heard beeping as turned to the side and saw that it was coming from the Fenton RV. Jackie was at the wheel and James on top of the vehicle with a bazooka and a wild-looking glare in his face.

"Taste my fire, dragon-breath!" James exclaimed before he fired more energy beams from his bazooka at the dragon.

The RV screeched in front of the hydra as Matt poked his head out the window. "Ten heads, meet nine tails!" He shouted before he fired his Jack-o-Nine Tails at the hydra, wrapped three of its heads together, and it electrocuted them while they roared.

Jackie walked out of the RV with an ecto gun in her hands as she glared at the monstrous hydra. "I don't have a clever quip!" She shouted before she fired a large amount of energy from her gun at the hydra, enough to make it roar in pain before it stormed its way into the city.

Dani turned to her friends. "You two stay here and help my parents track that thing down before it destroys the rest of the city. I'm going to the Ghost Zone to find this Pandora." She told them.

"You think she help defeat the Box Ghost?" Tina asked.

"Well, it's her box." She glanced at all the bats, snakes, frogs, and the hydra that were invading her entire town. "Maybe she can help me get it away from him and get all this... _stuff_ back in it."

Sam examined his book. "According to the book, her realm is weird and dangerous. Use it to guide you." He said before Dani landed in front of him and took the book from his hands. They both smiled at each other for a brief moment until Sam blushed a little and he cleared his throat while he rubbed his arm sheepishly. "It was the last copy at the Skulk 'n Lurk, so just...be careful, okay?"

"I'll be back. I promise." And with a reassuring smile, she took off to Fenton Works so she could make her way into the Ghost Zone and begin her journey to find Pandora.

Jackie, Matt, and James all ran to Sam and Tina just after Dani left. "Sam! Tina! Oh, thank goodness you're safe. Have you seen Dani?" Matt asked in worry.

"She's at school/Fenton Works!" Sam and Tina said in unison, coming up with different excuses.

"Uh, the important thing is she's safe." James said as he covered for his little sister's friends.

"You kids better stay with us. We can form a battle line and hunt down that ghost dragon together." Matt said as he held up his bazooka to emphasis that he was ready for action.

"And with his fire, we can make s'mores!" Jackie said before she held up a ziploc bag full of graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows with a bright look of her face. "Ha! I knew carrying around graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows would pay off someday!"

"You had me at s'mores, Mrs. F. Bazooka me up!" Tina said with determination as she punch her fist into her palm while Sam smirked in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Dani flew across the void while she read off of Sam's book about the myth of Pandora's Box and all of the evils it contained it was capable of unleashing upon the Earth.

"Plagues, pestilences, boy bands...whoa, this is one evil box." Dani complemented to herself until she then froze when she suddenly heard Skulker screaming in fear. She watched him pass by her with his jetpacks with three monstrous unicorns chasing after him at his tail. "Unicorns? Now _these_ I know!"

The unicorns then blasted Skulker's jetpack off and he began to lose altitude with a trembled yelp. Dani quickly swooped down to his rescue and caught him by his arms. "I won't tell anyone about this if you don't." He said to the ghost girl.

"Deal!" Dani then tried to fly away from the ghost unicorns as they fired more beams from their horns. However, they ended up blasting at Skulker's Island instead, much to his disappointment when he frowned.

"Oh, that's great! I just had the whole place painted! Why are you holding _me_ and not punishing the Box Ghost? This is _his_ doing!"

"I'm gonna let Pandora punish the Box Ghost, if I can find her." She finally placed Skulker inside an icy cave as a hiding spot. "You should be safe here."

They both watched as the unicorns galloped past the cave. Skulker sighed with a look of perplexity on his face while he glanced back at Dani. "I never understood why people think those things are cute." They peaked over the cave exit and watched as the ghost unicorns galloped away across the Ghost Zone. Skulker then pointed directly at them. "Follow those beasts and you'll find Pandora! Look for the Acropolis!"

Dani nodded before she took off to follow the unicorns. "I sure hope things are under control at Amity Park."

* * *

Unfortunately, Dani spoke too soon to herself since everything in Amity Park was completely out of control. People screamed and ran for their lives from all the snakes, bats, frogs, and the hydra (all lead by the Box Ghost) while the evil creatures continued to invade and attack all of the innocent humans in the city.

"Things are out of control in Amity Park!" Lance Thunder said to the camera, trying to ignore all the chaos that was happening around him. "Snakes, frogs, bats, and one ten-headed monster are wreaking havoc. And overseeing it all appears to be a ghost with an inferiority complex who just wants attention. Well, he's certainly got mine. This is Lance Thunder saying-" He got cut short when the hydra scorched him, making him shriek in fear as he tried to pry open the doors to the studios. "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME INSIDE NOW?!"

Sam fired his bazooka at the hydra while Tina focused more on firing her gun at the snakes. "Forget the snakes, Tina! Aim for the dragon!" Sam scolded in annoyance.

"You battle your phobia, I'll battle mine!" The techno-geek retorted back to him before she continued to blast down at the snakes.

"If we were battling _my_ phobia, that dragon would be a giant, fire-breathing prep!" Sam then went back to firing at the hydra ghost with his ecto-bazooka. "I sure hope Dani found Pandora, because things are getting out of control here right now."

* * *

Back inside the Ghost Zone, Dani continued to follow the unicorns across the void just as Skulker told her to do. She gasped when she found herself in the Greek Acropolis realm of Greek Mythology before she landed behind a green ghost woman with a red toga dress and a bottom half of a snake.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am, but can you tell where I can find Pan-WHOA!" Dani exclaimed in surprise when the ghost lady sharply turned around, showing her snakes for hair while they all hissed menacingly at the girl, Medusa. "Nasty split ends!"

"You dare to disturb Medusa?!" She shouted angrily before she wrapped her snakes around Dani's wrist, making her yelp in surprise. "Gaze into my eyes so that I may turn you to stone!"

Dani immediately clenched her eyes shut and she looked away. "Maybe all you need is a little condition." She fired a weak ghost beam from her hand and burnt up Medusa's head, leaving her bald and surprised as she gazed up at her now bald head while it smoked.

"AHHH! MY PETS! Oh, my precious pets! A bubby-bubby!" She then slithered away, screaming, while she held onto her bald head.

"Actually, that's a really good look for you!" Dani then flew into the air again before she read off of Sam's book again. "'Pandora's castle rests on the other side of the lightning arch, you will be amazed how easy it is to find'." She then hovered in front of a maze. "'Amazed'? A maze." She made a dull look on her face like it should have been obvious. "Duh."

Dani had a feeling that in order to reach Pandora and ask for her help, she would have to face obstacles and monsters guarding her maze and find her way up to her castle.

She glanced at a sign that was more like a warning sign. "'This area protected by _Minotaurs_ '? What are those again?" She was about to study at the book. However, she saw two minotaur ghosts on either side of her, growling with maces in their hands as she glanced between them nervously. "Uh, ole? No need to-" The half-bull ghosts immediately began to charge straight at her. "ATTACK!" She quickly turned herself intangible and allowed the minotaurs to collide with each other when they ended up knocked each other out instead. She hovered above them and grinned down at the bull men ghosts. "Now that's what I call bull-headed."

Dani continued down the maze until she suddenly found a centaur ghost standing in front of her with his arms crossed. "Woah!" She shouted in surprise as she halted in mid air. "Uh, I don't mean woah like a horse, I mean...can you tell me how close I am to Pandora's castle?" The centaur growled when it only fired beams from his front hooves, sending Dani flying backwards to the bushes. "Does that mean you don't know?" It continued to growl while it fired more rays at her, only for her to turn intangible again. "Dude! You need to chill!" She then fired her ice energy to the ground, allowing the ice to freeze over the grass and made the centaur slip onto the ground. Dani then fired a ghost beam and sent him sticking through the maze bush. "The next time I see you, better be on a merry-go-round!"

Dani flew down the corner, until she suddenly tried to stop, but ended up bumping into a giant purple cyclops ghosts rear. It turned around and roared loudly before it fired a purple beam at Dani's chest, sending her tumbling across the ground. It fired more rays while she luckily dodged them and she ran down the maze with the cyclops pursuing her. She turned and fired her own ghost beam at his eye, making it roar in agony as it stomped away in pain.

"Better get some sunglasses, pal!" She called out, until she grimaced at the joke. "Uh, well sunglass! Uh...oh, nevermind."

Dani finally made out of the maze and made her way up to Pandora's castle. She flew past one of Walker's policemen while he interviewed the ghost with a hundred eyes. "Can you tell me which way the Box Ghost fled?" The guard asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I really didn't get a good look." The hundred-eyed ghost said as he placed his hands on his hips, which sounded rather ironic with what he just said.

Dani landed at the front door and rang the doorbell. Pandora answered as the ghost girl stared up at her nervously when she noticed how big she really was than she first thought. "Uh, Pandora?" She asked reluctantly.

"Who wants to know?!" She demanded out loud to the ghost girl.

Dani tried to smile innocently. "Uh...I-I found your box."

Pandora's eyes narrowed in anger, but she allowed Dani to tell her the entire story of where the thief who stole her box was.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, the hydra ghost continued to wreaking a lot of havoc as it breathed more fire from their mouths while people scattered out of the way. The Fentons, Sam, and Tina continued to fire their bazookas at it, desperately trying to protect their hometown from the evils of Pandora's Box, that was still under the Box Ghost's possession.

"Get a load of my boom box!" The Box Ghost shouted before he opened Pandora's Box once again and fired an energy ball from it.

It ball exploded directly in front of Jackie when she cringed from the sudden explosion. "OWW!" She exclaimed out loud.

"Mom!" James shouted in worry.

"Jackie, are you alright?" Matt asked in concern as he turned to her.

"I bite my tongue in my mouth." She muffled with her tongue sticking out.

"Foolish humans! The reign of the Box Ghost has only begun!" The Box Ghost shouted to the heavens as he trembled his hand dramatically.

"Then this is going to be the shortest rule in history." Dani said from behind him with her arms crossed while Pandora descended right by her side.

The Box Ghost looked at the giant woman ghost nervously with fear in his eyes. "Uh oh. I-I mean, uh...UH OH FOR YOU! It is time you, uh, crumble and, uh, you know, fear me!" He then glanced at the box on his lap. "Uh, FEAR MY BOX OF TERROR!"

" _Your_ box? _YOUR_ BOX?!" Pandora exclaimed angrily as she narrowed her eyebrows at the little thief who stole her box in the first place.

The Box Ghost realized what he just said. "Oh poop."

"THAT IS _MY_ BOX! You stole it from me and for that, YOU MUST PAY!" She then fired her blue ghost beams at the Box Ghost.

However, he ended up opening the box as it absorbed her energy attack and redirected it back at her, sending her flying away several feet. Pandora quickly recovered and was about to charge straight at him again, but he fired his own ghost beam at her, sending her flying backwards once again as she grunted.

He looked amazed at what he just did as he stared down at his hand letting off vapor. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Dani flew after Pandora while she regained her air. "The Box Ghost has never been this powerful before!" Dani said to her.

"Oh, he's opened the box so many times, he's now filled with its energy!" Pandora told the ghost girl gravely before she narrowed her eyes again. "I thought I could handle him alone, but...I need your help."

"Okay, but I should warn you, I'm not very well read."

The ground underneath the residences of Amity Park suddenly began to crack under the wrath of the Box Ghost with Pandora's Box, making them trip and scatter out of the way while they all screamed.

"The whole world shall crumble before me!" The Box Ghost shouted to the heavens again as he smirked at the humans.

"Why don't you show us how?" Dani asked sarcastically as she flew straight at him before she fired her ecto beams at the Box Ghost.

He glared with provoke when he only opened the box and absorbed her attack before he redirected it back at her. It blasted at her dead on, sending her crashing into a building wall with a grunt. She quickly recovered from his counterattack and flew at him again, but he fired red eye beams with a shout. Dani froze in mid air and gasped before her eyes glowed blue with ice energy before she fired her icy eye beams herself while she froze his beam attack. She then fired more ice beams as she trapped the Box Ghost and the pegasus in a block of ice while they began to plummet towards the ground. However, the box gained heat when it melted the ice and freed the Box Ghost and the pegasus while they regained their air.

"How 'bout you give me the box before anyone gets hurt." Dani said to her foe.

"Haha! _You_ are the only one getting hurt!" The Box Ghost pointed out as he smirked at the ghost girl.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too." Dani then smirked when she noticed that Pandora snuck up behind the Box Ghost while she glared at the little thief. "But that is about to change!"

"Huh?" The Box Ghost glanced behind him with confusion. Before he could react, Pandora shouted angrily when she fired a purple ecto-ball from her flaming hair and knocked him off his pegasus. She startled the winged horse into flying away. "Come back! I command you!"

"You command NOTHING! AND YOU DO _NOT_ STEAL FROM _ME_!" Pandora shouted angrily again just as she fired another energy ball at the Box Ghost. She sent him crashing into a building before he collapsed into an alleyway, all weakened, hurt, and disoriented.

Dani landed in front of him as she took the box of evil away from his hand. "I did ask nicely." She said before she smiled at the ghost woman and handed the box back to its rightful owner.

Pandora smiled at her box in relief. "My most treasured possession." She said in happy relief, until she glared at the Box Ghost offendedly and angrily. "How dare you betray it by using it for evil?"

She fired a lightning bolt at him, shocking him with pain as he spoke between getting shocked. "OW! Please stopping hurting the savage-OW!-deadly-OW!-Box Gho-OW!"

"Wait a minute, the box isn't supposed to be used for evil?" Sam asked in confusion when he heard the whole thing as he and Tina walked up to Pandora with their bazookas in their hands.

"But I thought it contained all the worst malevolents in the universe." Tina pointed out.

"It does, because I created it to contain it all. I was trying to help rid the Ghost Zone of all this...malevolents, as you say, and make both our worlds better and less evil. Underneath all this fury and rage, I'm really a very kind and thoughtful gal." Pandora explained to the trio before she summarily fired another hateful ecto blast straight at the Box Ghost with an angry shout. The trio duck their heads while she sent the evil comedic ghost through the wall.

"OW! So much pain…" The Box Ghost groaned in agony.

"You know, if you show us how to use the box correctly, we could collect all the evil for you." Dani offered as she glanced back up at Pandora again.

"Oh thank you, Miss Phantom, but you've done so much already. Besides, this is the easy part." She said as she turned her box upside down, revealing a switch with 'SPEW' and 'RECLAIM'. "I knew that spew switch was going to come back to haunt me."

She switched her box to 'RECLAIM' before she opened up her box and began to reclaim all the evil the Box Ghost unleashed upon Amity Park. The hydra, bats, snakes, and frogs all returned into the box and as soon as everything was back inside, Pandora closed it shut.

She then glared at the Box Ghost again, who has returned to his original color after the energy of the box left him.

"You will face punishment for what you have done." Pandora said as she grabbed him by his hand and held him close to her face. " _And_ you have a lot of cleaning up to do, both here _and_ in the Ghost Zone." She then held him towards Team Phantom while they all smiled at him cleverly. "You also need to tell everyone you're sorry."

"Yes, ma'am. Beware...my apology!" He said before Pandora lifted him up in the air again.

"Hmm, it's a start, now…" Pandora then smiled with anticipation and held onto her stomach. "I wouldn't mind one of your sandwiches. Beating you to a pulp really worked up an appetite."

"I've got s'mores!" Jackie mused happily as she held out a plate of chocolate bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows.

"PERFECT!"

Dani smiled at the sight, happy everything has returned to normal. Well, at least for the moment, and she has probably learned her lesson to take things a little more seriously with her enemies, even if they could be just as ridiculous as someone like the Box Ghost.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, the Box Ghost was forced to cut Pandora's bushes as part of his punishment, after he finished cleaning up Amity Park from all the damage he has brought upon the city and its good citizens.

A couple of ghosts floated to a nearby tree and gasped before they screamed in fear at the Box Ghost before they flew away in a hurry. He hovered up to the tree with a wanted picture of himself and his new bounty.

"Bounty fifty dollars?" He said before he smiled at his accomplishment. He got smacked in the face by a chicken leg, making his smile drop with a yelp.

"Back to work!" Pandora ordered while she had some sandwiches with Dani Phantom, who floated near her lazily with her legs crossed. She invited the ghost girl for a little victory picnic, as a debt to her for her help in defeating the little ghost thief who stole her treasured possession, all for world domination.

"Yes, ma'am."

Dani then used her telekinesis with her ecto-energy to lift a rake into the air. "BEWARE!" She exclaimed mockingly while she handed the tool to the Box Ghost, who only glared at her in annoyance before he returned to work. Dani giggled a little at her small joke. "Hey, that is kind of fun to say."


	9. Frightmare

**Season 3 Episode 9**

Frightmare

"You'll Wish it was Just a DREAM!"

It was a bright normal day at Casper High and Dani Fenton was currently in the cafeteria, grabbing her lunch with a bright smile after she'd gotten an 'A+' on her science test. She walked up to her table, until she noticed that her rival, Daph Baxter, was growling menacingly at her best friend, Tina Foley, like she was ready to pound her.

"Oh no, Daph's gonna destroy Tina!" Dani said with concern before walking up to the cheerleading captain. "Girls, wait! Violence is never the answer!"

Daph turned around to face her with a grin. "Well, look who's finally here. I've been waiting for you, Fenton." She said before she raised her hands up like she was about to wail on Dani as she braced herself, but then out of nowhere Daph pulled a seat for her with a more friendly smile. "No, seriously, we've been saving your seat for like ten minutes, where have you been, sis?"

Dani made a look of confusion that her rival is actually being nice to her. She looked down at Tina, who only smiled as a group of cheerleaders behind her began chanting for Dani. She then a newspaper about herself as the first girl to earn the title of a quarterback as she made a winning pass. She didn't remember ever trying out for the football team, let alone being allowed in. In fact, she couldn't even remember anything after waking up.

"'First girl quarterback, Fenton, throws winning pass'?" Dani read out loud, looking very confused. "Throws? Winning? _Fenton_?"

"Three seconds and you call a reverse?! You're the best quarterback Casper's ever had!" Daph exclaimed excitedly.

"I am? I-I-I-I mean, I _am_." Her ghost sense suddenly went off, making her frown as she knew there was a ghost nearby. "And speaking of comic book villains…" She looked out the window and saw her old foe, the Fright Knight, floating above the sky on his horse, Nightmare, and his Soul Shredder sword in his hand.

"Dani! Outside! The Fright Knight!" Daph cried out nervously.

Dani smiled nervously at the cheerleader as she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Uh...why are you telling me?"

"Duh!" Daph said it like it should be obvious as she smacked her head and rolled her eyes. "Because you have ghost powers!"

Now Dani was very confused that she actually knew that she had ghost powers. In fact, nobody should know as the students began chanting for her to fight. "Go, Dani, go! Go, Dani, go! Go, Dani, go!"

"Uh...going ghost?" Dani said with uncertainty before she changed to her ghost form and the students cheered loudly for her. She smiled and phased out of the school and outside in front of the Fright Knight. "Hey, Fright Nut! Do you know the freezing point of metal?" She charged her hands up with ice energy before firing a beam of cold directly at the Halloween Spirit and froze him and his horse in a block of ice and plummeted to the ground. "I'm getting an A+ in science, so that was really a rhetorical question."

Dani uncapped her Fenton Thermos and sucked him inside the device before he collided with the street. She strapped her thermos onto her belt and flew back into the cafeteria as everyone cheered loudly for her again. She changed back to human form and took her seat on her table as Paul Sanchez and Skye sighed romantically at her and gave her loving looks.

"Sweet! Must be nice, Fenton. Being a superheroine and having a whole lot of boys all lovesick for ya." Daph said as she leaned against the table.

"Sounds like someone's tired of taking her cousin to all of the dances." Tina snickered to a cheerleader.

Daph frowned at the techno-geek in annoyance. "He's my mom's sister's stepson."

"Come on, girls, you know there's only one boy for me…" Dani said before she began looking towards a certain someone.

"I sure hope you're talking about me." Dani's other best friend, Sam Manson, said. Dani looked up at him and noticed his hair was tied up in a ponytail while he smiled down at her with his lunch tray on his arm. "Can you make room for your boyfriend?"

Dani smiled and allowed him to sit next to her. "Hey, I like what you did to your hair."

"Well, I don't like hiding my face for a special day like this, and it's your day. That's enough for me."

Dani smiled warmly at her friend and they began to perk their lips and leaned closer to kiss each other as everyone watched with cooing and anticipation. Before Dani and Sam could kiss…the image began to fade away and _BAM!_

Dani Phantom suddenly shot awake and sat up in shock as a weird helmet on her head suddenly broke apart. Turned out that perfect day Dani was having was all just a dream.

She panted heavily as she looked around in confusion. "A dream? Whoa…" She said to herself and realized she has been sleeping in the middle of the Ghost Zone on a floating rock with no memories of how she ended up there. "More like a nightmare!"

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Dani rose up to her feet and rubbed her head as she looked around the Ghost Zone, very confused on why she was just sleeping there. She couldn't seem to remember very clearly since sleeping very deeply can sometimes mess with people's memories before they went to sleep.

"How did I get all the way out here in the middle of the Ghost Zone?" She asked herself.

She suddenly got a flash memory of an army of green moaning ghosts with eyes stitched up and a faceless ghost with a body of the night sky and horns on each side of its head, but that was all she could remember.

"I remember its shape. Dark...ghost? Did I dream that, too?" Dani then looked down and saw pieces of the helmet she was wearing. She picked them up and examined them with a bad feeling someone tossed her in there to keep her out of the way of something. "Something tells me finding out how I got here isn't gonna _half_ as scary as finding out who put me here."

She flew across the Ghost Zone until she found the Fenton Ghost Portal and returned to her parent's lab. She changed back into her human form and walked to the steps, but she noticed her parents weren't in the lab like they usually were.

"Nobody home." Dani said, and then cringed when she heard a _click_ sound, but it was only a beaker. She sighed before she walked up the stairs and began walking in the living room. "Mom?! Dad?! Hello! James?! It's quiet... _too_ quiet."

Unaware to her, the same green ghost she faintly remembered hovered from behind her in the kitchen and out of sight before she could notice. She walked up to the second floor and walked down the hallway.

"Mom? Dad?" Dani peeked into her parent's master bedroom, and saw her own parents, Jackie and Matt, sleeping peacefully on their bed, but wearing the helmets that Dani was once wearing, and she realized that they were trapped in their sleep. "NO!" She reached out to take them off, but only ended up getting her hands shocked when the helmets prevented her from removing them. "Ow! What are these stupid things anyway? Looks like a crown for a high-tech prince! Prince? James!"

Dani ran into her brother's room, but seaw that James was in the same suspended animation state as their parents with a helmet on his head. He was sleeping peacefully on his desk like he fell asleep while studying. She tried to take his off, but like with her parents, her hand ended up getting shocked again like before.

"Going ghost!" Dani shouted before she changed into her ghost form. "I'm going to the video tape."

She phased into the OP Center where she sat by three computer monitors and began typing on the keyboard. She pressed play for the first footage of security when she noticed a group of green familiar-looking ghosts moaned as they phased through the front door.

"Whoa! Rewind! What was that?" She asked herself as she pressed the rewind button and paused on two of them about to enter the house. "Hello. Looks like breaking an entry to me. Well... _phasing_ an entry anyway."

Dani turned on some more security cameras from a few hours ago. One monitor showed her father, Matt Fenton, working on another device until the green stitched-eyed ghosts sprinkled some blue dust, making him fall asleep on his desk instantly. Two pairs of black night hands grabbed his head and slipped the same helmet on his head. The second showed her older brother, James, in his bedroom, who was reading his book, until a ghost appeared and sprinkled dust on him, making him fall asleep on his desk as a same pair of hands slipped another sleeping helmet on him. The last one showed her mother, Jackie, digging through the refrigerator in the kitchen. Dani switched on the fridge camera, showing her mother's face as she hustled an armful of food and even taking a piece of cake. Two more ghosts sneak behind her and sprinkled more dust on her and she took a quick big bite of her chocolate cake before passing out of the floor before the same pair of hands appeared with a helmet.

Dani was shocked at what she witnessed in the footages. "What's happening? Why attack the Fentons? Unless…" She said before looking out the window at the neighborhood. "They were putting the whole town to sleep." Her eyes went wide in realization and fear. "Sam!"

She quickly flew to Sam Manson's house and phased into his room, but was too late: he was currently sleeping peacefully on his bed with the same sleeping helmet on his head. Dani walked up to him and tried to take it off, but like usual, she only ended up getting herself electrocuted.

"OW! I have _got_ to stop doing that!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Sam, I'll find a way to get this off you, I promise. Maybe Tina's equipment can shut some light at what's happening."

Dani made a stop at Tina's room, as she was in the same sleeping state with her helmet on on her bed. She sat by her friend's computer and began typing.

"Okay, let's see what's playing on Tina vision." Dani looks at a holographic projection of Tina as she typed on her computer until a black ghost suddenly appeared, making Tina jump, but it slipped the helmet on her head, making her fall asleep instantly. The recording ended like that, making Dani look in concern. "A whole new ghost and yet...he's kind of familiar." She turned back to Tina. "Thanks, Tin, I'll be right back."

Dani flew across Amity Park and looked around as she saw a sleeping man dangling on a cable with the same helmet, a teen boy who was riding his bike until was cast asleep with the helmet, and she stopped in front of a boy who was swinging, but sleeping on a pole of the swing set. She suddenly heard laughing from behind her, but when she turned, there was no one there. Dani continued to fly over her town, but realized that all the citizens, even their pets, were all fast asleep by all these mysterious headsets.

"Whoa, the whole town's asleep." Dani said to herself until her ghost sense went off. Two green ghosts were putting a couple of civilian's to sleep until they turned and noticed Dani floating in the sky. "Oh boy!"

Dani quickly fired a couple of ecto blasts at the ghosts, but they simply created holes in their chests and her attack went right through them. Then, they stretched their arms and caught Dani by her arms and began flying her somewhere else. "Let me go! Who are you?! What do you want?!" Dani demanded, but they remained silent as they continued flying her somewhere. "Strong silent types, huh? Okay, let's see how strong." She concentrated her ice energy all over her body and froze the ghosts in blocks of ice. "I don't know where you're taking me, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to go." She began to plummet to the ground with the ghosts, but she broke free as they crashed to the ground and disappeared to oblivion. "Heh, not that strong after all."

Dani landed in an alleyway and was about to walk to the sidewalk until… "Whoa!" She exclaimed before she quickly hid behind a wall and turned herself invisible as an army of the same green ghosts floated by as they moaned and once they were gone, she turned visible again. "A whole freaky ghost army run by a new freaky ghost? Why do I get the feeling Vladia's somehow behind this?" Dani asked herself with a suspicious look.

She flew to Vladia Masters' mansion and phased into her room, but gasped when she found her archenemy sleeping on her bed with the same headset and she shifted as she cuddled with her little Matt doll.

"Well, this is definitely a good news/bad news moment, but if Vladia isn't behind this, who is?" Dani asked herself until she turned around to find an army of green ghosts surrounding her. "Hey, guys, love your individuality." She fired a couple of ghost blasts and managed to destroy two as they crumpled to dust as they began to surround her even more. "Luckily, I'm already a student of your creepy ghost moves." Suddenly, fours hands grabbed her wrists and ankles as two ghosts grabbed her as they phased through the wall. "Pay attention, guys." She began to activate her ice power. "You'll see why I'm not even scared."

Dani stopped her cold power when she suddenly heard sinister chuckling coming from nowhere. The ghosts parted out of the way as a ghost appeared from dust with a body that looked like the night sky, purple horns and a small goatee and a scar across his right solid red eye.

"Ah, but you should be, ghost girl, and if you were smart, you would be." He said with a gentle voice and a sick grin.

"You!" Dani exclaimed with wide eyes as her memories began to flood inside her mind.

* * *

Back then during the other night, Dani was flying towards the same night-bodied ghost. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you woke me up." Dani said before she threw an ecto ball at the ghost.

However, he seemed unfazed as it created a large gap on his shoulder, but it regenerated instantly. "Don't worry, ghost girl. You'll get back to sleep, I promise." He said as he smiled at her.

"Is that all you got? Dude, you need to get yourself some new-" Dani fired a couple of ghost beams at him, but he merely disappeared out of sight as the beams phased right through him. "Uh...ghost powers."

He suddenly reappeared behind Dani. "I'll get by, would you like to see how?" Before Dani could react, he held out his hand underneath her face and she immediately fell asleep and he held onto her bridal style to prevent her from falling from the sky. Then he and his minion ghosts took Dani to the Ghost Zone as he placed a helmet on her head as the ghosts held her up by her arms. "Sweet dreams, ghost girl."

The ghosts then threw the sleeping Dani into the Ghost Zone where she landed on the same rock she woke up from.

* * *

"You were the one who sent me into the Ghost Zone!" Dani exclaimed, now restrained to a table by her wrists and ankles in Vladia's ghost lab as the same ghost she fought before towered over her.

"Yes, and I'm about to do it again." He said calmly.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I am Nocturn, the ghost of sleep. And what I want, I already have: your dreams, the dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people in your realm, imagine the energy there is to harvest."

"Okay, okay, I get it already! Thank you...but do _you_ get that I won't let that happen?" Dani then froze the restraints on her feet and hands and she broke free from her imprisonment and landed in a pose. "All that beauty sleep has left me rested and stronger; not a great idea."

Dani phased through the table as Noturn looked surprised by this and began to look around. He suddenly got blasted by an ecto blast from Dani as she phased from underneath him and sent him crashing into a machine above the lab and then he got electrocuted as he shouted before he collapsed on the ground, slightly weakened as Dani smirked at him. "That'll teach ya to steal people's dreams."

"Stealing is such an ugly word. I prefer the term 'harvest' for energy." Nocturn said as he held out his hand, but nothing came out as he examined his hand in confusion while he cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks like you need it, you're running out of steam." Nocturn glared at her as he rose from the ground and Dani hovered in the air. "So what's the big deal about people's dreams?"

Nocturn smiled at her question. "Asked the ghost girl who dreams of the goth boy-"

Dani blushed in embarrassment. "Oh-kay, that was private."

"-dreams are the gateway to the subconscious."

As he spoke, the sleep ghost began to glow as his body was producing green fire all around him before he waved his hand while he shouted and unleashed a blue energy wave. Dani gasped before swing-kicking her foot and creating her own energy wave, but when their attacks collided, Dani was the one who was knocked to the floor. As she tried to get up, she was suddenly lifted from the ground from Nocturn's telekinesis as she shouted when he threw her across the lab.

"My army will keep the world asleep so that I would remain all powerful." He said to the ghost girl while she leaned herself against the wall for support.

"That's all you do? Put people to sleep? You sure you're not a teacher?" Dani asked before she shouted as she produced ecto-energy on her hand and swiped it at his body while she sliced through him in half. She turned around while grinning, but it dropped as she gasped when he regenerated himself.

"Sleepwalkers, form!" The air behind Dani materialized as the same green ghosts with stitched eyes appeared as they moaned. "As you will see, dreams also fuel my Sleepwalkers. We are...unstoppable."

"This is where I say 'dream on'." The Sleepwalkers charged at Dani, but she unleashed a powerful ecto beam that disintegrated all of them.

"Sleepwalkers, form!"

More of them appeared as they began to dogpile Dani into a crater. Nocturn smiled, but then it dropped when he heard her straining as she lifted all of them with her superhuman strength before she shouted as she fired ice rays from her eyes and froze all of the Sleepwalkers into a block of ice before she punched them as they shattered into pieces.

"You know with the whole town dreaming, I could do this all day." Nocturn said to her.

"Really? Me, too." Dani said as she glared determinedly and she charged her hands with energy while getting in a stance.

Nocturn smiled even more as his hand glowed. "Really? Well, I believe this is where I say 'dream on'!" Sleepwalkers appeared from the ground as they grabbed Dani by her feet. She was about to fire at them, but more grabbed her arms and a dozen more gathered around her, trapping her as she struggled against their strength. "Time's up, Dani Phantom. I promise your next sleep will be much deeper this time, and by deeper, I mean _permanent_ nap time." Nocturn then formed a blue ecto ball in his palm, ready to kill the ghost heroine.

"Must be nice to have others to fight your battles, not so nice though when they lose." Dani eyes began to glow blue and then in a bright flash, all the Sleepwalkers were frozen and she used her repulsion field to break the ice that was surrounding her. "Time to hibernate!"

Dani charged straight at Nocturn as he tried to swipe his claws at her, but she evaded it and double kicked him in the chest, making him move back a little and she charged her hand with energy before she punched her fist straight through his body. She then used her ice power again as she froze Nocturn from the inside-out and he shouted as he became encased into an ice statue. Dani recharged her hands and fired another ecto-energy beam as it shattered Nocturn into pieces.

Dani snickered as she crossed her arms. "Sweet dreams!" She said before making a serious look. "Now to wipe out those Sleepwalkers. To battle an army, I'll need one of my own." After she phased herself out of lab to rescue her friends from their dream prisons, she was completely unaware that the ice began to melt as the air shimmered into Nocturn's form.

"You cannot stop me, ghost girl. I might be weakened, but once I recharge, your nightmare will truly begin!" He promised to himself before he disappeared without a trace.

Dani decided to make a stop at Tina's room as she watched her best friend snoozing with the headset on her head. She began to think to herself on how to remove the headset without it getting herself shocked to wake up her friend.

"Okay, so how do I get remove that headset without lighting myself up like a Christmas tree?" Dani asked herself until something clicked in her mind when she first awaken from her trapped sleep like something startled and shocked her enough to wake up. "Wait a minute, something obviously woke me up and knocked this thing off me, but the question is what?"

Dani suddenly remembered that it was her and Sam almost kissing each other in her dream that shocked her awake. "Whoa, yeah, that'll do it. Okay, so I don't have to risk getting shocked to remove this thing, I just need to shock Tina, inside her dream. No big deal, I've overshadowed Tina. Just slip inside and get inside her dream. No sweat. Look out, Tina, I'm coming in!"

Dani floated from the ground, turned herself intangible and phased straight into Tina's head as she appeared inside her dream. She discovered that she had the ability to enter other people's dreams by simply overshadowing them in their sleep and actually interact with their dreams counterparts. She gasped in amazement when she saw different cars and trucks everywhere with license plates in her name and even a helicopter and a large mansion.

"Nice, Tina, even your dreams have style." Dani said, looking somewhat impressed.

Dani then phased into the mansion as she turned invisible and peaked from a column wear she saw Tina sitting between two Skye's while wearing a yellow dress.

"Can I offer you gentlemen in a beverage? Say...chocolate milk?" Dream-Tina said before she pressed a button on her remote and a fridge appeared with shelves of chocolate milk. The two Skye's both walked to get some as Dream-Tina relaxed on her couch and looked at a maid who was currently dusting the walls. "That will be all, Fenton."

"Yes, ma'am." The maid, who happened to be Dream-Dani, said, wearing a maids attire.

"Wait! I'm the maid?!" The real Dani exclaimed in dismay as she cocked an eyebrow.

"And now for some ambiance." Dream-Tina said as she pressed her remote again and played some music as the Skye's smiled.

"Hate to crap your style, Tin...uh, actually, no I don't."

Dream-Tina was kissing the hand of a Skye until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I can't neglect you, my pet." She turned around to kiss the other Skye, but then she suddenly realized it was actually Dani in her ghost form, looking very displeased with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, girl, I'm your maid?" Dani asked her.

The real Tina suddenly sat up as she woke up in surprise as she shrieked loudly while her eyes glowed blue as her helmet exploded to pieces before Dani flew out of her head.

Tina shook her head to get rid of the sleepiness. "What happened? Oh man, I just had the worst nightmare ever!" She exclaimed as she slapped her hand on her head.

"Actually, you're now in a worse one. Come on, we gotta free Sam." Dani said to her, but before she could walk away, she turned back to her best friend with a skeptical look. "And, just so you know, I don't do windows." Tina only stared at her in confusion, yet had a feeling she would be toast later on.

Dani and Tina both arrived in Sam's room and Tina tried to remove the headset off him, but she ended up getting shocked, making her yelp and retreated her hand as she shook it.

"Whoops, I probably should've told you about that, my bad." Dani said sheepishly as she walked up to her. "Don't touch anything else. Now that I know how to do this, it'll only take a second."

Dani phased into Sam's head and appeared inside his dream. She looked around, but noticed that it was just the Casper High cafeteria, nothing out of the ordinary, and looked like it was a normal day at school. "The cafeteria? He, come on, Sam, I expected bigger dreams from-" Dani began to say.

She suddenly noticed Dream-Sam was sitting at a table with Dream-Daphne Baxter and Dream-Tina Foley as she also watched herself walking up to him, wearing a black shirt with a skull, black jeans, a purple headband and lipstick, and black combat boots.

"Can you make room for your girlfriend?" Dream-Dani asked as she sat next to Sam with her lunch tray and smiling warmly at him.

Dani looked confused that Sam was dreaming about her as a goth and that she was actually his girlfriend. "Girlfriend? And me a goth? His dream is just like mine." She began to laugh nervously. "Uh, his dream is just like mine. He...weird. And act nothing like a goth."

"I didn't know you like wearing black." Dream-Sam told Dream-Dani with a laugh.

"I'm not much of a goth, not to mention being one, but you're one, and that's enough for me." Dream-Dani said, staring at him romantically.

Dream-Sam smiled warmly as they began to kiss each other. The real Dani was shocked at the sight and walked backwards, but then she accidentally crashed to the salad stands, making a noise loud enough to catch Dream Sam and Dani's attentions as they turned around to see the real Dani Phantom lying on the ruined salad stands.

"Wait, you can't be in two places at once." Dream-Sam said to Dream-Dani, looking clearly confused.

The real Dani turned intangible and quickly phased into Dream-Daph's body as she overshadowed her. "Actually, Sam, _I'm_ Dani Phantom." Dani said in Daph's voice before she rose to her feet and punched her fist into her palm. "Going ghost!" And changed into her own ghost form.

The real Sam suddenly shot awake as he screamed loudly as his eyes glowed blue and his helmet broke into pieces before Dani was catapulted out of his head and landed on his bed while she turned solid.

"That must've been some dream." Tina said as she grinned cleverly and had her arms crossed.

Dani crawled next to Sam as they exchanged looks before looking away awkwardly. "I don't remember!/didn't see anything!" Sam and Dani said in unison while they both blushed in embarrassment, earning a strange look from their techno-geek friend.

"What just happened?" Sam asked Dani.

"We have another stop to make, we'll explain everything on the way." She said to him.

They went back to Fenton Works where they stopped inside James's room as he continued sleeping on his desk. "Any objection to me waking up James?" Dani asked her friends.

"Nope. The more of us, the better." Sam replied.

"You guys stay alert, I'll be right back." Dani phased into her brother head, leaving Sam and Tina to themselves for the moment.

"So...what were you dreaming about?" Tina asked her goth friend while smirking like she knew something he didn't.

"Oh, you know, nothing specific. I was just sharing a glass of chocolate milk with two friends who look just like Skye." Sam said as he smiled cleverly with his arms crossed.

"Hey, that's what I-" Tina's smile then dropped when she realized what he was talking about, making her frown her in annoyance. "Oh, Dani told you my dream, didn't she? I'm pretty sure that violates the girl code."

James suddenly shot awake as he screamed loudly in shock as his eyes glowed blue and his helmet shattered before Dani flipped out of his head and landed behind him and next to her friends.

"Did I just dream that I was a professor at Yale and married to _Daphne_?!" James asked in shock with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yep, Daph's really coming in handy today. She's like the poster girl for nightmares." Dani chuckled as she glanced at Sam.

Sam stared at her in confusion before they both smiled as they looked away from each other while blushing. "Yeah. Nightmares." They chuckled sheepishly in unison.

As the sun began to set at the Amity Park pier, Dani, Sam, Tucker, and James all arrived in front of a mattress warehouse with their ghost-hunting gear in their bags. They looked up and saw a large antenna above the building. "A mattress warehouse, of course! That new antenna must be receiving the signals from all the headsets." Dani said before she, her friends, and her brother pinned their backs near the entrance as Dani held out her Boo-staff, ready to use. "Everybody cool with the plan?"

"Take out the army of Creepwalkers." James replied.

"Sleepwalkers."

"You call 'em what you want, I'll call 'em what I want. Then use Tina's PDA to destroy that giant antenna."

"And whatever it's connected to."

"Then we unleash the Fenton Thermos." Sam said as he pulled out his Fenton Thermos as Tina took it from him.

"And we nail him!" Tina finished confidently until suddenly a Sleepwalker appeared out of nowhere as it grabbed the thermos and crushed it like a soda can and tossed it aside and a whole group of Sleepwalkers surrounded Team Phantom.

"Okay, guys! Let's do it!" Dani shouted as she swung her leg and unleashed an ice wave that managed to freeze two Sleepwalkers. She spun her Boo-staff expertly as she ran up to them as she swung and destroyed one before she kicked and shattered the other.

Sam brought out his bazooka and fired at two others, but while he managed to create holes on their chests, they regenerated immediately. Sam yelped in surprise as he tried to walk back, but accidentally fired his weapon that made him trip as the Sleepwalkers grabbed him and lifted him in the air. James tried to fire his ecto gun at the ghosts, but missed them completely. Dani flew to the air she punched one away, froze the other before swing-kicking it into pieces. Sam shouts as he plummeted to the water, but Dani managed to catch him and settled him gently on the ground.

"You okay?" Dani asked her gothic friend.

"Huh, oh yeah." He said as he smiled.

"Cool." With that, she flew back into action.

Sam smiled even more at his heroic half-ghost friend. "Yeah, cool."

"Sam!" Tina called out, catching his attention. She threw him a Fenton Thermos as he caught and looked up as he saw Dani flying in the air with three Sleepwalkers following at her tail. She lured the ghosts near the ground as Sam, Tina, and James all sucked them inside their thermoses and recapped them before Dani landed near them.

"Nice teamwork, guys." She said to her friends and brother, before she made a serious face. "Now let's get Nocturn!"

Dani kicked open the doors as they all entered the warehouse, but she gasped at the sight in front of her. She saw a large machine with Nocturn inside, deep asleep in a chamber with energy swirling around him, and he looked even more larger than before.

"No...NO! Nocturn...he's huge!" Dani exclaimed as she hovered to his chamber. "He's absorbing dreams and getting more powerful, we have to stop him!" Dani tried to open it with her strength, but was locked on tight. She then tried to use her strength it to punch through the glass, but only succeeding in hurting her own hand. "Ow!" She then fired an ecto disk at the glass, but it didn't even make a crack and then made a large beam as it still didn't even melt it and she halted her attack. Whether she would admit it or not, she knew that none of her powers were enough to break through this indestructible glass.

"Dani, you need to stay focused!" Sam told her as she turned to him. "The longer Nocturn's in there-"

"The stronger he gets, I know! That's why I'm trying to break in and wake him up." Dani said, but then suddenly got an idea. "Wait a minute…'wake him up'. We wake him up, the same way I woke all of you!" Dani landed near her friends and brother. "Think about it, you all woke up by being surprised. If I beat him in his dream, it'll startle him awake, and-"

"We catch him." James finished for his sister as he held up a thermos.

"Dani, you can't go in the dream alone, you don't know what's in there!" Sam said and made a determined look on his face. "I'm coming with you."

"I...really don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Sam smiled cleverly. "No, not so much." That made Dani smile also.

"You kids have fun. I know I always said I want to be the girl in someone's dreams, but this isn't what I meant." Tina said to James.

"Tina, you and James stay out here and calibrate your PDA to shut down this...dream machine. That should stop the Sleepwalkers at least." Dani said to her before turning her attention to Sam again. "Are you sure you want to do this? I've never overshadowed anybody with a partner before."

"Can you...make room for me?" Sam asked as he shrugged.

Dani only smiled and nodded as she turned herself intangible. She then took Sam's hand as her intangibility power expanded all over her friend's body as he looked down at himself. "You okay?"

"Tingly, but good. Let's do this!" Dani and Sam both floated off the ground as Dani flew them straight into Nocturn's head and into his dream.

"Wow, those two are really-" James began.

"Creepy!" Tina interrupted.

James turned to her in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, Creepwalkers at five o'clock!" Tina pointed at the ceiling as a group of Sleepwalkers phased from the ceiling. Tina took out her mini blaster and fired a couple of beams as James fired his ecto gun at the ghosts while Tina climbed to the top of the machine to reach the antenna.

"I hope Dani and Sam are doing better inside Nocturn's dream." James said as he continued firing at the Sleepwalkers.

* * *

Inside Nocturn's dream, it's a dark, evil-looking setting as a large army of Sleepwalkers walked across a town and up to a castle as they circulate the castle and at the top of the tower was Nocturn laughing evilly at the night sky. Dani and Sam both peeked through a rock and stared at the sight.

"I gotta hand it to the guy, he's got a vision." Dani muttered to Sam, until lightning struck and they could've swore Nocturn turned directly towards them before he disappeared in a lightning flash. "Uh oh, did he just see us?"

They both gasped when they turned around and saw him hovering right behind them. "Ah, the ghost girl and her boyfriend. Once again, together in dreamland." He said as he grinned wickedly at them.

"Well, this is one dream you're gonna wake up from." Dani formed ecto-energy on her hands and fired a beam directly at Nocturn, hitting him dead on as he flew backwards until Dani flew behind him and fired an energy disk and sent him plummeting towards the ground.

Sam quickly ran up with the Fenton Thermos in his hands and fired energy at Nocturn, sucking him inside and recapped the thermos, but he suddenly got a weird feeling as Dani landed next to him. "Okay, that was definitely _not_ right. That was _way_ too easy." He said to his friend.

"Why didn't Nocturn wake up?" Dani asked.

The ground began to shake as they look behind them and found a larger version of Nocturn appearing from the rocks as he grinned at the teens. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me in my _own_ dream? I am the king of all dreams! You cannot win in my world!" He declared.

Dani then grabbed onto Sam. "Then we'll just have to take back the homefield advantage. Let's get out of here." Dani said before concentrating on exiting Nocturn's dream, but she looked down at herself and noticed she couldn't get out of his head with Sam. "It didn't work! I can't get us out!"

"I told you, I control all dreams, especially my own, and in my dream, you two shall remain forever."

Dani and Sam both tried to run away, but were blocked off by an army of Sleepwalkers. "Oh boy."

"Fight, Dani!" Sam exclaimed as he pulled out his bazooka with a determined look. They both fired their ecto beams at the Sleepwalkers, but they both ended up regenerating their holes and they marched straight up to them, unfazed.

"Your weapons and abilities no longer work." Nocturn said to the teens as he towered above them. "The dreams of your families and friends have made me and my army unstoppable. Now, you will join them and patrol the nights for eternity!"

* * *

Back at the warehouse, James continued firing his weapon at the Sleepwalkers, trying to buy Tina some time as she continued messing with her PDA on the antenna. James fired dead on at a couple of ghosts, but noticed they were becoming more invulnerable by the second as they continued flying straight towards the teens.

James shouted in fear before turning to Tina. "They're getting stronger!" He exclaimed in fear.

"Keep blasting! I need another minute!" Tina replied before returning to work and suddenly heard a blast. "James?"

She turned around and saw James being held by two Sleepwalkers as he waved his legs around madly, trying to break free from their grips. "Tina, keep going!"

She turned back to her PDA and began typed even faster as she sweated. "Come on, come on!" She kept on typing on her device until she finally pressed enter and smiled. "Got it!" The antenna began to shake at her response until a Sleepwalker grabbed her shoulder as she looked up at it in fear. "Uh oh." And they both lifted her in the air until the whole antenna exploded, making the Sleepwalkers holding Tina disappeared as she shouted and fell back onto the machine again. "James?"

Tina looked up and saw James being dragged up into the air by the Sleepwalkers, but then they disappeared as well, making him fall to the ground as he shouted. She quickly ran across the machine before it exploded on her and she used the force to jump higher as she grabbed onto James as they shouted, until they both bounced on piles of mattresses until they safely landed on the ground with grunts.

Tina looked up at the mattresses and smiled sheepishly at her best friend's brother. "It's a...uh…" She said.

"Mattress factory." James said dully.

* * *

Back inside Nocturn's dream, Dani and Sam backed away from him in fear as the Sleepwalkers grabbed onto them and he laughed evilly. "Only a miracle could save you now." Nocturn said as he grinned at the two of them.

The Sleepwalkers laughed in response until they suddenly disappeared without a trace as Dani and Sam witnessed them all vanishing out of thin air. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"Tina and James did it!" Dani replied as she smiled.

They both looked back up at Nocturn as he examined his hands shaking and he looked troubled. "I don't understand. Why do I suddenly feel weak?" He asked the teens in confusion.

Sam smiled cleverly. "Because this is now _your_ worst nightmare." He said to him before Dani fired her ice beams at Nocturn as she froze him solid into an ice statue.

"Sam, would you do the honors?" Dani offered as she floated to the side.

Sam kneeled down while charging up his bazooka as he smirked. "My pleasure. Sweet dreams." And he fired a missile and it destroyed Nocturn in an instant.

Back in the real world, the real Nocturn woke up as he glared before he growled and broke free from his chamber. He materialized Dani and Sam out of his head as they kneeled on the floor. "I shall destroy you for waking me! Sleepwalkers, form!" Nocturn exclaimed, but looked surprised that none of them have appeared.

"Boy, somebody woke up cranky." Sam cooed while smiling cleverly as he crossed his arms.

"In your dreams, Nocturn! The antenna's gone and so is your dream machine." Dani said before she crossed her arms as well. "Everyone you put to sleep is waking up; you have no power."

Nocturn growled menacingly at the ghost heroine and was about to attack her and her gothic friend, until Tina sucked him inside her Fenton Thermos. "Consider this your wake up call." She said as she recapped the thermos as James remained and smiled with his arms crossed.

After a long night of fighting against an evil dream ghost, Tema Phantom then sat outside the warehouse as they watched the sunrise in the horizon of the lake after a long night of battling sleep ghosts while Dani remained in her ghost form. They knew that everyone was waking up from their helmets, so everything was back to normal for the time being.

"You really think everyone would believe this was all a dream?" Dani asked her friends and brother.

"I gotta say, Nocturn was an evil creep, but I wouldn't mind having my dream again. I could get use to that." Tina admitted.

"Me, too. Yale professor, what's not to love?" James said before he turned his attention to his sister and Sam. "What about you two?"

Dani and Sam both gasped and blushed, both unsure of how to answer his question. "Uh, I don't...really remember what my dream was about." Dani said sheepishly.

"Yeah, me neither." Sam said as he shrugged before they both smiled innocently.

"Really? That's too bad." James said as he looked back at the dawning sun in the distance.

"Oh yeah, well...dreams, gateway to the subconscious. Uh...I don't think so." Dani said as she shrugged it off.

"Yeah, dream on." Sam chuckled.

They both looked at each other and looked away while blushing and then they both smiled at each other while Sam placed his hand onto Dani's as she smiled more warmly. They two of them sort of knew that they both had the same dream of the two of them being together, but they each decided to themselves not to tell anyone, especially to each other.


	10. Claw of the Wild

**Season 3 Episode 10**

Claw of the Wild

"The WILDEST Ghost Story EVER!"

Summer has arrived again as the students of Casper High have been offered to go to summer camp for two months at Camp Skull and Crossbone, which was located by Lake Eerie. While Sam Manson was very excited to be going on a nature camp, his best friends, Dani Fenton and Tina Foley, weren't as excited as he was one bit about spending almost half the summer with their least favorite classmates like Daph Baxter, Kwyn, Paul Sanchez, and Skye.

"Summer camp! How great is this? We can go hiking, and canoeing, and exploring!" Sam said in excitement as they all sat in a bus as it drove them to camp, until he noticed Dani and Tina's glares. "I can't believe you girls aren't excited."

"Oh I'm really excited." Dani said sarcastically with her arms crossed. "Now instead of spending five days a week with these losers, we get to spend two whole months." Dani wasn't exactly thrilled to be camping again, since the last time she almost got mauled by rabid mutant ghost animals created by her archenemy.

"I can't wait to show you all the wonders nature has to offer."

"Does it offer a movie theater or a video arcade?"

"Don't worry, Dani. You bring the anti-venom serum, I'll bring the arcade." Tina said, holding a few game pads and then held up a game case for her to see. "Here's all the nature we need."

Dani smiled brightly as she took the game and looked down at it in amazement. "Rain Forest Demolition II?! Oh, sweet! Who wants to help build the virtual Fenton Acres?"

Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes before he looked at his camp brochure. "I'll stick to the real thing, thanks." He said under his breath.

On the brochure, it showed a perfect place to camp as it was sunny, the water was clean, and everything looked spotless. However, when he looked ahead through the bus's windshield, the camp was the complete opposite of what the brochure showed: it was old, ruined, and looked like it needs a serious need of an upgrade and needed to be refurbished. Also, it wasn't even sunny at all, it was almost completely cloudy and misty instead. Not what any of the teens on the bus were expecting at all.

"Good choice." Tina said sarcastically.

The bus pulled near the mess hall and dropped the students off after they grabbed their camping bags and then it drove off. They looked at all the cabins and the mess hall that all looked like they were about to fall apart, considering the conditions they were in. The teens began to regret signing up to go summer camping at a horrible location like this rusty place.

"Well, the brochure may be outdated, but at least that sign's accurate." Dani said as she gestured to the sign that said 'Camp Skull and Crossbone near beautiful Lake Eerie'.

"Creepy with two Es alright. In fact, this may qualify for three." Tina said.

"Come on, you guys, there's nothing scary about this place." Sam scoffed.

"Hello, pioneers!" They heard their teacher and vice principal, Mr. Lancer, say. They turned around and saw as him walked out of the mess hall wearing a Hawaiian attire with their PE teacher, Ms. Tetslaff, right beside him wearing camo pants and combat boots. The teens all gasped in shock that their teachers were there.

"Mr. Lancer? Ms. Tetslaff? What are you doing here?" Dani asked them as she shrugged.

"Please say just passing through, please say just passing through." Everyone muttered hopefully.

"Children, relax." Lancer said as he wrote on his clipboard. "For the next eight weeks, we're not your teachers." The students all sighed in relief.

"Better...we're your counselors." Tetslaff said, making the teens gasp in shock again. "So our hold of you no longer stops at three thirty in the afternoon; it lasts the whole entire long day."

"Before I burst into tears at the thought of my lost summer, can you tell us where the bathrooms are?" Mikey asked urgently.

"There aren't any." That made everyone gasp again.

"Call of the Wild!" Lancer exclaimed, equally as shocked as they were.

"Suck it up, Lancer, you're in the wilderness. All the world's your bathroom." Tetslaff tossed Lester a roll of toilet paper before he and Mikey walked into the woods to 'go to the bathroom'.

"I heard this camp is haunted." Kwyn said nervously.

"Me, too." Daph said fearfully. "They say there's a monster in the woods at Lake Eerie."

"And two in the lake." Paul added before they all began sharing their haunting rumors about the camp while Dani, Tina, and Sam only listened, unfazed by this.

"Just what we need: amature ghost stories." Dani sighed.

Tetslaff blew on her whistle to grab everyone's attentions as they turned to her. "Pipe down, campers. This camp is definitely not haunted." She reassured her campers.

They suddenly heard a terrified scream as they turned around and saw Mikey running out of the woods with a fearful look on his face. "There's a ghost monster in the woods! AND IT TOOK LESTER!" He exclaimed. Tetslaff, Lancer, and the teens all gasped in horror as the trio all made looks of concern and surprise as they wondered what happened to Lester and what was out there.

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Mikey continued shaking and shivering in fear as Tetslaff wrapped him around a blanket. "Pipe down, soldier, there are no monster at this CAMP!" She shouted into the heavens.

"Tell that to the beast that just ate Lester." Mikey said fearfully.

"Beast? How big is a beast compared to a monster? Anyone?" Lancer asked.

"We should...check out the woods." Dani suggested.

"Negative. This camp is now under lockdown. Everyone report to your camps while Mr. Lancer and I will search for uh...Lester's remains." Tetslaff said with her hands on her hips. Lancer and Mikey both shrieked in horror.

"It's okay, we'll find Lester. Lancer and Tetslaff won't ruin the whole summer. We can still have fun." Sam reassured, but mostly to himself as his eye twitched while he tried to look at the bright side of things, which was easier said than done for him.

Later that night, Sam has been told to share a cabin with his arch-rival, Paul Sanchez, and his best friend, Skye, as they wrote on journals and Sam laid on his bed, completely bored out of his mind and tried to stay as far away from the prep boys as possible.

"This can still be fun." Sam told himself.

"So she was like 'no way' and I was all 'yes way'." Paul said to his friend.

"No way." Skye said.

"This can still be-" Sam said, but stopped short as he rolled his eyes. "Who am I kidding? I'm doomed."

Then from outside, there was a faint green light coming from the window beside Sam as Skye noticed it. "Did you see that green glow?"

"It must be swamp gas." Paul said nervously.

"The monster in the woods must've gotten in from eating Lester!"

Sam stared at the preps in confusion as he sat up and looked out the window. He saw Dani in her ghost form, holding out her hand producing ecto-energy for light with Tina right behind her.

"Psst. Wanna come out and play?" Dani whispered as she smiled at Sam.

"Quick, hide my moisturizer from the monster!" Paul said, causing the trio to glance at them in confusion.

"Let's like stand on chairs so it can't get us!" Skye said.

Sam turned his attention back to his friends. "What do you think? But are we _prepared_ to go into the woods?" He asked.

Tina held out the Fenton Thermos while Dani held out two wrist bands with tiny guns on top. "Thermos and prototype Fenton Wrist Rays, courtesy of my unsuspecting mom." Dani said reassuringly to him.

"Most kids worry about packing enough underwear for camp, then there's us." Tina said with a smile as Sam smiled at his quick-thinking friends.

In the dark woods, the trio walked down a path as they heard owls hooting and crickets chirping in the darkness around them. Dani continued holding out her energized hand for lighting as Sam and Tina walked right behind her with their wrist rays on their wrists.

"Look at you, Tina, out in the woods at night. I'm impressed." Sam said to her.

Tina has a flashback of her in her cabin that she and Dani had to share with Daph Baxter and Kwyn while they used their heads to pass around a hacky sack. "It was worse than the cabin, trust me." Tina shrugged dully.

Dani then spotted a couple of giant clawed footprints and kneeled down to them as she examined them. "Guys, footprints." She said to her friends.

"No big deal, those could belong to a friendly little woodland creature." They suddenly heard growling from the bushes as they gasped in fright. "A fluffy bunny forging for a carrot for example." Until Dani's ghost sense went off, confirming it was indeed a ghost, making Tina gulp nervously. "A carrot with ghost powers."

"Relax, hacky-head, there's nothing to fear but-" Sam began to say until a giant lizard-fish-like ghost monster jumped from the bushes and roared menacingly at the teens.

"You were saying?!"

Dani fired an ecto blast at it, but did no apparent affect it as it swatted her away with its claws until it turned and charged straight for Sam and Tina. "How do you use these things?!" Sam asked in panic as he and Tina began pressing on their wrist rays and then they aimed them as they fired beams of energy at the monster, hitting it dead on to the ground.

"YES!" Sam and Tina shouted in victory, but their smiled dropped when they watch it get back up and recovered from their attack and charged straight at them again. "NO!" The screamed as they both ran away from the angry monster until they came to a ledge of a cliff.

The monster leapt right at them. "NO!" Dani screamed before they all fell over the edge with the monster. "Guys!" She flew over and was very relieved to see that Sam and Tina managed to grab onto a strong branch and hanged onto it tightly.

"The sad part is, this is still better than being in the cabin." Tina said to Sam.

Dani grabbed both her friends and pulled them off the branch and back onto the ground. They all watched as the ghost creature climbed over the cliff and crawled slowly and creepily towards them as it growled at the trio angrily. "Here kitty thing...wanna play fetch?"

"Uh, Dani, fetching's for dogs." Tina pointed out.

"Not when I'm doing the fetching!" Dani quickly pulled out her Fenton Thermos and uncapped it as she fired it straight at the monster while it leapt right at them, only to get sucked into the device before she recapped it.

"Thanks for the save," Sam said, smiling until he frowned. "So we got the monster, but not Lester."

"I'm sure the monster didn't _eat_ him. You two go back to camp and try to get some sleep. I'll keep looking."

Tina and Sam ran the other way as they headed back to camp as Dani took off to the air to continue her search. After the trio went their separate ways, a ghost was hiding in the bushes and watched the whole thing. "No sign of the subject, but you won't believe who _is_ here." The ghost said to a communicator with a grin.

* * *

The next morning, the campers have all gathered at the mess hall for their breakfast.

"Ah, breakfast, the most-" Tina sighed to Sam until the cook slammed a spoonful of oatmeal into her bowl, making her stare down at it in disgust. "Disgusting meal of the day."

"It's gray and lumpy, just like my grandpa." A random nerd said.

Sam and Tina took their seats at their table across from each other. "What time did Dani get back?" Sam asked Tina.

"Just now." They turned around and saw Dani walking up to them in her human form. She looked a little worn out from her long night of searching a missing camper. "When it went from black to gray, I figured it was morning." She showed them a familiar camera.

"You found Lester's camera?"

"Yeah, but not Lester. He probably found shelter in a cave; at least the monster's gone."

They suddenly heard Daph shrieking in fear as she ran into the mess hall, knocking down a camper's breakfast tray. "The monster ate Kwyn!" She exclaimed fearfully.

"At least the monster got to eat." Tina said sarcastically.

"Daph, that's impossible. She probably just wandered off to use the bathroom." Dani suggested as she walked up to her.

"Na-ah, you don't know Kwyn's amazing bladder, she can hold it for-" Daph began.

"Please don't finish that sentence until I'm safely out of the building!" Sam said with a look of disgust as he walked out of the hall.

"Please don't finish that sentence at all, girl." Tina said with a hint of disgust as well.

Sam walked around camp until he peaked from a porch to find Mr. Lancer wearing a black bear costume and Ms. Tetslaff with him. "I did not spend a year at the gym getting a sculpted summer physic so I can hide it in a bear suit." Lancer said to Tetslaff as he frowned at her.

"That's the Scruffy the camp mascot costume. You'll wear it to keep the kids happy and keep their minds off the disappearances. I'll handle the tough stuff like killing the monster in the woods." Tetslaff said as she grabbed Lancer by the costume and made a threatening fist.

Lancer immediately slipped on the bear mask over his face. "Hello, campers!" He was about to go into action, until they heard Paul running from the woods with a bag, screaming in fear as well.

"The monster got Skye! We went out to try to get some sun and I found his suntan lotion next to a giant clawed footprint!" Paul exclaimed before sobbing loudly. Everyone began muttering in fear and concern as Dani, Sam, and Tina remained silent but had shock expressions. They thought they had captured the monster, but now they realized that there was actually more than one out there.

"Bunk up, camper," Tetslaff said, putting a comforting hand on Paul's shoulder. "We'll find him."

"We have to! He's my best friend. And without his sunblock, he's in terrible danger! He burns so easily!" He began to cry again.

"Clan of the Cave Bear! Everyone calm down!" Lancer exclaimed as he ripped the suit off himself.

"Here's what we're going to do, we'll divide into two groups. Mr. Lancer's team will stay in camp and do nice normal camp stuff like crafts and canoeing; my team's gonna go on a nice normal hike." Tetslaff said as she picked up a stick.

"That doubles as a nice normal search and rescue effort." Dani muttered. Her gym teacher created a line to divide the campers, until she realized Sam was on Tetslaff side while she and Tina were on Lancer's. "Sam, quick, jump over to our side!"

He was about to jump over the line until Tetslaff shoved him away rudely. "Get a move on, Mr. Manson."

"Don't worry. I'll look for Lester, Skye, and Kwyn." Sam promised to Dani before he walked off with the others.

"Wait, you might need the…" She faltered when they disappear into the woods. "...thermos."

"It's better we have it." Tina suggested. "Who knows what dangers lurk right here at camp, right?"

Then later on, Lancer made all his campers do some canoeing on an oil-spilt river, so it did much struggling for those who were rowing, even for Dani as she strained. "Yeeeh, let's hear it for danger." Tina said sarcastically as she rested her head on her hand.

"~ _Row, row, row your boat_ ~!" Lancer announced encouragingly to all of his campers through a megaphone. " _Now you in the canoe, you start_! ~ _Row, row, row_ -~" Then fog suddenly came out of nowhere as it covered everyone up and Lancer faltered in surprise.

Dani looked around and smiled a little. "Actually, this is perfect, stay here while I check out the woods." She said to Tina as she stood to her feet. She transformed to her ghost form and flew off her canoe.

Tina looked down and realized that she forgot the Fenton Thermos. "Girl, wait!" She tried to call out, but too late as she already disappeared in the fog. She then shrugged reassuringly. "Oh well." She then pulled out a game pad and was about to play Rain Forest Demolition II.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Tetslaff strangled a squirrel by its neck as it squeaked and and became disoriented by the teacher's strength as her team stood there and watched her. "And that's how you would disable a grizzly using nothing but your bare hands!" Tetslaff bellowed before she laughed and walked away.

The campers looked at each other with uncertainty before following their counselor, but Sam remained behind with a stick in his hand, looking displeased that Tetslaff actually attacked an innocent animal.

"Oh brother." He groaned until he gasped when he heard something behind a bush.

Sam cautiously walked to the bush with his stick in his hands and peaked through a gap in the leaves. He quickly shoved the branches aside and lifted up his stick, but noticed there was nothing there. He was about to turn to follow the others until a giant purple-furred monster ghost towered above him and blocked his way as it roared. He instinctively swung his stick, but it merely grabbed it and snapped it like a twig. Sam ran away to avoid it's blue eye rays as it chased after him until he tripped on his own feet.

Before the ghost could squash him, he suddenly blasted back by a green ecto beam. Sam turned around and smiled at Dani's timely arrival. "Sticks are so last century, it's all about the ghost rays now." Dani said to him before the monster growled as it stood back up and fired rays from its eyes again, hitting Dani dead on to the ground with a grunt. "See?"

She quickly recovered as she charged at the monster and flipped over its head as she grabbed its horns and used her strength to flip it straight over her and sent it to the ground. Dani smirked at it as she rubbed her hands together. "Don't play with it, use the thermos!" Sam said.

Dani checked her jumpsuit, but her smile dropped when she suddenly remembered she accidentally left it with Tina at camp. She giggled nervously as Sam crossed his arms and frowned when he realized the problem. "I kind of left it with Tina."

They both gasped when they saw the ghost about to squash them. Dani quickly took off to the air as she avoided its attack before firing a beam of ice energy at it and then froze it in a block of ice. "Come on, we better warn Tetslaff of the Jungle about the monster." Dani said to Sam.

Meanwhile, with Tetslaff and her team, they watched a giant python snake slithering away, completely disoriented and badly harmed by Tetslaff herself.

"And that's how you survive after a python swallows ya." She said to her campers. They all looked very surprised until they gasped in fear when they heard some bushes rattling leaves. "Remember what I said about aiming for the eyes!" Tetslaff cried out as she charged straight for the bushes.

From the bushes, a ghost emerged in front of the campers. "RUN!" Daph cried out in fear.

They all were about to run the other way, until they were blocked by very familiar looking ghosts. Tetslaff turned around, but found out that all of her campers were gone and then looked in front of her and shouted as the ghosts revealed themselves to be the Ghost Zone Police Department officer ghosts, also known as Walker's goons as they grinned and kidnapped her.

Back at camp, Dani (back in human form) and Sam looked around camp, but realized it was very quiet. "Hello?! Ms. Tetslaff?!" Sam called out loud.

"Anyone else?!" Dani called out until her eyes went wide. "Tina!" They both ran to the river, and saw that all of the canoes were thrown out of the lake and everyone else was gone.

"TINA!" Dani and Sam cried out in unison.

Dani then finds one of Tina's game pads, all busted up and even noticed that her Fenton Thermos was gone as well. "Tina's gone, and so is the thermos!" She said to Sam.

"We caught the first monster, you put the second one on ice; just how many more are there?" He asked.

His answer came when they hear bushes rattling again. "At least one. Going ghost!" Dani changed to her ghost form and fired a disk at the bushes as a wolf-like creature pounced upward to avoid it. Dani was about to punch it right in the face, until she suddenly recognized a familiar face as she dropped from the air and onto the ground in shock.

"Wulf?" Dani and Sam asked in unison.

It was indeed Dani's old werewolf ghost ally, Wulf. Wulf was one of Walker's prisoners who once helped Dani almost a year ago when Walker tried to make her public ghost enemy number one and he has switched sides when she promised to help set him free from the vengeful ghost warrant, but the werewolf ghost sacrificed his own freedom to save Dani's.

Dani and Sam also noticed his claws were almost snapped off and his arms were badly wounded, possibly from Walker's tortures for foiling his plans on recapturing Dani. They took him to the first aid cabin where Sam rubbed a mixture of blueberries on his hands and bandaged his arms. Now that everyone was gone, that only left Dani and Sam at camp so they had no problems taking a hairy werewolf ghost in the first-aid hut.

"What is that?" Dani asked.

"A mixture of berries that are known to speed healing. I told you nature was full of wonder." Sam said.

" **Estas bone vidi vin devone, mia amiga**." Wulf said to Dani in Esperanto.

"It's nice to see you again, too." Dani said as she smiled up at him, until she noticed that Sam was giving her a strange look, making her shrug. "What? I had Tina teach me a little Esperanto. You know, in case I meet up with him again."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, I can't believe Wulf escaped from Walker's ghost jail again, and this time he did some real damage."

"Tearing a hole between dimensions can really take a lot out of ya."

Sam's eyes went wide with realization as he turned to Dani with a serious frown. "Dani, the hole Wulf tore through to escape from Walker! It must still be open! I bet all these monsters are coming from the Ghost Zone!"

Dani narrowed her eyes in agreement. "Of course! They're crawling out of his portal like cockroaches through a sewer drain! Wulf can lead us to it and we can close it up tonight." Wulf then jumped off the the counter and to a corner where he spun around and lied to down to take a nap as he snored heavily.

Sam frowned as he crossed his arms. "Something tells me we're gonna have to wait."

Unaware to them, a flying camera was watching through a hole as from across the woods, Walker and his men were watching a screen of Dani and Sam with Wulf. "So the ghost girl did what you could not: she found Wulf." He said to his goons while grinning. "Outstanding. Now, I can get two prisoners for the price of one. Time to set down an invitation."

Later that night at camp, Sam sat on steps of the cabin to keep watch for any more loose ghost monsters in the woods until Dani joined him as she sat next to him.

"Don't worry, Sam, we'll find everyone." Dani promised.

"I know, but Tina is out there with a monster or worse, with a monster _and_ Daph and Kwyn." He said, cringing at the thought.

"Come on. You'd know that I would never let anything happen to either of you. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Sam's eyes widened when she said that, making her blush madly when she realized what she just said. "O-o-or Tina." Sam then smiled warmly. They both gasped when they heard movement in the woods and they could've sworn they saw a shadow zoom past some trees. They figured it was another ghost loose in the woods. "Stay here, Sam; wake up Wulf." Dani stood up to her feet.

Sam stood up on his feet also. "Be careful. I couldn't imagine my life without you either." He said with a hint of worry. Dani's eyes widened as well, making him blush, too as he looked down awkwardly. "Or Tina."

Dani gave him a smile before she ran into the woods and changed to her ghost form. She lit one of her hands with ecto-energy when she stopped at where she last saw the shadow. She heard movement behind the bushes as two of Walker's men emerged from the leaves in the light. "Out past curfew, ghost kid? Isn't that against the rules?" One of them asked her sternly.

"Walker's goons!" Dani said as she glared at them while she prepared a couple of ecto balls on her hands. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Relax, kid. We aren't here to do any harm." He then smirked as his partner fried a blast from his baton and Dani screamed as it blasted at her dead on and fell to the ground with smoke billowing from her chest. "Well, maybe just a little."

"We have a message from Walker." The other guard said as he tossed Tina's beanie to Dani. "Give us Wulf and we'll give you your friends."

Dani gasped and picked up her best friend's beanie. "Tina's hat!" She said as the goons only grinned before they flew away. She then flew back to the campsite where Sam and Wulf were waiting for her by a campfire as she landed near them. "Wulf, please, you need to remember where that portal is right now!"

Wulf grabbed Tina's beanie from her and sniffed it before he got into all fours and began sniffing the ground. His eyes widened and he let off a howl indicating he found her scent. Dani quickly grabbed a few things in the cabin in a duffle bag as she and Sam followed Wulf. The sun began to dawn as they continued following their werewolf friend across the wilderness. Then, they all stopped when they heard more movement behind a bush.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Sam exclaimed as Wulf growled in anger.

"Get behind me!" Dani said as she stood defensively in front of him, ready to fight.

With a huge roar, a huge monstrous tiger ghost leapt out of the bushes and went straight for them. Dani was about to fire a ghost beam until Wulf roared back at the tiger and charged at it. He pushed it to the ground and held it there as he raised his hand and unsheathed his claws as he began scratching, punching, and then threw it to the ground. The tiger held its head in pain and was about to run away, until Wulf grabbed its tail and it screeched as Wulf spun it around in a circle until he released it and it flew over the trees and into another part of the woods. Wulf growled angrily as he retracted his claws.

"Boy! He sure recovered quickly." Dani said with an impressed smile.

"I'm telling you, it was the berries." Sam said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

The three of them continued to walk through the woods until they stopped near a stream of fresh water that was flowing by a waterfall. As Wulf bent down for a drink, Dani and Sam both filled up their water bottles for their camp.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." Dani said.

"Nature is full of nice surprises." Sam said as he stood up.

"So I've heard."

Wulf began sniffing the air again and pointed at the waterfall while looking at his friends. " **La portalo estas tra tie**." He said before he leapt from rock to rock and jumped through the waterfall and into a cave.

Sam and Dani followed him through the waterfall and into the cave where they found Wulf's ghost portal, the one he used to escape from Walker and unintentionally made all the ghost monsters escape through as well.

"Another amazing wonder of nature. Okay, are we ready to break _in_ to prison?" Dani said to Wulf and Sam.

Wulf sharpened his claws on the wall and then growled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sam said.

"Hang on, buddy. We can't just rush in there. We have a plan." Dani held out her duffel bag.

Sam cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "We do?" He then spotted some black fur patches sticking out from the top as he smiled. "We do."

Later on, Dani flew through the Ghost Zone with the duffel bag in her hands, now much larger and heavier. She looked ahead as she made her way closer to Walker's prison. The place gave her bad memories of what happened over a year ago the first time she first journeyed into the Ghost Zone alone; when she was wrongfully accused for bringing real world items and she once escaped of being imprisoned there for one thousand years. Then, as an act of revenge, Walker decided to turn her whole town of Amity Park against her, and with Wulf's help, sent him back into the Ghost Zone, but Wulf sacrificed his own freedom for Dani's. Now that Wulf was back, she wanted to set him free and her classmates once and for all from Walker's clutches.

Dani noticed that there were no guards on patrol on the walls. "No guards, we must be expected." She said quietly.

Dani entered the prison and then entered a large room, where she froze and gasped at something which caused her to accidentally drop the duffel bag, and a painful grunt is heard when it impacted the floor.

"Sorry...Wulf." Dani said and looked ahead as she saw Mr. Lancer, Tetslaff, Tina, and everyone else floating inside a large glass and metal case in suspended animation as they slept peacefully. "Whoa. Suspended animation." She reached her hand forward to touch the glass, but her hand stopped on some glass blocking her off from the case and screamed as it electrocuted her before she pulled it back. "Okay, not that way! At least for now I know everyone's safe."

"Which is more than I can say for you, princess." She turned around and saw Walker grinning with his hands behind his back, along with a whole line of his goons behind him.

"You brought the whole gang to welcome me. I'm touched." Dani said with a sarcastic smile until she glared at the ghost warden. "Release my friends."

"Return Wulf to me."

Dani grabbed the duffel bag. "You know, you didn't have to kidnap all of the campers to get me to bring you Wulf."

"Perhaps not, but I did have to take the ones that stumbled on my search party in the woods, to keep them from shooting off their mouths. We started off looking for Wulf, but once I learned that you were in those woods, too, I knew I only needed to capture a few of your friends to get your attention. No matter, the end results is the same: I have your friends and you have mine."

"Something tells me Wulf doesn't consider you friend. I saw those injuries on his arms and I knew it was you. You've been torturing him ever since he helped me defeat you when he sacrificed his own freedom for mine, like the vengeful, ruthless, so-called warden you are." Dani tossed Walker the duffel bag at his feet.

"Again, don't matter. What's important is that this game of cat and mouse is now over. Oh, and in case you had any doubt... _you're_ the mouse." Walker pulled out the Fenton Thermos and activated it as the beam of energy began sucking Dani inside as she screamed and he recapped the thermos. "Now I have the campers, the ghost girl, _and_ Wulf. That Phantom brat should've known better than to engage in a game of wits with me." He bent down to the duffel bag. "And now, Wulf-"

Walker was cut off when Sam suddenly jumped out of the bag. "HA!" He exclaimed at the now-surprised warrant ghost.

The fur sticking out was just part of the mascot costume that Mr. Lancer was forced to wear. Dani and Sam _did_ know better than to trust Walker since he would never release the other campers and he still wanted to capture Dani as the prisoner he viewed her as, and they even knew that Walker would still had a trick up his sleeve. Sam was wearing the pants part over his pants and he then fired his wrist ray and hit Walker dead on and caused him to drop Dani's thermos containing her. He then blasted at all of Walker's men, straight to the floor.

"It's hard to engage in a game of wits when your opponent is missing a few pieces!" Sam said as he smirked and ripping off the costume.

He then spotted the thermos containing his friend and ran right towards it while Walker glared and fired an ecto blast at him. Sam managed to pick up the thermos and was nearly blasted by the beam, but caused him to fall over near the wall, but instead of hitting it, he phased right through it and fell on the floor in another room.

"Huh?" He said before he looked down at himself until he remembered one of the most important rules of the Ghost Zone. "Oh, right! Humans pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone! Cool." Sam picked up the thermos again and jumped right through another wall into a hallway. He then uncapped the thermos and released Dani.

"Nice save." Dani said, sounding impressed before they both ducked their heads as a blast came right at them. They looked and saw Walker again with two of his men.

"Get them!" Walker commanded and his guards fired beams from their batons.

Dani grabbed onto Sam's arm and dragged him down to a corridor as they avoided their attacks. Sam then went back to blast at Walker and his guards with his wrist ray and blasted at them dead on.

"Yes!" He cheered victoriously as he pumped his arms and held out his knee in triumph.

"Let's go!" Dani exclaimed as she grabbed him by his stomach and took him to another area. "Look." She placed her hands on the wall behind them and turned it invisible. Sam gasped when he saw Tina and everyone else sleeping and floating in suspended animation.

"Tina! The campers! Are they floating in oatmeal?" He asked when he noticed the color of the water they were all floating in.

"It's a suspended animation that just so happens to look like breakfast. Trust me, they're okay."

"How do we get in there to free them?"

"The question is when do you join them?" Dani and Sam gasped when they turned and saw Walker grinning smugly at them. Four of his guards then grabbed onto Dani and Sam by their arms and held onto them tightly.

"Listen, Walker, you got me, let Sam go!" Dani demanded.

"Let someone go, that would be against the rules, princess." Walker then pulled out the collar he used to torture Wulf with until Tina released him from it about a year ago. "This collar always worked on Wulf, but since he's not here, I'll just have to put it on someone else."

Dani glared at him defiantly. "You can't scare me, Walker."

"I'll make a note of that, ghost girl, but you're not the one who's gonna wear this." Walker walked over to Sam as he looked at him in fear and the warren ghost began to reach to put the collar on the goth's neck.

Dani's eyes went wide with worry. "NO!"

They suddenly heard a roar coming from out of nowhere as Wulf charged in and jumped straight into Walker and pinned him to the ground.

"WULF!" Dani and Sam cried happily in unison.

The two guards that were holding Sam released him and aimed their batons at Wulf. "Hold it!" One of them demanded.

"No! Don't hit me!" Walker shouted before he blasted Wulf off him.

Sam then aimed his wrist ray and blasted the guards that were holding him right into Walker as he sent them spinning down the hallway. Dani then changed back to her human form and phased out of the guards' hands and into the wall. She then used her hands and grabbed their heads and slammed them into each other, knocking them both out cold. She phased back into the room and changed back to ghost form as she ran up to Sam and Wulf.

"Nice job." Dani said to both of them.

"I am loving this wrist ray. It's the perfect accessory...of pain!" Sam said as he held out his wrst ray.

"Seize them!" Walker commanded his men.

"Ready?" Dani asked.

Sam got in a martial pose. "Ready." He said while Dani and Wulf stared at him with somewhat odd looks.

All of them shouted in battle cries as they all charged at each other. Wulf used his claws and massive strength to take four of them down; Sam took out at least five guards using his Fenton Wrist Ray and his self-defense combat skills by kicking and uppercutting; Dani blasted a guard with an ecto blast, punched one in the chin and letting out a repulsion field as she blasted the other guards away from her. Before Dani could react, Walker suddenly grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall as she grunted and he pinned her there.

"You're all breaking the law, ghost gir-AHHHHH!" Walker growled until Sam blasted at his head and burnt his hat right off, making him scream in pain as he ran off, releasing Dani in the process.

"Nice job. Get Wulf and go to Tina while I keep Walker's army busy." Dani said to her gothic friend.

"Okay." Sam said before turning to Wulf. "Come with me. **Veni kun mi**." He noticed Dani was staring at him strangely with surprised eyes. "So I know some, too. Don't say a word!"

With that, Sam and Wulf ran to go to Tina and the other campers while Dani went the other way to deal with Walker's goons. After running through a few corridors, Wulf and Sam managed to reach the room where Tina and the other campers and counselors were currently trapped in.

"Oh my gosh, Tina." Sam said in worry.

"So, you think you can run away from me." Walker said as he stood at the doorway, glaring at them, until he shouted when he felt a burning pain from an ecto blast at his back. He turned to find Dani floating behind him. "Firing from behind. How very cowardly, princess."

"You'd know all about that! Torturing Wulf, almost torturing Sam! You're not a warden, you just a perfectionist ghost, aren't you?!" Dani snapped angrily.

"I do what I believe is right in my own way." Walker grinned as he fired an ecto beam back at her, which blasted at her dead on in the stomach and sent her crashing into the wall.

Dani glared and flew straight at him as she changed back to human form and phased right through Walker before she somersaulted on the ground before getting in a stance as changed back into ghost form.

"You!" Walker growled.

"What do you say we put this feud on ice for a while?" Dani said and before Walker could attack, she sent out a wave of her ice power at him, freezing him in a block of ice.

With Walker finally out of the way, the three of them turned their attentions to the campers. "So how do we get in there to free them?" Sam asked.

"Easy, remember how normal humans can pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone?" Dani reminded him with her hands on her hips.

Sam jumped as he phased right through the glass wall before he began glancing around for a switch to lift up the wall. "Now, there should be a switch here somewhere..." But then the wall was suddenly opened before Dani and Sam turned directly to Wulf, who has found the switch outside of the cell.

"Uh, duh!" He said with a face as he shrugged like it should have been obvious.

Dani and Sam then began to push the giant box out of the prison. "Wait, where's Wulf?" Dani asked. They both peaked from behind and saw Wulf had his tongue stuck to the ice that Dani froze Walker in.

"Ferocious, yes. Smart, not so much." Sam said to Dani.

They all exited the Ghost Zone with the glass box of the sleeping campers and counselors from Wulf's portal. Dani then pulled out her thermos and began pressing some buttons on her device. "A little reverse polarity should keep Walker in the Ghost Zone a while." She activated the thermos and the beam of energy closed the portal for good before she recapped the device. "Okay, let's get out of here."

Sam and Wulf both sat on top of the case as Dani used her superhuman strength and carried it out of the waterfall and landed on the ground before Dani phased right through the box and stood on top of the box with Sam and Wulf.

"I'm impressed." Sam said.

"With my strength?" Dani asked, holding out her arms.

He chuckled as he crossed his arms. "No, that you knew what reverse polarity was."

Dani frowned at him in annoyance. "Humorous." She then turned to Wulf and smiled. "You're free, my friend. Run before Sam tries to make another joke."

" **Libera**?" Wulf asked happily.

"Yes. **Libera, mio amiko**."

" **Amika**!" Wulf licked Dani in her cheek.

"Whoa, down boy."

Wulf was about to lick Sam until he held out his hands. "Let's keep this tongue free okay?" He said. They both watched as he pounced off the box and headed off to the woods to begin his afterlife of freedom from Walker's clutches. Sam then turned back to Dani. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get everyone back to camp." She said.

Sam smiled in a thought. "We don't have to wake them _all_ up, do we?" Dani only remained silent, but she smiled at him in agreement.

Later on that night, Dani and Sam have both agreed to only wake up Tina since they both decided to let the other campers and counselors sleep in their suspended animation at least until morning so that the trio could enjoy some private camping time that night together with just each other alone. They all managed to start a campfire and even brought out some marshmallows to roast.

"So, we're going to tell everyone is was all a dream?" Tina asked as she went through her stuff in her duffel bag.

"Of course not." Sam said as he sat on a log next to Dani.

"But everyone's gonna _think_ it was, courtesy of a bad headache from being in suspended animation." Dani said as she glanced over to the glass box containing their classmates and teachers.

"Yeah, floating in that oatmeal was almost worse than eating it." Tina said, looking a little disgusted.

Dani stuck a marshmallow on her stick and began toasting it on the campfire. "Wulf is free, Walker is in the Ghost Zone, and we don't have to wake up the others until morning. Uh, I-I-I mean…'til it's gray again." She pulled out her marshmallow, but saw that it was in flames and tried to put it out, but too late as it crisped into ashes, she just narrowed her eyes in annoyance

"Just make sure you get out of Lester's way when you wake him, he hasn't gone to the bathroom for days. Okay, we're ready." Tina set out a mini movie theater as it was about to play Bloodbath 3: the Final Spill. "It's showtime."

"Oh no, that's _not_ what we're watching." Sam said before scooting on his log and looked up at the sky. Dani and Tina walked over to him and exchanged glances before they both shrugged and sat next to him on either side. " _Now_ it's showtime."

Dani watched as a shooting star flew across the clear night sky. "Wow." She said in awe.

"I know." Sam and Dani both smiled at each other, until they hear snoring and realized Tina has immediately fallen asleep, making them both laugh softly. They then heard animals in the distance coming from the woods. "And we even have our own soundtrack."

Dani smiled warmly at him. "It's perfect."

Sam and Dani both looked back out to the distance as Sam stretched out his arms and placed his arm near Dani, until he slowly creeped his hand around Dani's neck until he hugged her and she leaned her head against Sam's shoulders as he leaned his head on top of hers, as enjoying their last night together camping that night alone and enjoying the beauty of nature in front of them.


	11. D-Stabilized

**Season 3 Episode 11**

D-Stabilized

"Your Screams Won't Dissolve!"

In Amity Park's sister town, Elmerton, it was a bright afternoon for the rundown town. In an alleyway, green glowing eyes are seen in a hole of boxes as they belonged to thirteen year old Danny Phantom, Dani Fenton's half-ghost 'cousin', biologically. But in reality, he was actually Dani's clone who was created accidentally by none other than Vladia Masters herself in hopes she could create herself a perfect daughter for herself. He once worked for Vladia until he learned her true intentions and cared nothing about him, since she only saw him as a mistake, so he no longer viewed himself as her 'son' and he also no longer viewed Vladia as his 'mother'. After Dani saved his life from his former mother, Danny decided to explore most of the world on his own and promised he would come back to visit his 'cousin' as they were now on good terms.

In the alleyway, Danny walked out of his hiding spot in his ghost form, tired and sweaty before he sighed in relief that he has finally returned to Amity Park. "Finally! I'm back!" He said as he rubbed the sweat in his forehead; his voice has changed a little in the months he has been gone since it has been nearly a year since his creation. He then noticed his reflection on the nearest window as he ran towards it. "Uh oh! Whoa, that's one scary ghost. I got to get to Dani fast." He ran down the alley and flew to the air, but instead of flying fast, he was flying very slowly. After he left Amity Park the last time, his powers have been growing weaker ever since then.

"Or slow, slow's good. Or slower, even slower's better." He said weakly before he landed back on the ground and supported himself with his legs as he exhaled in exhaustion. Smoke began producing on his feet, and then suddenly a puddle of ectoplasm formed at his feet, making him yelp in fear. "I just hope Dani can help me."

Danny concentrated hard and reabsorbed his ectoplasm back into his feet. He has been slowly falling apart since his clone DNA was still unstable and it has been and major weakness for him. He returned to Amity Park in hopes of finding his cousin, now that his instability has finally caught up to him and would begin to melt without warning.

He suddenly heard meowing out of nowhere as his eyes went wide and he looked around nervously. "I can't let her find me!" He said fearfully, but saw nothing was around. He somehow knew that Vladia was after him and no doubt she would want to destroy him out of vengeance after he betrayed her to help Dani. It wasn't like he didn't have no good reason to turn on her, Vladia never saw him as a child to begin with. Danny sighed as he began talking to himself to calm himself down. "Okay, pull yourself together, Daniel, Vladia is _all_ the way in Colorado. There's no way she can know you're here."

Danny began to fly down the alleyway again, but he was unaware that one of Vladia's spy cameras has spotted him and sent a live video footage straight to Vladia's mayor mansion. Danny has never known that Vladia now lived in Amity Park as the new mayor since he left before she was even elected. In the mayor's mansion, Vladia was currently in her ghost form as she rubbed her cat, Matthew, named after the love of her life.

"Well, well, well, the return of the prodigal son." Vladia said to herself as she watched the screen footage of Danny, her former 'son', with a whole new interest. "He's looked better, and yet he survived, the question is why?"

"Meow!" Matthew yowled.

"Oh yes, I agree, Matthew. It's time for a little research, but he's hardly going to come running home to mommy."

"Meow!" Matthew pounced off of Vladia's arms and walked on her desk until he placed a paw on a button to summon Vincent Gray.

"Oh, Matthew, you are so brilliant! Yes, let's call our mommy's little helper." Vladia changed to her human form and sat at her desk before pressing the button to call for her number one trustworthy bounty hunter. She heard jet turbines from outside as Vincent entered her office in his new and improved battle suit Technus once made for him before and on his new hoverboard. He smiled down at her with his fists at his sides firmly and confidently, ready for a new assignment from his new boss. "Well that certainly was fast. My, don't you look fancy." Vladia admired Vincent's new suit she has never seen before.

"Got a few upgrades." Vincent said as he showed her his new wrist gun.

"Well, perhaps you'll be willing to upgrade your life as well. Wouldn't you like to finally move out of that rundown apartment?"

"Mmmhmm." Vincent made his hoverboard disappear and stood on the other side of the desk before Vladia. "What do you need, Ms. Masters?"

"A little bounty hunting."

Vincent smiled cleverly while putting his fist in his palm confidently. "Hunting down ghost scum is what I'm all about. The target?"

Vladia pressed a key on her computer. "Danny Phantom."

Vincent stared at her in shock. "Dani Phantom?!" He then made a look of disgust as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "That girl's been an intangible pain in my butt for a long time."

"Oh no-no, sorry, my boy. Not Dani Phantom, Dann _y_ Phantom, with a 'y'." Vladia showed him a recent footage of Danny flying through the air. "A boy ghost."

Vincent stared at the footage screen with disbelief in his eyes. "You're kidding. There's a _boy_ called Danny Phantom?" He rolled his eyes and scoffed, looking unimpressed. "These ghosts gotta come up with more original names."

"Yes, well this Dann _y_ Phantom is an incredibly evil dangerous ghost out to destroy me!" Vladia lied with a fake look of concern in her face.

"What's he got against you?"

Vladia turned around on her chair away from Vincent as she smirked evilly behind his back while she continued her lie. "Word must be out that I'm hunting down ghosts. Once he brings me down, who knows what kind of terror he'll unleash on our fair city?"

Vincent made a look of determination. "There's no way I'm letting that ghost boy get you, Ms. Masters. He's as good as caught!" He pulled out a mini computer on his forearm and began pressing as a map of Elmerton and Amity Park appeared and the coordinated revealed that Danny Phantom was hiding somewhere in Elmerton.

Vladia turned around and and smiled at her bounty hunter. "I knew I could count on you, Vincent."

Vincent jumped to the air and summoned his hoverboard. "And I'm glad I can count on that new apartment." Vincent then took off from the window and began his search for Danny Phantom at the rundown city he lived in.

Vladia smiled wickedly with anticipation to have Danny back in her grip for a new scheme that was coming for the young ghost boy. "It will be so nice to get my little boy back." She then laughed evilly until Matthew meowed a little offendedly, making his owner scratch underneath his chin. "Oh relax, Matthew, you're still my favorite."

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

Vincent continued flying around Elmerton to search for the ghost boy he believed was out to destroy his boss. He then slowly flew by his apartment as he looked through the window and saw his father, Damon Gray, sleeping on a chair with a book on his lap like he just took a snooze during a middle of his reading.

"Dad, when I catch this ghost boy, I promise to finally move us out of this crummy place." Vincent vowed to himself until his GPS tracker beeped as it pinpointed to Danny Phantom's location as he smirked. "Mmmm, got ya!"

Right beside a fruit store, Danny was currently hiding behind a building to hide from a fruit man setting out fruit before he transformed into his human form, feeling a little hungry; his red sweats gained a cameo pattern after the last time he left. He looked up at the man as he hid behind the stand, hoping that he could have something to eat to save some of his energy of making it to his 'cousin' before his ghost form fell apart completely.

"If I wanna reach Dani, I gotta keep up my strength." Danny said quietly to himself before checking into his pockets to see if he had any money, but all he pulled out were his pocket sockets. He realized he never had any money since he left and he had no other home, making him look down in sadness.

On top of a building across from the fruit store, Vincent appeared and looked at his GPS, looking very confused. "What's going on?" He asked himself in confusion. "The coordinates brought me right here...but that fruit guy's not a ghost, and neither is that kid!" He began typing on his arm computer, only for it to act very crazy as it beeped madly, much to his frustration. "What is up with this thing?!"

Back near the fruit shop, Danny turned his hands intangible, knowing he had no other choice but to steal some food, even though he never liked doing evil and selfish things with his powers, especially after what happened when he was working for Vladia. "I really hate to do this, but…" Danny whispered quietly to himself before phasing his hands through the box.

Unfortunately, the fruit man gasped when he noticed Danny and the boy smiled innocently as the man looked down at him with suspicion. "Alright, young man, let me see your hands." He demanded as he placed his fists on his sides.

Danny smiled brightly yet mischievously as he held out his hands, but showed nothing but air as the ends of his sweatshirt sleeves dropped limply. The fruit man looked shocked by this before he screamed and then ran down the sidewalk, completely freaked out. Danny hid his invisible hands behind his back as he ran down the alleyway while Vincent watched the whole thing from the air. He saw the young orphan boy pulling out two apples as he licked his lips before he took a satisfying bite out of his little snack.

"Man, he's good! I didn't even see him pocket those." Vincent said before he gave Danny a look of pity. "Oh, poor kid, I know where he's coming from."

Then satellites suddenly pop out from his back and beeped loudly, catching his attention as he gasped and they alerted him that there was a ghost was nearby. However, Danny could also hear it with his enhanced hearing as he spat out his food in surprise and dropped his apples to the ground before he looked up and saw Vincent in the air, making him look scared that he was there to hunt him down.

"Huh? That ghost must be around here. Don't worry, kid!" Vincent called down to Danny before flying after him on his hoverboard. "I'm not gonna let some little ghost freak get ya! Hold on!"

Danny, however, only began to sprint down the alley, trying to get away from Vincent, thinking he was a bad guy as Vincent dropped his hoverboard and watched Danny enter into an old restricted house. The boy looked around desperately for a hiding spot until he ran across the room and unknowingly stepped on a loose wood on the floor, making the supporting beam bounce a little, but it luckily stayed in place. Danny quickly hid behind an old cloth table as Vincent entered the building and turned on his helmet like a flashlight.

"Listen, kid, I know you're in here and I know something evil is hunting you!" Vincent called out, looking genuinely concerned, not really knowing what the kid really was.

Danny cringed behind the cloth as the light passed by him. "Yeah, no kidding." He muttered quietly with fear.

"But I can protect you if you'll just trust me and come out!"

Then Vincent stepped at where Danny stepped, but this time the beam fell down completely as the whole building began to fall apart. "WHOA!" Danny looked up the ceiling that was threatening to collapse on Vincent so with little choice, he ran out of his hiding spot and changed to his ghost form as he flew towards the hunter and grabbed him while turned them both intangible as the room collapsed. They both phased out from the wall and landed outside on the ground with grunts.

While Danny rubbed his head from his intangibility act, Vincent scooted away from him as he stared at the boy in shock at what he just witnessed. He just saw him transform into a ghost right in front of him and realized he has found his target ghost, but in a very unexpected way.

"You're...you're a...boy _and_ a ghost?" Vincent asked in confusion and shock as he blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"And your welcome." Danny said as he smiled at him a little as he got to his knees.

Vincent rose to his feet. "The ghost boy!"

Danny stood up as well and held out his hand. "Yeah, but you can just call me Danny."

Vincent then glared threateningly at the boy. "Oh I will…" He brought out a device from his waist and held it out. Danny stared at it in confusion until he gasped in shock when the teen ghost hunter cuffed his hands up with pink energy. "Danny Phantom." Danny looked up at him nervously, realizing he was now in big trouble.

Meanwhile at Amity Park in the Fenton Works lab, Jackie and Matt Fenton were working on something new as their youngest daughter, Dani, was watching them but looked down at her watch.

"Mom, I really gotta go. Sam and Tina have been waiting for me for over half an hour to patro…" Dani said, but faltered as she quickly tried to cover it. "Patroclus! To do our report on Patroclus, a Greek warrior friend of Achilles."

"Your math homework can wait, kid." Jackie said before holding up a syringe needle filled with green liquid. "Check out my newest invention. I call it Ecto-Dejecto; with one little shot of this no-ghost juice, ghostly power shrivels up like a raisin in the sun." She inserted the needle into a small green ghost blob and transferred the artificial juice inside it. "Take this little spooky stinker. Yeah, he's tiny, but terror comes in all sizes. Just hit it with some Ecto-Dejecto and watch it go from tiny to gone! Sayanora, spectral scum!"

Dani watched to blob ghost shrink a little, until its eyes popped open as it began to grow instead. Apparently, the Ecto-Dejecto seemed to do just the opposite of what Jackie intended to make it.

"Wait, are-are we shrinking?! Oh no! No, stop!" Jackie exclaimed. The ghost then burst out of the glass container, sending glass everywhere. "Shields up!" Jackie, Matt, and Dani shielded their eyes from the glass before they watch the ghost grow bigger and roared loudly. "Matt, quick, the Wraith Wrangler!"

"On it!" Matt said before lassoing a rope from his wrist and grabbed onto the ghost by its neck.

"Dani, containment!" Dani quickly ran to the large box and opened the door before her father released the ghost as it flew backwards and into the containment unit as Dani closed the door shut before she and her parents blocked the door. "I just don't know why I can't seem to get the kicks out of this one."

There were multiple other ghosts inside the containment unit, all the ghosts Jackie used the Ecto-Dejecto on, but she seemed very confused on why the juice she has created could only make the ghosts stronger instead of weakening them.

"Uh, any chance of me getting far far away from here?" Dani asked her folks.

"Good idea, Danielle! Best you avoid an unnecessary contamination!" Matt said to his daughter.

"Or embarrassment. Thanks!"

After Dani left the lab, Jackie examined her syringe in confusion. "Maybe I just need a bigger needle." She suggested.

Back at Elmerton underneath Vincent's rundown apartment building in the boiler room, Vincent had Danny in a corner with his wrists and ankles bound together with energy with light shining on him as he struggled to break free.

"Let me go!" Danny demanded.

"Not on your afterlife, ghost boy." Vincent said sourly as he towered over him with his fists on his sides.

Danny strained again until he gasped when he looked down at his hands. They were beginning to melt, which scared him even more. "That's what I'm afraid of." Danny then looked back up at the teen ghost hunter in fear. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Me? I'm not doing anything to you." Vincent then smiled as he pulled out a cellphone. "I got ya all bundled up for delivery to Vladia Masters."

Danny stared at him in shock. "You're working for _Vladia_?! She'll destroy me!"

"Ha! That's a good one." The hunter scowled accusingly at the boy. "She told me the only reason you came out of the Ghost Zone was to destroy _her_."

"WHAT?! No! She's lying!"

"Vladia Masters is a good woman, she has never lied to me!"

"Are you insane?! Look at me!" Danny allowed his face to melt a little to show how weak and harmless he really was, and to show that Vladia was lying to him that he was dangerous and evil. He frowned back up at Vincent like it should've looked obvious. "Do I _look_ like I could destroy anything?" Vincent tried to ignore him as he turned his back toward the ghost boy and began dialing in Vladia's number. "Vladia is evil, and even though I knew she was hunting me, I chance coming here because I'm dissolving into nothing! Only one person can help and she's the only person I trust: Dani Phantom!"

Vincent turned back to him, looking surprised at first that this ghost boy actually knew Dani Phantom, the ghost he has been trying to hunt down for almost a year in a half. He smiled deviously with an idea before he pretended to be a fan. "You know the ghost girl?!"

"Yes, she's my cousin! Do you know her, too?"

"Of course! Everybody in Amity Park knows of the amazing ghost heroine, Dani Phantom!" He then pretended to be in love with her. "But...I've never had the honor of meeting her."

Danny was very desperate to find his cousin, so he just decided to trust him as he smiled with gratitude and somewhat urgency. "I'll introduce you, just set me free so I can see her!"

Vincent turned around and then smiled deviously behind the boy's back. "Oh, I'll let you see your cousin...for the last time."

Later on that night in Amity Park, Sam and Tina rode on their motor scooters down a road with Dani flying above them in ghost form (they were all now about sixteen years old). They were on their unual night ghost patrol to see if there were any ghost attacks, but everything seemed to be quiet that night.

"Our report on Patroclus? I'm impressed." Sam said through his Fenton Phone to Dani.

"Thanks, I guess I really do absorb some things while sleeping in class." She said as she shrugged a little.

"Well guys, I hate to say it-or, maybe I'm glad to say it-but tonight's ghost hunting theme is pretty much dullsville." Tina admitted to her friends. She and Sam suddenly drove past between Danny as they braked and looked back as they saw him staring at them before he took off down the street. "Unless you count the sudden appearance of Dani's long-lost ghost cousin."

Dani looked down in confusion. "What? My cousin?"

"INCOMING!" Danny cried out, making Dani look ahead and she gasped as they were flying right towards each other before they both crashed into each other and they both fell on top of a roof with grunts. Danny looked up wearily and smiled in relief that he has finally found his cousin. "Dani!"

Dani groaned as she got to her legs before she looked ahead at Danny. " _Dani, that was your cousin, right?_ " Sam asked through her now busted up Fenton Phone.

Dani picked up her earphone. "I've got this one, guys." She said to her friends.

Sam and Tina looked at each other, looking unimpressed that Dani just blew them off like that for her cousin. Apparently, they both still had some negative opinions about Danny, despite them both interacting with the ghost boy very little. "Did we just get blown off?" Tina asked sarcastically to Sam.

"Pretty massively." He said dully.

Tina then smiled. "Wanna pig out at Nasty Burger and put it on Dani's tap?"

Sam smiled in agreement. "Absolutely." And they both drove off the Nasty Burger, leaving their friend to deal with her cousin.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" Dani asked him as she helped him up. When they released each other's hands, Dani noticed that her glove now had green goo from Danny's melting hand as she examined it with concern. "You look awful. What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you flew off flew off kind of dramatically."

"You know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?" Danny asked her. He looked down at his dissolving hand before concentrated hard on absorbing it back into his body. "That plus our last battle with Vladia left me really wiped out. As much as I've tried to save my strength since then, I just keep getting weaker. I needed your help to see if you can make me stay whole, but as soon as I got into town, Vladia came after me."

Dani frowned when Danny just told her that her archenemy was out to kill him. She kneed down to his level and placed her comforting hands on his shoulders. "She's not gonna touch you, Danny. Come on, I'll protect you."

Dani held onto her cousin and was about to fly him to Fenton Works until a hook suddenly grabbed her by her ankle, making her yelp and she gasped when she turned around and saw Vincent with his arm up with the hook cable, and a smirk on his face. Danny looked equally as surprised like he wasn't expecting the hunter boy was gonna do this.

"I knew you'd take the bait, Phantom." Vincent said cleverly.

"Bait?!" Dani exclaimed before glaring at Danny. "Was this all a trap?!"

"What?! No! No! Absolutely not! I would never _ever_ do that!" Danny exclaimed defensively before he began to explain everything. "He saw me go ghost and he was going to turn me over to Vladia, 'til I told him I knew you and that we're related!"

"It's true, Dani." Vincent said as Dani turned back to him. "Your little ecto-brat of a cousin had no idea I was using _him_ to get to _you_."

Danny stared at him in disbelief. "You _what_?!"

Vincent then made a mocking smile. "And he actually believed that I wanted the _honor_ of meeting Dani Phantom...when I really just wanted the honor of _destroying_ you!" He then sent out a wave of electricity down his grapple hook, electrocuting Dani as she shrieked in agony before he released her and she plummeted to the ground while she fell unconscious.

Danny looked down at his unconscious cousin before he glared angrily at Vincent. "You-you tricked me!" He exclaimed to the hunter boy offendedly. If he wasn't so weak, he would've been beating him to a pulp for hurting his only family.

Vincent just remained silent and continued to smirk as he aimed out his wrist gun at Danny, making him gasp in shock before he blasted at the ghost boy dead on, making him shout loudly and he fell right next to Dani as he, too, drifted into unconsciousness.

Vincent chuckled at his accomplishment. "Now that's two Dani/ny Phantoms for the price of one." He said as he looked down at the unconscious Phantom cousins.

Several minutes laters, Dani groaned as she slowly began to wake up and then gasped as she looked around and found herself in a boiler room, and that she was cuffed hands and feet by four containing cuffs. She struggled to break free, but gave up when they were even ghost-proof as she couldn't phase out of them.

"I finally got you where I want you." Vincent said as he walked out of the shadows, making Dani gasp. "But now I want answers, Phantom."

"You're not getting anything until you tell me what you did with Danny!" Dani growled as she glared angrily at him.

Vincent smiled casually as he placed his fists on his sides. "Oh, he's getting what's coming to him."

"Just tell me you didn't hand him over to Vladia."

"Well...that would be a lie now, wouldn't it?"

"Well, you didn't seem to have any trouble lying to Danny. Listen, I that we've had our issues and clearly you're not big on forgiveness, but Danny doesn't have _anything_ to do with you hating me, even if we are related."

"I don't _hate_ you, Dani, it's _because_ of you that I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park." As he spoke, he walked to a counter on the side of the room where a box was.

Dani made an offended look. "Hey! What about the Fentons?"

Vincent scoffed like she was joking around. "Are you kidding me? They couldn't catch a ghost, even if it was living under their own roof."

Dani made a flat look like he got her there. "True."

"But knowledge is power, and with your knowledge, I'll have the power to rid Amity Park of it's constant ghost invasion forever!"

Dani cocked an eyebrow. "So you want information?"

"Everything you've got. On the ghost portals, the Ghost Zone…"

"And what if I don't feel like talking to you?"

"Then I'll need to find ways to persuade you." Vincent opened the box and pulled out a gun as he activated it and revealed electricity coming out, making Dani gasp in fear.

Meanwhile, in Vladia's lab, Danny was strapped (or in reality, trapped) on top of an examination table as he strained to break free, but his strength was so weak, he couldn't break free, and it was even ghost proof so he couldn't even phase out of it. Like Dani, he did also have a big fear of being dissected like a guinea pig.

"What is it with you and examination tables?!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance before he pulled with his legs, but immediately stopped when they melted a little as he eyes went wide in surprise. "Whoa!"

"Now, now, my son." Vladia said as she walked out of the shadows in her ghost form, satisfied that she has finally captured the one imperfect clone who has betrayed her willingly. "If you continue to struggle, there'll be nothing left of you to dissect."

She reached out to touch Danny's forehead as he turned his head away and glared in disgust at his creator and former mother. "Don't touch me, fruitloop!"

His face melted a little, making her retract back her gloved hand in disgust as it dripped from her fingers. "Ewww!" She snapped her fingers as a scanner appeared and began scanning a struggling Danny as his body began to melt even more. "Structural density?"

" _53%, dumpling_." A Matt hologram said. Danny groaned weakly as his body began to reform again. " _85%, sweetums. I love the perfume you're wearing_."

"Ectoplasmic energy readings?"

" _Unstable, cupcake_."

"Clearly, he is only mildly more sound than the other clones. The question is: why did he last _longer_ than the rest?"

She then saw Danny look up at her weakly. "Please tell me you've been working on something to stabilize me." He asked her hopefully, trying to see if her could reach into his 'mother' and hoped there was at least some good in her.

"Oh no, my child. I've had far more important matters to tend to. My Matthew upgrade, for instance. Right, dear?"

" _Whatever you say, Vladia, my brilliant and ingenious lambchop. I love what you've done with your fangs_." The Matt hologram said.

Vladia smiled brightly and then grinned wickedly at Danny. "Well, Daniel, it seems the only way I'll be able to make a perfect clone...is to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains." Danny looked up at her in fear, knowing that she still wanted to kill him as the imperfect clone she viewed him as and nothing more.

Back in the boiler room, Dani tried to talk to Vincent that killing and torturing ghosts was wrong, but he believed that every ghost he saw was evil, and he still wasn't quite the forgiving type still he stilled never forgave Dani for 'ruining' his life, revealing his identity to his father, and supposingly trying to kill him when his old suit was controlled by a technopathic ghost.

"Vincent! You don't want to do this!" Dani said as she tried to reason with him.

"No, _you_ don't want me to do this." Vincent said as he smiled and held up the ecto gun.

"Well, yeah…" Vincent then shocked Dani with his gun, making her shriek loudly. "STOP!" Vincent halted his gun and looked at her. "I'll tell you about the portals! I'll give you a map to the Ghost Zone, you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park, but first, you need to let me go and we need to save Daniel!"

"Why?! Because your cousin's one of _your_ kind? A ghost?" Vincent shocked Dani again, making her shout in pain.

"No! Because he's one of _yours_! A human!" Vincent made a look of shock as she continued. "He's not just a ghost, he's also a boy."

"But Vladia said the ghost part of him was out to get her and Amity Park."

"Vincent, you saw him! Did Danny really look like he could destroy anything?"

"Funny...he asked the same thing." Vincent looked down as he began thinking to himself for a second.

"Look, the facts are Daniel's ghost half is unstable, Vladia is out to destroy him. And if she destroys the ghost half, the human half is destroyed along with it!"

Vincent glanced back up at the ghost girl as he glared. "No! That's not my problem! He is a ghost, and I destroy ghosts!"

"Fine, destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying a human?"

That made Vincent hesitate when she reminded him that Danny was not just a ghost, but also a human, and he would never harm an innocent human. He guessed to himself the he was so caught up on wanting to destroy him because he was part ghost, he never listened to his pleads and that he even ignored the young ghost boy when he said he couldn't destroy anything, because he was unstable and melting into ectoplasm. And after learning he was Dani's cousin, the ghost girl he has been trying to hunt down since he first became a hunter, he was willing to trick him into luring both of them together so he could capture him and hand him to Vladia. Maybe Vladia did lie to him, but in Vincent's view, she probably just misunderstood Danny as a real threat, but like usual, he was too stubborn to admit of her true evil intentions. Finally, he begrudgingly agreed to help Dani rescue her cousin and make up for his mistake.

Dani flew the both of them into Fenton Works and into the lab. They both looked around and saw that they were alone, Vincent made a look at Dani when he realized she was still holding his hand and he swiped his hand away from her's.

"What makes you think the Fentons would have anything to help Danny?" Vincent asked skeptically with his arms crossed. "They are ghost _hunters_ , not ghost helpers."

"Yes and no." Dani said as she began searching around the counters for something useful. "My mo-uh...Jackie Fenton tends to be a little of both." She then smiled when she found a sprayable canister of her mother's Ecto-Dejecto. She knew that Jackie made it to make ghosts weaker, but it instead made them stronger. She hoped that, since it could make a ghost's body stronger, it should also help strengthen Danny's unstable clone DNA to help stabilize his ghost form and DNA to prevent him from melting anymore so he could become whole again. "For the sake of all ghosts, I keep my eye on these guys and have a pretty good idea of what they're up to."

"You don't think it's a little dangerous flying into the lab of a family of ghost hunters?"

They heard grunting from inside a full containment unit full of ghosts and saw that Jackie was cramped at the top and being squashed from inside of it. "Something tells me we'll be okay."

Dani phased Vincent through the ceiling before briefly returning to flush the ghost out of the containment unit and through the pipes before they swirled into the ghost portal, back into the Ghost Zone before she flew away. Jackie fell from the top and looked at the empty unit she was kind of trapped in. "He-he-hey! Am I good or what?" Jackie said with a smile.

Vincent flew across Amity Park with Dani flying right behind him as they flew towards Vladia's mansion. However, one of her bug spy cameras caught them on tape as it sent a live footage of Vincent and Dani straight into Vladia's lab.

" _Intruder alert, dearest_." The Matt hologram announced.

"Dani!" Danny exclaimed when he saw the footage. He was strapped to a melting device that would shock him mercilessly and cause his unstable body to fall apart and underneath him as a large unit where his ectoplasm would be collected for Vladia to study for a perfect clone for herself and to research how he survived longer than the other clones, both as revenge against her former 'son' and as an advantage all for herself.

"Phantom!" Vladia growled as she walked to the screen. "Argh, what a nuisance. _And_ Vincent! Well this is inconvenient at best. Can't go letting him discover the truth now, can we?" She then duplicated herself as her duplicate changed into Vladia Masters. "Time to assume my role in our little production." The human Vladia duplicate locked herself inside the closet to pretend she was captured.

"I'll go welcome our guests." The Plasmius Vladia said before flying off, but then stopped at the Matt hologram. "And I'm sorry, dear, but I can't have them see you either." She pressed a button on the console.

" _See you tonight, my love_." He said before fading away.

"Until then, there's work to be done."

Dani and Vincent phased into the mansion and landed in the main room. "DANI! HELP!" They heard Danny shout from somewhere as they looked around for the source of the scream.

"Danny?!" Dani called out.

"It came from in there!" Vincent said as he pointed at the fireplace. Before they could do anything, Vladia Plasmius phased from the floor and laughed as she waved her cape off of her.

Dani frowned at her archenemy. "I don't want to fight you, Vladia, I just want to save Daniel!"

"Sorry, not on my watch." Vladia smirked before firing a ghost beam at Dani, sending her crashing into a bookshelf. Before she could get up, the shelf collapsed on top of her hard. Vincent summoned his hoverboard and flew straight at the ghost woman as Dani drifts to unconsciousness and changed into her human form. Vladia turned intangible with her arms crossed as Vincent flew right through her. "Feeling super in our new suped-up suit, are we?"

Vladia fired another beam at Vincent as he pulled up a blue shield and deflected her attack as he grinned cleverly at the ghost woman. "Actually, yeah." He said before the bottom of his board fired multiple darts as they pinned Vladia to the wall by her cape, skirt, and gloves as she shouted.

Vladia then smiled at the teen ghost hunter. "Not bad, but do you really think you can trap me, boy?"

"I think I just did." However, Vladia merely phased through the wall and the darts, surprising him as his eyes went wide. "What the?!"

She then phased back into her lab and walked to her console. "Breaking up is hard to do, unless you have a button that does _this_!" Vladia pulled on a lever and activated the device on Danny, ignoring the boy's look of fear as it shocked him and began to destabilize his entire body.

Vladia laughed evilly until Vincent burst from the ceiling and saw he was too late. "NO!"

Danny's feet began to melt as he shouted in agony. "DANI!" He shouted to the top of his lungs up to the first floor.

Dani woke up and she heard her cousin's cry. "DANIEL!" She exclaimed back, until she noticed that she has changed back into her human form. "Oh no, Vincent. Did he see me change?"

"HELP ME!"

Dani then got serious at her task at hand. "No time to worry about that now." She transformed back into her ghost form and phased through the floor.

"DANI!" Daniel's body began to destabilize from the electrical currents from his restraints.

Dani phased into the lab and saw that Vincent was just floating there on his hoverboard as she floated right next to him. "Vincent! Why are you standing around?"

They heard knocking from behind the closet door. "Help! That horrible ghost trapped me and is going to destroy the boy!" They heard Vladia shout urgently from inside.

"Vladia?" Vincent wondered in confusion.

"Hello, Vladia's right in front of you!" Dani said behind her teeth as she gestured to Vladia Plasmius.

"Not her, Vladia Masters! This is her mansion!" He dove down to the closest as he hopped off his board and opened the door as human Vladia fell on him as he caught her bridal style as she faked her weakened capture.

"As a sweet, caring good natured woman I am, I beg you don't let her do it!" Vladia acted out in a fake plead.

Vincent smirked up at Dani. "Ha! Told you she was a good girl!"

Dani only frowned at him until she heard Danny shouting in pain again. "Help!" She turned and noticed he was still getting destabilized by the device and dove down to help him.

"What are you doing to him?! Stop it, now!" Vincent fired his wrist gun at Vladia Plasmius and blasted her dead on and sent her crashing to the wall as she collapsed to the floor.

Dani landed in front of Danny and tried to take the cuffs off him, but ended up getting shocked away from him. She yelped and held onto her hand before she narrowed her eyebrows and she fired an ecto beam at the cuffs, but it did no apparent effect as the cuffs continued shocking him.

"It's going to take more than your little plasma ray to cut those ties, Danielle." Vladia said as she smirked at her archenemy while she stood up. Vincent aimed his wrist gun again and fired another beam at her again, making a hole on the wall when she was blasted dead on.

Danny continued to scream to the top of his lungs as his legs began to melt into green ectoplasm. Dani fired another beam at the cuffs, but still didn't do anything. "I can't break them, Daniel. There's only one thing left to try." She said as she took out the Ecto-Dejecto from her belt. She looked back at her cousin. "Feeling brave?"

"A little weak in the knees actually...and I don't even _have_ knees anymore!" Danny exclaimed as he gestured to his legs melting even more as he destabilized even faster.

"Then let's just hope my mom didn't mend this Achilles Heel!"

Dani placed the Ecto-Dejecto on Danny's arm and sprayed the juice inside his body, but nothing happened as his whole body to melt as he grew even weaker and weaker. "I think it's too late." He looked at Dani as he began to lose his grip on keeping his body together. "Goodbye, Dani...thanks for…"

Dani's eyes went wide. "Oh no!" With one final breath, Danny finally fully melted into ectoplasm as it fell straight into the unit below him, now he was nothing but a puddle of ectoplasm. "NO!" Dani kneed at the unit and began to grieve at the lost of her cousin, and that she failed to help save him like she promised she would. "No, Danny! I-I failed you!" She buried her face into her hands as she sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry."

However, the puddle of ectoplasm began to bubble as Danny's head appeared on top, looking a little confused and surprised until he smiled at his sobbing cousin. "Dani? What's the trouble?"

Dani perked up when she heard his voice as she turned to him and smiled. "Huh? Hey!"

Danny burst out of the puddle with a laugh as his ectoplasm reformed into his body and he became solid before he landed in front of his cousin, his body longer unstable and no longer melting as the Ecto-Dejecto has worked as he was whole once again. His unstable clone DNA has finally been stabilized and his body was now complete. "I'm me again!" Dani walked up to him with a look of joyful relief before they hugged each other. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"A little help here!" Vincent cried as he flew around with Vladia at her tail, catching the Phantom cousins' attentions as they turned to him while they released each other.

Danny smirked like he has been waiting a long time for this moment. "With pleasure."

The ghost boy glared angrily as he charged straight at Vladia and punched her straight at the ceiling. She flew out of the hole and looked around for her attacker, until she felt someone grabbing her cape. She looked up and saw Danny holding onto the end of her cape before he spun her around one time before he threw her across the lab. Vladia screamed as she crashed through five stone columns from Danny's superhuman strength before she crashed into a wall, plummeted down and crashed onto a computer console hard until she finally landed on the floor with a grunt.

Vladia looked up and her eyes went wide when she noticed Danny flying straight at her with a very ticked off look of his face. "I never got to thank you for the homecoming!" He shouted sarcastically out loud to his villainess creator. He then angrily threw a few green ecto disks at her and then a couple of ecto waves from his swing kicks with grunts.

Vladia managed to fly up and she avoided all of his energy attacks at once. "Ha! You missed me!" She shouted at him with a sick grin, but then the young ghost boy zoomed in and punched her hard dead on at her chest and sent her crashing onto the wall as she drifted to unconsciousness.

Danny landed a few feet away as he glared angrily at her for trying to kill him while his resentment for his former mother grew even more after she just tried to kill him with no hesitation or second thoughts at all. "Guess that'll teach her to pick on a defenseless boy."

"There's no such thing." Vincent said with a impressed smile as he and Dani walked up to him while the ghost boy faced them.

"Get Daniel out of here, Vincent, I'll be right behind you." Dani said to him. Vincent smiled at Danny before he hopped on his hoverboard and took off out of the mansion while Danny followed suit, leaving Dani alone to have a little 'chat' with her archenemy as she crossed her arms and glared at her. "Man, you really know how to work the system, don't you?"

The real Vladia Masters grinned as she walked up to her ghost duplicate and reabsorbed her before grinning back at Dani. "It's my specialty." She said with her hands behind her back.

"Now Vincent blames Vladia _Plasmius_ for trying to destroy Danny, leaving Vladia _Masters_ in the clear. If only he knew you were one and the same."

Vladia's smile never dropped as she walked up to the the ghost girl casually. "Well, you could always tell him, my dear...but I'm afraid I would have to counter such slanderous accusations by revealing _your_ little secret."

"Don't come near him again!" Dani warned as she pointed at her, telling her to stay away from Daniel, before flying out of the mansion with Vladia smiling behind her back. Dani phased out of the mansion outside and looked very impressed by Danny's battle with Vladia after he tossed her around. "Danny, that was awesome!" But she noticed that he wasn't there as she only saw Vincent floating there on his hoverboard. "Danny? Vincent, where's Danny?"

"BOO!" Danny shouted as he turned visible right in front of her, making her jump a little before he and Vincent laughed at their little prank.

Dani smirked at the boys as she placed her hands on her hips. "Oh hardee har har, very humorous."

Danny ceased laughing as he looked between Dani and Vincent while he smiled in gratitude for their help. "Thank you both! Vladia would've baked me into a puddle of nothing if you hadn't saved me!"

"That's what family's for, cuz." Dani giggled a little as she smiled before she placed her hands on her hips. "So uh, now what? Gonna head off again?"

"Yep! Now that this Phantom's fixed, he's got places to go."

"Well just be safe, okay?"

"Aw, Dani, nothing can hurt me now." He gave Dani another big brotherly hug. "I'll see you later, cuz, and thanks, Vincent!" And after saying his goodbyes, he took off to the sky and flew off to the parts unknown to do his own brand of good for the world, but he promised he would come back to visit his cousin in a later time.

Dani and Vincent both watched as the young ghost boy disappeared into the night sky until he was out of sight before Dani held out his arms to Vincent while he looked at her in confusion. "What's that for?" He wondered.

"Deal's a deal. You helped me save Danny, you can now have me back as your captive." Dani said to him.

Vincent only scoffed as he smiled at her. "Forget it."

She dropped her arms in surprise when he was letting her go just like that, dropping the deal they made before. "What?"

He looked away as he glared a little. "Fly away, ghost girl...before I change my mind."

Dani then began to float away as she smiled. "Alright, I'm going." She turned around to fly away, but only to get blasted in the butt by the hunter boy. "Ow! What in-"

Vincent smirked at her cleverly as he allowed his arm down. "But don't think this is gonna last. Tomorrow, it's game on!"

Dani grinned back at him. "Wanting to have your butt wiped by a girl? Don't worry, Red Hunter, I'm _always_ ready to play." And with that, she flew back to Fenton Works after a long night of saving her cousin from being melted down into nothing but ectoplasm.

Vincent sighed as he watched her disappear into the sky the same way her cousin did. "I told her Vladia was a good girl." He gasped when he suddenly remembered about his boss. "Ms. Masters! I forgot about her!" He quickly flew back into the mansion before he made his hoverboard disappear and then he walked around. "Mayor Masters?! Are you okay?!" He began looking around the damaged lab after Danny nearly destroy it while he tossed Vladia around the room. "Mayor Masters?!"

He peeked through a console until he heard high heel steps and Vladia's voice. "Disappeared? Oh, we were so close! If only we've managed to melt that little brat down!" She growled to herself.

Vincent quickly hid behind a damaged column and peeked through with a look like that selfish talking sounded very familiar to the ghost woman he has fought against. "Is that...Plasmius?"

The hunter boy saw a hologram version of Matt Fenton standing there before he noticed Vladia Masters walking towards it with her permanent smile. "And who knew Vincent would be so easy to fool? 'Trapping me in the closet'. Ha! Ingenious!" Before Vincent's very eyes, she transformed into Vladia Plasmius right in front of him, shocking him completely as his eyes went wide, and she luckily didn't notice. "For a smart boy, he's very easily lead."

Vincent quickly ran out of the lab and jumped back in his hoverboard as he flew away from Vladia's mayor mansion, completely overwhelmed with shock and anger at what he just witnessed his boss just do before his eyes. "Vladia Masters is Vladia Plasmius?! Those Phantom cousins were right all along! And all this time I've been doing all her dirty work!" He then glared angrily with a look of determination, now feeling completely betrayed that his own employer has been lying and using him from the day she first gave him his weapons, using him as one of her useful pawns. "Well, not anymore. Better watch out, Vladia...cause one of the ghosts I'm hunting now is YOU!"

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jackie was pounding her fist from inside the containment unit, still trapped inside "Hello?!" She called out before clearing her throat. "A little help here?! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"


	12. Phantom Planet: PART 1

**Season 3 Episode 12**

Phantom Planet: Part 1

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

In the vast void of outer space, hundreds and thousands of miles away from Earth, in the rings of Saturn was a privately owned satellite, which was owned and created by Vladia Masters, one of the richest women on Earth, but in reality was the most villainous to ever live as she was really Vladia Plasmius, the evil half-ghost on both ends of the ghost portal, who used her powers to grant herself power and even tried to destroy her old friend, Jackie Fenton, for 'ruining' her life, and even became archenemy's with another half-ghost, who was a teen who used her powers for good, Dani Phantom (who was really Jackie Fenton's daughter). Right next to her own satellite, was a humongous green asteroid with a skull-shaped face and glowed with some kind of unnatural element unknown to humankind. A probe of the satellite took a few rocks from the asteroid for a few samples before hovered into the satellite as it placed a container into a slot and the rock floated in a small scanning room as its results came up on the monitors.

" _Analysis conclusive._ " A hologram Matt Fenton said to it's copy. " _Asteroid composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element: Ectoranium. It's negative effects of which can only be felt by ghosts._ "

" _It will be most effective in making anti-ghost weapons and ease Masters's takeover of the Ghost Zone_." The other Matt said as he gestured to the portrait of Vladia Masters.

" _And I shall be the one to tell her the good news_."

The second Matt hologram frowned as he placed his hands on his hips. " _No, I shall_."

They went face to face aggressively. " _I shall!_ "

" _Your resolution is much too low and your band-width is far too thin_."

The first hologram gasped in shock and then glared angrily at his copy. " _Why you holographic_ -" They began to tackle each other.

Meanwhile, outside the satellite, a natural portal opened as Vladia Plasmius herself flew out in her spacesuit and helmet with a bright smile on her face. "What a glorious morning, defeating Frostbite and pilfering the all-powerful Infimap." She said as she unrolled the map as projections of the purple doors spring out, making her smile even more with anticipation after she had recovered the map she previously lost several months ago. "If this keeps up, I should be ruling the galaxy by lunch."

Unfortunately, one of her antennae on her helmet got blasted off. She glared at the portal as her archenemy, Dani Phantom, flying through the portal in the Specter Speeder with her best friends, Sam Manson and Tina Foley, all of them glaring angrily at the evil half-ghost villainess who stole the Infimap from their ghost friend once again for her own evil deeds.

" _Kitchen's closed, Plasmius_!" Dani exclaimed angrily through the bullhorn. " _Give us back the map!_ " Tina pressed some buttons on the tiller and fired some more beams from the guns of the Speeder as she blasted Vladia dead on, making her yelp. Dani placed a space helmet over her head and pulled a lever to close the door to the cockpit and prepared to fly into space and face off against Vladia to recover the map from her. "Let's rock!"

"Three, two, one, PUNCH IT!" Sam said before he slammed his fist on the button.

The doors opened before Dani flew into space and towards Vladia as she fired ecto blasts at her, each she avoided them and blasted at the asteroids instead. "I know you're a lost woman, Vladia, but no map is gonna help you find your way! You need therapy for that!"

Dani fired her own ghost blast at Vladia as she angrily threw up a ghost shield in front of her and deflected her attack, but it exploded on a nearby asteroid next to her, sending her flying and flipping in the air. Dani then formed a giant snowball with her ice power and threw it over her head and at her archenemy. Before she could react, Vladia gasped gasped until she became frozen solid when it instantly hit her. Dani took this opportunity to phase her hand through the ice and retrieved the Infimap as she smiled at Vladia.

"Seriously, girl…" Dani said before Tina drove the Speeder up through her as she phased into it before poking her head out again. "Therapy."

Tina then drove the vehicle away to head back into the Ghost Zone, leaving Vladia in the ice trap. Vladia gathered her energy and broke free from her icy prison as she shouted before she flew after the meddling teens as they flew back into portal. She tried to fire her ecto beams at them, but she only ended up on her satellite as her last blasted at her fuel tanks, setting it on fire.

"The fusion reactor! If the flames reach it, it'll explode!" Vladia exclaimed before she phased into her satellite and into her own speeder and prepared for lift off, and she had a very ticked off and provoked face. "Taking my map, destroying my satellite, mocking my mental health, it's time I finally finish off Dani Phantom...ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Vladia then flew her speeder out of the satellite and through the portal right before it exploded. Unfortunately, Vladia's satellite exploded with such great force, it made the green asteroid it was studying fly straight out of the rings of saturn as it hurled straight across the solar system, and it was on it's way to make a one-course collision with Earth!

* * *

Later on that day on Earth at Amity Park, Dani, Sam, and Tina all returned home after they have successfully retrieved the Infimap from Vladia and planned on returning it to their friend, Frostbite. "Ah, home sweet home." Sam sighed as they headed to school, and looked relaxed that day. "Nothing like good ol' solid terra phoma."

"I thought you liked being in space, Sam. All that infinite darkness everywhere?" Dani said to him.

"Yeah, well, I like my darkness with a little more oxygen and a lot less asteroids."

"Still, it's cool we were able to help out Frostbite. I bet he'll be glad to get his map back." Tina said as she held up the Infimap as it glowed.

"Yeah, we'll return it to him as soon as we can, but right now though I'm with Sam." Dani said as they continued down the sidewalk without a care in the world. "It's good to be back to where things are normal."

" _Attention, Amity Park!_ " Jackie Fenton's voice bellowed, causing the three teens to freeze their tracks in surprise. They looked ahead and saw the Fenton RV being driven madly by Jackie and on the passenger seat was her husband, Matt. " _The Fentons are on patrol! Restassured, the streets are safe!_ " The RV then accidentally bumped over a rock, causing the vehicle to go out of control until it crashed into a fire hydrant as water spewed like a geyser, much to the Fentons' concerns. " _Uh...city water supply A-okay!_ "

Dani made a flat look of annoyance and embarrassment at her parent's big screw up. "Yep. Normal." Tina said as she stared at her friend's parents.

Dani's ghost sense suddenly went off, and they turned around to find an explosion at the electronics shop, where Technus was stealing some goodies. "Hahaha! Nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes, and terrorizing the minimum-waged workers!" Technus said as an employee shivered in fear. "Boo." The worker ran away as he screamed.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani cried as she ran between buildings and changed into her ghost form before flying into action.

Technus took more PDAs as he stuffed them into his shopping bag. "Well, look on the bright side, at least I'm not downloading them illegally."

Dani appeared and punched Technus away from the worker as she glared. "Next register, cyber-jerk!"

The technopathic ghost is sent flying out of the store and into a car as most of his electronics broke. He narrowed his eyes and blasted his energy at a car, making it stand upright as he made his electronic goodies attach to it and in a flash it transformed into a robotic car as Dani hovered from the hole in the shop. "Behold, ghost twerp! The perfect combination of technology, past and present: The Car-puter! It will drive you...to your doom!" Technus laughed like a madman.

Dani charged at the robotic car, but it suddenly shot out its engine at her, hitting her dead on as it retracted it. Dani crashed to a building and collapsed on the ground while she rubbed her head. "Great, my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet." The Car-puter then drove on its wheel feet away, creating smoke in the process. "Hey!" She coughed from the smoke, but then noticed it was heading straight for her friends. "Tina! Sam!"

Tina and Sam both shouted and braced themselves, but then the Car-puter suddenly stopped "HUH?!" Dani and Technus said in unison, both looking confused at who would stop that thing.

They then noticed three adolescent teens with red and black jumpsuits and special kinds of ecto-guns as the bigger guy had restrained the robotic car with a grapple gun. "Yo, I got it, Vid!" The larger guy said to one of his teammates.

"Awesome, Thrash!" The girl with red hair, Vid, said before she turned her attention to the guy with a flipped hat. "Take it, Download!"

Download threw out his wrist as energy fired from it and it hitted the Car-puter and sucked the robot inside, much like the Fenton Thermos, only looking much more advanced than Dani's. "Downloaded, sheyeah." He said as he held out his ghost.

"Uh, who are those guys?" Sam asked Tina in confusion.

"I don't know, but those are the coolest jumpsuits I've ever seen!" She said, admiring the looks of their jumpsuits, until she noticed Dani floating beside her as she scowled at her offendedly with her arms crossed. "Uh, except yours of course. Black is very slimming."

"Adolescents, how dare you?!" Technus exclaimed to the mysterious teen ghost fighters. Vid fired three electric disks at him from her wrists. "And another thing, the high-tech look is my bit!" The disk sliced into his body and electrocuted him, making him shout before he dropped to his knees and then Download sucked him inside his wrist.

"Ghost guy gone, the very is safe; have a righteous day." Download said to no one in particular.

"Masters Blasters stop disasters!" The three teens shouted out loud before going in dramatic poses as the citizens cheered for them.

Vid then pressed on her wrist and showed a holographic video projection of Vladia Masters herself. " _Greetings, citizens. I've hoped you've enjoyed this little presentation of Amity Park's newest teen-ghost fighting team: Masters Blasters_." She announced to everyone.

"Masters Blasters?" Dani and Sam both asked in confusion.

" _As mayor, I provided funding for this top-notch troop, equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed_." As she spoke, her wicked smile grew.

"'Teen ghost fighters'?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"'Teen technology'?" Tina asked, equally as surprised.

"'Where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed'?" Dani said as she frowned.

" _My plan is very simple: out with old and in with the new!_ " Vladia continued before she smirked evilly at Dani. " _And the old should give up now if she knows what's good for her_." Dani glared angrily back at her archenemy before Vid powered off the projection and she and her teammates ran to their ghost-hunting van and drove off down the street.

Dani crossed her arms with a suspicious look on her face. "If Vladia's funding them, then they're definitely up to something."

Sam began thinking deeply until he smiled with an idea. "They can't fight ghosts if there are no ghosts to fight, right?" He asked his friends.

"Uh...right?" Dani and Tina said with uncertainty.

"So you just fight ghosts like crazy!"

"Yeah! Remind everyone in this town that there's no better ghost fighter than Dani Phantom!" Tina said confidently to her ghost fighting friend.

Dani smiled brightly in agreement. "You're right. It's time to show them who's the boss around here. Buckle in, guys, Operation Dani Phantom Rocks is about to begin!" She said as she made a confident look.

* * *

The next day, Dani faced off against Undergrowth as he spreaded his vines all over Amity Park again in another attempt to take over the world. Dani charged right at him, but he threw dozens of large sized thorns, making her gasp and braced herself as the thorns passed by her. She got ready to fight again, but then her jumpsuit fell apart, leaving Dani in her bra and undies. She gasped and blushed in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself and fell from the sky. The Masters Blasters team then arrived and started cutting through Undergrowth's vines with a giant saw on their vehicle. They began circling around the plant ghost and sliced him down before Download captured him in his containment device.

Over the past few days, to Dorothea (who blew fire at the ghost girl) to Vortex (who struck the ghost girl with lightning), it has been pretty much the same. Dani would try to fight, only to end up having her uniform shredded to pieces, leaving her in humiliation in her bra and her undies while the Master Blasters defeated each foe and captured them with their high-tech gears. Now, the whole town began to praise the Master Blasters for their heroics and left the town to think that Dani Phantom was just a nuisance and a meddling ghost teen.

One day, the town held up a parade in honor of Vladia Masters and the Masters Blasters. People cheered and threw confetti and balloons everywhere as their new heroes hovered down the street with Vladia in some sort of hover vehicle. The Masters Blasters began tossing their brand new action figures to the crowd while Vladia continued to grin as her plan was working.

On one side of the street of the parade, Dani, Tina, and Sam were all sitting on someone's steps. Dani looked down after her failed attempts to get noticed by the citizens while Sam gave her a sympathetic look and Tina read off a newspaper about her friend's recent embarrassments.

"Hmmm, three news photos of you in your underwear, nine more and you could have your own calendar." Tina said jokingly to Dani.

Dani made an annoyed look at her best friend. "This is serious, Tina!" She snapped. "As far as this town's concerned, Vladia's goons have totally replaced Dani Phantom!"

"Did you say Dani Phantom?" A woman asked as she turned around and heard the trio's conversation. "She's wonderful!"

"She's my hero!" Her son said as he held up a Dani Phantom action figure and hugged it.

Dani perked up with hope when he said that, until the Masters Blasters tossed the woman an action figure of their own. "But she's yesterday's news. Masters Blasters gave us cool stuff!"

The woman gave her son the doll as he dropped the Dani Phantom doll like it was nothing and held up his new toy. "Masters Blasters stop disasters!"

They both then walked away to catch up to the parade. Dani looked down sadly as she picked up the now soaking wet Dani Phantom doll the boy had just abandoned for the Masters Blasters. She felt like ever since Vladia began her own ghost fighting team, the citizens began turning to them for help more then to her, like the invisible girl she once was, and now everyone didn't seem to want her anymore. Her heart began breaking as a tear leaked from her eyes and clutched the doll to her heart.

"Cheer up, Dani." Sam said to her in comfort. "All you have to do is make people see the heroine we know you truly are."

You can do it and maybe try a cool slogan. Dani Phantom stops…" Tina said, but then faltered as her smile dropped. "Uh...nothing rhymes with Phantom."

The trio then heard screaming and then Dani ran into a alleyway and changed into her ghost form. She took to the air and saw a green ghost flying down the street. She smiled, seeing her opportunity to show the town what a great heroine she can be.

"Check this out, everyone! There's not a ghost anywhere that can stand up to Dani Phantom, the original teen ghost fighter!" She announced before turning around and fired an ecto beam at the ghost.

But the blast went right through it and made a hole and then saw air coming out, and she realized she just attacked a giant parade balloon of a ghost. Dani saw the balloon about to fall right on top of Sam and Tina as they both screamed and braced themselves. Dani was about to go save them when the Masters Blasters flew down on jetpacks and caught the balloon before it could crush them. The crowd roared in anger at their former ghost heroine for almost ruining the entire parade.

Vladia grinned casually as she flew up on her hover vehicle. "Yes, as you can see, Amity Park is in much cooler, safer hands, thanks to Masters Blasters." She announced, making the crowd cheer for her again and her own ghost fighting team.

Vladia then grinned evilly at Dani, who in return, glared angrily at her for making her look bad again.

The next day, Jackie and Matt Fenton were both in the lab after they have shutted down their Fenton Ghost Portal and began working on it with a now-gloomy Dani, Tina, Sam, and James watching them.

"I always knew that Phantom kid was a menace. Not only did she nearly kill Sam and Tina, but she destroyed a perfectly good parade balloon, and that's just plain un-American." Jackie said as she put on her welding goggles and used her blow torch on the portal.

"But Mom, it _was_ just an accident. I, for one, am glad there's someone out there protecting us." James said as he smiled at Dani and winked, but she only continued to look down in shame.

"Me, too, and they're called Masters Blasters! Vladia's team has style, guts, acne, and they're human. Plus, they gave me this cool poster." Jackie gestured to the Masters Blasters poster hanging on the wall, signed by the team themselves. "'To the old woman in the orange suit, stop bothering us!'"

"Why are your folks messing with the Fenton Portal?" Tina asked James.

"Mom's breaking it down to stage one so she can update the software. She says this way she'll be able to catch ghosts and download songs faster." James answered with his arms crossed.

Tina smiled a little. "Isn't science awesome?"

"It kind of looks the same way it did when you first got your ghost powers, Dani." Sam said as he smiled about the accident about a year in a half ago the day Dani first became half-ghost from the ghost portal accident.

Dani, however, looked more annoyed as she frowned at her gothic friend. "Can we stop talking about my powers, please?" She snapped, making Sam's smile drop. "They're causing me nothing but problems lately. "I'm starting to think that maybe we'd be better off without 'em." Sam's arched his eyebrows high when he heard her mutter those words.

Jackie halted her works and stretched her arms and back while she yawned. "Alright, Matt, that's enough for today. I'll let you rub my feet and remember...I have bunions." She said and walked away from the portal.

Matt followed his wife as he laughed nervously and made a look of disgust. "Thank goodness I'm wearing gloves." He said under his breath.

After her parents left the lab, Dani walked in front of the inactive portal and stared at it in thought. "This thing _gave_ me my powers..." She said quietly to herself and began to think about another thought in her mind. "I wonder if it could-"

"Dani, what are you thinking?" James asked like he was reading her mind, knowing what she was thinking about.

Dani frowned back at her friends and brother. "Name one good reason why I should keep my powers."

"You're the target of hundreds of evil ghosts!" Tina said as she tried to finding a slogan, until Sam glared at her. "Oh, wait, that's a bad one. I'll go back to rhyming Phantom."

"Dani, think of all the good you've done, in our doing!" Sam tried to reason to his best friend. "If you took your powers away now-"

They heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. Jackie and Matt answered the door and it was the Masters Blasters, much to Jackie's delight as she smiled brightly. "Hey, Masters Blasters! Remember me?" Jackie said to them respectfully. "The old orange gal? I-" She got cut short when the teen ghost fighters suddenly pinned her and her husband to the wall with a net and it electrocuted them a little as they shouted.

"Jackie and Matthew Fenton, our readings indicate an ectoplasmic entity in the premises." Vid informed them.

"By order of the mayor, you're both under arrest for harboring a ghost." Download added as he pointed at them accusingly.

Dani, Sam, Tina, and James saw the whole thing as they hid from the entrance before hiding behind when they saw that Dani was narrowing her eyes like it was the final straw in her holder.

"That's the last straw. I'm going ghost!" Dani said as she ran back to the lab and changed to her ghost form while flying towards the control panel and began pressing buttons. "I can't catch ghosts anymore, almost hurt my friends, and now my parents are arrested because of me?"

When she finished, the portal began powering up. Dani looked inside it with determination before walking inside just as her friends and brother arrived to stop her.

"Dani, stop!" James said urgently. "This isn't the way!"

"You're a heroine! We can talk about this." Sam tried to reason calmly yet urgently.

"Don't do it, girl! We'll find something that rhymes with Phantom!" Tina exclaimed with her arms spread wide.

But Dani listened to their pleads and as much as she didn't want to hurt them, she almost did hurt them she and couldn't even save them in time and she didn't want it happening again. She looked down and closed her eyes as she shedded a tear, showing them that she has already made up her mind as she looked back at them.

"Sorry guys." She said to them before she pressed the ON button.

The portal began to glow red as Dani looked around before it began shooting off electricity. Dani shouted in agony to the top of her lungs as the portal began to work its magic on her. Sam covered his eyes when he couldn't bare to watch as Tina comforted him and James stared in shock. Dani began to feel weaker as the portal removed the ectoplasm clean out of her human DNA and out of her body, back to its original status before her accident a year ago. The screen on the panel began showing that all the ectoplasm has been successfully removed from Dani's body. The portal then exploded when it was incomplete as Dani walked out weakly in her human form. Her clothes were tattered, her face was burnt, and she had a few streaks of white in her hair, almost like highlights.

She groaned as she falls out and collapsed to the floor. Her friends and James quickly dragged her away from the portal just before it exploded.

Sam looked at the portal before turning his attention to Dani. "Dani, can you hear me?! How do you feel?" Sam asked in concern before placing his hand on her hand. He gasped when she places hers on his.

"Human." She said to him before she drifted to unconsciousness.

Sam, Tina, and James all exchanged worried looks before Sam went back to trying to wake her up. "Dani, Dani, can you hear me?!"

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Tina asked nervously as she stared at her now fully-human friend.

"You mean step back into the Fenton Portal, remove her ghost powers and revert her DNA profile back to that of a normal human?" James clarified in worry.

"I was going to say go un-ghost, but that works, too."

"Greetings, dudes." Vid said with her teammates behind her. "We're here to, like, police the premises for signs of any spectral activity."

"Just go about your business, we're not even here." Download said as the three of them pulled out scanners and began scanning the entire lab. He scanned on the unconscious Dani, but nothing came up.

"Place is clean, no ectos." Thrash said to his teammates.

As Vid and Thrash walked past the teens, Download grabbed Tina's beanie and began autographing it. "There you go, girl, and remember, the mayor watches constantly. Loves you." He handed Tina back her beanie and left the lab to follow his team. She placed her hat back on her head, but didn't look too happy about the autograph.

After the Masters Blasters left, Dani began to come back to her senses. "Wha-what happened?" She asked wearily as she stood up next to her friends. "Did it work?" She began checking her entire body and then ran to the mirror and saw she was in human form and noticed that her hair now had white strands of hair like highlights.

"You didn't register on the Blasters scanner." Tina pointed out.

Dani smiled in confirmation. "Then that means…" She jumped to the center of the lab. "I'm going ghost!" She thrusted her arms up, but she didn't change to her ghost form as her friends and brother stared at her. "I said...going ghost!" And again, nothing has happened as she laughed happily and looked down at herself. "It worked! I don't have my ghost powers anymore! I'm normal again! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Yeah." Sam said dully with his arms crossed.

"Great." Tina said, equally dulled.

"Thrilling." James said, not smiling either.

Dani noticed that neither of them were smiling. "Oh, come on, guys, don't you realize what this means?" She asked them.

"Yeah, that you're just an average, everyday, not-special human again." Sam said sarcastically, still not smiling.

"Oh, come on, Sam. Think of how great this is gonna be. I won't have to fight ghosts anymore. Now, we can all just be normal teenagers and hangout as much as we want."

Sam glared even more as he walked out of the lab. "Yeah, normal rocks."

"Hey, if it's what you wanted, then I'm glad for you, girl." Tina said, who still was not smiling.

"It is, thanks." Dani said.

"Looks like we'll have to find other things to occupy our time, huh?"

"Looks like."

"There's this new Masters Blasters video game we can play. It's cool. You hunt ghosts. See ya." With that depressing note, Tina left the lab to follow Sam.

"I really can't believe you just did that." James said sadly in somewhat disbelief to his little sister. "It feels like I lost a good friend...someone I was just starting to get to know."

Dani frowned in annoyance. "Why is everyone but me bummed about this? Dani Phantom's not needed anymore. From now on, Dani _Fenton_ is just a nice normal girl from a nice normal family. Now, let's go get Mom and Dad out of jail."

As Dani walked the lab in a huff, James glanced back sadly at their now-wrecked and unusable Fenton Ghost Portal before following his now fully-human sister.

At city hall, Matt and Jackie both walked out of the building after their trial and to their children, who were next to the Fenton RV. Since the Masters Blasters have found no ectoplasmic entity in the Fenton Works lab, they have been officially been cleared of accusation of harboring a ghost fugitive and were dismissed from their case, much to their big relief.

"Thanks for getting us out of jail, kids. I knew there must've been some sort of mistake." Matt said.

"I was never worried." Jackie said. "I was this close to tunneling us out of there with trusty ice cream spoon, but then they, uh, served ice cream. So, well...you know."

Matt then noticed Dani's new hair style as he smiled a little. "By the way, Dani, I think cute what you've done to your hair."

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of that band I was in back in 80s, the Skunk Punks." Jackie pulled out an old newspaper article and showed it to her daughter.

"'The Skunk Punks stink'?" Dani read out loud, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, we walked right into that one."

James, Matt, and Jackie then walked into the Fenton RV. Dani looked up and saw the Masters Blasters blasted a giant purple ghost as it roared in agony before swiping them away with its tail. "Uh, you guys head on home. It's such a nice normal day, that I kind of want to walk around and be...well, normal."

"Well, okay. Just be _normally_ careful. Bye, sweetie." Matt said before he drove the RV away.

Dani smiled in satisfaction as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, I plan on being careful for a long, long time."

* * *

The next two weeks have been quite normal for Dani. Now that she was completely human again, she could ignore a cry for help and the Masters Blasters could take care of the problem, now that all of the citizens didn't need Dani Phantom anymore. People were confused about how their original ghost heroine disappeared, but they didn't seem to care as they only continued to praise for their new team of teen heroes. Sam, Tina, and James, however, still haven't gotten used to Dani making a choice of removing her powers, as they were still bummed about being normal teens again.

One morning, Dani slept peacefully on her bed until Klemper flew past her open window and screamed like an alarm as the Masters Blasters chased after him. Dani woke up and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock before heading to sleep.

Outside of school, Youngblood's ship hovered over Casper High as everyone gasped as Youngblood laughed out loud. Sam and Tina turned to Dani, but they immediately forgot that she was completely human now and she just looked down and walked away, leaving her friends to exchange sad looks. Youngblood turned to the Masters Blasters on their jet packs as Vid sucked him inside her containment wrist.

One day inside of the school, a group of students ran past Dani, who was going through her locker, as Spectra chased after them. She then noticed Daph Baxter and Kwyn running away from Kitty and the shadow ghost before the Masters Blasters chased after their ghost targets. Dani smiled without a care in the world and walked away casually past Sam and Tina, who exchange sad looks with each other. They were still not enjoying Dani being fully human and that they weren't fighting ghosts anymore with her.

About two weeks later after Dani became human again, the trio were all at Sam's basement as they watched the news about the Masters Blasters and their boss, Vladia, as the town seemed to be forced to exchange money to the Masters Blasters with every ghost they captured for them. Of course in everyone's minds, it was for funding weapons, but the trio did know that it was just one of Vladia's schemes to gain even more power to make herself superior than everyone else, even the richest men on the planet.

" _And it's been another busy day for Mayor Masters' Masters Blasters_." Lance Thunder announced on TV as he showed a video of the teen ghost fighters capturing the Box Ghost and the citizen was forced to give them some cash. " _Who are now charging a small fee to cover their growing expenses._ "

Vladia then appeared on screen. " _Yes, quality ghost fighting is getting very expensive these days_." She said as she grinned and showed another video of her team capturing ghosts and charging money from some residences. " _Time, equipment, storage, it all adds up. And since that cowardly Dani Phantom has disappeared, not that she ever was helpful, there's no one else in town to assist us_." She then showed Vincent Gray in his ghost hunting suit as he flew after a ghost. " _Oh, there are certainly a few crackpots out there, who think they have what it takes, but they only get in our way_." Vincent suddenly got shoved roughly by Masters Blasters and landed in a garbage truck as it drove away and his hoverboard demolished on the street. " _It seems that when it comes to fighting ghosts were the only game in town...and I do so_ love _games_." Vladia then laughed evilly briefly before she quickly covered it up. " _I-I mean, have a nice day_."

Dani sighed happily. "This is the life, just sitting around, _not_ fighting ghosts with my totally ordinary pals. Can you pass me a corn dog?" Dani asked Sam. He narrowed his eyes and shoved one in her mouth before storming outside his house with Dani following him, looking offended. "Sam, wait! There's no reason to get mad, the corn dogs are made of tofu."

"I'm not mad about corn dogs. You're not you anymore: you're just a...a normal kid, and a selfish one at that." Sam said, crossing his arms and frowning at his friend.

"How am I selfish? Because I don't want to endanger the people I care about the most?"

Sam facepalmed himself. "Dani, don't you get it? Your powers gave you a chance to change things, a chance that no one else had, and I was thrilled to be helping you, but…" Sam slumped on the steps miserably and rested his chin on his fist. "Now you're just one of the crowd again."

Dani climbed down the steps and sat next to him with a clueless look on her face. "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! You got to fight ghosts after school while other kids fought acne, and you don't really seem to care about what you just gave up."

"I care! It's just that I...care about you and my family more."

"When you had your powers, I knew that this town was protected from evil, but now…who knows where we're heading?" Sam looked down at the Masters Blasters next to caged ghosts as a citizen gave some of his cash to them, knowing that Dani would never ask for anything in return. Sam stood up and looked down at Dani. "I'll always be your friend, Dani, and I'll always be there for you, but I can't live life by just sitting on the sidelines; I'm surprised to think that you can." With that sad look, Sam walked back into his house, leaving Dani alone.

Dani allowed his words to sink in before she took a bite out of her corn dog, until she coughed it out in disgust. "YUCK! Tofu."

* * *

The next day at Casper High, Dani walked down the hallway, starting to feel more regretful at her difficult choice of being a normal girl. She removed her powers to keep her friends from getting hurt, but...she began to think that she actually hurt their feelings by becoming human again, hurting them even more than endangering them with a parade balloon and she hasn't even noticed for two weeks.

Dani stopped at a Masters Blasters poster taped to the lockers, before she growled in anger as she ripped it out and crumpled it into a ball. Despite the fact that she was ignoring ghosts for two weeks, Dani was still very distasteful at Vladia's team of ghost fighters and hated them for taking her heroics, and that they even made her want to be a normal girl in the first place.

Dani suddenly heard growling while she turned around and gasped and the Lunch Lady ghost in her meat monster form crashed through the wall, carrying an armful of burgers and a look of disprovement.

"How dare they serve veggie burgers today, and how dare you students eat them?!" She roared before throwing several of them at the students as they ran for their lives and she grabbed Daph Baxter by her arm as she shrieked in fear.

"Somebody help!" She cried in terror.

"No more sitting on the sidelines! Hang on, Daphne!" Dani said before jumping into the air, but she suddenly remembered that she didn't have her ghost powers anymore and she landed on the floor as she made a look of annoyance. "Oh, right, ordinary girl again."

The Lunch Lady then grabbed Dani by her arm and lifted her off the ground as she roared angrily. Then, the Masters Blasters skateboarded into the school, ready for some action.

"Masters Blasters stop disasters!" They shouted in unison.

"Chill, dude!" Vid sassed before firing an ice ray from her skateboard and froze the meat monster in a block of ice before shooting four disks and sliced off her arms to free Daph and Dani as they landed back on the floor.

"What's with you, Fenton? Who do you think you are? Dani Phantom?" Daph retorted as she scowled at her and stood up to her feet before she walked up to the Masters Blasters as the students cheered for them. "You guys are the coolest ghost fighters ever!"

"Thanks, sis." Download said, before he held out his hand. "That'll be three hundred bucks." The students stopped cheering as they all pulled out some of their money, looking bummed that they were still being forced to pay fees.

After school, Dani returned to the lab and stared at the now-ruined Fenton Ghost Portal, unusable, thanks to her using it to remove her ghost half. She pressed a button, but all there was were sparks sparking from the hanging wires.

She stepped inside and looked around. "I'm going ghost!" She cried out as she concentrated and threw her arms up in the air with her voice echoing through the portal, but nothing happened.

She made a look of regret as she looked down, actually realizing her big mistake that she actually gave away someone she really was: a heroine. Sam was right all along, she really did change into a selfish ordinary girl who became part of the crowd again, all because the citizens didn't want her, but she realized Sam was trying to say was that they _needed_ her. The Masters Blasters may have took all her heroics, but she had a very good feeling in her guts that this was exactly what Vladia wanted. All the fees, the ghost fighting, Dani turning back into an ordinary human, Dani knew that Vladia's own team of teen ghost fighters were just her pawns as Vladia tried to shame Dani into retiring from being Dani Phantom so she can make expensive fees for herself. Dani knew that was not what heroes are supposed to do, and the Masters Blasters were just the pawns in Vladia's little game for her to grab more power. Dani realized that Vladia actually got what she wanted.

Dani sadly walked out of the lab and back into the living room, where she found James looking down and bummed on a chair and saw her mother crying as she stared at a picture of the Fenton Ghost Portal as her father tried to comfort her.

"There, there, dear, it's alright. So the ghost portal exploded, it's not the end of the world. You can always make another one." Matt said, looking at the bright side to his sobbing wife.

"I don't want another one!" Jackie cried as tears leaked from her eyes. "That portal and I have been through alot together, and all because I wanted to download music faster! Oh, CURSE MY IMPATIENCE!"

" _We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from the Universal Observatory_." Lance Thunder announced on TV before it showed two men in the observatory as everyone in town watched and listened carefully.

The Fentons, Tina, Sam, and everyone else around the world were this big watching the news, which was extremely bad for the entire planet. " _Earlier today, our stellar readings indicated that a massive asteroid is hurtling across the solar system!_ " One one of the observants said with a grace look on his face, showing a familiar-looking large green asteroid flying straight towards the Earth. Dani could have sworn that she has seen that weird-looking asteroid before, but couldn't remember when or where she saw it.

" _Where it's trajectory will send it crashing directly into the Earth_." His partner added.

" _If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed_."

" _We estimate we have one week before impact_."

" _One week, use it wisely_."

They then showed a simulation of what would happen if the giant asteroid crashed into the Earth: it would shatter into millions of pieces and kill every single being on the planet. Everyone gasped in complete shock and absolute horror as Dani looked at the TV in fear, really wishing she didn't remove herself of her powers before this urgent global crisis. Now the world was officially in danger, now that the Earth was in an apocalyptic collision with the giant asteroid, and now everyone needed her once again, now more than ever.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Phantom Planet: PART 2

**Season 3 Episode 13**

Phantom Planet: Part 2

 _ **Sam: Previously on Dani Phantom…**_

 _Dani and her friends escaped in their Specter Speeder in space with Infimap in their possession after they have retrieved from Vladia Plasmius as she fired ecto beams at her satellite, but accidentally fires her beams at the fuel tanks. She gasped and phased inside to her own speeder._

" _Taking my map, destroying my satellite, mocking my mental healthy, it's time I finally finish off Dani Phantom, once and for all!" Vladia declared before flying away just as her satellite exploded, and the force sent the giant green asteroid hurtling out the rings of Saturn and it headed straight to Earth._

 _Ever cheered for the Masters Blasters as Vid showed the projection of Vladia Masters. "As mayor, I've provided city funding for this top notch troop, equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed, where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed." She said with a wicked smile._

" _Teen ghost fighters?" Sam asked._

" _Teen technology?" Tina asked._

" _Where Dani Phantom has so obviously failed?" Dani then asked as she frowned._

" _My plan is very simple: out with the old and in with the new...and the old should give up now if she knows what's good for her." Vladia Masters said as Dani glared at her angrily._

" _There's not a ghost anywhere that can stand up to Dani Phantom!" Dani fired a ghost ray at a parade balloon, and sent it almost crushing Sam and Tina until the Master Blasters saved them just in time._

 _Vladia grinned sickly at Dani as she glared angrily back at her._

 _Dani then walked in front of the inactive Fenton Portal in her parent's lab. "This thing_ gave _me my powers...I wonder if it could-" She muttered._

" _Dani, what are you thinking?" James asked his sister._

" _Name one good reason why I should keep my powers?"_

" _Dani, think of all the good you've done, in our doing!" Sam tried to reason. "If you took your powers away now-"_

 _They hear screaming from upstairs as the Masters Blasters pinned and electrocuted Jackie and Matt Fenton. "By order of the mayor, you're both under arrest for harboring a ghost." Download said to them._

 _Dani ran down to the lab and changed to her ghost form as she began to activate the portal. "I can't catch ghosts anymore, almost hurt my friends, and now my parents are arrested because of me?" She said before stepping into the portal._

" _Dani, don't do this! This isn't the way!" James exclaimed._

" _You're a heroine, Dani! We can talk about this." Sam said._

 _Dani shedded a tear with her mind made up. "Sorry, guys." She said before pressing the ON button. The portal turned on as it electrocuted Dani and began removing her ghost powers as her friends and brother all watched in horror._

" _Dani Phantom's not needed anymore. From now on, Dani_ Fenton _is just a nice normal girl from a nice normal family." She said to James, her hair now has strands of white hair._

" _Dani, don't you get it? Your powers gave you a chance to change things, a chance that no one else had, and you don't really seem to care about what you just gave up." Sam said to Dani. "When you had your powers, I knew this town was protected from evil, but now…who knows where we're heading?" He looked at the Masters Blasters receiving money from a citizen when they were forced to pay fees. "I'll always be your friend, Dani, but I can't just live life just sitting on the sidelines; I'm surprised to think that you can."_

 _Dani stepped into the now-wrecked Fenton Portal. "I'm going ghost!" She cried, but nothing happened, making her regretful about her choice._

" _Our stellar readings indicate that a massive asteroid is hurtling across the solar system." A man in the observatory said on the news. "If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed. One week, use it wisely."_

 _The Fentons exchanged worried looks as Dani gasped in fear, wishing she was still Dani Phantom, because the world now needed her again, now more than ever._

* * *

Theme Song:

(She's a phantom)

(Dani Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)

Yo, Dani Fenton, she was just fourteen  
When her parents built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)

When it didn't work, her folks, they just quit  
Then Dani took a look inside of it  
There was a great, big flash, and everything changed  
Her molecules got all rearranged

(Phantom, Phantom)

When she first woke up, she realized she had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes  
She could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
She was much more unique than the other gals  
And it was then that she knew what she had to do  
She had to stop all the ghost that were coming through  
She's there to fight, for me and you!

(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's Dani Phantom)  
(She's gonna catch 'em all, cause she's _Dani Phantom_ )

* * *

All around the world, all of the humans in every single country were screaming to the top of their lungs and running around their streets when they heard about the apocalyptic news about this massive asteroid that was about to collide with Earth in only one week. " _As news of the approaching asteroid, which are some now calling the 'Disasteroid', suppulates around the globe, countries are combining their greatest technology to stop the oncoming threat_." Shelly Makamoto announced. Citizens cheered as they fired their missiles into space as they watch them as they exploded on the Disasteroid, making them cheer when they thought they have done it, until they saw that it was completely unharmed and it continued its way to Earth. Everyone then despaired once again when they realized it was completely indestructible to their technologies. " _Sadly, it appears that our best may not be good enough. And speaking of no good enough, let's go live to Fenton Works_." Shelly said happily.

At the Fenton Works lab, the Fentons (along with Vladia's help) have all began a privately funded mission when Vladia paid for the construction of the Fenton Rocket, which Jackie and Matt designed themselves. Dani, James, and Matt were all by a TV console with Vladia also present and Lance Thunder as well. Jackie was currently in the rocket with the Masters Blasters as they made their way to the asteroid to stop it with specialized drill missiles she has invented.

"Thanks, Shelly, I'm here ringside, where a privately funded to stop the Disasteroid is underway." He announced to the camera.

"I can't believe I'm just sitting here in a computer console when I should be out there stopping this." Dani muttered to James, before glancing at Vladia, who was leaning against the console while rubbing her fingers to her jacket, and she became even more annoyed. "And I really can't believe we have to do this with _her_."

"We never would've been able to get this mission up and running so fast if she hadn't paid for everything. So at least until the world is safe, chill!" James said quietly and sternly to his little sister before he crossed his arms.

Lance then leaned close to Dani. "How's it going, young lady?" He asked as he held his microphone to her.

"Uh…" She stuttered nervously and saw the cameraman giving her a thumbs up, telling her it was okay. "My mom, Jackie Fenton, is piloting our new-"

" _My_ new!" Vladia cutted in and she raised in index finger in the air as she smiled.

Dani glared at her archenemy as she bared her teeth, trying to hold back her anger. " _Fenton_ Rocket! And is on her way to destroy the asteroid." Everyone then looked up at the screens where a very serious and determined Jackie was making her way towards the Disasteroid, in her Fenton astronaut suit, in the Fenton Rocket with the Masters Blasters in the cockpit with her.

"She looks very serious about her mission." Lance said when he noticed her expression on her face.

"You'd be serious, too, if you had to eat this freaky astronaut food." Jackie said as she held up a sack of astronaut food that she apparently hated. "Freeze-dried yame smelt surprise. What the heck is that?!" She slammed her food packet on the floor in frustration.

Lance then turned his attention to Vladia. "With me now is Amity Park's mayor, Vladia Masters. I understand you've sent in your _own_ team of experts."

"Oh yes, seeing as the world is in jeopardy, I felt that the Masters Blasters presence was an absolute necessity." Vladia said before she held up some of her team's action figure dolls like she was just showing off them off. "Plus, think of how well their action figures will sell."

"Mom, mission status?" Dani asked her mother.

"Readying cyber drill charges." Jackie answered before pressing a button. "Fire!"

Two large drill-like missiles shot out of the Fenton Rocket and drilled their way into the Disasteroid. "Detonation in three...two...ONE!"

 _KABOOM!_ Everyone watched the Disasteroid explode into millions of pieces. They began began to cheer both in the rocket and in the lab at their successful mission.

"Yes! I knew we could do it! There isn't a rock anywhere that can outsmart Jackie Fenton." Jackie said, until she gasped in shock and surprise when she saw a shadow looming over their rocket as the real Disasteroid was still intact and continued it's way to Earth.

" _That's_ the Disasteroid! You had us blow up the wrong one, you idiot!" Download snapped angrily as pointed at her while he and his teammates all glared at the supposingly idiotic obese ghost huntress.

Jackie, however, looked genuinely and completely stunned as she blinked in shock and confusion at the same time. "But I-I couldn't have! Vladia punched in the asteroid's coordinates for me!" But the Masters Blasters didn't seem to listen nor believe her as they began to gang up on her and beated her up for her biggest 'mistake' she has ever done.

Back in the lab, everyone except Vladia all looked down hopelessly at what happened in space. Vladia only continued to smirk while everyone else bowed their heads gravely in despair. "That...that was our last chance." Matt groaned, sounding completely hopeless.

Matt then left the lab while hugging James close to him and so did Lance Thunder and his camera crew, leaving Dani alone with Vladia. She turned around and was about to leave with her family as well, until she accidentally bumped into Vladia. "Oops! Looks like I set the wrong coordinates, silly me." Vladia said in a fake concern as she grinned down at the former half-ghost girl. "You know how bad I can be with computers."

"Oh, bite that innocent coincidence back in your tongue, Plasmius, I know you did that on purpose!" Dani said as she glared at the villainess woman and walked away a few feet before stopping with her back turned to her.

"Perhaps, but it seems that your mother has failed once again, Danielle." Dani cocked an offended eyebrow when Vladia said that since _she_ was the one who purposely made Jackie fail to humiliate her in the first place as the evil woman continued to grin wickedly. "And at a time where the world needs a heroine the most."

Dani growled angrily before she turned harshly back at her cold-hearted archenemy. "At least she tried, Vladia, and I'm so sick and tired of playing your fun little games! You know, from the first time I even met you, I tried to believe in what my mother believed about you, but I've learned the truth from that day on, from trying to kill my mother, hook up with my father, spying on me, using Vincent, to trying to destroy all of my friends and family: you're nothing but a heartless, lonely fruitloop who cares about nobody about herself, her wealth, and power. You just only see people as just your little pawns in your game of chess. You once said all you ever wanted was love and family, and I know you hate my mom because of that, but between the two of us, you and I have _very_ different views of love and family!" Dani then crossed her arms as she continued glaring at the villainess woman. "Last thing, Plasmius, what have _you_ ever done except send others to do your work _for_ you?"

Vladia's smile never dropped as Dani spoke her little philosophical pep talk about herself before she pointed her finger at the girl. "And where are _you_ , Dani Phantom? Looks like my plan to shame you into hiding was even more effective than I could've hoped."

Dani and Vladia both got to their faces and growled aggressively at each other. Dani then reached into the back of her pocket and pulled out her Boo-staff and activated it; she may not have her ghost powers anymore, but that didn't mean she was no longer an expert staffswoman. She spun her staff expertly and tried to swing it as she shouted angrily, but Vladia merely leaned away as she tried to swing at her again and even tried to swing-kick in the air as Vladia ducked until she grabbed onto her staff when Dani swung at her again, making her gasp and her eyes went wide before Vladia pulled her in front of the consoles as she tripped to the floor on her stomach with a grunt.

" _I'm just getting word that scientists now know, the Disasteroid originated from the rings of Saturn two weeks ago_." Shelly announced on TV.

Dani perked up in surprise when she heard this, making her memories of the past flash back inside her mind as she narrowed her eyes like her suspicions were proven correct. "Wait a minute, Saturn? Your satellite exploded, _that's_ what moved the asteroid!" Dani said out loud as she turned angrily to the mayor and realized that _Vladia_ was the one who was responsible for putting the entire planet in danger while she pointed directly at her accusingly. " _You_ were the one who caused this catastrophe!"

Vladia only remained silent and continued to grin widely as she transformed to her ghost form. Dani gasped as her eyes went wide in surprise, but before she could even defend herself, Vladia grabbed her by her throat and held her close to her face. "Defeating you was just the first act of my little show, my dear. Get ready for Act II!" She said out loud before she roughly threw Dani into the ruined Fenton Ghost Portal. She laughed evilly before she phased out of the lab to begin this 'next phase' of her plan.

Dani groaned in pain as she drifted to unconsciousness with her Boo-staff in her hand.

* * *

The next day early in the morning, Vladia has called the entire town meeting as the members of the United Nations were also present to hear what she has to say to all of them. Live national cameras showed her standing at the podium with the Masters Blasters behind her. Jackie had a black eye and a fractured arm from all the beatings the Masters Blasters did to her back in space for her idiotic mind.

"Remind me again, why are we here?" Sam asked Dani.

"Because we've got to see what Vladia's up to. She says she has news that will impact the entire world." Dani said as she glanced out to her archenemy.

"Citizens of the Earth, I have news that will impact the entire world!" Vladia began to announce as everyone around the world listened to her every words at cities, homes with families, and even through the medias. "Though every attempt in destroying the Disasteroid has failed, I come to you today offering an alternative solution..." The woman grinned sinisterly to herself like it was time to put her granddaddy of all master plans into action. "One that I think you will find most surprising!"

Vladia smiled and suddenly climbed on top of her own podium as she finished speaking, much to the Masters Blasters' confusions, before she jumped into the air while the crowd looked up at her in awe as they watched her hovering in the air like she was flying by herself, but none of the citizens in the world were prepared for what came next for them. The evil woman smirked evilly at them as she then transformed into her ghost form and intentionally revealed her biggest secret to the entire globe: that she was half-ghost. Vladia cackled evilly into the heavens at their surprised faces while they all gasped and cried out in shock at what this woman just did before their very eyes.

"Oh no!" Dani said with wide eyes, thinking that her archenemy might reveal her secret next.

"I did not see that coming." Jackie said with wide eyes as she stared up at her old college friend and witnessed what she just did right in front of them.

The Masters Blasters then all glared angrily at their former employer for her deception as they were about to attack and capture her, but Vladia merely duplicated herself two times and blasted at them dead on with her ecto blasts, taking them all down as they all shouted and fell unconscious, now that Vladia had no further use for those ametaur teenage ghost hunters anymore after they have successfully shamed the old ghost heroine into hiding, just as she hoped for. And now since Dani Phantom was finally out of her picture, she believed that nobody could stop her now.

Vladia then merged herself back into one before she flew in front of City Hall while she looked down evilly at the innocent citizens and their leaders she believed she was much more superior than as she hovered right above them. "Yes, though I used my human half to walk among you, it's obvious I am a far superior creature." She said to everyone with her sickening and wicked grin.

"Who are you?!" Shelly asked with stunned wide eyes as she held out her microphone.

"Though the world has come to know me as Vladia Masters, billionairess mayor of Amity Park...I prefer you call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name, Vladia Plasmius!" The evil half-ghost villainess woman said her alter ego name like it was supposed to strike fear into their hearts, and in a way, it was sort of working.

"Vladia's...a g-ghost?!" Matt exclaimed in complete shock as he backed away a little, looking absolutely overwhelmed with disbelief that his former college friend was in fact an actual ghost.

Vladia placed her hands on her hips as she began her little selfish exchange for the entire world. "I have a proposition for you: the nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred billion dollars and make me absolute ruler. In return, I shall use my ghost powers-"

"To destroy the Disasteroid?" A random reporter asked her.

"No, to turn it _intangible_."

"Evil, but ingenious." Matt admitted to Jackie as he turned to her. "That way it'll just pass harmlessly through the Earth." His smile then faded as his former college friend continued.

"It's your choice, world. Be destroyed or be saved...oh, and ruled by me. I eagerly await your decision!" With that happy note, Vladia laughed evilly to the heavens before she disappeared without a trace, leaving the world to chose two very catastrophic and disastrous choices: to either have Vladia Plasmius leave the innocent people to die and allow the asteroid to destroy their entire world, or agree on the villainess half-ghost woman's terms and allow her to save them while she gets to rule the world with an iron fist, making everyone suffer under her 'superior' shadow. Nobody knew what she had planned for everyone if she became their queen, but they knew it wouldn't be good either way, especially for their own children and Vladia _hated_ kids and teenagers for their constant meddlings and rebellions.

"What happens now?" James asked his sister and her friends with stunned wide eyes after he saw what he just witnessed Vladia do in front of everyone.

"Looks like we either change the name of the Earth to Vladiacopolis, or I somehow figure a way out of this mess." Dani replied as she began thinking to herself.

Later on that afternoon in the same day, the whole world knew that they had no other choice as all of the nations of the world had to agree on Vladia's evil terms, as long as she did manage to save the Earth with her plan that actually sounded a little too good to be true, for her anyway. At the sight of the Fenton Rocket, a member of the United Nations handed Vladia (who was still in her ghost form) the contract, agreeing unwillingly to hand the villainess half-ghost woman five hundred billion dollars and total world supremacy, as long as she did manage complete her plan and it would go accordingly to it. She continued to grin widely as she signed her alter ego name on the contract. Vladia was completely satisfied that everything was going her way and that her goal for world domination almost came into completion.

"And that concludes Act II of what I like to call 'One Nation under Vladia'." Vladia said before she vaporized her pen and held up her contract. "Onto the finale!"

Jackie and Vladia sat in the rocket in their astronaut uniforms as everyone watched them blast off into space and made their way off to the Disasteroid. Jackie continued looking sadly at whom she thought was her best friend from college along the way. She believed that after twenty years of not speaking to each other all those years ago, Vladia would have finally forgiven her and was willing to forget the past, but after witnessing what she just did today, she felt her entire world turn upside down when Vladia exposed herself to the world and that she intentionally threatened the whole planet selfishly for her own personal pleasure.

"How could you hold the world hostage like that, Vladia, and after all the good fortune you've had in your life?" Jackie asked as she looked down with genuine hurt in her eyes.

"GOOD FORTUNE?!" Vladia snapped harshly as she glared angrily at Jackie, knowing this was the perfect time to back talk at Jackie for 'humiliating' her all those years ago like how she has been holding in her anger and hate since the college reunion. "You infect me with ghost DNA then steal the love of my life, and you call that 'good fortune'?!"

" _I_ infected you? You mean…" Jackie began to remember the day of Vladia's proto portal accident back during their college days that hospitalized her for years and devastated her entire social life. She also realized that it was during that time that turned her former friend into the monster she was to this day.

Vladia stood up to her feet as she continued glaring at the obese ghost huntress she believed was an idiot for years. "Yes, FOOL! It was your bumbling that made me what I am today!" Jackie blinked at her in stunned silence until Vladia then calmed down and grinned as they approached the Disasteroid. "But...I suppose I should be saying thank you, for without you and your _dimwitted_ family, I wouldn't be moments away from becoming ruler of the Earth." She spoke as she began walking towards the door.

Jackie looked offended when she basically just insulted her entire family as she narrowed her eyes. "Nobody calls my family dimwitted, and I've never meant to hurt you, what happened was an accident!" Jackie pleaded as she tried to reach into her old friend while Vladia turned around with a blank and unfazed look on her face. Jackie lifted up her face shield as she stood up to her feet, trying to look genuinely understanding about Vladia's evil contempts. "I'm your friend, Vladia, I've always been your friend. I even voted for ya!"

Vladia, however, smirked at the 'idiotic' obese ghost huntress with her signature sickening grin. "I'll remember that when I steal Matthew from you and make him my king." She said coldly to Jackie, denying and intentionally unaccepting her former college friend's pleas and apologies before she laughed evilly as the doors closed in front of her.

Jackie turned away and cringed as her hurt rapidly turned to anger and realization. She finally realized that the Vladia Masters she once knew was long gone, and has been replaced by an evil half-ghost as the billionairess woman allowed her powers to turn her into the monster she was always destined to be. Calling her and her entire family 'dimwitted', wanting to steal her husband away as her own (when ironically Vladia believed that _Jackie_ was the one who stole the love of her life), and all this entire time Vladia has been trying to kill her all along so she could take away everything she loved and cared about, despite Jackie being absolutely nothing but loyal and supportive to her. When Jackie thought that she could never admit the fact nor believe it, she knew that it was the absolute truth: Vladia has intentionally betrayed everyone she knew and cared about in the past, especially the people she was closest to. Jackie deeply in her heart began taking everything good she said about Vladia for a year in a half back and knew that she was now nothing but a heartless monster she despised, a ghost.

Vladia flew out of the rocket and into space, still wearing her sickening grin, before she turned on her wrist watch as a mini Matt hologram appeared. " _Asteroid contact in five hundred meters, o future ruler of the Earth_." It said.

Vladia floated above the Disasteroid and held out her hands with a look of anticipation, ready to turn it intangible and allow it to phase through the Earth so she can finally rule the world in her own terms _and_ with her own iron fist. However, the second Vladia placed her palms on the green surface, it suddenly began to shock her as she screamed in agony.

"NO! NO! NO!" She immediately got shot away from the asteroid's surface like it was not allowing her to turn it intangible at all. "What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded angrily to her mini Matt hologram.

" _Asteroid composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element: Ectoranium. Ectoranium. Ectoranium._ " It said.

"Ectoranium?!" Vladia's eyes went wide while she made a look of shock, disbelief, and realization as her hologram powered down and she looked down at the Earth when she realized her biggest mistake she has ever made in her entire life. "That means I can never touch it...NO GHOST CAN! That means, the Earth _is_ doomed! And even if it wasn't, I could never go back! I've revealed my true self! I'll be forever hunted!" Vladia then turned her attention to the Fenton Rocket and saw Jackie Fenton glaring at her in disdain and disgust with her arms crossed after she saw the whole thing, not to mention she was completely offended when her former college friend insulted her and her entire family coldly like that. Vladia then tried to plead her old friend to allow her back on aboard the spaceship to return home. "Jackie, you have to help me! You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend, would you?"

"An old friend? No. You? Yes!" Jackie said offendedly with an angry/hurt tone in her voice before she slammed her palm on a button and blasted away in her Fenton Rocket to return home, leaving Vladia behind to rot in space so she could be punished to be all alone like Jackie should have done a year in a half ago since the college reunion, while she destroyed her former college friend's last connection to Earth.

"JACKIE!" Vladia turned back to Earth and made a look of depression when she realized she could never return home and she has realized she has truly been defeated. All those times Dani foiled her plans for a year in a half, and after shaming her into hiding as made her thought she could finally get what she wanted, but now she has lost everything she has stolen in the past and recent. Her wealth, her power, her businesses, her chances, every one of her homes and merchandises she owned on Earth...everything she had was all completely gone. Dani has finally won their game of chess.

Back in the Fenton Works lab, Dani, Sam, Tina, and James all watched the whole thing on the TV space consoles as they witnessed Vladia Plasmius flying off into space alone to wander the universe for all eternity in isolation like she deserved. Although Team Phantom should have been celebrating that Vladia has finally been defeated once and for all and that they no longer had to worry about her taking over the world anymore, the fact that the Ectoranium that was coated in the Disasteroid kept her from turning it intangible and now they had to come up with a new plan to save the Earth.

"What are we gonna do?" Tina asked urgently.

Dani began thinking deeply until something clicked in her mind as she looked at her friends and brother with an eyebrow cocked. "What if we didn't make the _asteroid_ intangible?"

Sam, Tina, and James stared at her, wondering what was in her mind. "Then it would obliterate the Earth."

Dani smiled confidently. "Not if we made the _Earth_ intangible!"

"The _whole_ Earth? Intangible? Are you kidding?!" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you need like...a bazillion ghosts to do that." Tina pointed out.

Dani smiled even more before pulling out the Infimap. "Behold, the addresses of a bazillion ghosts!"

Sam smiled excitedly as he stood from his seat, realizing that Dani was back into her old self, despite being human again. "Now _that's_ the Dani I know!" He exclaimed before he grinned and crossed his arms. "So much for sitting on the sidelines, huh?"

"But how are we gonna get into the Ghost Zone?" Tina asked her. "Your portal's ruined and we're never gonna get near Vladia's place, now that everyone knows who she _really_ is." Tina and the others knew without a doubt that everyone in the country would be inspecting all of her homes she owned to either search for a secret ghost lab, take back all the money they believed she stole (and in a way, they would be right), and find some accomplices who have been assisting the evil half-ghost woman and search to see if she was involved in any of the ghost attacks plaguing Amity Park, now that they knew what Vladia really was.

"I got that covered, come on!" Dani said before running out of the lab. Her friends and brother followed her outside to the Specter Speeder as Sam drove it into the air while Dani opened the Infimap. "The Infimap can lead us to any natural entrance into the Ghost Zone anywhere on the Earth, and according to the map, one's about to open right _here_!"

They stopped at a Nasty Burger billboard as a natural portal opened at the mouth. "Now I know how my chilly fries feel!" Tina exclaimed as they flew into the portal and entered into the Ghost Zone.

James looked at the Ghost Zone in awe and surprise. "I-I don't believe!" He said in amazement.

"Believe it, James, welcome to the Ghost Zone. Sort of a Ghosts R Us." Dani said.

"But the shelves are empty." Sam noticed as he continued to drive deeper into the Ghost Zone.

"Where the heck is everybody?" Tina asked.

And then someone suddenly blasted at the Specter Speeder, sending it flying backwards as the four teens screamed and held on for dear life as their vehicle landed inside a giant blue energy box. "What's going on?!" James exclaimed in fear.

"Foolish of you to come here in your human form, ghost child!" They looked up and saw Skulker glaring at them with his fists on his sides like Team Phantom were the _real_ enemies. "Seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?"

"What others?" Dani asked in confusion.

"All these ghosts." He gestured to some of the ghosts floating behind him. "They've returned here because you humans put your world in danger, and now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams!"

"But it's the flipside of our world. If the Earth gets destroyed, the Ghost Zone goes, too!" Tina pointed out.

That only made Skulker even angrier as he pushed a button on his belt and caused the box to send a painful vibration on them. The screamed in pain until Dani quickly pushed a button on the controls and sent a ray out to destroy the box. With the Speeder now free, Sam floored on the pedals and flew the vehicle at full speed. Skulker and the other ghost began chasing after them in pursuit, hoping they would either finally get their revenge on Dani for either her past defeats now that she was powerless or blaming her for putting the Earth and the Ghost Zone in danger.

"You guys get into the escape pod!" Dani told her friends and brother.

"But Dani…" Sam began to protest in concern.

"I'll be fine, Sam. Now, go!"

James, Sam, and Tina all climbed into the escape pod as Dani took the tiller and pushed the release button for the escape pod. It flew straight out of the Specter Speeder as she continued to fly ahead in hopes of luring Skulker and the ghosts away from her friends and brother. "Activating clocking." Tina said as she pressed a button.

The entire pod became completely invisible as Skulker and the ghosts flew right past them, without even noticing them. After the cloaking deactivated on the pod, the three of them then looked out the window to make sure Dani would be okay. Dani continued flying at full speed until she gasped and crashed into the Behemoth's stomach, who was floating in front of her. It roared in anger as Dani gasped that Skulker and the ghosts have finally caught up to her.

"It's not enough you destroy your own world, now you have to destroy ours, too?!" Skulker exclaimed in anger as he prepared his wrist gun.

"Wait! You don't under-" Dani tried to reason.

"FIRE!" Skulker blasted at her with his gun.

Then, all the other ghosts followed his example as they fired their own ghost beams at Dani, as she covered her eyes from the light and shrieked to the top of her lungs as the entire ship blew up and the beams continuously blasted at her dead on. Dani continued to cringe in pain as she kept thinking that this would be the end for her. However, what she didn't know, was that inside her body, the ectoplasmic beams began to merge with her DNA as her molecules began rearranging once again. Dani fell into unconsciousness as she felt the changes in her body. The white strands left on her hair began expanding throughout her hair, turning it completely white, and her eyes clenched tightly as her eyes narrowed before she shot them open when they glowed solid green, and then suddenly in a bright flash of light, Dani Fenton was no longer floating, but it was the one and only Dani Phantom! Her powers have finally returned and she was half-ghost once again! She glared angrily at all of the ghosts, who were now looking scared and shocked when they were totally unexpecting that.

"You've just made...a big mistake." Dani said dangerously calm to them before she smirked at all of the ghosts. "Well, boys, there's good news and bad news. The good news: my powers are back. Bad news…" She glared angrily at them again. "MY POWERS ARE BACK!"

She then took a deep breath and unleashed her ghostly wail, sending all of the ghosts flying away across the Ghost Zone, and she stopped her power. And for once, she did not change back into her human form. Her powers have been growing stronger in the last year she had them. Dani smiled when she saw Sam, Tina, and James cheering for her from inside the escape pod, happy that Dani's powers have finally returned.

"Dani, it's you!" Sam said, before blushing a little. "Well, it was always you, but…"

"I know what you mean, Sam. Thanks." Dani said as she flew up to them.

"Those ghosts are gonna come back, and something tells me they're not going to be too happy about helping us." James said with a worried and knowing look on his face.

Dani turned serious again as she narrowed her eyes in agreement with her brother. "You're right, we better get out of here until we got this thing figured out." She began pushing the escape pod with her.

"If we went into the billboard's mouth, I don't wanna know where we're coming out!" Tina exclaimed.

* * *

The next day, Dani arranged another nationwide town meeting in Amity Park. The citizens were kind of surprised that their old teen ghost heroine has unexpectedly returned after two weeks of an inexplicable absence, but all they knew was that they needed their ghost heroine once again, now that Masters Blasters has been disbanded after their former employer, Vladia, threatened the entire world when she exposed herself like that, and their world was still in catastrophic danger.

"Dani Phantom is back." Lance Thunder announced to the camera in front of City Hall. "After a strange absence, the teen ghost fighter has returned with a message for the world."

Dani walked up to the podium in her ghost form, ready to tell everyone in the entire globe her grand plan. "Uh, hello there. I have a plan that could save us all from the asteroid, and this one is absolutely free! How great is that?" She said with a hopeful smile.

"If ghosts can't touch the asteroid, then how are _you_ gonna stop it?" A woman asked her skeptically.

"Because we're not gonna turn the asteroid intangible...we're gonna turn the _Earth_ intangible."

The crowd gasped in amazement as Dani sided aside for Tina as she walked up and placed her laptop on the podium before she cleared her throat. "Ladies, gentlemen, various nations and stuff. My name is Tina Foley, and I am a techno-geek." She announced.

"Hi, Tina!" A crowd of nerd girls exclaimed.

Tina merely held out her hand. "Girls." She pressed a key on her laptop, which activated a large screen for the crowd to see what their master plan was. "The new plan is very simple, with a strong enough ghostly power source and a big enough transfer device, we can send the ghosts' intangibility across the entire planet! This way, the asteroid will pass harmlessly through it."

"That's the plan. Who's with us?" Dani said.

At first, all of them were in doubt about this very complicated and dangerous plan, but then Jackie and Matt managed a smile and began to clap slowly. Then, Mr. Lancer joined, so did Daphne Baxter, and then the Mansons and the Foleys and pretty soon everyone else cheered loudly in support for their new plan to save their world.

"They never put that much effort into their school work." Lancer muttered under his breath.

* * *

At Antarctica, Dani began telling everyone who was present her plan and their positions when they were ready to begin their work.

"Tina Foley will lead the construction team in building the transfer device, while Matt and Jackie's team will spread the transfer cables across the globe, and I'll go into the Ghost Zone and gather enough ghostly power to power up the device. If we all come together, not as separate nations, but as one world, we can do this." Dani said on a camera, and the United Nations cheered at her speech.

Over the next few days, everyone was extremely busy at the South Pole, putting the transfer device together and placing the cables across the Earth. Finally, the construction team have finally finished completing their transfer device for the ghosts, while Jackie and Matt's team have finished placing the cables around the entire world and were currently making their way back to Antarctica to complete their next phase.

"Not bad, huh?" Sam said in his winter garments as he stood next to James and Dani. "Now all we need is a massive ghost power source. You sure you don't want us to go with you?"

"I'm sure, I can move faster on my own." Dani said, looking at the Fenton Jet and then back at her gothic friend and brother before she placed her hands on her hips. "By the way, where do Mom and Dad think Dani _Fenton_ is right now, anyway?"

"With them, I redressed the TinBot 9000 to make it look and act like you. Trust me, they'll never know the difference." James said as he crossed his arms and smiled cleverly.

* * *

Meanwhile as Matt flew beside his wife in their individual helicopters as they made their way back to Antarctica, Jackie looked at the TinBot 9000 Dani once brought when they became rich before, but was redesigned to look like Dani Fenton.

"Nothing like saving the world with your old woman, eh Dani?" Jackie asked her 'daughter'.

" _Comment does not comput_." TinBot said in a robotic voice.

As usual, Jackie was too clueless to realize it was actually a robot as she shedded a few tears. "You're voice is changing already? Man, they grow up so fast."

* * *

Back at the South Pole, Dani pulled out the Infimap and opened it before she examined it. "Gotta go. According to the map, a portal's gonna open up over the pole any minute now." She said as she looked around at the sky.

James then embraced his sister in a big hug. "See you back here soon, little sister...and thanks." He said while smiling warmly before he walked away.

Sam then walked up to her as he remained silent and still. Dani then reached for something in her jumpsuit as she pulled it out and held out Sam's hand as she placed something on it. When she removed her hand, it was a familiar-looking class ring with a pearl. He looked back up at his ghost friend in confusion.

"It's the ring you were gonna give that Gabri girl; you've asked me to hold it, remember?" Dani reminded her friend as she looked back up to him again. "Something tells me it was really meant for me." Dani then flipped the ring that was supposingly engraved as '!ueD', but when she flipped it, it was actually engraved in her own name, 'Dani'. "Keep it with you, but promise me you'll keep it safe until I get back. If you promise, then...then I know I'll see you again." As she spoke, she closed his hand around the ring and glanced down at the snow.

"I-If we make it through this..." Sam began to tell her.

" _When_ we make it through this."

"Right. _When_ we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

Dani managed a small smile. "I think I'll be willing to listen...for once."

Sam smiled weakly and made a small hum in his throat like a tiny chuckle, before he looked down at the snow. "And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together this past year...I wouldn't change it for the world." He then took Dani's hands as he began speaking more softly. "Not one bit."

Dani placed her hands on his shoulders. "Me neither. I..." Dani faltered while she clenched her her eyes shut tightly before she reluctantly kissed her gothic friend on his cheek, surprising him a little when his eyes went wide, and she looked down at the snow.

Sam and Dani then looked back at each other and stared into their eyes deeply...and then they finally passionately kissed each other on the lips. Dani slid her hands on his chest and held her heel up as she felt her whole world spinning around, and she also felt like sparks were flying in her mind and she never wanting to leave that moment. Dani and Sam finally released their lips before they touched their foreheads with each other and looked at each other's eyes once again.

"Wow, remind me to save the world more often." Dani chuckled with a smile.

"Go save the world, Dani Phantom." Sam said with a warm smile.

Dani then flew off to the Fenton Jet and phased into the cockpit. She looked up at the sky and saw a natural ghost portal open. "Right on cue." She began pressing buttons to power up the jet. "Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed."

The Fenton Jet took off from the snow as Dani looked back through her window and stared at Sam one last time as he waved her good luck. Dani gave him a small smile before she flew the jet straight into the Ghost Zone to begin her mission to collect as many ghosts as she could find.

"One ghost power source coming up!" Dani said as she glanced down at her map and at another portal to a ghost's home. She pressed a button and activated the ghost net as she flew into the portal and back out with a ghost iguana. "Okay, one down, ninety-six bazillion to go."

Dani continued flying through portals and captured as many ghosts as she could find. But for her allies, she didn't have to capture them, like Pandora, Frostbite, Clockwork, and Wulf were all more than happy to help her save both sides of the world. Even Danny was in the Ghost Zone and he was more than happy to help out his cousin. The ghost net became full as Dani then flew the jet back to the natural Antarctica portal after she collected enough ghosts for the transfer device.

"Awesome! I think this is gonna work!" Dani said, until something suddenly blasted at one of the jet's wings and then at the net, ripping it off the jet. She looked back at her window in surprise. "What in the-?"

" _Auto-eject_." The jet said.

"What?" Her chair suddenly ejected itself out of the jet as Dani yelped in surprise and she phased out of her seat.

She watched the jet flying towards the portal and looked back at the ghosts, who were now free from the net as they laughed and moaned. As it turned out, Skulker was the one who set them free as he blew the smoke out of his wrist gun and glared offendedly at the ghost girl.

"We warned you once, ghost brat." He said.

Dani gaped in awe at all of the ghosts she once defeated in the past, familiar and unfamiliar to her, circling and surrounding around her. They all began ganging up on her for both their past defeats with her and for trapping her in a net and forcing them to help her against their will.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Dani said as she tried to reason with all of her ghostly enemies, while she tried to float away from the ghosts trying to grab her and then hovered to the center. "Our worlds are linked! If mine goes, yours goes, too! I have a plan!"

Skulker didn't seem to listen to the ghost girl since he only fired his gun at her and blasted at her as he sent her flying straight into Vortex. He smirked as he held her by her head and electrocuted her a bit, making her shout in agony before he released her as her suit was already torn and she held her stomach and tried to ignore the pain as more ghosts gathered around her, ready to give the young half-ghost girl some more payback for her previous victories over them.

"Look! I know you hate my world and wouldn't lift a finger to help it, but I thought you might care about saving your own!" Dani exclaimed as she scowled at all of them. The ghosts still didn't listen as they only continued to tower over her as they growled.

* * *

Back at Antarctica, Jackie, Matt, and their team have finally arrived back as everyone went into their watch tower as Tina anxiously looked at her Ghost Zone ecto-radar scanner to make sure Dani was successful.

Tina smiled when she saw a tracker of the jet beeping. "She's coming back!" She exclaimed.

Everyone gathered at the windows to watch. The Fenton Jet came flying through the portal, which caused them all to cheer, but they all stopped when it suddenly went crashing into the icy glaciers, causing everyone to gasp in complete shock.

Sam rushed up to the windows with a horrified look on his face. "Dani! NO!" He said despairingly as he looked at the class ring he promised her he'd keep safe when he was on a brink of tears and looked out the window again. "S-she can't be!"

The radar beeped. "IT'S COMING!" Tina shouted out loud. The Disasteroid covered the entire sun and sent them into darkness, and everyone began to lose all hope that they would ever save their home, now they were getting closer to being wiped out of existence along with the Ghost Zone.

Jackie hugged her husband and son. "Listen, I just want you all to know I love you...and I'm so proud of each and every one of you for trying your best." She said as she began to cry for the lose of her family and home.

"We love you, too, Mom." James said as his eyes watered.

"At least we're all here together." Matt said, until James began to cry.

"Oh, Dad! There's something you need to know."

Matt looked at the robot and removed the wig and he gasped in shock when he realized it was just a robot disguised as his youngest daughter. "A robot?! Where's Danielle? Jameson, where's your sister?" James gestured his face to the spot where the Fenton Jet crashed into, and he gasped again when he realized what his son was talking about. "Jackie, where's Dani?!"

"LOOK, THE PORTAL!" Sam exclaimed as he pointed at the natural portal.

Everyone once again gathered around the window as they saw Dani flying through the portal while she and Skulker lead a whole group of ghosts through the portal. Everyone in the tower cheered that their teen ghost heroine was safe and Sam smiled brightly in relief that she was okay as well. Dani smiled with her signature confident smile as she began leading all of the ghosts to the transfer device while they all gathered around it and placed their hands on it, ready to transfer their ghost energy to save both sides of their world.

Dani then flew to Skulker with a look of disbelief. "I still can't believe you guys agreed to help me." She said before smiling gratefully. "I guess there _is_ a heart under all that cyber armor."

"Don't get too sentimental. We're not here to save _you_ , we're here to save _us_." Skulker said simply.

Dani then smirked, now that everything was all set. "Let's just get this party started!"

All of the humans inside the watch tower immediately went to work as they sat at their respective computers, including Tina. The screen showed that the Disasteroid was getting even closer and closer to Earth and knew that they were running out of time. Jackie signaled to Vincent to type in the codes before he typed them in and then he signaled Tina to start up the machine. The ghosts outside, including Dani Phantom herself, then unleashed all of their ecto-energy into the device, getting it all powered up and sending most of their energy through the transfer cables. With the device charging up, the ghosts waited while they prepared to pull off their biggest intangibility attempt ever as the transfer device shook and trembled from the ghosts' ecto-energies.

"TINA! HOW...MUCH...LONGER?!" Dani strained through her Fenton Phone as she used most of her energy on the device.

The Disasteroid began to break into the Earth's atmosphere as Tina watched it on her screen. "NOW!" She exclaimed through her earphone.

With that cue, all the ghosts immediately began activating their intangibility power onto the device, which were all sent straight into the transfer cables as all of the ghosts turned the entire Earth intangible. Just when the humongous asteroid was about to slam right onto the Earth to obliterate it, the mountains became intangible just as the Disasteroid began phasing harmlessly straight through the entire planet. Tina watched the screen while she prayed to herself that the ghosts could hold on just a little longer. The ghosts all began to grow weaker and more worned out, but they didn't give up as they continued holding their intangibility power while they either strained, shouted, and/or grunted.

"WHERE'S THE ASTEROID?!" Dani exclaimed as she continued putting all of her ecto-energy onto the device.

The Disasteroid then suddenly burst through the ground of Antarctica before it flew back into space. The ghosts and humans have done it: the Earth and the Ghost Zone were both finally saved from an apocalyptic destruction. Everyone gave each other hugs and made sighs of relief that their plan has actually worked. Sam and James hugged each other while Tina leaned against her seat and sighed at the narrowly close call. The ghosts outside smiled in relief as they all dropped their power on the device and the entire world turned solid again before they flew away from the device and descended to the ground.

Everyone ran out of the watch tower to cheer for their heroine as Dani descended onto the ground and smiled brightly until she was suddenly knocked to the snow by Sam, Tina, and James in a huge group hug.

"Awesome!" Sam said after they got off of her.

"Nice job, little sister, or should I say...heroine." James said as he smiled warmly at his heroic and brave little sister.

They all then looked up at Skulker, who had his arms crossed with the other ghosts standing behind him as Dani stood up before them. "I don't know what to say other than thanks, Skulker, to all of you." Dani said to all of the ghosts in gratitude.

Skulker then grabbed her by her jumpsuit. "Don't get too mushy on us, ghost child. Remember, I'll never stop hunting you, and now that you've saved your world...you're a much more valuable prize." He said to her with a wide grin.

He then released her and then gave her one last grin before Dani, Sam, Tina, and James all watched the ghosts then fly back into their home, the Ghost Zone, before the natural portal closed in the sky.

"Nice job, Dani..." Jackie said as she and Matt walked up to her with a frown. "Or should we say…" She then smiled warmly and winked at her as she arm-locked with her husband. " _Dani_."

Dani's eyes went wide in shock. "What?" She asked in startled until she tried to cover herself up. "Uh, sorry, Jackie Fenton, but I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have me confused with someone else."

Matt then held onto her hand as he smiled warmly. "Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked her calmly.

Dani stared at him in perplexity until James walked up to her. "It's okay, Dani, they know." He said to his little sister with a reassuring smile.

Dani looked back at her parents and then to everyone around her. She then made a brave look when she knew that it was time for everyone to know the truth on why she cared about both the Earth and the Ghost Zone. She then changed back to her human form and showed everyone that Dani Fenton and Dani Phantom are one and the same. Everyone around her at first looked very surprised that she was half-ghost like Vladia, but unlike their reaction with the villainess woman, they immediately began cheering for her instead, including Vincent, for their loyal heroine. Dani smiled warmly in appreciation that she was accepted by not only her parents, but by the whole world as well.

* * *

A few days later after the Disasteroid incident that nearly ended the entire world and Ghost Zone in cold blood, everyone in Amity Park has gathered around at City Hall where Tina Foley, the new mayor of Amity Park, walked up to the stage next to something huge, covered by a cloth. Because of Tina's great leadership, alongside Dani, they knew that the techno-geek was best fit to be the new mayor of their town, despite the fact that she was only about sixteen years old now, since now that Vladia Masters was no longer their mayor after she was banished from the Earth for her own evil deeds (even though everyone, but Team Phantom, had no idea that Vladia was the one who began the whole global crisis in the first place).

"Citizens of Amity Park and of the world, as the youngest mayor in Amity Park history, it's my great honor to present this commemorative statue, honoring the heroine who bravely saved us all: Dani Phantom." Tina announced before she then pulled the cloth off, revealing a large statue of Dani Phantom holding a globe of the world above her head. "An exact duplicate of this statue stands proudly in the capital of every nation of the world, and it will stand as long as we have our world, because thanks to Dani Phantom, we still have one."

Everyone began clapping and cheering for Dani. "I still wonder how Dani was able to fool us for so long." Matt admitted to Jackie as he smiled.

"Good question, but I gotta admit, she was good. After all, it's nearly impossible to fool me. Ain't that right, Dani?" Jackie asked the TinBot disguised as Dani.

" _Affirmative, Mother_." She said.

"That's my girl!" She only earned a confused look from her husband.

Tina then walked off the podium and stood next to James. "Where the heck are Dani and Sam?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I think she said she had some 'unfinished business' to attend to." James replied.

To answer Tina's question, Dani and Sam were currently overlooking the whole ceremony as they sat next to each other on the hill in Amity Park underneath a tree as they watched the whole thing alone together.

"I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony." Sam said to Dani in somewhat disbelief.

"Well, you know me, I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Dani said simply as she smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders while she tilted her head a little.

"And you're cool with your folks knowing your secret identity?"

"Yep. The time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My mom even says I could team up with her now; says I can be _her_ sidekick."

"You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world."

"Yeah, it's weird, huh?" Dani then rubbed her bangs off her forehead for a little bit before rubbing her neck while she smiled sheepishly at her gothic friend. "And I guess I'll be...pretty busy."

Sam chuckled a little. "What else is new?"

Dani then looked a little down and sighed sadly. "And...I guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore."

However, Sam remained positive as he smiled warmly at his new girlfriend he has had a secret crush on for years. "Oh, I wouldn't count on that." He then pulled out the class ring he once was going to give to his old crush, Gabri, but since really had Dani's name engraved (not to mention Gabri was a fraud the whole time they knew her when she briefly hooked up with Sam), he held out Dani's hand and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. "Dani, the world wouldn't be here anymore nor would it be different without you."

Dani's eye began leaking tears of joy as she looked back up at her new boyfriend. Out of all the crushes she has had, once massively with Paul Sanchez, the last with Vincent Gray, but her truest love was with one of her best friends she has known her entire life all this time, Samuel Manson. Dani guessed that she really has been clueless all along and she couldn't even see it, but now she could...and she also somewhat believed this all started when Sam first faked-out maked-out with her before and that was when it all began.

"And I don't care what's coming for you next, I just hope that whatever it is, I'm there to share it with you." Sam continued as he smiled at his new girlfriend.

"You will be." Dani promised as she blinked out her tears before she made a skeptical face and pointed at him a little. "I just have to warn you, I'm no push-over, you know. I still have my own way of doing things."

" _That's_ what I'm counting on." Sam held onto Dani's hands again while they smiled before they kissed passionately again underneath the tree on the hill and underneath the clear nighting sky as they enjoyed their new boyfriend-girlfriend relationship everyone believed they were destined to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in space, Vladia Plasmius sat miserably on a rock from her biggest defeat she has ever suffered through. As the world accepted Dani as a half-ghost because of her selfless heroism and saving their world with nothing in return, they still resented Vladia because of her selfish villainies and her wanting to have complete control over the world in return. Of course, when she once had the Infimap before the whole Saturn incident that began the Disastroid catastrophe in the first place all thanks to the woman, she asked the mysterious map hundreds times to show and take her to her destiny, but in every world she once tried to take over, she has been kicked out of every single realm, revealing that her destiny was to live isolation and be lonely for all eternity.

"Actually being a free-roaming space nomad isn't half bad." Vladia said to herself while she slowly began coming into her eternal solitude as she began to smile a little. "At least it's quiet and I-" The half-ghost woman got cut short when a shadow loomed over her and she shouted before she was hit by the Disasteroid, leaving Vladia's fate entirely unknown to everyone on Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth on top of the hill, Dani then stood up to her feet before she changed to her ghost form and then she and Sam held onto each other's hands romantically. "What do ya say, wanna go for a ride? See where the future takes us?" Dani asked her boyfriend.

"Why not?" He said as he shrugged his shoulders a little. Dani and Sam then both wrapped their arms around each other before Dani took off to the air with her new boyfriend beside her as they flew over the new statue. "Cool statue. Personally, I would've made it out of recycled materials, but you know, that's just me."

His half-ghost heroine girlfriend giggled as they flew towards the full moon. "Keep dreaming, my little bat."

So in the end, Dani Fenton's life really has changed a lot since the day she first walked into the ghost portal. At first, she was just an ordinary, invisible, and unpopular girl who desired to be so much more, until she gained ghost powers from a lab accident, thus becoming a half-human, half-ghost hybrid, gifted with paranormal and extraordinary powers and abilities. At first, she longed to be normal and fit in with the other kids, but then she dedicated her life into protecting her hometown from ghost threats who mean harm as the teen ghost fighting superheroine Dani Phantom, going on adventures with her friends and family, foiling her enemies' plans, and learning her lessons in the end of an adventure and battle. So, despite everything Dani has gone through the past year she had her ghost powers, she still had what it took to become a very good heroine with or without the gifts she has been given to protect both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, and she has even found the love of her life she was destined to be with, Samuel Manson, her best friend she has known since the first grade. But hey, that's high school life for ya, right?


End file.
